At Last, the Wedding of Becker and Jess
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Finally, Becker and Jess are getting married. It's a wonderful time, but this is the ARC after all, and it's not exactly a clear, smooth ride to the altar. Mostly humorous, romantic, with some angst and mild creature adventure. Direct sequel to "The Wedding" stories, and "Anti-Fraternization" policy. Takes place after series 5, in the near future.
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

Title: At Last: Becker and Jess' Wedding

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating T: Innuendos, Adult language and situations. Will be some naughtiness at bachelor/bachelorette parties and maybe some lingerie shopping. Won't be graphic.

Characters/Pairing: Becker/Jess, Connor/Abby, Matt/Emily, Lester, lots of OCs

Description: Finally, Becker and Jess are getting married. It's a wonderful time, but this is the ARC after all, and it's not exactly a clear, smooth ride to the altar. Mostly humorous, romantic, with some angst and mild creature adventure. Direct sequel to "The Wedding" stories, and "Anti-Fraternization" policy. Takes place after series 5, in the near future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters, apart from the original characters I made up. I write just for fun.

OK, here we go. This is going to be a bit ambitious. It's going to be one story, I'm going to mark the chapters because they will be kind of like mini-stories. This is a direct sequel to my series of stories called The Wedding, which focused on Abby and Connor's wedding, but with a Jess/Becker slant. I will have some adult material, but not graphic. It will be mostly innuendos, with some language and situations, so a Teen rating. There will be bachelor/ette parties, strippers, wedding planning, and of course, the wedding. My original characters will make appearances. You might want to re-read the Wedding series and it's prequel, Anti Fraternization Policy, but I'll briefly explain major call backs to that story. Ok, thanks for reading.

One more thing: this first chapter is more angsty than I intended, but it sort of ties the aloof Becker of the tv series to the more romantic Becker I'm envisioning. I'm going to upload the second chapter now too because it's more light-hearted. I see this series as more light-hearted than angsty, but there will be some.

1448 Words this chapter. Will be several chapters.

At Last: Becker and Jess' Wedding

Chapter One: Confessions

"I can't believe it's been two years," said Jess. She and Abby were sipping tea in Jess' kitchen.

Abby nodded. "It's hard to imagine that we got married, let alone that we're celebrating two entire years together."

Jess beamed at her best mate. "I'm so happy for you and Connor."

"Thanks, Jess."

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" she asked, nibbling on chocolate.

Abby shrugged. "I dunno. We left it open, you know, in case of shiny yellow lights."

Jess rolled her eyes. "We all put off way too much because of those darn things." She sighed.

Abby noticed a slight sadness to the usually perky field coordinator. "You OK?"

"I'm fine," said the younger woman. Her manner was quiet and a bit too controlled.

"Is...Becker OK?"

"He's fine, Abby. We're fine," she said flatly. The she sighed again.

Abby chuckled. "You're not really convincing, Jess."

She laughed lightly. "No, I'm very happy. I have the most incredible live-in boyfriend." She gave a weak, not completely happy smile.

"But?"

She sighed. "I wonder sometimes if that is all we'll ever be, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Abby smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Jess." She reached over and squeezed Jess' hand. "You know that Becker is...well, he has commitment issues."

"Not really. I mean, we've been together two years too. We've even...talked a little."

"About what?" Abby's eyes grew big. "Marriage?"

Jess nodded.

"Really? Becker?"

Jess giggled. "Yeah. Becker."

"That's great! Then why are you worried?"

"I don't know. I know he loves me and I know he wants to be with me, but, I don't know if he can ever get over the fear of leaving me alone."

"That's tough."

Jess nodded. "I also don't know if he really wants everything that comes with marriage. I mean, he goes on sometimes about the stress of military life on a family. I wonder if he thinks sometimes it's better for soldiers to be alone."

"Yeah, I confess I wonder that too."

Jess groaned. "Yeah. You were surprised that he'd talked about marriage with me."

"Well, yeah, but remember, I knew Becker back before all the turmoil..."

"Losing Sara, and Cutter, and you, Connor and Danny going missing," said Jess. "I know. He can't forget all that and I think he thinks he should spare me all of it. Like it could happen again, to me. I know...bad things could." She sighed.

Abby nodded. "We all face those fears, Jess. Even me and Connor, we still do."

"I know," Jess said. She hung her head. "Becker's been through so much. Maybe marriage isn't right for him, or us."

"Maybe it is though. He is with you, Jess, like you said, he's been living with you for two years now."

"I know, but maybe that just means he doesn't want it to change. I don't know what's going on in that head of his."

Abby smirked. "No one does."

"What if he stays with me because he thinks he has to, to take care of me, to keep a commitment? I don't want him to marry me just because he thinks he should. I don't want to be just an obligation."

"I'm sure that's not it, Jess. You really should talk to him about all of this."

"That's an excellent idea, Abigail," said a voice. They turned. Becker stood in the hallway.

Jess paled. "Hi...sweetie."

"Hi," he said flatly, glaring at the women.

"Um...we were just chatting," Jess said.

"I heard."

"Oh," said Jess, turning pink. "How...much?"

"A lot. You've been talking more to Abby than to me, apparently." He did not look happy.

Abby clinched her teeth. "I, uh, should be going. It is my anniversary, you know." She mouthed, "Sorry," to Jess.

As she got up to go, Becker said, "Abigail," sternly.

Abby braced for some kind of comment or lecture on privacy. "What, Becker?"

He then smiled, leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations."

Jess giggled.

Abby looked shocked. "Thank you."

"Keep that husband of yours from blowing anything up on this wonderful day, huh?"

She laughed. "I'll try. Bye, Jess."

"Bye, Abby. Have a fantastic night."

Then she and Becker were alone. He sat beside her. "So..." she said, trying to ignore the tension in the room.

"You really think I'd marry you out of duty?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. Yes. You do everything out of duty."

He laughed. "Yeah."

She sat still.

"You should have told me you had so many doubts...about me," he said glumly.

She rolled her eyes. "They're not about you...not really. It's more..."

"The job."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I love you, Jess."

"I know."

"I like being with you."

"Know that too, Sweetie."

He took her hand. "The thought of waking up to you for the rest of the time we have left is quite a nice idea."

"The rest of the time we have left? Jeez, Mr. Gloom. That's the problem! You constantly remind me of...how much there is to lose!"

He chuckled sadly. "Jess, we're both mortal."

"Yeah, but you think about that too much."

"I have to. Life and death go with my job. Yours too," he said, sighing.

She looked at him. "We've both had close calls."

He nodded.

"I'm just worried that maybe it's the reason not to get married."

Becker looked at her. "I think it's the reason _to_ get married. We already live as a couple."

"Yeah, maybe that's enough."

"Is it for you, Jess?"

She bit her lip.

"I don't think it is for me," he said. "Not forever. I want to belong to you and have you belong to me, legally."

She blushed and grinned. "I'd like that too."

He nodded. "I want to know that if...the unthinkable...does happen, you'll be taken care of, financially."

"And you're back to mortality again," she said, shaking her head. "You realize that's an awful proposal?"

He grinned. "Trust me, when I propose, it will be brilliant."

She felt her heart flutter and stared at him with hope. "When?"

He smiled brilliantly, leaned over and kissed her. "Yes, when. I want you in my family, Jess. I want you to be a Becker."

"I want that too, I do."

"Even with my quirks? Like, for instance, my over practicality and protectiveness?"

"Don't forget your morbid tendencies."

"Those too."

She giggled. "Yes, I'll take all of you, Captain." She smirked.

"Ooh, you can have it." He growled and nibbled her neck, making her giggle more.

Then she drew back slightly to look at him. "I'm sorry. I was afraid that you didn't really want to get married, I guess."

"I'm sorry I gave you that impression."

"I'm not sure you did. I think it was just a fear," she said. A tear began to form. "I want you so much."

He smiled and wiped her eye. "I want you too."

She smiled and they kissed tenderly.

He sighed with relief. Then he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "So, someday, when I ask, you'll change your name?" he asked with a smirk.

She giggled. "I would, duh."

He laughed.

The she said, "On second thought, no. I like Jess."

He laughed and shook his head. "Jessica...you know that's not what I meant, dummy."

She giggled deeper and took his lips back in another deep kiss. "I'll think about it...Hilary."

He pulled back in disgust. "I'm baring my heart to you and you insult me."

Her face glowed with laughter. "If I become a Becker, sweetie, your first name is going to get a lot of use."

He groaned. "Just call me Captain," he said with a wink.

"Oh, no. Never!"

He laughed and kissed her again. "You've found one or two times to call me that, loudly."

"Stop it!" she cried blushing. She swatted his head as he laughed.

"So...are we good?"

"Yes."

"I want a future with you, Jess. I promise that I do."

She giggled. She rubbed her forehead along his. "I'm so very glad. I want that too."

He laughed and kissed her yet again.

"Man, I should have talked to you about this a long time ago," she said.

"Duh."

"Oh...shut up," she said.

He smirked. "Make me."

She grabbed his face and plastered him with a long, oxygen-depriving kiss.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Proposal, part 1

1561 words, this chapter. I split "the proposal" into two parts because it's a bit long. I'm uploading part two now also.

Chapter Two: Proposal, Part One

A few months later, Becker had made reservations at an incredible restaurant. He made Jess go shopping for a new, knockout dress, not that it took much persuasion. He had also gone shopping for something special. It was the most important purchase he'd ever made.

He hoped it was perfect.

He dressed in a crisp gray suit and blue shirt with a wine colored tie that matched her dress. She was stunning, as always, but tonight he memorized her.

The dress was knee length, cascading down slightly on the right in ruffles. It had a stripe pattern on the skirt and ruffle, but the rest was solid wine, with tiny black sparkles over the bust. It had a deep but tasteful neckline, just hinting at her lovely cleavage.

Her hair was down in curls and lips were a shocking red. He really wanted to smudge them, badly.

She stared at him. "Are you going to tell me what the occasion is?"

"No occasion," he lied. "We've been working too hard."

"That is true."

He drove to the restaurant and she gasped. "OK, now I know something is up. This place is incredible! It's too much!"

"Not for me. I'm craving a decadent lobster dinner, but if you want to go home," he said, smirking, "I guess I could call a cab for you."

She hit him.

He laughed. "Like I'd do that. The company is the alluring part of the evening, not the food."

She blushed and kissed him. "You're too good."

"No, that would be you, Jessica."

She giggled and he led her inside.

They were seated, had champagne, which made her look at him suspiciously again. He just smirked. They ordered, caressed each others' hands and stared lovingly into each others' eyes.

He was calm. It was perfect. He knew he had made the right decision, the only one. He was ready.

He took a sip, and a deep breath, and took her hand. "Jessica Parker..."

He was about to drop to his knee when he saw several men in familiar black uniforms entering the restaurant. "You've got to be kidding me," he said with a groan.

"Oh, dear. It looks like our night off just got canceled."

"Don't worry, Miss Parker," said Lt. Fred Flowers, Becker's second in command, as he walked near the table. "We got this. Don't allow us to spoil your night."

Lt. Bobby Vale smirked. "Yeah, carry on." He winked.

"Where is it?" asked Becker, referring to the anomaly.

"Are there...creatures?" Jess asked with a very low whisper.

The soldiers shrugged. "We were just alerted by the ADD going off," said Flowers. "No reports or sightings yet. We'll find the...'you know what' and take care of business. No problem."

Vale nodded confidently.

Jess smiled lightly. "Maybe we got lucky. This is will be quick and...boring."

The lieutenants laughed.

Becker had a bad, bad feeling. "Yeah, maybe." He didn't believe it.

"Well, we got to get to work," said Flowers.

Vale nodded, but swiped a bread stick from their table.

Jess watched warily, both the action of the soldiers as they sought out the anomaly and possible incursion and her boyfriend, who was intently watching his officers.

"Honey?"

"It's OK, Jess," he said, trying to smile, but his attention kept going back to the soldiers. "They're on the case."

"Yeah, right," she said, chuckling. "Go on, 'Action Man.' Join the fun."

"What?" he asked, turning back to her.

She smiled. "You're not really here right now. You're with them. Go."

He laughed. "I'm sorry." He smiled as she laughed. "But, no. I'm not leaving."

"Becker, it's alright. I get it. I know who are, dummy. You can't turn it off..." Just then a large, hairy man-like creature jumped onto the table, knocking the bread sticks over.

Jess screamed. It lunged for her.

"Get off my woman!" Becker screamed, grabbing the thing around it's neck and throwing it off Jess.

"Captain!" yelled Vale, coming over and EMDing the creature. "You guys OK?"

"Jess?" asked Becker, bending over her and checking for damage.

"I'm fine. You got it off me before..." she stopped. She was trembling.

"Sh, it's OK," he said, kissing her head. He hugged her to his chest.

"Heads up, we got more!" cried Vale.

Jess jumped up and Becker pushed her back as about six more hairy things rushed them. Vale shot, Becker punched, and Jess stayed out of the way, behind her boyfriend.

Several soldiers ran to them.

"Keep them off the population!" cried Flowers. "Our leader and his lovely date included!" He smirked.

"I appreciate it," said Becker, smirking at his second in command.

It quickly descended into mayhem. The anomaly was sitting on top of a decorative ledge beneath the ceiling. The creatures had long arms, perfect for climbing and swinging. The height didn't bother them at all.

They poured out of the anomaly.

"We need help!" cred Becker. "And a better field coordinator," he muttered.

Jess smirked. "That's not nice."

"No," said Flowers. "Epstein says to tell you he's very hurt, Captain." He tapped his earpiece.

Becker laughed. "I'm sorry, but he's no Jess Parker."

"I'm very glad he isn't!" Jess exclaimed. "I hate to be duplicated!"

Flowers grinned, as he shot creatures. "Epstein's got four more units on the way, less than a minute ETA."

"Happy, sweetie?" Jess asked Becker.

He didn't get a chance to respond. Screams went up behind him, as customers and waitstaff were being mauled. Becker jumped in front of two young women, kicking the things off. Jess picked the girls up and hugged them.

"It's OK," she whispered.

Soldiers tried to make their way to help, but the restaurant was swamped by fur.

"I need a bloody gun!" Becker cried.

Beside him, Private Thompson screamed as a creature bit him. Becker pulled the thing off and choked it out.

Jess grabbed a linen napkin, crouched beside the private, and put pressure to the wound. "You'll be fine, Tommy," she said, smiling at him. She winced as the white linen turned quickly red.

Becker picked up the private's weapon. "This isn't what I meant, Tommy," he said with a grin.

"Sorry...Sir. I...heard your request...and made sure you were...armed," he said through gasps.

"Don't speak," Jess said gently. "Save your energy."

"Listen to the pretty field medic," Becker said, winking at Jess. He looked at her and she nodded. He then reluctantly left her side.

He went on the attack, taking dozens down with fury. "First you attack my girl," he yelled, "Now you take down my men! I've had...enough!"

Jess giggled. "They've done it now."

Thompson nodded.

Jess tried to keep her attention on keeping the private awake, but it was hard. She had to keep the people with her calm and stay alert. Several times a creature tried to take advantage of the private's condition, moving in for the kill, but Jess used her spiked heels to defend him with very hard kicks.

Thompson chuckled. "Lethal Jess."

She giggled. Then she looked up and saw a sight that filled her with joy.

Lots of black uniforms swarming in. "The Calvary's arrived!"

She saw a beautiful blond smile. "Hey," said Sergeant Bilson, running to them. She motioned to several troops who ran to protect the civilians.

"How you doing, Tommy?" she asked gently.

"I'm OK. I've got a smashing...new medic with me."

Jess blushed. "He's delirious." she looked up and saw real medics. She smiled and stood up, giving them room.

"It looks good, actually," the medic said, smiling with his own relief. "You stopped the bleeding. He may need surgery, but it could be worse. You did a good job, Miss Parker."

She smiled. "My boyfriend drilled me in field dressing."

Nicole giggled. "He's a bit...obsessive."

"Thankfully," said Jess. "Tommy's wound was gushing..."

Nicole quickly grabbed her hand. "He'll be fine. You saved him."

Jess blushed. "I didn't do much..." A screech interrupted her as a creature ran up behind Bilson. The soldier quickly turned, took it down with one shot, then shot more. Jess stood back, staying out of the way.

Finally the creatures were going down, and Jess could see the other end of the restaurant. It was a mess, overturned tables, wreckage and creature bodies everywhere. A few creatures were still running loose, but the anomaly was closed so no more came through.

Becker was in the thick of it, leading despite being off duty. He kept looking for Jess, then smiled when he saw Bilson beside her and an army of black protecting her and the others.

"Let's get this done!" he yelled. "I have plans to continue."

"Sorry, Sir," said Vale, "but I think dinner's over."

Becker shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Really?" asked Flowers.

"Never mind," said Becker. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground.

"Becker!" Jess screamed as she watched a hairy monster jump on her love.

"We got it!" cried Vale, shooting the thing.

Becker stood up, panting. Then he felt something fall from his pocket. "No!" he yelled.

He watched in horror as a hairy, too-nimble ape-man picked it up.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal, part 2

1124 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Three: Proposal, Part Two

Becker lurched forward. "Drop it, ape!"

"Actually it's not an ape, Captain," said the 'Temple' on duty: a young gangly man with red hair, known as Sandy. "I'm not sure, but I'd say it's a future, evolved form of primate. More aggressive, clearly..."

"Don't care, Sandy! I need that box!"

"What's so special about it Becker?" asked Jess, pressed between terrified customers and workers.

Becker glanced at her.

Flowers grinned. "Yeah, what?"

Vale smirked. "It looks like...a jewelry box?"

Jess gasped loudly. "Jewelry?"

Becker winced. They'd blow the surprise, the idiots. "Shut up you two and assist your very angry superior officer!"

"Goodness, Becker! It's not worth putting them in danger!" cried Jess.

The soldiers exchanged grins. "I think it is," said Flowers. "In fact, I think we better get it back or we'll face certain death."

"Yeah," said Vale. "If our hunch is right."

Jess looked at Becker, who avoided her. Then her eyes grew large. She flushed. "Becker, what's in the box?"

"Just one minute, honey," he said.

He and the men looked at each other, silent commands flowing between them. Vale went one way, Flowers the other, and Becker took a step directly toward the beast. "I said, give me the box."

The beast growled.

"Becker!" screamed Jess.

He took another step closer, drawing the thing's attention.

Vale and Flowers fired. Becker reached up and just before the creature fell, he deftly grabbed the precious box.

He smiled.

Jess ran to him.

Around them the chaos intensified. Soldiers knocked over tables, looking for still conscious creatures. The bathrooms were kicked in. Civilians cried and wailed. Medics yelled over the noise. Suits arrived, passing out confidentiality papers. The creatures were dragged toward the anomaly. ARC personnel discussed how to get the things back up to the anomaly, at the ceiling.

It was loud and crazy.

"Shut up!" screamed Becker. "I need quiet!"

Everyone obeyed.

"I need a few minutes, then you can all go back to your business," he said, walking over to Jess. She was watching him with wild eyes.

He took her hand. "Jess, I, uh..." He sighed. "It was supposed to be a perfect night."

She smiled weakly. "It was...mostly. You're safe."

He chuckled. "I love you."

She blushed. "I love you too."

He smiled. She watched, then gasped and covered her mouth as Becker bent down on one knee. Her tears began to flow and she didn't even try to stop them.

Vale and Flowers smirked. Bilson smiled widely, tears forming in her eyes too.

Private Thompson, who was being carried out on a stretcher stopped the medics. "I want to watch," he said. The medics laughed and nodded. They did too, actually.

Becker cleared his throat. "Jess, will you..."

A scream broke through the silence.

Another ape thing jumped through the kitchen door and flew toward Becker. Soldiers were on it's tail but it seemed possessed.

Jess grabbed a soldier's EMD and fired, dropping the creature a few inches from her beloved man.

Becker, as well as everyone else, just stared in awe at her.

"You were saying?" she asked calmly.

The captain laughed. "I was asking if you, despite the fact that I can't even get the bloody words out, want to join me in this crazy unnatural life I lead..."

"We lead, sweetie," she corrected.

"Yes, and it's bound to get worse."

She smiled. "I hope so."

Vale chuckled.

"Jess, will you marry me?"

She trembled, looking at him with utter love. "Yes," she said simply.

The room erupted into cheers. "Yay! Finally!" screamed Bilson.

Vale and Flowers nodded. Soldiers shouted, "Captain! Miss Parker!" The other ARC workers cheered and yelled "Congratulations." The civilians, though stunned, clapped and cheered.

Becker slipped the ring on her finger. It was a gold band, decorated with rainbow glitter specks. Sitting on top were two small rose gold hearts beside a large, sparkling diamond.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, an enormous smile radiating. He smiled widely and pulled her into his arms. They kissed passionately.

They pulled away, not seeming to hear the noise now. No one was in the room at that moment but them.

Jess touched the ring, like she couldn't believe it was real. "Oh, Becker, it's perfect."

He laughed. "I thought it said, 'Jess."

"It does," she said, wiping her tears. She threw her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Jess."

She smiled brilliantly at him. Then she squealed. "I'm getting married! To him!" she cried, pointing at the Captain.

Everyone laughed.

"That's brilliant," said Thompson. "OK, we can go now," he said to the medics. They laughed, said congratulations again to the couple and took their patient to the ambulance.

"Never thought we'd live to see it," said Flowers, with a huge smile.

"Yeah, didn't think you were smart enough, Cap," said Vale, also clearly delighted.

Becker chuckled.

Flowers patted Becker on the back. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks Fred," said Becker, watching as Jess and Nicole squealed together and hugged each other.

"She's a keeper," said Vale.

Becker smirked. "Are you referring to Jess, or someone else?"

Vale lost all color in his face. "The bride-to-be, captain. Obviously," he said.

Flowers and Becker laughed.

"Speaking of the bride-to-be," Vale said, jogging over to Jess. He hugged her. "May I kiss the bride?"

Jess stuck out her cheek. "You may."

Vale, ever the cocky ladies' man, thought about teasing that she was offering the wrong place. He didn't want to ruin the moment by causing a homicidal incident with the Captain though. So he quietly gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Flowers joined them, hugging her too. "It's fantastic, Jess. You'll make him a better man."

Bilson was releasing Becker from a hug as he said, "She already has."

"Aw," said Bilson.

Jess blushed and ran back into his arms. She kissed him deeply.

"I can't believe he's not drawing away," said Vale. "He's not making one single threat either!"

Flowers chuckled. Becker and Jess kept kissing. "It's love, Bobby, love."

"Yuck."

Bilson jabbed his side. "Yuck? I thought you were a romantic?"

"Not for life, Bilson."

"It's not bad," said the married Flowers. "You should try it."

Bilson scoffed. "Vale? Married? Hah!"

"You should be so lucky," he said to her, with a leer. She rolled her eyes.

Flowers shook his head, thinking how much they reminded him of Jess and Becker's early days. "Stranger things have happened," he said, looking at the newly engaged couple.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4: Telling the Team

1250 words this chapter

At Last: Chapter Four: Telling the Team

That night the blissful couple went home to Jess' flat. First, they stopped for a bottle of champagne.

"It's not too late, is it?" Jess asked. "To have the guys over, I mean?"

Becker shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said. "They'll want to know tonight, even Matt."

She giggled, joy emanating off her. "They will. OK, let's get ready then," she said. "Help me get the ice and glasses.

He followed her into the kitchen.

"I hope our parents won't mind that our co-workers found out first," she said to him.

"It's not our fault so many know. We couldn't help the fiasco at the restaurant. "

"Fiasco?" she asked, scoffing. She stomped beside him. "Becker, that was the best moment of my life!"

He laughed as he pulled the ice bucket down from a cabinet. "Yeah, me too. Except for the creature mauling."

"I didn't like that part either, so I'm deleting it from my memory."

She cracked several ice trays while he gathered the glasses. Then he held the bucket as she filled it with ice. "I like this," he said, grinning at her like a lovesick puppy.

"What?"

He kissed her neck. "Being domestic with you."

She giggled. "Stop it! I'm spilling the ice all over."

He laughed. "Too bad."

She pushed him away. As she arranged the glasses on a tray, her mind went back to the news they were about to spill. "Honestly, sweetie, I'm still a bit worried about our parents. We couldn't help the restaurant, but we're telling the team now, on purpose."

Becker just grinned. "We'll blame it on Vale. You know he's a gossip. We had to tell our close personal friends before he blabbed it. That's our story."

She giggled. "Good point. Vale gets the blame."

He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Jess. Our folks will get told this weekend and they won't mind. Especially since we're treating them all to dinner."

Jess giggled. "I guess you're right." He grabbed the filled ice bucket and headed back into the living room, Jess following with the tray of glasses. "We're ready. Call them."

He smirked. "I'll text them instead."

"Don't tell them by text!" she said, slapping his arm lightly.

He grinned. "That's not appropriate?"

"It is not."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. I'll just tell them to get over here."

"In a hurry," she said, as she giggled. "I'm about to burst!"

He laughed. "Fine." Then he got an impish grin. He texted one word and smiled at her. "Done."

She frowned. "Becker, what did you say?"

"Emergency." He smirked widely.

Her mouth dropped open. "Becker! You can't do that! That's our code word!"

He laughed.

"They'll think we're in trouble or something!"

"You think?" he asked, grinning like a delinquent.

"I don't believe you," she said, shaking her head. "They're going to kill us."

Becker smirked. "Once they hear the news, they'll be fine."

"I suppose." She went back to deliriously happy Jess. "It is smashing news."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "It is. They'll forgive us."

"You. They'll forgive you. I was innocent."

He laughed. "Giving them champagne should soothe their nerves."

"Hopefully. Now we just need to wait..." said Jess, jittery and excited.

Becker sat beside her on the couch. He smirked as he put his arm around her. "Any idea how to pass the time?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, just before he lunged, pushing her gently on her back.

"Becker!" she squealed.

A few moments later, before they had time to get too sweaty or disheveled, they heard a huge commotion. The door practically caved in as it was assaulted by panicked knocks.

"I told you," said Jess, pushing Becker off and going to the door. "You scared the hell out of them."

He laughed and joined her as she opened it.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Connor, pushing through franticly. Abby was behind him, panic in her eyes.

Jess opened her mouth to apologize, but Matt and Emily burst in. They held EMDs.

"Oh my Gosh!" cried Jess.

Becker laughed.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried.

The four of them stared. "What's the emergency?" asked Matt.

Becker bent over, laughing hard.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed the team leader.

Jess shook her head. "We...we have news."

"News?" asked Abby.

"You sent the emergency message!" cried Connor. "That's our bat signal!"

"You should only send such a thing when there is a dire occurrence," scolded Emily.

Becker straightened up, gasping and pointing at Matt, who was furious.

"I think I should beat some sense into you!" he cried, advancing on the Captain.

"No!" cried Jess, running in front of her new fiancee. "Look," she said, jutting out her hand. "We're engaged!"

There was silence.

They all stared at her finger.

Abby's mouth dropped open and she made the first move. She walked to Jess and took her hand. "You're..."

"Engaged?" asked Matt.

"To be married?" asked Emily.

"To him?" Connor asked, pointing at Becker, who laughed as Jess nodded.

Abby grabbed her. Then she started laughing. "That's brilliant! You scared the hell out of us all, but it's truly brilliant!"

"It is!" cried Jess, beaming with joy.

Emily laughed and hugged her next. "I am very happy. However, the captain should be instructed on proper ways to share blessed news."

"Yes, he should," said Jess. "I will be helping him with that. I promise."

Becker laughed. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," said Matt, taking Jess in his arms. "I'm happy for you, darlin, but he's not good enough."

"No, in no way," said Connor. He glared at Becker. "I'm mad at you."

"Don't be, Connor," said Jess, hugging her ex-roommate. "I'm too happy."

He chuckled and smiled gently at her. "Fine. I'll forgive him, for you."

"Thanks, Connor," said Becker sarcastically.

"Come here," said Abby, hugging Becker. "I'm proud of you for not letting her get away."

"Thanks."

"Indeed," said Emily, also hugging him. "I caution you however, to take good care of her or I shall hurt you."

Jess giggled.

"We all will. That's a promise," said Matt. All four of the guests nodded.

Becker looked at Jess. "I would help you," he said softly.

"Aw," Jess whispered. "Don't be silly. You'll never hurt me." She ran into his arms.

Becker held her and gave her a gentle, but loving kiss. "I never want to Jess, ever."

"I know," she said, smiling widely. "You've made me so happy."

The others smiled.

"OK, you gave us all heart attacks," said Abby. "Now make it up to us."

Becker laughed. "If you insist."

"We do," said Matt.

Jess ran over to the girls, showing off her ring while giggling and dancing around.

Becker chuckled, listening to his adorable fiancee. The guys followed him to the sofa where he picked up the champagne.

"Ooh," said Connor as Becker popped the cork. "You're forgiven."

Becker smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Bubbly works magic."

"I'm getting married!" Jess squealed.

"That and an adorable bride-to-be," said Matt, chuckling.

"That too," said Becker, glancing over at the love of his life and smiling.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5: The ARC Announcement

1514 words, this chapter

Chapter Five: The ARC Announcement

"Good morning, ARC, how are we today?" asked Jess' chipper voice over the intercoms the next day.

Lester, in his office shook his head. He'd never quite get used to these too bright early announcements. He had asked her to keep them clinical and monotone, but finally given up.

"It's a lovely morning, despite the torrential rain outside. Oh, and the foggy mist that makes it a teeny bit hard to see. Also the cold was a bit of a downer."

Abby laughed as she fed the animals.

"Then what the hell makes it 'lovely?" asked her assistant Iris. She shook her head. "She's too happy. It makes me sick, though she seems worse today."

Abby giggled, knowing full well why the field coordinator was giddy.

"I hope you're all ready to start the day," Jess went on. "Let's get going shall we? Feed those pretty little visitors from the past and the future, Menagerie. Make sure not to let them nip your limbs off, OK? Speaking of injuries, that's so sad...but don't worry, we have a caring and lovely Medical staff. Let's get to kissing all those boo-boos away!"

Beverly, a medic and Jess' good friend chuckled. "What's got in to her?"

"Research, get opening those books, even though, technically it's all computerized now, you know what I mean," Jess continued in an incredibly sweet, overly perky tone. "Knowledge is power and we need to be prepared, don't we? So keep up the good work! Finding life-saving info on these temporary trespassers can be a challenge, but I know you're up to it!"

Research all began to giggle even as they poured through their files.

"Don't break too many bones, Soldier boys and gals," Jess said happily. "I don't know why you're always sparing anyway, you're all so fit and perfect! I guess practice keep you perfect. Be careful babies!"

The soldiers, especially Flowers, Vale and Bilson all laughed, chuckled and shook their heads.

"I think someone had a little too much chocolate this morning," said Carlson, the ARC weapons expert. He was a bit older and rarely went into the field. He was one of the few soldiers who were clueless about their leader's engagement. "Not that a mind, really. She's a doll always."

Jess didn't stop. "Hope you're baking up a storm, Canteen, we'll all be very hungry by lunch. Breakfast was fantabulous, although, personally I didn't feel like eating this morning, but it's always a trip to happy taste bud land thanks to our wonderful kitchen staff, isn't it?"

Chef Bernie Rice chuckled as he and his staff cleared away breakfast.

"Jess is a bit...gleeful this morning, isn't she?" asked Kim, another good friend to Jess and one of Bernie's top sous-chefs.

"She's always a ray of sunshine," said the Chef.

"I know, but not this extreme," said Kim. "Something's up."

"As for my own section, we're all wide awake and ready to watch everybody's back," Jess chirped, looking around Ops at the smirks and head shakes. "Let's all be safe out there. After all, there are so many wonderful things to live for."

Lester shook his head. "Get to the announcements, Parker," he mumbled.

"A special shout out this glorious day, to everyone's favorite military leader, Captain Becker."

"Oh, Good Lord," mumbled Lester. "What the bloody hell is she doing?"

"I do hope everyone in this fantastic facility knows just how special this man is and how we are blessed to have him watching over us all. He is a marvel, don't ya think?"

"Miss Parker!" cried Lester, his bellowing filling the halls thanks to the com system. The whole ARC was giggling. "Mind on the job!"

"Oh, listen! It's our esteemed and lovely director, the honorable James Lester! Good morning, you sweet man, you!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Good heavens, are you on drugs?"

The ARC filled with laughter.

Across Ops, techs were all giggling, trying hard not to though and failing. Epstein, second most senior after Jess, traded giggles with his girlfriend and fellow Ops tech, Sara.

"You're so funny, Lester!" cried Jess, giggling. "You are just such a tease, always keeping us laughing!"

His eyebrows went up. "Me? How dare you! I do not partake in merriment!"

The way she stared at him, blissfully unaware that he was yelling, made him nervous. He approached her carefully, like she was unhinged. "Miss Parker," he said gently, "carefully, slowly remove yourself from the comm system." Then he softly added, "Please?"

"Jessica, I think that's enough," said a new, firm voice.

"Look everyone! It's the most perfect man in the whole entire universe! Captain Becker is in the house! Well, at least in Ops."

Lester rubbed his temples. "Did you just say, 'look everyone,' really? You're on comms, not on the bloody monitors!" Then he remembered he was a bit scared. "But it's fine, honestly," he said, resuming his soothing, placating tones.

Ops chuckled.

"Oh, I can be on all the monitors throughout the whole ARC! What a good idea!"

"Don't you dare, Miss Parker! They don't need a visual show of this...performance!" cried Lester.

"Jess..." began Becker, chuckling. "I think it's time..."

Lester had enough. "Captain, remove this clearly troubled woman."

"Calm down," said Becker. "I can explain."

"So can I. She's delirious, ill, possessed, or drunk!"

Louder giggles filled the ARC.

"Oh, I'm drunk alright," said Jess. "On love!"

"Oh, good Lord," said Lester.

Becker laughed. "Jess, control yourself."

"As you wish, Sweetie," she said. She broke into a wide grin. "Or should I say...Fiancee!" she cried with total glee. "Yes, yes, yes, that's right ARC, you heard it, Captain Becker and I are finally, deliriously, happily engaged!"

The whole ARC broke into wide applause.

"I knew something was up!" yelled Kim, jumping up and down.

Chef Bernie nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Finally," he whispered.

"Oh, God!" cried Iris in the menagerie. "They'll be even more sickeningly sweet! Wait...that means another hen party, though, doesn't it?"

Abby laughed. "If she invites you."

"Oh, she will, Jess and me are best mates!"

"Except when you're teasing her."

"It's expected, Abs. That's the first rule of friendship." She smiled and Abby shook her head. "She better invite me. And I want strippers."

Beverly ran around Medical, hugging all the medics, nurses and doctors. "Maybe the Captain will stop getting hurt every minute now," she said. The others stared at her. "I know, but I can dream!"

"Whoo! Whoo!" screamed Carlson, running around the armory. "Yay!" Suddenly he grabbed several conventional fire arms. "I salute you lovely couple!"

"Carlson, no!" screamed Bilson.

Vale and Flowers wrestled the guns away.

"Carly, you know better!" Flowers cried.

Vale was laughing hard. "You can't fire in here, man!"

"Sorry, Sir. I took leave of my senses in my excitement! Whoo!"

Ops went nuts. Everyone jumped up, screaming and clapping. Sara and Epstein charged Jess and hugged her silly. Several techs, generally too scared to say hi to Becker actually grabbed his hands, pumping them up and down enthusiastically and clapped him on his back.

Lester just stared. "Could you repeat that? I think I'm the one who's delirious, ill, possessed, or drunk."

Becker laughed. "No Sir. You aren't. I proposed to Jess last night and she accepted."

Lester's eyes grew wide. "You're getting married," he said softly, like he couldn't quite believe it.

Jess nodded.

Slowly a smile spread over Lester's face and he walked calmly to Jess. He hugged her and chuckled. "I knew you weren't quite normal this morning. Under the circumstances you're forgiven."

Jess giggled.

"Congratulations, my dear," he said, kissing her forehead.

She blushed and nodded, tears in her eyes.

He turned to Becker. "Well, Captain? It's your turn," he said, opening his arms wide.

Becker laughed and walked to Lester who took him in his arms. "Once you are wed, I expect you two to act like an old, emotionless married couple, like the rest of us."

Jess burst out giggling. "Right...that's not going to happen."

Becker shook his head.

"Yeah, I know, it's a dream." He sighed. He spoke into the intercom. "Well, as director of this facility I will now lead my troops in three cheers for the lucky, if slightly annoying couple. Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!" screamed the whole ARC.

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

Jess ran to Becker who held her as she turned bright red and giggled.

"One last time," said Lester, "and then everyone goes back to working with quiet dedication and decorum and I mean, everyone Miss P..." He stopped, looked at the couple and smiled. "I better start getting used to this: I mean, Mrs. Becker."

Jess screamed. "Mrs. Becker! I'm going to be Mrs. Becker!"

Becker laughed. "Yes, you are," he said, kissing her lightly.

Lester smiled. "Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6: Canteen Party Part 1

981 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Six: Canteen Party, Part One

Jess glided into the canteen, barely kept to the earth by her fiance's arms. "It's a good thing you're holding me or I'd float away," she said dreamily.

Becker chuckled. "I should have realized you'd resort to telling the whole ARC."

"It's not my fault the intercom is so handy," she said. "Anyway, no one's upset."

"Except Lester."

"Please, he's as happy as the rest," she said, walking by co-workers who smiled, waved and occasionally shook their hands. "Look how happy I've made everyone."

Becker laughed. "I guess you're right. Besides, Lester didn't fire us."

"Exactly. He's too happy." Jess skipped further into the canteen and squealed. A big banner hung over the service line that read, "Congratulations Captain Becker and Miss Parker." A long table was set up with colorful table linens in red, blue, orange, and pink. On it were loads of cupcakes, glasses filled with sparkling juice and the focal point of Jess' delight: two large chocolate fountains.

"Oh! Oh!" she squealed. "For us?"

Chef Bernie Rice, standing behind the table nodded and smiled. "For you. I am so ecstatic at this wonderful news."

Jess, tears falling ran around and hugged him. "I love you!"

"Sorry, Bernie, she's still wearing my ring," Becker said with a smirk. The chef laughed.

"Oh, let me see!" cried Kim, running from the serving line.

"Uh...Kim?" asked Connor, who had been in the middle of telling Kim his order.

Kim didn't hear. She was too busy gushing over the ring, jumping up and down with Jess and squealing.

"Sorry about that Mr. temple," said Bernie, taking Kim's place. "I'm afraid we're going to be off our game a bit today," he said. He leveled a mock glare at the Captain. "It's the fault of one adorable and much loved couple.

Becker shook his head, chuckling. "Right. Sorry."

Connor chuckled. "That's OK. I'm excited too."

"You should be," said Jess, who had stopped gushing long enough to eavesdrop. "You're in the wedding party, you know."

Connor beamed. "Am I?"

Becker nodded. "I thought it was the groom's duty to ask the best man, but oh, well."

Connor' s mouth dropped open and he smiled widely. "Best man? Me? This isn't just cause you were mine, is it? I mean, you have two brothers, I know, so you won't hurt my feelings."

Becker shook his head, walking over to Connor, and putting his arm on his shoulder. "I've known you longer than just about anyone. No one's been through as much as you, me, and Abby. I love my brothers, they'll be standing up alongside us, but I want you next to me, as best man. Will you?"

Connor bit his lips, and turned to wipe away tears, but when he turned back he had a dopey grin. He grabbed Becker and hugged him. "Of course."

Jess quietly watched the rare emotion between Becker and Connor. Then she ran to them and hugged Connor. "Yay! I asked Abby and Em last night. They're my co-matrons of honor."

"And Matt will join my brothers as groomsmen."

"That leaves my sister to be bridesmaid. No, the count's off. You, Matt, Lionel, Ashley...that's four guys. Em, Abs, and Melissa is three. I need one more girl. This is terrible!"

"Why?" asked Becker. "You know gobs of girls."

"Exactly! How on earth do I choose just one?"

Becker chuckled.

Just then Jess was bombarded by giggling, excited bodies. "See? Here's a bunch now!"

Beverly the medic, Sara and other Ops techs, as well as Nicole Bilson and other female soldiers all ran in and flocked around her. They shouted congratulations and hugged her.

"I'm so excited for you!" cried Sara.

"Finally, I thought Becker would never take the plunge!" Beverly said, laughing.

"When's the wedding?" asked Nicole.

Jess giggled and chatted, shared cupcakes with them and challenged them all to see who could eat the most chocolate-dipped treats. She was winning. Then Abby, Emily and Matt walked in and joined the party. Soldiers ran in, Carlson sweeping Jess up in his arms and spinning her around.

"Ah! Carly!" she cried, squealing and giggling.

Becker laughed, watching Jess, the social butterfly in the middle of festivities. "She's glowing."

Matt chuckled. "She is."

Abby smiled. "I love seeing her so happy."

"Me too," said Becker.

Jess was telling the new group about her matrons of honor, the best man, and the groomsmen. "I only have one sister and Becker had to go and have two brothers..." She shot him a glare.

"Sorry, honey." He said with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes. "So I have one bridesmaid spot left and too many friends!" she cried. They giggled. "It's not funny! It's a real problem!"

They didn't seem to agree because they laughed more.

"Is twenty or thirty bridesmaids too many?"

"Yes!' cried Becker.

"Becker doesn't have that many friends to match them up to groomsmen," said Matt, chuckling.

Becker smirked. "Thankfully."

Everyone giggled or laughed.

"You guys aren't helping! Oh, heck!"

"Jessica!"

"I'm sorry, Becker, but who do I choose?"

Kim and Beverly laughed "Don't worry about it," said Beverly. "No one will be offended."

Kim laughed. "Just invite us to the wedding."

"Are you kidding?" Jess asked, giggling. "You're all invited to everything! There's so much to do though!"

Becker chuckled. "There's time. Why don't you go dip something in the chocolate fountain and relax, huh?"

"Good idea, Sweetie," she said, she ran to the fountains and grabbed different items Bernie had set out. She dipped strawberries, biscuits, bananas, pieces of cake, even a potato crisp. She then took turns going between both fountains to make sure neither one felt un-loved.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7: Canteen Party, Part 2

1562 words, this chapter

Chapter Seven: Canteen Party, Part Two

Becker shook his head. "You're the best Bernie. This was a surprise."

Bernie smiled. "I was happy to do it."

Jess finally sat down beside Becker who had sensibly brought her a plate of real lunch food. "Eat something with protein, Jess."

She licked the chocolate off her fingers. "I will...after I've tired of dipping."

"Which will be never."

She giggled. "You know, there is a lot to plan, like the dress, and the place settings, and flowers, and music, and chair covers..."

"Chair covers? Seriously?"

"Duh, of course, but there is one thing that will be fun, not to mention delicious to pick," she said, holding up the cake she was eating. "The wedding cake! I'm really looking forward to eating...I mean choosing that."

"That would be of utter significance to you."

"It is," said Jess seriously.

"It should be easy...chocolate cake for you and a cake layer with strawberries for me."

"Oh, it's so much more complicated," said Jess. "There are different types of frosting and so many flavors of cake, then we have to decide how we want it decorated. Do we want chocolate figures or sugar flowers or fondant? Plus we'll need lots of layers in order to feed everyone, I mean, it will take dozens of cakes to feed the ARC guests alone."

Becker looked at her in shock. "How much of the ARC are we inviting?"

"Seriously? We're inviting everyone."

His eyes grew huge. "All 500 people? We don't even know half that many, at least not personally!"

"I just told them all, Becker."

"We are not inviting 500 people, Jessica!"

"Oh, good," said Lester, strolling in and grabbing a flute. "The happy couple is already in the throws of the bliss of wedding planning. Delightful." He took a sip and scowled. "This champagne is flat and I'm getting no buzz."

The chef laughed. "That is because it is sparkling white grape juice."

"Why?"

Becker joined in laughing. "We're still on duty," said the Captain. "Do you really want my soldiers armed with snootfuls?"

"Oh, quite right," said the director. "Jolly good planning, Bernie, as usual. Never mind," he said, putting the glass down. "I have harder stuff in my office. Bernie, load me up with food. I need to hide there quickly." He looked at Jess.

"What? Why am I making you hide?"

"We were arguing Jess, remember?" asked her fiancee.

She scoffed. "We were not. You don't have to go, Lester. We're fine. I'm fine."

Becker looked at her with concern. "You do tend to get...tense...when you plan things."

Abby nodded. "You are a bit of a perfectionist you know. Remember my wedding? Honey, you got a bit...flustered."

Jess got up, dipping another piece of cake. "I'll be fine."

Abby and Becker exchanged looks. "Don't forget, you have us to help," she said.

Jess nodded. "I know, but I want my wedding to be my vision."

"Of course," said Emily. "It shall."

"We're getting way ahead of ourselves," said Becker. "We haven't even told our families yet."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Jess. "I know I can get carried away, but don't worry. I can handle it this time." She bit into another piece cake. "Oh, my God! I'm never going to taste anything this heavenly again. Bernie! Can we discus you baking our cake?"

"And there she goes being carried away," said Connor, laughing.

"Not that it wouldn't be awesome, Bernie's the best baker on earth," Becker began.

"Exactly!" Jess interrupted. "See, Becker wants you to bake it too!"

"Jess, he's too busy. Plus, there's a little matter of Lester's anti-moonlighting clause."

"It's hardly little," Lester said, "it's policy! A very important, necessary policy." He moaned. "Bernie, you weren't fast enough. I'm still here and she'll still planning."

"Sorry, Sir," said the Chef. He was scooping Lester's meal and laughing.

"Ooh, you know, we should have him cater the wedding feast too!"

"Jessica!" cried Becker and Lester at once.

"What?"

"I would be honored, but alas, I do have a full schedule," said Bernie.

"See?" asked Becker.

Jess turned to Lester and smiled. "You're the most understanding, kind boss on this planet."

"Oh, Lord."

"Who else could do it? Besides, we want the food to be the best possible, in order to outdo the feast we put on for Abby and Connor's wedding. I mean, the minister and Eleanor would expect us to top it."

"Your inviting them?"

"Of course, Becker, I have too!"

Emily nodded. "I do believe Eleanor will be quite sad to not be invited," she said.

"And Mrs. Lester will be right out crushed," said Abby.

Lester groaned. "Oh, Lord, will she. She must come, I beg you. She'll cry for weeks..."

"Calm down, Lester, of course, she's coming. So is the minister and Eleanor. Deal with it, Becker," said Jess.

Becker chuckled. "I'm fine with it, I just want the guest list smaller than the number of seats in the Coliseum." He smirked.

Jess giggled. "Deal. Now, about the food..."

"Jess, can we get to the second day of our engagement before we start making plans?"

"Pooh. Listen, we know how he cooks, and that he's the best. I don't see why we can't consider him, if Lester relaxes the silly 'no moonlighting' rule."

"It's not silly!"

"Please, Lester?"

Lester looked at Bernie, who smiled. "I would be honored to give my culinary expertise and passion to two of my favorite people. The extra work would be well worth it."

Jess jumped into the Chef's arms. "You're the best!"

Lester chuckled. "Very well, providing Bernie agrees."

"Yay!"

"However, Miss Parker, I demand that no food or drink from ARC inventory is used."

"Of course not, we'll pay for everything."

"Chef Rice and his team may not work on my time, so you and the Captain must compensate him and his staff for any time they put in on your event."

"Well, duh," said Jess.

"And seeing how a large portion on the ARC will most likely be attending, Bernie may use the kitchen facilities if he clearly logs the time as pertaining to your wedding. That way the ARC may be reimbursed by you if I so decree. Acceptable?"

"Yes! Thank you!" cried Jess, she hugged Lester, then Bernie.

"By the way, if you need a bartender you might consult the minister. Oh, I will be available as DJ, as well," said Lester, he grabbed his tray, smiled, and then left.

Jess giggled.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I have to say no," said Becker.

"What?"

"Bernie is way too busy, not to mention the fact that there's no way we can afford a man of his talent."

"Aw, Captain, I am speechless at the compliment," said the Chef.

Jess stomped her foot.

"Uh-oh, she's pouting," said Abby. The others giggled.

She pushed her lip out like a puppy dog.

"Jess, stop it. That's childish," Becker scolded.

Bernie smiled. "I hate to see the bride so unhappy. I'm sure we can work something out, Captain."

"Yay!" she cried, jumping into the chef's arms. "You're so much kinder than the guy I'm marrying! I should marry you!"

Bernie laughed.

Becker shook his head. "Bernie, it's a mistake. She'll drive you crazy. She'll drive me crazy."

Bernie laughed. "You're probably right, but I cannot refuse her. Besides, you can consider part of it your present."

"Ooh, will you deduct some of the cost?" asked Becker. "Because in that case, I change my mind."

Jess swatted him. "Don't insult him! Honestly, you're thinking too much about the money."

"I have to Jess! I know you! If I let you, you'll go crazy and we'll go broke."

She crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Just think of it this way. I'm trying to keep your fashion and shoes up to their usual overly pricey quality."

"Oh, good point. Thank you, Sweetie." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

Emily laughed. "I suppose if Chef Bernie is chosen to make the cake and the menu, that is one less thing for us to do," she said, motioning to herself and Abby.

"Unless Jess decides the menu by herself too," said Abby, chuckling.

"Sorry, I don't mean to steal your jobs," Jess said.

"Just remember, Jess, we're here to help."

"You must let us," said Emily.

Jess nodded. "You're right. Sorry."

"Can we stop planning for a moment, and get back to celebrating?" asked Becker.

"Sure," she said, kissing him deeply. "I'm done. Besides, I need more chocolate." She got up and ran to a fountain. "Bernie, you need more dipping things! A lot more!"

"Coming future Mrs. Becker."

"Ah!" squealed Jess. "I'll never get tired of how that sounds!"

Becker laughed, sipping juice with Matt and Connor. "Me either."

"Even with the looming craziness of the planning?" asked Matt.

Jess squealed again then stuck a whole, chocolate-dripping strawberry in her mouth.

Becker smiled widely. "Even with. She's worth it."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner with the Parents, 1

1124 Words this Chapter

Chapter Eight: Dinner with the Parents

After a few days of constant congratulations, giggles, hugs, and Jess' squeals, the ARC began to get back to normal. Lester had more headaches then ever, thanks to one overly excited field coordinator, but he was able to hide in his office. He allowed Becker to kiss Jess more openly, hoping to shut her up.

Finally the weekend arrived and it was time to spread the good cheer to their parents.

Becker drove, glancing over at Jess. "You nervous?"

She shook her head. "Excited." She looked at him. He took several deep breaths. His fingers were knocking against the steering wheel. She smiled. "Are you, nervous?"

He looked over, then back to the road. He grinned. "Actually...yeah, a little bit."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Well, it's not every night I tell a girl's parents that I want to spend the rest of my life with their daughter."

She beamed and giggled. "And I'm so glad of that, Sweetie." He laughed. It had a nervous edge to it. "You have nothing to worry about. Mum loves you and Daddy adores you."

Becker smiled at that. "He does seem to like shooting with me."

She chuckled. "Mum says he gets so excited before your little gun outings and a bit gloomy after wards."

"Aw...that's sweet."

"Why does it take talking about guns for you to describe something as "sweet?"

He grinned. "So, you don't think he'll try to hurt me, huh?"

She giggled again. "You're so silly! He'll be so happy! He's always wanted a son; poor guy, stuck with two daughters."

Becker blushed and shot her a wide smile. "I'd be touched for him to consider me like a son."

She smiled adoringly at him. "I know and that's one reason I know you have nothing to worry about." She scooted over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jess," he said, relaxing a bit.

"Do I have anything to worry about, with your parents?" she asked suddenly.

He gave a loud laugh. "Are you kidding? Mum's been praying to the wedding gods since I introduced you!"

She giggled. "She does seem to like me a little."

He scoffed. "She loves you, Jess. She's been stuck with four men all this time. The only thing I'm worried about is how loud she's going to squeal when we tell her."

Jess laughed. "We have that in common."

"You have a lot in common. You both won the hearts of military men."

"Yes, we did. I was worried about the General though, at first."

Becker chuckled. "Yeah, you kind of shocked him with your brightness."

"And my age."

"He melt quickly though. All it took was your smile, your giggle, your extreme kindness."

"Aw...Becker," she said, kissing him again. "You're so sweet! Your dad does like me though."

"More than he likes me."

"Becker!"

He laughed. "I'm worried about my brothers though."

"Why? Ashley and Lionel love me."

"I know! That's why I'm worried. They'll be so heartbroken they'll either die on the spot..."

"Becker!" she said, swatting him.

"Or...they'll try to fight me for you." He smirked. "And die anyway."

"Stop!"

"I'm serious, I'll take them down, Jess!"

she giggled. "I have no interest in the younger Beckers."

"Oh, I know, that's why I still love the idiots."

"You're bad, tonight!"

"Can't help it. I'm excited too."

"I know." She took a deep breath as they pulled into the restaurant. "Here we go."

He nodded, seeing that both their parents had just arrived. He grabbed Jess' hand and squeezed. "Stay close."

"Oh, I've got you covered, babe."

He laughed and kissed her.

"Hey, enough of that!" bellowed a gruff voice. "We're hungry."

"Hey, Dad," said Becker.

"Get away from the lovely Miss Parker, or we'll be out here all night." Senior Becker smiled at Jess and opened her door. "You look lovely, as usual."

She blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Papa Becker."

He smiled.

"I still can't believe she gets away with that," said Becker, chuckling.

"Me either," said a graceful, older voice. Mrs. Becker wore a jade blouse, bright pink jewelry, and a dark blue skirt. She hugged her son. "So, what's the occasion?" she asked with his eyebrow raise.

Becker shrugged. "We missed you."

"Both sets of parents?" asked Mrs. Parker. She was the same size as her daughter, with the same shade of brown hair. She gave a copy of Jess' bright smile. "I'm suspicious. Are you Grace?"

Grace Becker nodded. "Very."

"I don't know what either of you lovely ladies is talking about," Becker said.

"Daddy!" cried Jess, running to a man, a little taller than her. He was beginning to bald, but still had plenty of dark brown hair. He had a round, pleasant face and Jess' sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello pudding," he said. He hugged her tightly. "How are you?"

She sucked in her joy. "Fine," she said simply. She looked at Becker and grinned.

Her dad shook Becker's hand. "So..."

"So..." repeated Becker.

Dad Parker looked at the other parents and smirked. "Why are we here?"

"Daddy! It's a restaurant. Why do you think?" she asked sarcastically, pulling Becker beside her. "They know."

He laughed. "Just keep playing dumb."

She sighed. "I feel like I snuck out of the house or something."

He laughed. "Hopefully we won't get punished for our news."

She giggled. "No, we won't." She got to the door and looked back. The parents were still standing in the same place looking at the pair. "Coming?"

They traded smirks and moved after their children.

They sat down and the young couple tried to avoid the smirks and questioning gazes. Finally a server came. She put down a basket of freshly baked rolls. "Can I get you folks some drinks while you browse the menu?"

"I'll have white wine, please," said Mrs. Parker.

"Brandy for me," said Dad Becker.

"Sherry," said Mrs. Becker.

"Ahem, excuse me," said her son, rudely butting in. "Cancel all their orders. We'll have champagne."

"Ah!"

"Mum!" cried Becker.

Grace Becker quickly grabbed a roll and stuffed it in her mouth as she continued to squeal.

"Oh my Gosh! Oh my gosh!" cried Mrs. Parker.

"Amelia, get a hold of yourself!"

Jess was giggling, and Becker smirked at both mothers. He then repeated his request and the waitress laughed and nodded. "We're not going to make it through this are we?" he asked Jess.

She giggled and shook her head.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner with the Parents, 2

1381 Words this Chapter.

Note: I changed the name of Becker's mum. I believe she was Helen in the original Wedding stories. What was I thinking? This time her first name is Grace. I think that's safe.

Chapter Nine: Dinner with the Parents, Part 2

Amelia Parker took in deep breaths as did Mrs. Becker who was picking at the roll.

"Boy, you better come out with...whatever you two have to say," said General Becker. "Or they won't be able to eat."

Both Jess and Becker laughed. He looked at her.

Jess bit her lip. "Excuse me. I have to get something out of my purse." She pulled her small clutch off her lap. She hummed, "dum, dum, dee, dee," as she pulled out her ring.

The mothers gasped.

Jess smiled, as Becker chuckled, and went about cluelessly admiring then slipping the ring on. She held it up in front of her, admiring it from side to side, still humming.

Her mother was crying. Becker's mum was sticking another roll in her mouth. The dads just chuckled and beamed with pride.

Jess then put her hand down calmly and smiled.

Becker laughed, cleared his throat and said, "I've asked Jess to be my wife."

The women stifled screams. Jess giggled and shined like a diamond.

"She has graciously agreed."

The roll shot across the table and Grace and Amelia screamed in unison.

"Mum!" both young people yelled.

The dads were laughing.

Both mothers jumped up and ran to hug...Jess.

"I get ignored?" asked Becker, as his mother was joined with hers, smothering the bride-to-be.

"Apparently," said the General.

"I have a daughter!" yelled Grace Becker. "Finally!"

Becker laughed. "Three sons aren't enough?"

She shook her head no.

"My dear, I'm...so happy!" blubbered Jess' mum. She then let go and ran to Becker. "I have a son, well, son-in-law!"

Becker chuckled and hugged her. "So...it's alright?"

Amelia Parker drew back like it was the stupidest question in the world. "Of course! Finally, I have a male besides Andrew!"

"Mum," scolded Jess. "Dad's the best."

"He is indeed," said Becker. "I promise I'll do everything I can to take care of Jessica and make her happy, Sir."

Andrew smiled and stood. He hugged Becker. "I know." He patted him on the back, then opened his arms for his daughter. She ran to him and hugged him. "She's in good hands, Captain."

"Um, it's Hilary."

Andrew stared. "Oh, well, that's a good, strong name."

"See?" asked Mrs. Becker, sticking her tongue out at her son. "Told you."

"It's awful and I know it."

The general smirked. His wife ignored both her son and husband.

"I don't care what you're name is," said Mr. Parker. "I'm proud to have you in the family."

Jess beamed as Becker blushed. "Thank you."

"Besides, what a son-in-law! You know, he's already got my trophy case nearly full!" he cried to the General, who laughed. "He's the best shot my club's ever seen!"

Becker chuckled. Finally his mother ran to him and squeezed as hard as she could. "Oh, you're such a good boy!"

"I'm glad you approve," he said.

She swatted him. "I have been waiting for this day since..."

"The first time you met, Jess. I know."

Jess blushed. His mum looked at her and smiled. "He's right." Jess smiled, tears trickling down.

Becker stared at his dad. So did Jess. The rest of the table was all on their feet, but the General had stayed put. Finally he got up, walked over to Jess and hugged her. "You'll make a beautiful addition to the Becker troops."

She giggled.

"I must caution you though, because I care for you so much, Jessica," he said, "That the regiment is a bit...bonkers, at times."

She burst out laughing. "I'll take my chances."

"Good soldier," he said. "Welcome to the ranks."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'm honored."

The general nodded and moved to his son. "Finally wised up, huh? I was beginning to think you were going down in defeat."

Becker laughed and nodded back. "Couldn't deny it any longer. It was obvious there was only one winning scenario. Had to recruit the best person I'd ever met."

Jess giggled.

Grace groaned. "I wish I could tell you the military references will stop. I've been a Becker over thirty years, and they haven't yet."

"I can take it," said the young Parker.

"Referring to marriage as a 'scenario," muttered Grace Becker. "He's as bad as his father."

"The scenario, Mum wasn't marriage, but life."

"Aw..." said Jess, running to her fiancee and kissing him widely, as the restaurant cheered. "Oh, we're making a scene."

"Don't care," said Becker, kissing her back.

"I care," said the General, "everyone sit down so we can eat."

"We haven't even ordered yet," said his wife.

"That's because we scared the wait staff to death," muttered the older military man.

Jess giggled. "I am starving," she said, as Becker walked her back to her seat and sat beside her, gently squeezing her hand.

"I can't eat," said Mrs. Parker. "I'm too excited."

"Me too," said Grace.

"Besides, there's so much to do!" cried Jess' mum.

Mrs. Becker nodded. "We have a wedding to plan."

"Ahem," said Mr. Parker. "Ladies, please, remember, this is Jessie's wedding."

"Of course," they said in unison.

Jess giggled.

"We can discuss it though,' said her mum.

"We can and will," said Jess.

"Let's start with the dress," said Grace Becker.

"Obviously," said Jess and her mum at the same time. Becker laughed.

"Well, I was thinking," said Jess, "lots of frills, and lace, and embroidery, and bling..."

"Bling?" asked the general.

"Jewels and shiny stuff," said his son.

"Ah."

"And I want it form-fitting..."

"Yeah," said the groom to be with a growl

"Down boy," said his mum.

"And short..."

"Short!" cried Jess' mum. Grace shook her head too.

"Yes," said Jess. "Short. Becker likes my legs."

He smiled and nodded.

"Dear, it's a wedding dress," said her mum. "Not short."

"Perhaps for a second dress," said Grace.

"No second dresses," said Jess' mum, "and I was thinking more princess-like, with a lot of pouf."

"No!" cried Jess.

"Ahem, can we order dinner first, then get a gown?" asked Jess' dad.

"I agree," said Becker.

"I side with the male troops," said his dad.

"Plus," said Jess, ignoring them, "I want color."

"Color?" asked Grace.

"What?" asked Jess' mum. "You...mean off white, or...cream, right?"

Jess shook her head. "Pink, or rose, or light blue, ooh, maybe lavender."

"It's a wedding gown!" cried both mothers, getting more looks from restaurant patrons.

"That's it! I declare a cease fire or we'll be asked to leave!" cried the General.

Becker laughed. "Why don't we...order, huh?" he asked, ushering a slightly scared waitress over. "We need food. Fast."

She laughed and nodded taking their orders, at least the men. The women were still discussing Jess' dress. Becker whispered in Jess' ear and got her cooperation so she ordered. The dads threatened to order for their wives until they made up their minds.

"Good, now back to the dress," said Amelia Parker.

"No," said Becker. "No more tonight. Please."

Jess nodded. "You can both come with me to the dress shop."

The women nodded and settled down.

Jess giggled at Becker. "But I'm getting it short and colored."

The mums opened their mouths, but each husband quickly shoved a roll inside.

The general shot Jess' an amused look. "That was insubordination, soldier."

"Sorry," she said with a smirk.

"That's my little rebel," said her dad.

Becker shook his head. "Why do I feel the like a new war is brewing, the war of the dress?"

Jess giggled. "It won't be that bad. I'm sure we can work out a...truce," she said, smirking at her father-in-law-to-be. He smirked back.

"Good," said Becker.

Jess bit her lip and whispered, "But I won't take any prisoners."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "You'll be breathtaking, even in poufy and...long."

"See, you want short."

"I just want you, Jess."

"Aw..." said both mums through mouthfuls of roll.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping for Bridal Gown, 1

1121 Words, this chapter

Chapter Ten: Shopping for the Bridal Gown

About a month later, Jess walked into a bridal shop with Emily, Abby, both mums, and Jess' sister.

Jess had her game face on and was ready to shop.

"Hi," said a young lady with long red hair. She addressed the whole group. "I'm your consultant for today. Who is my bride?"

"Me! Me! I'm Jess and I'm getting married!"

Barb laughed. "Congratulations. Do you know what you're looking for?"

Amelia Parker spoke first. "A princess ball gown: white, or off-white, big and poufy, and lots of frills."

"Definitely," agreed Grace Becker.

"No, I think a short dress," said her sister. "Something tight and clingy."

Melissa Parker looked very much like Jess. She was eighteen years old, with the same brown hair and brown eyes. She had similar fashion sense apparently, as she was dressed in a short red skirt, with a bright orange belt, blue high heels and a light peach tank top with large blue beads dangling down her chest.

"Well, I want," began Jess.

"Oh, no, Missy, not short. We went through this already," her mum said, trading glances with Mrs. Becker who chuckled. "We are sticking to long."

"Excuse me!" cried Jess. "Remember me? I'm the bride!"

Abby laughed.

"What would you like to see yourself in, Jess?" asked Barb.

"I want a short dress."

Missy clapped. "Told ya."

"It's not a competition," Abby reminded the youngest Parker. "You should get what you want, but Jess, are you sure about short?"

"Absolutely. Becker loves my legs."

"Becker is your fiance?"

"Yes, and he's gorgeous!" cried the youngest Parker.

"Missy! That's my future husband you're talking about!" Jess cried. Then she giggled and said to Barb. "He is though."

Barb giggled.

"And...he likes me in short."

Her mum rolled her eyes. "I refuse to let the groom's affection for your legs dictate the gown's look."

Missy giggled.

"I am well aware of Becker's...enthusiasm, for you skirts," said Emily making both Jess and Abby chuckle. "However, I caution you to consider that other people will also be viewing your legs."

"Exactly," said Jess' mum. "Thank you. Jess, listen to Emily."

Emily blushed. "I did not mean to impose my opinion."

"No, impose away," said Amelia Parker.

Jess laughed. "I want your opinion, Emily. That's why you're here," she said. "I've got my mind settled on a short dress though. I've never had a problem wearing short before."

Becker's mum shook her head, "But at your wedding? Dear, those pictures will be with you forever."

"She has a point," said Abby. "Think about it. Styles and trends change. What if you regret a short dress later?"

Jess' mum nodded and patted Abby's shoulder. "See, both your friends agree with me."

Emily's eyes grew wide and Abby shook her head. "I just want Jess to be sure."

Jess smiled. "Thank you, Abby. I am. Short is me."

"And short's in style," said her sister. "Cause it looks good."

"So short," said Barb. "What else?"

"Color."

Her mum groaned. "It's a wedding. It should be traditional."

"We can try many styles," said Barb. "And color is a popular choice currently. Don't worry, Mum," she said, addressing Mrs. Parker. "Color can go from bright and vibrant to subtle."

"Subtle," said Amelia.

"No!"

"We also have dresses with the entire dress awash with color..."

"Yes! That's what I want!" cried the bride.

"No, no, no..."

"Or we have dresses that incorporate color," explained Barb, "without overwhelming the entire look."

"That sounds better," said Becker's mum.

"I am still opposed to anything but a derivative of white."

"Mum! I know what I want," said Jess. "I want short, color, frilly, with lots of bling and form-fitting at least up top, then it can flair out a bit."

"I think it should be long, with a big, poufy skirt, and a form of white," said her mum.

Both Parkers looked unwilling to budge.

"Jess, you did say that it was appropriate to have a second dress," said Emily.

"That's a great way to go," said Barb. "It can be a great compromise."

Grace Becker whispered to Emily. "I suggested that at the parents' dinner."

Jess nodded. "I haven't ruled it out."

"I think it's a good option," agreed Melissa.

"Well, I do not. One dress."

"Mum!" they both cried.

"Jessica, you get your fashion sense from me. Trust me. Ball gown, long, white-ish, and blinged out!"

"I'm with you on the bling," said Jess, "but listen to me, please! I want it short and colorful and it's my wedding!"

The two older Parker ladies stared each other down. Missy sided with Jess. "Let her get what she wants," she said.

"Oh dear," said Grace. "This is one thing I never had to worry about with boys."

Abby laughed. "Becker never challenged you on what to wear?"

"As long as it was manly and...black."

Jess and Abby broke into giggles and Emily smiled.

Amelia, however, was still annoyed.

"Mum, I don't want to fight. I do get my fashion sense from you, but I can make my own choices. I have for a long time, now. I'm...grown up."

Amelia sighed. "I know."

"I don't want you to be unhappy, Mum. I want you to like my gown."

"Thank you do. I want you happy too. I just, have concerns. When you're older and wiser, will you regret not going traditional?"

Jess shrugged. "When I look back on my pictures, I want to see myself next to Becker, not...someone who's wearing someone else's vision."

"She always was smart, huh?" asked Missy.

Her mother shot her a glare. "Why do you only support her when she's against me?"

Both her daughters giggled. "It's in the sis code," said Missy.

Jess giggled. "First time in our lives."

Missy nodded, chuckling. "It is."

Barb smiled. "Why don't we pick some styles that reflect a little of what everyone wants. It's always good to keep an open mind. You might get surprised."

They all nodded and picked out dresses. The mums picking ballgowns and the Parker sisters choosing short. Then Jess followed Barb to change while the others sat in a large room with a long, cat-walk like platform in the middle facing a wall of floor to ceiling mirrors.

"Wow, this is some set-up," said Abby.

"It's like a mini fashion show," agreed Missy.

"We only require the bride," said Emily.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11: Shopping for Bridal Gown, 2

1148 words, this chapter

Chapter Eleven: Shopping for the Bridal Gown, Part 2

Jess came out in her first choice. "Ooh, a cat walk!" she cried, she jumped up the platform and strutted her stuff. The women laughed. She paraded down and stopped in front of the mirrors. She took a long look at herself. "I love it!" She turned to face the gallery. "Well?"

Silence.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good," she said with a chuckle.

"You look like sherbet," said Melissa.

Her mother elbowed her.

Jess wore a short, lime sherbet colored dress, covered with brighter green rhinestones. The deep plunging neckline was lined with larger green jewels. The dress ended above the knees, in three rows of ruffles, speckled with more green rhinestones.

Abby laughed. "I think you look fine."

"Fine?" asked Jess. "That's it?"

"You look...lovely," said Emily. "It is not that different from another dress you have worn."

"Yeah, she's right," said Abby. "You wore one almost identical to this at that fundraiser last year."

"You looked like ice cream at a fundraiser?"

"Melissa Ann Parker, stop it!" cried her mum.

"I have worn something like this. You're right. I forgot," said Jess. Then she glared at Missy. "And I looked delicious!"

"Shall we try another one?" asked Barb.

"Please," answered Jess.

She next came out in a pink tight corset top, with a pink net-like tulle skirt that ended mid thigh. "It's big and poufy, Mum."

"Yes, but it's pink," she said.

"Light pink, Mum. It's subtle," said Jess.

Amelia scoffed. "There is nothing subtle about it. It's so short!"

"You look like a ballerina," said Missy.

"So?" asked Jess. "I like it. Mum Becker, what do you think?"

Grace sighed. "You look lovely."

Jess smiled.

"However..."

"Yes?"

Mrs Becker bit her lip.

Jess smiled. "Go on, you won't hurt my feelings. I need to hear it straight."

"I give it to you straight," said Missy.

Jess chuckled. "Yeah, you can't wait. Mum Becker?"

Grace smiled. "Dear, I just don't get 'bridal' from it."

"She is correct," said Emily.

"Yeah," said Abby. "You do want it to look like a bridal gown, right?"

"I do. I want it clear that I'm getting married."

"This isn't it, Jess," said her mum. "That is my concern about short and colored."

Jess frowned, looking over her dress choice. "You may be right."

"What would you think about just one of those things?" asked Barb. "Either color or short?"

Emily nodded. "One major variation to the traditional gown, not several."

"Hmm, maybe," said Jess. "Mum?"

"I think I can handle either short or color, but a bit, not a lot."

"Perhaps not color all over the dress," suggested Becker's mum.

"Yeah," said Jess. "OK. How about I try a short white dress?"

"Like the ones I've been picking out all day?" asked Missy.

Jess stuck her tongue out at her. They smirked. Their mother looked uncertain but less outright opposed.

So Jess came out in a short white dress with a halter that tied around the neck. The white bodice had lace with etched butterflies and flowers, studded with pearls and white rosettes. It had a high waist, ending just under the bust. A thin pearl built-in belt separated it from the straight, crisp white, tight skirt. It ended mid-thigh, with a light scalloped edge.

"That's my pick!" cried Melissa. "You look hot! Not as hot as I would, but close enough!" Jess shook her head and laughed.

Her mum made a face as she looked it over. "It still looks like a party dress to me," she said. "I...I'm sorry, honey, but I think I need it long."

Jess frowned. "I want it short."

"Jess, you wear short everyday," said Abby. "Maybe long is the way to go."

"Perhaps you should try a longer gown," said Emily. "You may be surprised."

"I think you should go with this one," said Missy.

"Because you picked it?" asked her sister. Missy smiled.

"You know, Jess," said Barb, "Brides come in here all the time certain that they know the look they want. We encourage them to stay true to their vision, but to have an open mind. Sometimes they get so focused on a look, that they miss what other styles can do."

She nodded. "I guess...trying a long dress won't kill me."

Her mum smiled. "It will not. Thank you, dear."

"We can always come back to short," said Barb.

"OK," said Jess.

She finally came out in a long white gown, big and poufy like her mum wanted. Amelia was beaming with joy. She had tears. "Oh, my...you look...incredible. My little princess."

The dress was a shade of white, not brilliant or crisp but not cream either. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline that hinted at cleavage. The top was covered with crystals. It hugged her abs, then jutted out at the waist into a huge, multi-layered skirt. There were bows arranged throughout the layers, dividing it a bit as it cascaded down.

Jess sighed.

"You don't look happy," said Abby.

"No, she does not," agreed Emily.

"It's not really me," she said flatly.

"You look like you should be standing on a wedding cake," Missy said with a scoff.

Jess looked at her mum. "I'm sorry, Mum, but..."

Her mother smiled sadly. "I would choose this for you." Jess hung her head. "However..that is not the face I wish you to wear when you marry your husband."

Jess smiled weakly. "Thank you. I really wish I loved it too."

"I know."

"So are we letting the princess dress go?" asked Barb.

They all nodded.

"OK, come on Jess," Barb said, helping the bride off the walkway.

The bride stopped at the edge of the waiting room. "Abby? Could you come back with me? Is it OK, Barb?"

"Of course," she said.

Abby got up and walked with them back to the dressing room.

"I'll give you two a moment," said Barb.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby when they were alone.

"I want to please Mum."

"I know."

"I guess I'll focus on long, but...I need color then. Your dress had color but it looked bridal. Can you help me?"

Abby smiled. "Let me go have a look." She and Barb came back a short time later. Barb was holding a gown. "How about this one?" asked Abby.

Jess eyes lit up. "I love it! I really do!"

Abby chuckled. "Do not pick it for me, okay? I don't care what you wear, as long as you're happy."

"I know, Abby, thanks. Be out in a sec."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping for Bridal Gown, 3

1096 Words, this chapter

Chapter Twelve: Shopping for the Bridal Gown, Part 3

Jess put the dress on with Barb's help. "That's the biggest smile I've seen all day," said the consultant.

Jess nodded. "I love it."

The dress was strapless, with small, bright pink roses lining the slightly dipping sweetheart neckline. The bodice itself was blush. Dark pink embroidery of roses, humming birds and butterflies ran all over it.

The top was tight, showing her figure and it cinched in at her tiny waist. Then it jutted out with a white skirt, decorated with blush beads and darker pink pearls. It didn't have the volume of the last dress, showing more of Jess' shape, but it didn't cling. The material was light and shiny, hanging about her as she moved.

Jess was admiring her figure when a knock came. Abby stuck her head in. She froze at the sight in front of her. "Wow," she said with a big smile.

"Is it too plain?"

Abby chuckled. "We've got you covered, Jess. Your sis found this belt and Emily has an awesome pin. Can we add them?"

"Oh, absolutely," said Barb. "That's a great way to customize your look."

She ushered Abby in and let her tie the belt around Jess' middle. It was simple: a line roses in lavender, pink, blue, yellow and green. The pin was a large gold humming bird whose wings were inlaid with semi-precious stones of turquoise, rose coral, purple amethyst, and golden citrine. Abby attached it just above the belt so it looked like it was perched upon a rose garden.

"That adds the color you wanted," said the consultant. "I love the pin with it."

Jess nodded, feeling herself begin to tear up. She was actually trembling.

"That's the reaction we want," said Barb, chuckling.

Abby felt the tears too. "Jess, you...you look amazing," she said softly.

Jess nodded. She could picture Becker seeing her dressed like this. "I'm shaking, Abby!"

Her friend chuckled. "That's pretty telling, huh?"

"It is. Abby, it's perfect," she whispered. " Oh, I hope they like it. What if they don't?"

"We won't know until we show them," said Abby.

"Right," said Jess.

"Just let them know how much you love it," added Barb.

Jess giggled. "I don't think that's a problem," she said, practically dancing out of the room. Abby laughed.

Jess bounced out, happily climbing onto cat walk in front of the mirrors.

She heard everyone gasp.

"Wow," said Missy.

"Oh, my," whispered Emily.

Jess had a huge, shining smile. "What do you think?"

"I think mum is crying," said her sister.

"Aw, mum!"

"I love it," Amelia whispered. "I do. It has a bit of my princess pouf, but your color, and neither overdo it."

Jess smiled and fingered the belt. "I needed a bit more brightness," she said. "It's lovely, Missy."

Melissa smiled. "It screamed, 'Jess."

"As did the pin, I think," said Emily.

"It does!" cried Jess. "I love it!"

"You look incredible," said Becker's mum, also wiping a tear. "Hilary will be awestruck."

Jess blushed. "Thank you Mum Becker."

"Jess...you're beautiful," said Melissa.

Her sister giggled.

"Truly," said Emily.

"Oh, thank you, Em. Do I look like a bride?"

"Yes!" they all cried.

"Well Jess?" asked Barb.

Jess giggled. She watched everyone of the dear women she had brought with her as they wiped away tears. She nodded. "This is it."

They all cheered.

"I'm so glad, Sweetheart," said her mum.

"Really, Mum?"

She nodded.

Jess jumped off the catwalk and ran into her mother's arms. Then she hugged her sister, kissed Becker's mother on the cheek and hugged her best friends.

She turned to the consultant. "Thank you so much, Barb."

"My pleasure, let me get you measured and we'll put in the order."

"Yay!"

She left the shop giddy. She had her dress. They all went to dinner, but Jess was too happy to eat much. "I'm really a bride now," she said. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy."

"Me too," said her mum.

"Thank you for including me," said Mrs. Becker.

"Nonsense, your my mum-in-law," Jess said. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear," said Grace, squeezing Jess' hand.

"Oh, this is getting too mushy," moaned Melissa.

"Love you too," said Jess, giggling. She hugged the family goodbye, then she rode home with Abby and Emily.

"Becker's not back yet?" asked Jess.

"I guess they're still at the pub," said Abby. "Don't start getting possessive."

Jess giggled. "I'm just not sure about the two blokes he's with."

The girlfriends of the men laughed. "They indeed cannot be trusted," said Emily, winking.

Jess got out some wine and they all sat around her table and unwound. "It was a good day," said Abby.

Jess giggled. "It was." She giggled again.

"She is quite happy," said Emily.

Jess giggled again. "I...I have a secret. I made a few...adjustments to the dress."

The other two exchanged glances

"Jess, I thought it was perfect," said Abby.

"Indeed, you were so content," said Emily.

"Content? Jess you were ecstatic. You loved it!"

Jess giggled. "I am and I do. The dress will appear exactly as you saw it..at least, for the ceremony."

"What do mean, for the ceremony?" asked Abby.

Jess smirked. "It'll look a little different for the reception."

"What did you do?" asked Abby.

Jess giggled. "I'm not saying."

"Jessica..." began Emily.

"You don't want to run it by us first?"

"Nope, sorry, Abby."

Emily frowned. "You asked for our opinions."

"Yes, and I promise, you won't be disappointed with my choices. I promise."

They eyed each other.

Jess sighed. "Fine," she leaned over and whispered, despite the fact they were alone. "Happy?"

Abby giggled. "Sorry I doubted you. It sounds perfect."

"It does indeed," said Emily. "It is very Jess."

"It is."

"I just hope your mum doesn't kill you."

"She won't. She said one dress. I only have one. She said long. It will be long." She giggled.

Abby and Emily laughed.

"Anyway, by the time she sees it we'll be married."

"True," said Abby.

"And she wouldn't make Becker a widower that soon."

"Jess!" cried Abby.

Emily sipped, chuckling. "You hope that you are correct."

"Right," said Jess, drinking and giggling.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13: Stress Begins

1334 Words, this chapter

Chapter Thirteen: Stress Begins

One Saturday afternoon, Jess was sitting with her matrons of honor in Wedding Central, that is, her kitchen.

"My theme is Rainbow," said Jess, happily. "I want color everywhere!"

Abby giggled. "Big surprise."

"I want flowers in every kind of color: pinks, reds, yellows, oranges, purples, blues..."

"Do flowers bloom in the shade of blue?"

"Oh, Emily they can dye anything nowadays," said Jess. "I was also thinking we could do each table in a different color. Yeah and maybe a different centerpiece for each table too!"

"What? Jess, that's really going to make things crazy," Abby said.

Jess shrugged. "It will look cool. Think of it, Abby! We could do all the shades per color, like for the blue table, do a dark navy table cloth or charger plate, then lighten it up with a royal or medium blue dinner plate, and then have spoons, knives, and napkins in very soft sky and pastel blues. Ooh! We could even get the glasses tinted!"

"That seems a bit much," said Abby.

"What is a charger plate?" whispered Emily.

Abby shook her head.

"And we could do some sort of blue centerpiece like maybe a water fall!" cried Jess, bouncing in her seat.

"Perched upon a table?" asked Emily.

"Ooh, and think of the red table! We could do bright fire and apple reds, maybe even dark crimson and maroons, then move into pinks and salmons! Hmm, what would be a good red centerpiece, besides red roses? That's a bit obvious."

"Jess..."

"I'll think on it. You know, with all our guests we may have to do several tables in each color. I would want them all slightly different though. That settles it, definitely different centerpieces for each table. I do like the idea of some kind of water element for the blues though."

"Jess..."

"Maybe a mini pond..."

"Again, upon a table?" asked Emily as Abby chuckled.

"Or maybe little fish bowls, kind of like we did for Abby," Jess said, lost in her thoughts. "We could do apples for the red table or get a miniature fire engine," she said, then she giggled. "I'm just teasing about the engine, not for a wedding."

Abby chuckled, holding her head in her hands. "Slow down, Jess."

She didn't. "Obviously we could do various green plants for the green tables. We could also do a fruit theme too, limes maybe, especially if one of the red tables has red apples. Now, yellow centerpieces are going to be a challenge, besides lemons, which are obvious, as are yellow roses. I wonder if we could mimic sunlight some how?"

Both her mates were laughing. "You are getting quite detailed with these plans," said Emily.

"I can picture it, Em! Imagine the reception place all done up like a rainbow! It will be so pretty!" She stamped her feet with excitement.

"I admit that your ideas are very creative..." began Abby.

"Thank you," said Jess beaming.

Abby chuckled and went on, "I'm a little concerned though, Jess. All the elements you're talking about, they're really going to shoot up the cost."

"So?"

"I heard that," said the groom, coming into the kitchen. "Abby, I love you. Thank you for thinking about my wallet. Jess, you're in trouble."

Abby chuckled. Jess shot him a half glare. "Oh, don't get dramatic. It won't be that much," she said.

"It won't, huh?" he asked. He walked over to the kitchen table. He grabbed a page lying near all the notebooks and magazines she had open. " Look at this! Sixteen pieces for one person's table setting! One person! That's insane!"

"I hate that word!"

"What word?" asked Emily.

"Insane," said Jess.

"So do I!" cried Becker. "It goes with another word I hate: expensive!"

"Everything is money with you!" yelled the bride.

"Why do you have to make it all so complicated?" asked the indignant groom. "What does a person need to eat a meal? I'll tell you: one plate, a fork, a spoon, a knife, maybe a napkin, and a glass. Boom! Done."

"I can't talk to you when you get like this," said Jess, shaking her head.

"My head was swimming when you started talking about water falls and ponds."

The matrons started to laugh.

"I can't help it if you aren't a visionary, like me," Jess said, giving him a smug smile.

"Why are we talking about tables anyway?" he asked. "You're supposed to be picking bridesmaid dresses. That's what you said you were doing. Although, choosing the dresses before you've chosen all the girls who'll be wearing them does seem kind of silly." He smirked. "You really should choose the last girl, you know."

Jess closed her eyes and tried to count to ten. She made it to three. "I know Becker! Stop reminding me! For you information, Sir," she said, sticking her tongue out, "we are picking the dresses, I was just showing these to the girls."

He shook his head. "Why? We have months, Jess! Months to plan, why are you getting so..."

"If you say insane, I will smack you."

Abby giggled. "He just wants you to pace yourself, Jess."

"Indeed. You justified shopping for the bridal clothes now because they must be ordered, correct?"

"Yes, Emily," said Jess. "That's why we're picking the dresses now, before I've finalized the last girl." She shot Becker a hateful look. "We'll get your orders in then once I know who she is, I'll order hers. No biggie."

Becker stood, his arms folded, leaning against the counter. He really should keep his mouth shut. He just couldn't. "If you ever choose her, that is."

"Becker!" Jess cried, throwing a balled up piece of paper at him.

He chuckled. "Your aim is awful."

She rolled her eyes. "These dinner things need to be ordered too, Mr. Know-it-all," said Jess. "Which is why I was looking at them."

Becker rolled his eyes. "What the girls wear is slightly more important than five extra spoons per place. And what the hell is a charger plate?"

Jess shook her head. "It goes under the dinner plate."

"I thought that was what the table cloth was for."

Abby and Emily stifled laughs.

"Becker..." Jess closed her mouth and took a deep breath. "I know weddings. You know guns. Do we want a repeat of the time you tried to explain all the pieces that go to your Glock?"

"No," he said with a smile and chuckle. "When you put it like that," he said, stopping his sentence to pull her close and kiss her head. "I'm sorry."

"That's better." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Just, relax a little, Jess, please. Don't get carried away. We have time."

"He is correct," said Emily. "I found the pages of the place settings quite interesting but I believe we should break the wedding planning into tasks."

"Right, and the current task," said Abby, "is finding us something to wear that makes us look good."

Jess giggled. "Smashing, Abby, I want you to look absolutely smashing!"

"And we have to try to make Connor, Matt, and my pinhead brothers look decent."

Jess elbowed him. "Be nice. Let's go, girls, to the bridal store!" She walked out of the kitchen.

"Not so fast, Jessica, get back here!"

She reappeared. Her hands went to her hips. "Now what?"

He smirked and pointed to his lips. She giggled and skipped up, grabbing him and kissing him fiercely. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Which is why I'm worried about you. You are forgetting crucial, life-dependent things." He smirked.

She giggled. "Love you," she said.

"You too."

She smiled, then she led the others out as Abby muttered, "It's going to be a long road to matrimony."

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14: Bridesmaid Dresses

1736 Words this chapter

Chapter Fourteen: Bridesmaid Dresses

"OK, I don't really care what style you guys wear," Jess said, attacking the stacks of dresses, "but I want them slightly less formal, maybe with something cute like a ribbon or ruffle, and Emily, you pick the length that is most comfortable for you."

"I appreciate your concern, Jess," said Emily. "I did wonder if perhaps you would wish us to wear something..."

"Scandalous?"

"Abby! I would not!"

Abby laughed. "I know. Sorry."

Jess smiled. "It's OK. Bridesmaid shopping is horribly stereotyped, as if all brides have to make their friends look bad. I do not." She smirked. "Even with you all looking gorgeous, I'll still look the best." She giggled.

Abby and Emily laughed. "Of course you shall," said the Victorian.

"The bride absolutely should," said Abby.

"That's what I think," said Jess, winking. "Now, let's find you guys some dresses."

They all browsed. Jess had just begun when one particular look caught her attention, for all the wrong reasons. With a terrible grimace, she pulled out a long, pea green dress with a huge, pumpkin orange flower in the center of the chest. "Oookay, maybe some dresses are designed to make the bridesmaids look awful."

Jess' sister walked in the bridal store at that moment. She saw the dress Jess held. "You have got to be kidding! I'm not wearing that!"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Missy."

"You're holding it!"

"Because it's so hideous I can't believe ti!" cried Jess, putting it back. "You're making me nervous."

"I just got here."

"Yeah, you're late."

Missy rolled her eyes. "One of us isn't even here at all because you can't make a decision on the last bridesmaid!"

"Missy, shut up!"

"Parkers, please!" cried Emily. "Let us all be calm and rational."

"I agree," said Abby.

Jess glared at her sister. "She started it," she mumbled.

"What color are we looking for?" asked Melissa.

"Oh, well, I was kind of hoping you each wore a different color."

"Jess, that's crazy!" cried Missy. "It will look awful!"

"No, it won't! It will look like a rainbow!"

Abby and Emily traded concerned looks. "I, um...I think I agree with Missy," said Abby.

Missy smirked and looked smugly at Jess.

"Traitor. What do you think, Em?"

Emily bit her lip. "I...believe that several different colors and styles will be confusing."

Jess frowned.

"She means it's dumb."

"I did not say that Melissa."

"Jess, remember we want the focus on you, not on the different bridesmaids," Abby said tactfully.

"You're all overreacting," said Jess.

"Well, let's just see," said Missy. "Let's all pick our own dresses in different colors."

"Good, you'll all see how wonderfully like a rainbow you look," Jess said.

Emily picked a long, soft sky blue, form-fitting gown with a long sash cascading down the leg. Abby wore a mid-length apple red dress with a cowl neck. Missy came out in a sunshine yellow short dress that ended above the knee.

"We look like we're going to a clown college."

"Missy! You do not!" cried her sister.

Abby giggled. "We don't look bad."

"See?"

Abby frowned a bit. "I'm sorry, Jess. I don't think that we look wonderful either, at least not together," she said softly.

Jess sighed.

"We are considerably disjointed and mismatched," advised Emily.

Jess sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I really want the rainbow though."

Abby nodded. "We could try the same dress in different colors."

"Good, go with that," said Jess.

"My pick!" cried Missy.

They came out in a halter top dress, with a short, flaring skirt that barely hit mid-thigh. Missy wore a soft rose pink, Emily had chosen a deep purple, and Abby came out in a turquoise blue.

"It's too short," said Jess.

"You are so one to talk," said Missy with attitude.

Emily was pulling at the length uncomfortably.

"It's a wedding not a night at the club" said Jess. She smirked. "Or a fancy tennis match."

Abby giggled. "Come on, let's try another."

"Let's try one dress, multi-colors," said Jess.

So next they came out all wearing the same dress again. This time the dress was considerably longer, ending at the knee. It was a straight sheath dress, with short, tight sleeves and a square neck. The top part was soft yellow with splashes of pink and sage green. It went right into the skirt with no belt, no cinching, creating one long formless line. The skirt repeated the green, ending with rows of ruffles alternating in pink and yellow.

"Yuck," said Jess.

Missy sighed with relief. "Really. I feel like I'm a waitress at a totally stuffy restaurant."

Abby snickered. "Tell us how you really feel, Melissa."

Jess giggled.

"I will. I hate it!"

"I am not fond of it either," said Emily.

"Darn," said Jess, collapsing in defeat in a chair.

"We'll find something," Abby said, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry."

Jess gave a weak smile.

They went back to the racks. Finally a saleslady came up to Jess. "Hi, I'm Carlotta," she said. She was tall, with dark skin and dark, straight hair. "I see you are struggling a bit."

"A bit," said Jess.

"Tell me what you're looking for."

Jess sighed. "Something nice, but not formal, but not super casual. Something not too long but not too short. I want the girls comfortable but stylish. I also want it to fit my rainbow theme."

Missy sighed. "We've tried all of us in different dresses, styles, and colors."

"I wouldn't advise that," said Carlotta. "It makes the bridal party look a bit chaotic and unfocused."

Missy smirked. "Really? Imagine."

Jess scowled. "But the same dresses in different colors aren't working either."

"We also tried multi-color dresses," said Abby.

"I really don't want the same dress, style and color," said Jess. She sighed. She was totally deflated. "We won't find anything."

"Sure we will," said Carlotta. "Why don't we go a different direction," she said.

She disappeared for a moment and came back holding a sophisticated cocktail dress. It had a shiny cream-colored fabric beneath a slightly darker sheer lace that was detailed with a lovely rose pattern. The dress had thick straps that led to a slightly dipping neckline. Finally a delicate, thin ruffle of the shiny under material lined the straps, the neckline, and the hem.

"It's very nice," said Jess.

"I like it," said Abby. "Very classy."

"I would wear it," said Emily.

"Hmm, it's almost vintage," said Melissa. "Elegant and...sweet. I kind of like it too."

They all stared at Jess.

"I like it," she said, "but...it's a little plain and...well, I'm sorry, but there is no color at all! I'm rainbow bride!"

Missy burst out laughing.

The consultant smirked. "I have a plan," she said. "Trust me."

Jess sighed. "Why not?"

"Good, why don't you have a seat in front of the mirrors again and I'll get the ladies ready."

Jess nodded.

Emily came out first wearing the dress. It did not look the same. Around her waist was a thick sky blue belt with a large 3D painted red rose with light pink highlights, covered in tiny sparkly red beads.

"Ooh!" cried Jess. "Wow!"

Carlotta chuckled. "Missy?"

Jess' sister came out, wearing the exact same cream dress, but around her waist the thick belt was in springtime green. It's flower, also painted and beaded, was a bright yellow sunflower.

"Yay!" Jess cheered.

Finally, Abby came out again wearing the dress. Her belt was sunshine yellow, sporting an Iris shaded in lavender and a royal, deeper purple. Again it was three dimensional and sparkly.

"It's a rainbow! I love them!" cried Jess. She jumped up and ran toward them, itching to touch the flowers. "What do you guys think?"

Missy shook her head, chuckling. "The belts are OK, a little too 'garden party' for my tastes, but it's your wedding."

"I think they are perfect. They remind me of Jess," said Emily, smiling.

Melissa smirked. "Yeah, they're over the top and if you squint you may go blind."

Jess playfully swatted her.

"I do like them. Just to make sure, Jess, are you OK with the color of the dress?" asked Abby. "It is plain ole cream."

"Yeah, but with the belts are pretty bright."

"The flower really draws your eye," said the consultant.

Jess nodded. "We can also add more color too with jewelry or add bows or flowers in your hair. Obviously you'll be wearing bright color-coordinated shoes."

Missy chuckled. "Obviously. Looks like a pair of flashy yellow pumps are in my future."

Jess giggled. "Yep."

"Sounds good, Jess," said Abby.

"Yeah, and since my dress is light blush and white, you guys won't clash with me," said the bride. "Plus the rose accents in mine and the flowers on your belts tie all the dresses together in a floral motif."

"You however shall be the beautiful focus," said Emily.

Jess smiled. "Yes, I think it all will work."

"They even have another belt available for your phantom bridesmaid," said Melissa.

Jess giggled as the consultant held up a fourth belt, this one was a light lavender holding a peach carnation with orange contrast and yellow beads. "Perfect!" She jumped up, clapping and giggling. Then she hugged Carlotta. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure. We can take the measurements and put the orders in today," she said. She then smiled. "You should have the fourth order in as soon as possible though."

"Right," said Jess.

"Yeah, good luck with that," said her sister.

Jess ran to Abby and Emily and hugged them. "I'm so happy!

"We are pleased," said Emily.

"Are you?" asked Jess.

"Yep, I'm great," said Abby.

"Missy?" Jess asked, looking a bit concerned at her younger sister.

Melissa chuckled. "It's fine. At least I can take the belt off ," she said with a smirk.

Jess giggled. "Come here, you. Thank you for wearing the 'garden party' for me!"

Her sister hugged her back. "Only for you, Jessie."

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15: Dressing the Guys, Part 1

1536 Words, this chapter

Chapter Fifteen: Dressing the Guys, Part 1

Jess and Becker walked into the Tuxedo shop holding hands. Becker had an easy-going, almost relaxed attitude.

Jess did not. Her body language was stiff, alert, and she did not happy.

"Are you OK?" he asked. He chuckled. "You look like you're on the prowl or something."

"I'm on patrol," Jess answered, her eyes carefully moving around the shop. "Oh, I'm prepared this time."

He laughed. "Prepared for what?"

"Becker, have you forgotten what happened the last time we were shopping for groomsmen outfits?"

Becker blushed and smirked. "You kissed me, hard, right in the middle of this store."

She giggled. "Yes, and it was amazing. That's not the point. It's why I did it." She scanned the store. "There were too many loose women in here last time. They better not try to get their mitts on you today or I will kill."

Becker laughed. He spun her around to face him, putting his arms around her shoulders. "I like sassy, bodyguard Jess. She's super sexy."

She giggled. "She's deadly too."

"Oh, that I know," he said, putting his lips to hers and kissing her slowly.

Jess pulled back, in a much better mood now. "Good," she said. She smirked. "Sweetie, let's make sure they really get the message." She raised her eyebrow at him and gave a teasing smile.

He laughed. "Oh, I'm on board for that," he said, kissing her again.

"Guys! We're in public!" cried a younger, shorter near copy of Becker.

"Get used to it, Ashley," said his future sister-in-law.

Ashley Becker was the youngest of the Becker boys, actually being only a few years behind Jess. He had the same basic build as Becker, thin but not scrawny. His brown eyes and brown hair made it clear that they were related.

His personality however, was quite different from his brother. He didn't have the Captain's years of self-discipline or military regiment. He was cocky, funny, and always willing to irritate his brother.

"Plus, if you two keep that up," said the baby Becker, "you're bound to drive off the single ladies."

Becker shook his head. "Ashley, this isn't normally the first place that pops into mind when looking for a date."

Jess scoffed. "Tell that to the bimbos who tried to pick you up last time."

"See! It's a perfect place to find lonely, available, browsing women. Now stop mucking it up by making out with your woman!"

"No!" cried Becker with a smirk. He grabbed Jess a bit roughly and plastered her with a smoking kiss

Ashley rolled his eyes. "You disgust me."

They were still kissing when they heard softly, "Well, with you two pressed together like that no one's going to ask who the bride and groom."

They pulled away to see Abby, looking at them and chuckling.

"That's...the point," said Jess, straightening her clothes and gasping for breath.

"And it's bloody brilliant," said Becker, smiling widely and wiping her lipstick from his lips.

Jess giggled. "Yes, it is, however, it's strategy. I've got you and I'm keeping you."

He laughed. "I'm not complaining."

"Ahem, excuse me, but we are here for a reason," said Emily, mildly frowning. "Do not forget."

"What she is politely saying," chimed in Connor, "is please stop embarrassing us by making out in the middle of the shop!"

"Really," added Matt. He looked around uncomfortably. "Mind back on the job. So we can get the hell out of here. I hate this place."

"Afraid of catching the wedding disease?" asked Ashley, with a laugh.

"He has nothing to fear," said Emily. "I am in no hurry or inclination to head into matrimony. My last taste of marriage was...unpleasant."

"We're happy as we are," said Matt, putting his arms around her. She smiled.

"I need a woman like you Emily," said Ashley.

Becker smirked. "Good luck. She belongs to another time." Jess elbowed him.

"Actually, she's timeless," said Matt.

"Oh, brother," mumbled Connor.

"I'm not opposed to marriage, eventually," said Lionel, Becker's other brother. He was the middle brother in nearly every way: older than Ashley but younger than Becker, taller than than Ash, shorter than the captain, more quiet than the younger, but looser than the older. "Something about these places though, just gives me hives."

Matt snickered and nodded.

"Lead us through this ordeal, Jess, please," begged Lionel.

She laughed. "Okay, I'll take pity on you wedding haters," she Jess. "Come on. Our mission is dark blue tuxes."

She led the way, holding protectively to her man, the bridal party following. They stopped in several blue sections and began looking.

"How about this?"

Jess rolled her eyes at Connor.

"What? It's Tardis blue. You said blue."

"I said dark blue, Connor, and no one in my wedding is going to dress like a time machine, not even one as cool as the one Doctor Who travels in."

Connor looked shocked. "I can't believe you just called him 'Doctor Who,' Jess. He's called the Doctor, his show is 'Doctor Who.' You know this!"

Jess giggled. "Sorry, I have other stuff on my mind. I didn't mean to insult the old Time Lord."

Connor shook his head. "You're hanging around Becker too much. He's sucking the coolness from you."

"You mean the nerdliness."

"I am not a nerd, Becker!"

He smirked. "You kind of are," he said, kissing her nose, "but you're top of the line. Common nerds don't look as hot as you."

"You're so shallow," said Ashley, staring at a rack a few aisles away from them.

"Right, says the man not staring at clothes, but at the girls looking at the clothes."

"Gentlemen, do not lose focus," said Emily. "Jess, you must direct us with more...um, direction."

Jess giggled. "Fine." She turned to Becker. "Honey, open the bag."

"Yes, dear," said Becker, and he unzipped a garment bag that Jess had been rolling around in a shopping cart.

"You guys already purchased a tuxedo?" asked Lionel.

"In that case," said Ashley, "I've got other business." He moved toward the browsing women, but his oldest brother grabbed his arm.

"You're not deserting," said the Captain. "This is not a tuxedo."

He pulled out a military dress uniform.

"Ooh, I forgot how beautiful this is."

"Jessica! No military uniform is ever beautiful! Watch your mouth!"

She giggled. "Sorry, sweetie. You want direction, Em, how's this? We want something that will go with this uniform. If you're unsure about the shade of blue, hold it to this outfit. It doesn't have to be exact," she said. "I just don't want it looking icky."

"I'm still unclear on 'icky,' honey," said Becker, smirking.

"You, hush."

"Does it have to be blue?" asked Lionel. "How about white or red, those colors are in here," he said, looking at the uniform.

"Blue," said Jess.

"We wore blue at our wedding too, ya know," said Connor, gesturing to him and Abby. "You want to steal from us?"

Jess tapped her heel in annoyance and glared at him. "Blue."

Abby stifled a grin. "It won't look like ours at all, Connor. Don't worry."

"That's right. You all wore slightly different outfits. You boys will all look the same," said Jess. "Except for the groom." She smiled at him. Becker returned it.

"Then how will I stand out?" whined Ashley.

Jess shook her head. "You'll look fine."

"Fine? Ashley Becker does not look fine, Jess."

"Ashley!" she cried, advancing on him like she was about to punch him.

"Whoa! No violence, please," said Becker, coming between his brother and fiance. "Ash, you always act like there's a spotlight on you, so why are you worried?"

"Good point. I'm a rock star," said Ashley with a cocky grin. "Thanks Hil."

"Hil? What's that stand for?" asked Connor.

"Nothing," said Becker, giving both brothers a deadly warning look.

"Come on, tell me!"

"No way, Connor. Sorry."

"Can we please get back to the outfits?" asked Jess.

"How about this?" asked Matt, pulling a dark blue Tuxedo.

"Boring," said Ashley.

Jess nodded. "It's the right direction, Matt, but we can find something with a bit more splash."

"Found it," said Ashley. He smirked like Becker always did. "Here you go, Jess, meet your bridegroom uniforms."

He pulled out a neon, electric sky blue tux with a dark blue trim that sparkled like rhinestones.

"You've got to be joking!" cried Lionel.

Becker shook his head, chuckling.

"No," said Jess flatly.

"Why? It's flashy and blue."

"It's too flashy and I said dark blue."

"There is dark blue!" cried Ashley, running his fingers over the trim.

"No, Ashley!" cried Jess, stamping her foot. She moved off, mumbling about trying family members. Becker followed, looking back at his brother and smirking.

"You have no taste, Ash" said Lionel.

"I have smashing taste!" cried Ashley. "You're all boring!"

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16: Dressing the Guys, Part 2

1238 words, this chapter

Chapter Sixteen: Dressing the Guys, Part 2

"Jess, is this too bland?" asked Abby. She held up a dark blue tux, with white lapels and white cuffs.

"No, I like it," said the bride. "I'm just concerned that it's too close." She picked up Becker's dress uniform and held it next to the tux. "It's awfully similar."

"It is not!" cried Becker. "My uniform comes with red buttons, white patches on the arm, a big white belt, and lots and lots of...honor."

Abby burst out giggling.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Cheekiness runs in the Becker family, who knew?" She scrutinized both suits. "They might work. I do have an idea. Lets get to the shirts."

She was browsing through the sizes and colors. "Becker? Becker," she said, looking around. "Where..." Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Oh, no, no, no."

Becker was very uncomfortable. He just went over to the sale rack to check out shirts and boy he wished he hadn't. "This is what I get for being cheap," he mumbled.

"So, do you really like it?" asked the woman.

"Yes, as I said, it's very handsome," Becker asked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my fiance. I'm getting married."

"Yes, you said that," said the woman. "But I need your opinion, as a man." She smacked her lips. "Does it ride up too high on the leg?" She posed, sticking out too much of her well-defined limb.

"I have to go," he said, pushing past her.

"Yes, you do," said a voice, as heels signaled Jess' arrival.

"I was trying to get away...I mean, um, come back to find you," said Becker.

"I'm not mad," Jess said, placing a hand on his chest. "Not at you, that is." She glared at the woman.

The leggy woman gave a leering grin as she toyed with her blond hair. "He looked so lonely, standing here all alone."

Jess and Becker's mouths both dropped open.

The brazen woman continued, "If he was mine, I'd never let him leave my sight."

Becker shook his head and prayed. He really didn't want to have to bail his woman out of a jail cell.

Jess smiled sweetly. "He's not yours," she said, wrapping her arm in his, "and we have a little thing called trust."

Becker smiled. "I love you," he said.

Jess beamed and looked at him. "Me too, darling." She jumped up and kissed him.

"God I hate weddings," muttered the woman. "Where's my sorry excuse for a sister who caused me to be here in the first place?" She walked away, but the couple didn't notice.

Eventually, Jess slid down.

"I'm so sorry," said Becker. "She just...ambushed me."

Jess laughed, holding his hand and taking him back to where she had been browsing. "That's what you get for trying to shop without me."

"Oh, never again," he said. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Specific colors to go with the bridesmaid belts."

"Huh?"

"Color coordination, Sweetie. It will add some splash."

"Oh, OK."

"I found a perfect yellow and a sky blue. I just need a lavender and a springtime green."

"Springtime? What exactly does that mean, Jess?"

"You know, like grass green or Easter green."

"So, a light, but kind of happy green?" he asked, smirking.

She smiled. "Exactly. I'm teaching you."

"Yeah, and it scares me."

She giggled. "You're so funny." She looked through the shirts. "Found them! Yes, the exact shades I want too. Yay! Now we'll grab some cummerbunds that match these and we'll be set."

"More color coordination?"

"Absolutely. I'm rainbow bride."

"Oh, Lord, that makes me rainbow groom?"

Jess giggled. "Yes. Either that or Captain Rainbow." She giggled more.

"Don't ever call me that."

She looked back and laughed at him.

"I'm serious, Jess, you forget you said that."

She began to laugh harder, shaking her head. "I like it! Captain Rain..."

"Jessica," he said, covering her mouth with his hand. "Stop. Please."

She wiped her eyes and took a breath. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"But boy that gives me ideas..."

"Jess!"

She giggled more, than she leaned up on her tip toes, and whispered, "but I'll confine them to our bedroom."

"Oh, well, in that case, I'll probably be OK with it."

She blushed and giggled, then put her mind onto cummerbunds. She grabbed several, all matching the shirts. "Let's go get the boys dressed. Where are they?"

Becker looked around and laughed. "Matt is edging ever closer to the front door, Connor is trying on ridiculously tacky waist coats, Lionel is sitting down reading the paper, and Ash," he stopped talking and looked at her. "Guess."

"Chasing some poor girl."

"Three actually, but he's not chasing. They're just talking. He's going to be angry when we pull him away."

"Tough," said Jess.

Becker watched is petite, determined girlfriend march up to each man and command then with the force of a superior officer. Ashley didn't come quickly enough for her and Jess dragged him away.

"Ashley and I wear the same size," said Connor. "Which color shirt do you want?"

Ashley shrugged and grabbed one.

"No! Stop! You can't just grab any color! You each go with a certain girl and that girl has a specific color!" cried Jess. "We can't have Ashley wearing Abby's color after all."

"No that ruin the whole thing," said Becker, smirking.

Abby elbowed him.

"Hang on, let me check my notes," Jess said, whipping out her phone. "OK, Matt you're in the blue. Connor wears yellow..."

"Sunshine yellow," said Becker.

Jess giggled. "Yes, sunshine yellow. I've created a monster," she said, winking at him. "Right. Missy is kind of small so I put her with Ashley."

"I am not short!"

The other Beckers laughed loudly.

"Oh, for goodness sake, of course not," said Jess. "You are the shorter of the beautifully tall Beckers, that's all."

He growled.

"You're the perfect height, Ashley," she said, "You're just who I need to escort my only sister." She kissed his cheek.

He blushed. "When you phrase it like that," said Ashley. "I forgive you."

"Thank you," she chuckled, handing him the shirt. "You get green."

"Springtime green," corrected Becker.

Jess giggled. "Right. That leaves Lionel with whoever the fourth bridesmaid will be..."

"You really need to pick her."

"Don't...you...dare...Sweetie," she said, stressing the last word with some annoyance.

The groom laughed. "I'm just reminding you."

"Do you have to remind me 24 times a day?"

Becker chuckled. "It would just make life simpler if you'd go ahead and choose, honey."

"Becker..."

"Ahem...we are waiting," said Emily politely.

"Sorry," mumbled Jess.

"I will get a girl, right?" asked Lionel.

"Yes, yes, and she'll be lovely." She glared at Becker as she spoke. "I'm just not sure yet which one she is, but I do know she will be in lavender, so you will be as well."

"Easter egg lavender," said Becker, smiling at Jess.

"Don't quit your day job," she said. She handed the shirt to Lionel. "OK, gentlemen, get dressed!"

They obediently went into booths.

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17: Dressing the Guys, Part 3

1472 Words, this chapter

Chapter Seventeen: Dressing the Guys, Part 3

"Ooh, you look great!" Jess cried as they all came out. "The tuxes are the same so there is conformity, but the colored shirts and cummerbunds give us the rainbow!" She jumped up and down. "Yay!"

The men laughed.

"You want my opinion?"

"No, Ashley. You look very handsome so you're wearing that."

"I agree, Jess, I am handsome. I like the look."

"Halleluiah," joked Becker.

"No, it's good that he likes it!" cried Jess. "The less dissension in the ranks, the better." Then she dropped her happy face and glared warningly at them. "Does anyone wish to mutiny?" she asked in a cold, 'don't mess with me' tone.

Becker laughed. "With you threatening them? I doubt it."

"The suit's OK," said Lionel, with a slight chuckle.

"I can live with it," said Matt.

"Are the Tardis tuxes still a no?"

"Yes, Connor."

"Then this is fine, Jess."

The bride smiled. She then giggled and jumped up and down. "Yay!"

They all laughed.

"Can we go?" asked Matt.

Jess giggled. "Nearly. We just have to order the tuxes and buy the shirts, belts, and oh, yes, I forgot to get matching socks."

"Socks?" asked all the guys in unison.

The women laughed.

"Socks," said Abby. "She is rainbow bride, after all."

"I am," Jess said proudly.

Becker kissed her on the cheek. "The lads look awesome."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes," he said. "They look like there's a tiny bit of you with them." He raised his eyebrow. "They're only allowed a tiny bit though and just this once."

She giggled. "You're silly." She grabbed the needed socks and corralled the guys. She helped the men put the orders in, and she divided up the socks, belts and shoes to each man by color.

"Ready to go to the checkout," she said.

"Meaning it's time to pay up," said Lionel.

Jess smiled. "It is. I'll stay with you, though."

"Appreciate it, Jess," said Matt.

Becker pulled her close. "Since your attention will be elsewhere," he said, "Do I have permission to hide in the car so no one else ambushes me?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Permission granted," she said.

"Who's first?"

"Me," said Matt quickly.

"Go ahead," said Ashley, wandering over to two ladies nearby. "I've got time."

Finally he was the only one left, and Jess had to drag him away from his two new fans. "Finally," she said, once he paid.

"You're heartless," he mumbled, looking around for the girls. They were gone. "I missed them!"

"You'll get over them. You're young."

He scoffed. "So are you but you ruined your life by accepting my brother."

"Go out to the car, Ashley."

He glared at her but smirked. "Yes, mum."

She smiled as he left her alone at the checkout.

"All done?" asked the clerk.

"I think so," she said, going carefully through her checklist. "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure I have everything. I'd hate to leave the store and forget something."

"I understand."

She groaned. "Everyone in a different color sounded so good, but it makes for more stress!"

He laughed.

"At least I do see my vision coming through, but, gosh, it's a lot of work!"

"You're planning the wedding?"

"I am."

"So, have you been at it long, wedding planning I mean?"

"Kind of, loosely I guess. It wasn't until he proposed that I got serious."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you're the politest one I've seen."

She giggled. "I'm sure you get a bunch of crazy ladies in here."

"Yeah," he said. He bit his lip. "Listen, um, I was wondering...would you like to meet up sometime?"

She dropped her things on the counter and stared at him.

"You know for a drink, maybe?"

Her eyes bulged out. "Are you...asking me out?"

He smiled and blushed. "I"m trying."

"How could you?" she yelled.

"OH, OK, Jeez I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"Really? I'm here getting outfits for my wedding and you think I'd accept a date?"

"Your wedding? I thought you were the bridal planner!"

"I am not! I'm the bride!"

"OH, jeez. I'm so, so sorry, Miss..."

"Why did you think I wasn't the one getting married?"

"Well, you're the one doing all the planning. I was watching you take charge all through the visit. You just seemed like someone who wasn't...emotionally attached?"

"Not emotionally attached?" she screamed. "Didn't you see me snogging the heck out of my fiancee?"

The poor guy was red. "No, apparently I missed that. I'm so sorry."

"Unbelievable!" she cried.

"Jess, what's wrong?" asked Becker coming in through the door.

"He asked me out...on a date!"

"He what?" asked Becker, turning red. "Listen, jerk, this is my fiance..."

The guy laughed nervously. "Of course you are. You're the fit scary type. It figures, with my luck. You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Becker growled. "I'm thinking about it."

"I swore I didn't know she was the bride."

"Yeah, I'm not emotionally attached enough," mocked Jess.

"No offense, buddy, but you're kind of dumb," said Becker.

"Yes, yes I am," he said quickly. "I'm also weak, sickly, and bruise really easily."

Becker chuckled. "I guess it was a harmless mistake."

"Harmless?" asked Jess.

Becker smiled. "Yeah. He obviously fell for your beauty, charm, and utter appeal."

She softened a bit.

"Can't blame a guy for wanting to know the best girl who's ever walked in here, can you?" Becker asked.

"Sir, you are my new best friend," said the clerk. "I'm so sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's...OK." She looked troubled though as she began to walk out. Becker chuckled, his hand on her back. She stopped. "Excuse me," she said, calling to the clerk. He looked up.

Jess grabbed Becker and pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. "I am emotionally attached."

The clerk shook his head. "Sorry."

"I hate groomsmen shopping," grumbled Jess, leaving the store.

Becker wiped his mouth. "I kind of like it," he said, stepping outside with her.

She stopped in front of their car and glared at him.

"I can't help it, Jess! You're an amazing kisser when you're angry."

"Well, it's good you think so because I'm getting angrier!"

He chuckled, pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry it's such a chore. Just remember how good everything will look when you and I pledge ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives."

She broke into a wide grin. "You can be so smooth," she said, giggling. She kissed him tenderly then sighed. "Let's get away from this place, please?"

"Sure, let's go buy our bridal party a pint."

"Yes. Let's." She climbed into the car, where the Becker boys were waiting. "I'm not letting you out of my sight though. I've had enough people trying to get your attention today."

"I feel the same way," said Becker, starting the car.

"What was that all about?" asked Lionel.

"They just can't keep their hands off each other," said Ashley. "They have to grope in the car park as well."

Becker laughed. "Actually, I was smoothing things over. The clerk asked Jess out."

"Don't tell them!" cried Jess.

"Are you serious?" asked Lionel.

"I'm not even that bold," said Ashley, a bit in awe. "Hitting on a bride, wow."

"He claimed that he didn't realize I was the one getting married," said Jess.

"Please, how could he not know? Didn't he see you pawing all over our brother?"

"Thank you, Ashley! That's what I said!" cried Jess.

Becker chuckled. "She's just too irresistible."

Jess glanced at him. "Right. Can we please forget it happened?"

Becker squeezed her hand. "The bright side is that we never have to go back there again," said Becker.

"Until one of these guys gets married," said Jess.

"Like I said, never again," said Becker with a smirk.

"Thanks," said Lionel.

"I think I'm on the same side of marriage as Matt and Emily," said Ashley. "We're all quite happy to stay unhitched."

"Today I'm seeing the wisdom in that decision," muttered Jess.

Becker chuckled.

"Wait, on second thought, Hil, turn around back to the shop," said Ashley.

"What? No way in heck," said Jess.

"Come on, that clerk sounds like the perfect wing man."

"Ashley shut up," said the bride as the groom chuckled.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18: Bride-osaurus Jess

1163 Words this chapter.

Author's Note: This is inspired by a show that aired in America called "Bridezillas." It was basically about young brides-to-be having fits and acting horrible as they planned their weddings. It was a guilty pleasure I liked to watch. I've tried to tone it down, so Jess isn't totally a witch. I've made her behavior up, but I can see our favorite field coordinator going a bit bonkers with the planning. Don't worry, our Jess will be back! I also made up the rose variety mentioned. Thanks!

Chapter Eighteen: Bride-osaurus Jess

Several months passed and Jess went into full on wedding mode. She jumped in with both feet and she became a bit...intense about it.

One morning, Becker was standing with Matt and Connor in one of the ARC corridors.

"You OK, Mate? You look a bit...off."

"Yeah, Matt," said Becker. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking.'

Matt raised his eyebrow then turned to Connor and chuckled. "I dunno. You aren't telling me to mind my own business."

"Yeah, where's the ape like he-man we know and fear?"

Becker yawned. "He's dead tired, Connor. I'm not sleeping much. In fact, I'm finding it hard to relax at all, night or day."

"What's going on?" asked the Irishman.

Becker looked around. He kept his voice quiet. "Jess is insane," he whispered. He had fear in his eyes.

"Oh, I know," Connor whispered back, looking around to make sure the small field co-ordinator couldn't overhear. "I mentioned that chocolate was overdone as a wedding cake flavor and she tried to shove a bag of chocolate kisses down my throat, plastic bag included!"

Matt chuckled.

"It's not funny!" snapped Connor, quickly wincing at how loud he was. Jess wasn't around, was she? "I was in fear for my life! Thank the good Lord we aren't roommates anymore."

"Try being me," said Becker. "The sweet, loveable, mature Jess Parker is gone."

"Bride-osaurus Jess ate her," quipped Connor.

Matt laughed heartily. "That's funny."

"Appropriate name, unfortunately," said Becker. "Don't let Jess hear it."

"I'm not stupid, Becker! Don't you tell her I said that either!"

"I'm not an idiot," he said.

"Oh, I disagree," said a voice. Usually it was gentle, even happy. Today though the soft edges were gone. It was a hollow, cold voice.

Becker quickly adopted a fake smile. "Hi...honey."

"Don't honey me!"

Matt's eyes got wide. He'd never seen the menacing look on Jess Parker's face. It was terrifying. She zeroed in on the Captain like a predator.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Didn't I make myself clear? You're an idiot!"

All three men paled.

"Jess, you OK?"

"No, Connor, I am not. You're an idiot too."

"What did I do?"

Jess huffed. "You just asked if I was OK, dummy." She turned back to her fiancee. "Did I not ask you to call the florist for me?"

"Um...yeah, you did and I have about a billion times."

"What...was that?" she asked, her voice stone.

"I, um, I've called more than once, darling, but that's not a big deal. Honey."

"Have you called them today?"

"Well, no."

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Why is such a simple chore so complicated to you? I only need you to remind the florists to get the new roses we talked about."

"Um, the red ones?"

She stomped her foot. "Red? Did you actually say red?"

"Yeah? That's the color we're talking about, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot. I am talking about the Ecuadorian Love Bloom variety that come in the shade of Carnelian, you moron!"

"The roses you showed me last night were red."

She closed her eyes, tapping out a jittery rhythm with her heel. "They were Carnelian, Becker!"

"They looked red to me, " said her fiance.

"Dude, I'd just keep quiet and nod," whispered Connor.

"A rose is a rose, after all, Jess," said Matt lightly.

Jess glared at him. "How would you even know? They're all extinct in your time."

His mouth dropped open.

"Jess, honey, relax."

She marched up to Becker's chest and stabbed him hard with her finger. "If one more person says that to me, I swear I will take my heel off and stab them through the neck with it!"

She paced around, growling. "Now I have to go call the florist and make sure those idiots are following through! We can't just nip off to the countryside and pick the flowers after all. They come from a whole other nation!"

"Then why don't we just get a local rose?"

Connor shook his head at Becker.

Jess slowly inched up to the Captain, her face turning the red-brown of Carnelian jewelry. "Why don't we what?"

Becker just looked at her.

"Why don't I just find a new local groom while I'm at it!"

"Jess..."

"Shut it!"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, dropping his head and being quiet at last.

"Why can't you follow simple orders!" screamed Jess. "How the hell did you make Captain?"

Matt was looking around uncomfortably. Connor wished he had an anomaly creating device.

Jess' tirade continued. "Thank you, Becker, now I have to cover for your sorry arse! Like I don't have enough to do! Bernie is driving me crazy with his menu ideas. Abby is as helpful as you when it comes to picking dinnerware, Lester keeps giving me lame song suggestions, and I still have to choose a fourth bridesmaid! Stupid, stupid wedding! Why do I even bother?"

Becker just stared at her. She coldly returned it, her eyes narrowing into a hateful glare. She huffed loudly and angrily stomped away.

The men were left silent and stunned.

"Who was that?" asked Matt. "It looked like Jess Parker, but there is no way that was our charming, gentle field coordinator."

Becker looked up into the sky. "I know. Tell me something I don't."

"Mate, how the hell are you dealing with that?" asked Connor.

Becker shook his head. "Reminding myself that I love her, that it isn't really her, that it's the stupid wedding plans."

"Is it working?" asked Matt.

"Not really. The mounds of chocolate worked for a while. I tried shoes but she tried to pummel me with the last pair because they weren't sparkly enough. Apparently the fact that I don't understand her sense of shoe fashion was almost a deal breaker and she threatened to call off the whole thing."

"Jeez," said Connor.

"Giving her my credit cards still works though. She has like twenty new dresses, a bunch of new shoes that I did not pick out. I still pick out good stuffed animals though and jewelry, as long as it's shiny."

"You're trying to pay for a wedding, aren't you?"

"Don't remind me, Matt. I'm gonna go broke before I have a chance for the wedding to bankrupt me."

Connor patted his back. "Man, you just made me love Abby even more."

Becker chuckled. "There is one thing that works." He smirked. "It's kind of a silver lining. I've been able to distract her with lots and lots of S-E-X." He flashed a cheesy smile and walked away.

"That's not even worth it," muttered Connor. Matt laughed and shook his head in agreement.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19: Epiphany, Part 1

985 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Nineteen: Epiphany, Part 1

Two weeks later Bride-osaurus Jess reached her limit. After a nasty fight in her flat, Emily and Abby both walked out on her. Becker was left to deal with the carnage.

"It's like I'm being unreasonable!"

Becker scoffed loudly. Jess turned and if her look could kill, no medical staff on earth would be able to resuscitate him. "Excuse me, Becker, but do you want to say something?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

She huffed and stomped back to the kitchen table. She looked over the plans they had been working on. "They act like I'm crazy! It's important that the napkins, table covers, overlays, chair dressings, plates, charger plates, silverware, glasses, wine goblets, and centerpieces all match! Since we're doing several tables in several colors, we have to match several color schemes. Yes, it's a little work..."

Becker's eyebrow went up. "Seriously?"

She stared at him. "What?"

He laughed. "You're actually wondering why they walked out? You've got five colors, each table in each color has to be different with like...23 shades to each one, then add in the different crazy centerpieces..."

"They're fantastic! Show me another bride with a miniature water fall or glass pond!"

He stared at her. "I...don't even know how to respond to that! It's insane!"

She marched up to him and jabbed him hard in the stomach. "I warned you about that word!"

He rubbed his wound. "Ow. Jess, you're turning dinner into the Cirque Du Soleil!"

"It's a glamorous, once in a lifetime event, not an outdoor picnic, Becker!"

"No one cares about how many spoons are at their place or what kind of exotic fish are swimming on their table. They'll be dead anyway and people won't want to eat the fancy-smancy food that you drove poor Bernie bonkers with!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're right, you know why? Because I'm surrounded by a bunch of uncivilized morons!"

"You need to stop calling us that."

"Stop acting like it!"

"Jess," he said, grabbing her hand softly. "Can I ask you something?"

She frowned and glared at him. "Is it dumb?"

He shook his head and chuckled sadly. "What happened to the girl I love?"

"What?" she asked, drawing back her hand. "What the heck do you mean?"

"Honey, this isn't you. You're snapping at everyone, fighting with your best mates over dinnerware, Ethiopian roses..."

"Ecuadorian!"

"Japanese Cola fish..."

"Koi, Becker!"

"And trying to figure out how to put a replica of Stonehenge on the table!"

"Don't be stupid! Why would I want a colorless bunch of old, musty rocks on my wedding tables?"

"How do I know? You've gone past Cirque Du Soleil into a whole new atmosphere of bizarre!"

She stomped her foot so hard the table shuddered. "Excuse me for needing our wedding perfect!"

"Why does it have to be perfect?"

"You're acting stupid again."

"And you're going crazy, Jess."

"I know that! I'd like some support!"

"You have it, Jess. You're the one pushing us all away."

She said nothing for a minute. Then quietly she said, "I need our day to be perfect."

"It will be."

"Not if everyone keeps fighting with me!"

"Jess, all we need for a perfect wedding is you and me, our friends and family, and maybe an officiant. That's it. All this," and he waved to the wedding stuff on the table, "is just extra."

"It's important, Becker."

He shook his head, and pulled her face to look at his. "Jess, honey, you've gone momentarily forgetful. We've seen death and destruction. We've lost friends and watched other people lose the people they love."

Jess hung her head.

"We will spend the rest of lives together," he said, "whether or not the roses are pink or red, come from London or Ecuador, there's an acrobat bouncing from table top to table top and if worse comes to worse we can have our wedding doubling as a backyard picnic. Why not?"

She rolled her eyes.

He winked and kissed her hand. "It would be romantic."

"Not with hundreds of people sitting on the ground."

"Oh, please, Lester would love it," he said as she laughed. "We don't need lots of fancy stuff, just us, Jess."

She smiled. "I know. I'm...sorry." She sighed. "Becker, I just...I want it all. I want perfection."

He smiled. "That's the first time you've said 'want' instead of 'need."

She laughed. "I think we deserve it, Becker."

He pulled her to him. "We do, but Jess, you deserve to enjoy this time. I promise we aren't getting married again." She chuckled. "I need you to be happy."

She looked up and smiled. "I want to be happy, Becker."

"Then try."

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I have been crazy."

"A bit."

"Becker, I don't know if I can do this."

His eyebrow went up. "The wedding or the marriage?"

She giggled. "The wedding. I don't know if I can not get crazy again."

He smiled. "I'll help you. So will the others. They love you too."

"I know. They've been wonderful. I've been so unfair."

"We forgive you."

"I hope so. Do you think I can do this, plan a wedding and not go insane?"

He traced along her cheeks. "Yes."

"I wish I believed."

"Well, let's see where we're at," he said. He pushed her into a chair and sat beside her. He took a deep breath as he looked at the mountain of plans.

"You OK?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's just a bit...daunting."

Jess looked at the pile in a new light. "I got a bit carried a way."

"A little."

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20: Epiphany Part 2

1205 Words, this chapter

Chapter Twenty: Epiphany, Part 2

Becker dug into the mountain of plans. He grabbed the cake pictures. "We know we want a chocolate layer and a strawberry one."

"Yeah. The girls can pick the other flavors."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"And you have Bernie doing it, so it will be good."

She moaned. "Oh, gosh! Bernie! I've been pestering that poor man so bad!"

He chuckled. "He has a soft spot for you. He'll forgive you."

"I hope so. Becker, I've changed my mind like a hundred times, and I not only call and email him several times an hour...I've, uh, well...been texting him pictures, not of cakes, but of us."

"Us?"

She nodded. "For chocolate action figures for the top of the cake."

He laughed.

"I couldn't decide which manly pose you should be in: standing protectively, crouching like you're on the hunt, or just flexing your biceps."

He shook his head.

"And I couldn't decide if I wanted to be hanging onto you, sitting demurely, or lounging hauntingly by your side."

"Hauntingly?" he asked, his eyebrow going up.

"At one point I had us riding on top of a tank."

"Ooh, go with that one!"

She giggled. "I even sent him blow-up pictures of my dress so he got the detail right."

He winced. "Oh, that poor guy."

She held her face. "I know. Why didn't you tell me sooner I was this bad?"

"Sorry, Jess. I should have intervened a while ago."

"Yes, you should have."

"I was a little fearful, though." He smirked.

She groaned. "I don't think I can face Chef Bernie."

"Just apologize and promise to stop with the ideas. Except for the tank."

She shook her head. "I hope it's enough."

"Just remind him and yourself that you trust him."

"I do."

"Good. I'm going to pester him about my groom's cake though."

"You want a tank?"

"You know it," he said with a smirk. She laughed as he kissed her. "Now, your dress is done?"

"Yeah. I actually got that just how I wanted with no yelling, pestering, or other immature behavior. I'm happy."

"Great," he said. "And that proves that the...bad behavior, is not you."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you're certain."

He nodded. "I am, Jess. Good. The dress is a big deal. I was a bit worried about that step. I thought if anything could bring...the other Jess back, it was the dress."

She giggled. "Yeah, I am particular about fashion. It's a relief it's done."

"It is," said Becker.

"You'll like it, I think."

He caressed her hand. "No worries, Jess. I'll adore it. You'll be in it, after all."

She blushed and leaned over and kissed him. "Keep up the charm. It soothes the beast."

He laughed. "You're no beast, honey. You're a beauty." She rolled her eyes and he grinned. "Now, as to the place settings and décor..."

She groaned. "I'm feeling stressed again!"

He rubbed her back. "Don't. It's all not necessary, remember. I know you want things a certain way, but you don't have to do it all yourself. Trust Abby and Emily, Jess. They want to make you happy."

"I know." She sighed and looked at the place settings. "OK...I don't like this pattern for the china or this one." She threw those pictures aside. Then she picked up two more. "Either of these are the ones I would choose."

"Good, Jess."

"I'll let Emily or Abby make the final choice. We don't need chair coverings." She added those papers to a growing but smaller pile, "or the charger plates. I'll let Emily choose table linens, we'll do one color, red I think, maybe solid. We don't need different pattern tablecloths on different tables, or different lace overlays either. I actually like the plain, see-through lace over the solid color table cloths. Maybe a nice off-white or pale yellow."

She looked at all the different silver ware. "Simple silver finish in any style Abby or Emily want. We don't need multiple forks or spoons. No tinted glasses."

"I'm proud of you, Jess."

She nodded.

"We don't need so many table centerpieces," she said, tossing more pictures in the 'trash' pile. "Just the flowers and the vases filled with water and colored jewels."

"Good."

She giggled. "Oh? But you'll miss the over-the-top miniature circuses."

"Not at all, Jess," he said with a chuckle. He kissed her head.

"For flowers," she said, "Any of these six varieties are fine." She picked up several glossy florist pages and tossed them into the rubbish pile. "They don't have to be imported." She blushed and gave him an embarrassed grin. "Local roses are fine, it worked for the choice of groom."

Becker smirked at her.

"I'll just tell Em and Abby to get a bunch of colors. That would still carry out the rainbow theme."

"Again, it sounds good."

She looked at all the plans and nodded. She picked up the large trash pile and tossed it in the trash bin. A small pile of much simpler plans was left. "I made this all too complicated."

He smiled. "You're having an 'Eureka!' moment, honey."

She giggled. "I am." She sat beside him and kissed him. "Thank you."

"There's the woman I love."

She blushed. "I'm sorry I was...possessed."

"It's OK"

He poured her a cup of tea. They sipped quietly and Jess thought. "I do need a couple of things."

He raised his eyebrow.

She giggled. "Don't panic."

"You said need, though."

"I did," she said with a smile. "These are important. Truly. My parents danced to "La Vie en Rose" at their wedding. Can that be our first dance?"

He smiled warmly. "Absolutely. I think it's perfect, Jess."

She giggled. "That word is off limits."

He chuckled. "Sorry. You're perfect."

"Hardly." She sighed. "I also want fewer rose centerpieces on the tables."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. We'll use some, but...I want to use candles."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We'll get some simple silver candle holders and use candles in rainbow colors."

"You haven't mentioned candles, Jess."

She blushed. "I know. It wasn't my idea. I kind of tossed it aside but now, I want to borrow it. It's important."

"Wow. Why?"

She smiled at him. "I want candlelight for your mum."

"My mum?"

"Yeah. She said the thing she remembers most from her wedding, apart from her dashing husband, is how the whole place was bathed in candlelight."

"Aw, Jess," he said, pulling her into a tender kiss. "You're an angel."

"Not a Bride-o-saurus?"

"What? Who's been calling you that?" he asked, acting shocked and horrified.

"Nice try, sweetie." He laughed. "I've been a monster. Thank you for putting up with me, and for all the presents." She smirked. "And all the sex."

He leered at her. "I'm not planning on toning down the last one." He growled. She jumped up and giggled as he chased her to their bedroom.

End of Chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter 21: Apologies

1602 Words this chapter

Chapter Twenty-One: Apologies

The next day, Jess went about apologizing to everyone. Abby and Emily happily accepted. They were delighted that she'd made decisions, edited her elaborate plans, and even given up some control to them.

"You're alright with doing extra work?" she asked them.

Abby scoffed. "That's what we're here for."

"Indeed. We have not helped much."

"Which is why you've been so stressed," said Abby.

"Yes, and now you appear much more relaxed," said Emily.

Jess nodded. "Becker helped me see my foolishness of agonizing over the whole thing and pushing people who care away."

They smiled.

"We are still here," said Emily. She hugged the bride-to-be.

Abby nodded. "You bet. Although, for a while, I wondered why," she said with a smirk.

Jess groaned. "I'm so sorry."

Abby laughed. "We forgive you."

"We do."

Jess smiled. "Thank you. Well, I've apologized to the florist and the venue site, I just need to apologize to Bernie." She bit her lip. "He'll accept, won't he?"

Abby smiled. "He will. We all knew that wasn't you."

"But I was so awful. I'm really lucky you all forgive me. What if he doesn't? He's such a good friend."

"Which is why he will," said Abby.

Emily nodded. "Indeed. That is why I showed considerable restraint by not incapacitating you."

Jess giggled. "Yes, you did. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Alright," Jess said. "Now or never." She got up to find Bernie. He was in the canteen of course. "Bernie?" she winced as she saw him shudder at the sound of her voice. "Hi."

He managed a smile. "Miss Parker."

She sighed. "I...I'm so sorry for how I've been harassing you."

He laughed. "You've been...a bit particular."

"That's a nice way of saying it." They laughed. "No more, Bernie."

"Good."

"After...this one change."

He moaned.

"I promise, last one."

"I've heard that before," he said, looking away from her.

She frowned. Bernie was never upset. She'd done this to the poor man. "Instead of all my crazy ideas for the sculptures of us, could we just have a simple letter 'J' and letter 'B?' Made out of chocolate, and maybe elegant and pretty, but classic. Not too much fuss and detail, I mean."

Bernie smiled. He chuckled. "No elaborate dress pattern?"

She blushed. "No."

"I think that would be nice. I will make each letter represent each of you: manly and refined for the Captain's 'B' and lovely and sweet for your 'J."

"Sweet? You still think that applies to me?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, Miss Parker, I do."

She kissed him on his cheek. "You're the best, Bernie. No more doubts or second guesses. I trust you. In fact, go ahead and make the menu however you want it."

His eyes lit up. "Do you mean that, Miss Parker?"

She nodded. "You've fed me and Becker for years, as well half the guest list. You know our tastes better than we do. I trust you, Bernie. I honestly do, even if I forgot that for a moment."

Bernie set the cloth he was holding down and rustled in his apron pocket. He brought out a handkerchief and blotted his eyes. "I'm deeply moved, Miss Parker. Thank you," he said, his voice laced with emotion. He smiled. "I will make the cake and menu to the best of my ability."

"I know," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes as well. "I'm very sorry for going crazy."

He chuckled. "I forgive you."

She smiled.

"I think you need some chocolate," he said, moving behind the lunch counter where he handed her a brownie with a wink.

"Thank you, Bernie. I will see you later."

He nodded. "I look forward to your smile, as always."

She blushed and grinned her old, not crazy 'Jess' smile for him and left, leaving him for the first time in a long while, in peace.

Jess had one more thing to do. She was done stressing. It was time to make decisions. She'd delegated many of them to Emily and Abby, but there was one choice only she could make.

She strolled into the armory. Becker saw her and went to her.

"Sorry, honey, I'm not here for you."

Vale chuckled loudly. "Sorry, Jess, but it's too late. I can't break the Cap's heart by taking you away from him."

Bilson hit him on the head. "Stop making a fool out of yourself."

"Me? You just took a swipe at your superior officer!"

Becker laughed. "I'll testify that he deserved it, Bill."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jess giggled. "Actually, Bill, uh, Nicole, it's you I'm here to see."

"Oh?"

Jess smiled. "I've been, a little crazy lately," she said, trading an amused grin with Becker, "but I've made my mind up concerning some of my wedding plans. I, um...would you be my last bridesmaid?"

Becker broke into a wide grin.

Nicole teared up and threw her arms around Jess. "Of course, I will. I'd be delighted."

"No..." whined Vale.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't in contention," said Jess, making Becker howl.

Vale screwed his face up into a scowl. "I'm upset because if she's with you in the bridal party then she can't sit with me."

"Aw..."

"Yeah, Jess it would be sweet," said Nicole, glaring at Vale. "If he had bothered to ask me."

"What? You...rascal," said Jess. "You just assume she'll go with you?"

Vale smiled his dazzling, brighter than white, toothy grin. "Duh. Of course. Anyway, I was going to ask, closer to the date..."

"Right," said Nicole with an unbelieving scoff. "Forget it. I'm in," she said to Jess, hugging her again. "Thank you."

Jess laughed. "Thank you! I have to go. I'll call you later. We'll have to move to get your dress in time, but it's all picked out and everything. They just need your size."

Nicole nodded. "Just let me know. Whatever you need, when you need it."

Jess smiled, and turned to Becker. "Boy, when you move in the right direction, you move," Becker said.

She giggled. "Well, I have all these new shoes someone let me charge on their cards."

He laughed. "Yeah, let's go some place dark and private, and discuss ways you can make it up to me." She giggled again and walked out with Becker.

Vale stared at Bilson. "I was serious."

"So was I. Ask me."

"I can't now!"

She rolled her eyes. "I won't be busy the whole time. We managed to have a good time and even a few dances at Abby and Connor's wedding and I was on duty!"

Vale smiled. "Yeah, that was...I enjoyed it."

Bilson smiled. "Me too."

"Of course, I hope you dress better this time."

She put her hand to her face and groaned. She'd been wearing her uniform at that wedding like the other troops called in to deal with the uninvited 'guests' that came through the anomaly. "I'm sure I'll look amazing," she said, as Vale smirked. "Jess has excellent taste. She'll dress us well."

He growled slightly. "Sorry, I got a sudden vision of you in something I'd like to dress you in."

She sighed, shaking her head. "You can be so creepy sometimes." She turned from him.

Vale grabbed her arm. He dropped his bravado for a second and stepped close. "Nicole, would you be my date for Cap's wedding? Please? Even though I know you could find someone better. I honestly don't think I can." He dropped his head shyly. "I don't want to try."

She smiled, honestly and brightly. "And then you can be so sweet. I think that sounds lovely Bobby. I'd like to go with you." She raised her eyebrow slightly and added, "If you leave the creep at home."

He laughed. "I'll try."

"You can do it."

He chuckled, then looked around. He leaned in and gave her a light peck on the lips.

She stared at him, a bit startled, then smiled softly and moved closer. She reached out for his cheek and he moved his arm around her back. They leaned their heads toward each other.

Then Becker walked back in and they broke away. "Stupid Lester, he would come and drag Jess away just as we were looking for somewhere to..." He stopped speaking. They were staring at him oddly. "Is...everything...OK?"

Bilson nodded. Vale smirked. "Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

Becker looked at them. "I don't know...you're...not trading insults at each other?"

"Oh, you know...the whole wedding thing," said Vale. "It's got us all calm...like music and the savage beast?"

Becker looked at him and then at the slightly blushing Bilson. "Right."

"I, um, have rounds...to make," Bilson said, pushing past Vale, then Becker. When she was behind the Captain she looked back at Bobby and smiled.

He smiled back. Becker caught it and turned back to Bilson but she had moved. The captain turned back to Vale.

"What?" asked the lieutenant.

"That's what I was wondering," Becker said with a grin. "You and Bill, are you, uh, getting close?"

Vale's mouth opened and nothing came out.

"You're speechless. I don't think that's happened before," said Becker with big, teasing grin.

"Honestly, Cap, I think this wedding stuff is getting to your head," Vale said, moving deeper into the armory and suddenly finding an EMD fascinating.

Becker laughed. "I think it's getting to you too," he muttered.

End of Chapter Twenty-One


	22. Chapter 22: Bachelor, Bachelorette Plans

2096 Words this Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Two: Bachelor/Bachelorette (Hen) Plans

It was getting closer to the wedding date but Jess had not morphed back into Bride-osaurus. "I can't believe how calm you are," said Abby, sitting with Jess and Emily in the canteen.

"I know! Once I stopped obsessing and remembered to trust you guys and the professionals, it just all stopped," said the bride. "I was a tiny bit worried about Nicole's dress, but they were able to order it. She tried on the sample and she looks fantastic!"

"That is pleasant news," said Emily.

Iris happened by and plopped down beside Jess. "So, I guess it's time then."

"For what?" asked Jess.

Iris smiled. "To plan your Hen Party."

Jess groaned and shook her head. "Thank you, Iris, but I'm sure my matrons of honor can do it."

"Oh, but I want to help," said the raucous brunette. She grinned sinfully.

"Behave, Iris," said Abby.

"Honestly, you guys are so suspicious, I'm just trying to help our Jessica."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"This party shall be to Jess' tastes," said Emily.

"Boring then."

"Iris, butt out!"

"That's some way for the bride to talk!" cried Iris. "I just want this party to have some life!"

"That's too bad, because I don't want strippers."

"No strippers?" cried Iris in disbelief.

"Boo!" screamed the rowdier ARC females in the canteen.

"They agree with me!"

"Strippers make me...nervous," Jess said, a slight blush creeping on her face.

"We shall not have them then," said Emily.

"Boo!"

"Iris, pipe down!" Abby yelled at her menagerie assistant. "It's Jess' party."

"And what a party it will be without guests," said Iris. "We're important too."

"She is right," said Jess, biting her lip. "I guess...we could have them, for the girls."

"Yay! That's my girl, Jess!" cried Iris, pulling the field coordinator into a big hug.

"No, Jess, don't let Iris talk you into it," said Abby.

"Boo!"

"Iris, hush!"

"It's alright, Abby," said Jess. "I just won't come."

"What?"

"You have to come," said Iris. "They'll ask for the bride! If you aren't there, they won't dance!"

"Maybe you can pose as me, then," said Jess, a twinkle in her eye.

Iris was still. "I'd get a special lap dance," she said, the wheels moving in her head. Then a big smile spread over her face. "I'll do it!"

Abby shook her head. "You're crazy."

Iris smiled. "All the perks of getting married without any of the chains!" She smiled as the girls around her all laughed. Then a fit male body strolled in. Iris leered. "Maybe not all the perks. Hey, Groomie," she called to him.

Becker, the fit body, stared at her. "What the hell?"

Jess giggled. "Iris has volunteered to be the bride at the hen party so strippers will come."

"Huh?"

"Jess does not wish to have strippers," explained Emily.

"Then why have them?" asked Becker.

"Because Jess is a caring, lovely woman who doesn't want to deprive the rest of us of our lusty desires," said Iris. "That's why."

Jess giggled. "It's fine. I'll just hide in the kitchen."

"That's silly."

"Becker, butt out!" cried Iris.

The captain laughed. "Well, I could crash the party, you know, stay and guard you," he said to Jess, smirking at her with a leer in his eyes. "You and me, alone in the kitchen."

Jess turned red and giggled. "Now you're talking."

"Just keep it in the kitchen," said Iris. "Don't ruin our dirty good time with your...love. Yuck."

The others laughed.

"We could have both parties together," said Abby. "Connor said you're having strippers. He insists. He wants to see Ce Ce dance again."

"Ce Ce insists too. She squeals almost as loud as Jess. You should have heard her when Jess and I told her we were getting married."

Jess giggled. "She's so excited for us."

"Wait. You want to corrupt our sexy bachelorette party with female strippers?" asked Iris. "Are you insane?"

The girls laughed. They were having quite a good time in the canteen today.

"You know," said Jess. "It's not a bad idea."

"Yes it is!" screamed Iris.

Jess wasn't listening. "I'd love to see Ce Ce and the girls perform, I mean for real, not like when they're teaching at the dance studio."

"You take stripping lessons, Jess?" asked Iris. "You're full of surprises."

Jess blushed. "She teaches other stuff."

"But she does teach exotic..."

"Becker, hush!" cried Jess, elbowing the chuckling Captain in the stomach. "I think I like the idea of combining the parties."

"Boo!"

"You can still be the bride, Iris," said Jess.

Iris pouted. "I'm getting a lap dance."

"If they still offer it, sure," said Jess. "I'd like to get the strippers from Cindy's place though, Pecs and More."

"Carlos!" cried Iris. "Abby, you can't come. He'll refuse to dance if he sees you."

Abby smirked.

"Sorry, Iris. Abby is my co-matron of honor. She's coming. It's non-negotiable."

"Fine."

"If Carlos can come, I'll hide, OK?"

"You're great, Abby," said Iris.

"I do not anticipate a problem," said Emily. "Provided Monte does not come along."

Abby chuckled.

"Oh, no, the python was for her," said Jess. "Abby likes them. I hate snakes, whether they're part of a strip act or not. No snakes."

"Yeah, no reptiles or other animals of any kind," said Iris. "No making the hot guy who's there to take off his clothes so irate that he leaves without dancing because you tried to steal his prop. Thanks again for that, Abby."

Everyone broke into loud laughs, including Abby. "I just can't resist a beautiful Python," she said.

"So it's set?" said Jess. "One huge party with strippers, including men, but I'm not the bride."

"Only for the duration of the party," said Becker. He kissed her. She giggled. "Maybe only for the duration of the male strippers."

"Oh, definitely," said Iris. "My bridal status doesn't start until they get there and as soon as their little hot butts are gone, I'm single again."

The girls laughed.

"Good," said Jess. "And no trying to get 'perks' with my man. I'll kill you."

Iris laughed. "Promise. I wouldn't endanger my personal information and credit like that."

Becker smiled at Jess. "Your reputation is intact, honey."

Jess giggled. "Just making sure."

Iris smiled. "Besides, I don't want to be hitched longer than I have to be, not even to get hot guys gyrating in front of me. Not even fake hitched."

"I'm worried about something," said Becker.

"What?"

"So, you guys are talking about strippers, huh?" asked a new voice. "I want in."

"That," said Becker, shaking his head.

"Vale!" screamed Jess, her face red. "No!"

"Hey, I was good at Abby's hen party, you know it!"

Abby giggled.

The other women hooted and chanted "Vale! Vale!"

He gyrated for them.

Jess covered her face. "No!" she screamed, giggling.

Becker laughed. "Are you sure you should?" he asked, giving Vale a big smirk. "What will Bilson say?"

Vale's eyes grew wide.

"What? Why?" asked Jess.

"No reason," said Becker, enjoying the look on Vale's pale face.

"He's losing his mind, Jess," recovered the lieutenant. "It's a good thing you're getting married now before he deteriorates more."

"Right," said Becker. Jess was eyeing Vale. Her fiance said softly, "they were pretty cozy the other day in the armory, until I interrupted them."

Vale began to turn pink.

Jess gasped, and began to jump up and down. "That's great!"

"He's imagining things, Jess. It's really sad. So... can I dance at your party?"

"He's changing the subject," said Becker.

"Come on, let me dance!"

"No!" Jess screamed, turning beet red.

"I don't know, Jess. Maybe he should. I mean, Nicole might like it," teased Becker.

Vale narrowed his eyes at Becker, then his cheekiness crept back. "Might? Of course she'll like it." He then turned to the rest of the canteen saying louder, "They all like when I dance!"

The canteen, men included all whooped and cheered in response.

"No!" cried Jess. "You're not dancing!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my fiance's subordinate officer!"

"So?"

"It's a tiny bit inappropriate!" Jess cried, bright pink and giggling.

Becker laughed. Iris shouted, "Boo!" The other ladies all "awed" sadly. Even the men were disappointed.

The lieutenant frowned, sticking out his lip like a pouting toddler.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked a new voice as a few more soldiers drifted in.

"Hey Nicole!" cried Becker, smiling widely at Vale. "Just in time!"

She looked confused.

"Nicole," said Vale quickly, "tell Jess, that you...and all available women...want to see me dance at her hen party."

Bilson's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Flowers and Private Thompson, who was recovered from his injuries, both burst out laughing.

"We were thinking of having the parties together," said Becker, "So we all get to see him make a fool out of himself."

"In that case, I vote yes," said Thompson.

"I vote no," said Flowers, "big ole, no!" He shook his head.

Jess giggled. "Me too. But no one really gets a final vote but me and Becker."

"Boo!"

Bilson chuckled. "Well, if he wants too..."

"Are you serious, Nicole?" asked Jess.

Vale smirked at Nicole widely.

"I'm always in for seeing him embarrass himself."

"P-uh-lease," he said, exaggerating the syllables. "You're 'in for' the same things as the rest of these ladies...me."

Bilson shook her head. "You're so full of yourself."

He smirked at her, leering slightly.

"Let him do it!" cried Iris.

Jess shook her head. "I don't like...strippers...when I don't know them personally. I have no desire to see some one I know take off his clothes."

"Unless it's Becker," mumbled Iris.

"Maybe Ce Ce can work him into her act," said Becker. "She can reign in his..."

"Sexiness?" asked Vale with a wicked, silly grin.

"I was going to say ridiculousness," replied Becker, smirking back.

"No one can reign that in," said Bilson, smirking also.

Jess drummed her finger on her chin. "I suppose... if you're with Ce Ce..."

"Yay! I'll call her!" Vale cried happily, getting out his cell phone. He gave a triumphant grin to Bilson.

She shook her head and went to get some chow.

"Are all military people in this time acquainted with people who remove their clothes as a profession?"

"Emily, no!" cried Jess.

Becker laughed. "We do go to a lot of parties involving strippers."

"A habit you will be stopping, I hope you realize this," said his fiancee, stabbing his chest with her finger.

He smirked. "Of course, honey. That was as a single man. It was expected."

"It is now prohibited."

He laughed. "It's not a big sacrifice," he said, playing with her hair. She giggled. "Anyway, I never fell for any of the strippers. I like my women teasing skin in a different manner," he said, licking his lips as he looked over her plentiful naked leg.

"Women? You only have one, right, Sweetie?" she asked, her eyebrow twitching.

He laughed and kissed her slowly. "You know that I do."

She giggled. "Just checking."

"Oh, Lord! Heads up, you guys! Iris and Vale look like they're in cahoots," said Abby.

Jess giggled, turning to see the handsome lieutenant sitting beside the edgy menagerie assistant, talking intensely.

"They're probably brain-storming stripping routines for Vale," said Becker.

Bilson walked by, heading toward Vale. "I have a couple ideas."

Vale looked up. "Really?"

She sat beside Iris. "Yeah. How about a mummy?"

"Ooh, yeah, he could slowly peel off the layers," said Iris.

"But keep his face bandaged," said Bilson, eating a piece of fish as Becker laughed loudly.

"Ha ha," said Vale.

"Or a welder would work," she said, "motorcyclist, firefighter, scuba diver..."

"I'm sensing a theme," said Bobby.

"Yeah, she wants to keep your ugly mug covered!" yelled Flowers sitting on her other side.

Jess giggled, collapsing against Becker's chest. "We have the weirdest co-workers," she said.

Becker nodded.

End of Chapter Twenty-Two


	23. Chapter 23: Surveillance

858 Words this Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Three: Surveillance

Becker arranged his chair in his office so he had a good view of his laptop. True, he didn't use it much, but today it was very integral to a clandestine mission. He pulled up the software and adjusted the volume.

"Perfect," he said. "I can see the subjects clearly. The volume may be a problem, but I don't really need to hear what's being said." He took a sip of coffee as the stakeout started.

"Here we go...suspect number one," he said aloud. He had given all his men jobs away from Security, and made it clear he wasn't to be disturbed. It was a delicate operation and he needed to be alone.

He set his jaw. "This guy could be trouble," he said, sucking in an uneasy breath. He watched the events unfold. It was truly sickening to watch, but he had too much at stake not to keep on his toes.

He let out a relieved sigh. "OK, never mind, he won't be a problem after all," he said with a light chuckle. He took another sip and prepared himself for the next suspect.

"I don't like this guy's looks," he muttered.

"Becker..."

He fell out his chair as Jess pushed her way in. "Jess! I...thought I locked the door!"

"Apparently not. What are you doing?"

He turned red and tried to stand in front of the screen. "N-n-nothing, sweetheart."

"Why is there a guy stripping on your computer?"

She marched over to the laptop, though Becker tried to stop her. "Jess, don't. Why are you here? You're supposed to be at lunch with Beverly."

"She had a medical emergency, nothing critical though. Becker, why is there...wait, is that Pecs and More?"

"What? Of course not!"

She peered at the screen. "That's Abby's head! I see Emily and Nicole too! That is clearly Iris! Becker, you've got them on surveillance at the club!"

He hung his head.

"Why are you peep-show watching them as they shop for my strippers?"

"Please, for heaven's sake, re-phrase that question."

She giggled. "Becker?"

His mouth just hung open. He couldn't think of one plausible excuse. "I...wanted to make sure they...picked...good dancers?"

She fell onto his chest, laughing hard. "You don't care! You're jealous!"

"I just don't want the likes of Carlos again. Even though Iris is sold on that...prima donna." He growled remembering the stripper. "Ben would be fine. I like Ben, he's cool."

Jess chuckled. "If he's available, Abby will ask for him. Don't worry. She's going to arrange with Cindy to get calm, sweet guys. They all know I'm not so comfortable with this."

"I know."

"Anyway, I'm not planning on watching. I really am going to hide."

"Yeah, I just...don't like leaving things to chance."

She shook her head, while smiling annoyingly at him. She put her arms around his shoulders. "You know you're the only man I ever look at."

"I know, still, Jess...naked men in your home!"

She giggled. "Several things: one, they won't be totally naked."

He scoffed. "Beverly's bandages are bigger then what they wear."

She chuckled. "Two, it's our home, not mine."

He smiled great big. "That does help."

"Three, it may not be at our place. They are completely leaving me out of the planning. It may be at Abby's place, or even Matt's or somewhere else."

"As long as you have a place to hide that's big enough for two."

"That's the only stipulation I put in," she said, kissing him long and slowly. "Better?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, smirking.

She giggled. "I knew this might be hard for you too."

"Yeah."

"I didn't, however, anticipate that you'd stalk them."

"I am not stalking!"

"Becker, you wired up the auditions! How...exactly, did you do this?" she asked, looking back at the laptop. Currently a guy dressed as a delivery man was 'taking it off.'

The captain shrugged. "I gave Abby a hug for doing this for you and stuck a spy cam on her shoulder."

"You devious sneak."

"I'm just protecting you, Jess."

"Right," she said. "Turn it off."

"Jessica..."

"Or...I'll watch it with you," she said, pulling another chair over.

"You'll ruin the surprise," he said, "and you hate these things."

She giggled. "True. Plus, aren't you the one who said something to me a few months ago about trusting our friends to plan?"

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah." He went over and disconnected the camera feed. "Sorry."

She giggled and hugged him. "Your paranoia is kind of cute."

He looked a bit embarrassed. "Thanks." He smirked. "I cleared my whole section for this, ya know."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, so we're all alone?" She gave a sultry leer. "Can we get...loud?"

He laughed, walked to the door, pushed it shut and locked it. "You look so innocent."

She jumped up on his desk, unbuttoning her shirt. "Looks are deceiving, baby."

He nodded, leaning over her and kissing her passionately. "I know. I love it."

She giggled.

End of Chapter Twenty-Three


	24. Chapter 24: Bachelorette Party, Part 1

1990 Words, this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Four: Bachelor/Bachorlette Party

It was the day of the combined hen and bachelor party. They decided not to have it at Jess' flat or anyone's but at Ce Ce's dance studio.

"It's so nice of you to donate your space," Abby said.

"Nonsense," said the dancer. "I'm closed today anyway, besides when Jess told me how many people she invited, my mind reeled! You can't have that many people in someone's home!"

Abby giggled. "Yeah, Em and I decided it was madness. It's really two parties, two audiences in one," she said. "I just wanted you to know that we appreciate it."

Ce Ce smiled and nodded. The dance studio was divided in parts. The main floor held the lobby. The lobby opened into a wooden paneled area with benches that sat under shelves of trophies. Then the room got larger and brighter with pale yellow walls, lots of dancing posters, some racks of costumes and shoes and finally a long desk along the back wall.

Beside the desk was a large door. Through the door a larger section split into three dance studios, restrooms, and several smaller changing areas. There were also a row of seats along the wall length windows that led to each studio. The studios were mostly bare and spacious, with each one holding music equipment, piles of mats, a row of ballet bars, and a row of closets.

Also in the lobby was a staircase that ran downstairs to the basement. The basement had Ce Ce's office, a break room/kitchen and a very large open studio that could double for a performance hall or in this case, a party room. The furthest wall held a simple stage that if the need arose, could be folded up and out of the way. Today it was out for the entertainment.

Abby and Ce Ce were upstairs, gathering all the props and costumes. "I thought we'd let the dancers change and wait in my office," said Ce Ce. "That way we can keep the guys away from overly exuberant girls."

Abby nodded, with a laugh. "We have several of those coming."

"I've also been giving some thought to Jess' place to hide." Ce Ce giggled.

"Yeah, she and Iris' crazy 'fake' bride plan."

Ce Ce laughed. "I think it's funny. Jess is welcome to spend however much of her own party she wishes in my break room. It's pretty homey and comfortable and stocked with food."

"And we have more coming," said Abby, "though some of it she may not feel like eating. Iris insisted on getting some vulgar party favors, including edibles. I told her if she just had to fine, but I wanted them away from Jess."

Ce Ce chuckled. "I think it is sweet that Jess isn't insisting that it be a clean party, since she is rather sensitive, in some areas." She smirked. "You know she's taken a few of my stripping classes?"

Abby laughed. "Yeah, she's like that: innocent with a surprising edge. She is sweet, doing this whole stripper thing for the girls."

"We will make Jess comfortable though," said Ce Ce.

"I don't know about that," said Meira. She was one of Abby's menagerie assistants and the loud Iris' best mate. She was a little taller than Abby, with long black hair, a round face and kind blue eyes.

Meira walked into the lobby, carrying several large bakery boxes. "Iris insisted. Blame her not me."

Abby chuckled. "Sexy body part pastries?" she asked, nodding toward the box.

Meira nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry. I got some normal treats as well, for Jess and anyone else."

"Thank you, Meira. At least you remember who the real bride is."

She laughed.

A loud hoot when up and in walked Iris, carrying several bags. "The party has arrived!"

"Sorry, but no, not until the groom and bride get here," said Abby.

"Come on, you know I'm the real draw," said Iris. She smiled cheekily. "I got everything we need: penis rings..."

"Iris, for the rest of the party you will refer to them as "the male anatomy" or "male body parts."

She stared at Abby. "Seriously?"

"Yes. You got your way on a lot of stuff. We are going to make Jess happy."

Iris rolled her eyes. "I'm putting this hen party stuff up, Abby!"

Abby shook her head. "I'm putting up the decorations I got for Jess: rainbow colors and bridal images like roses, wedding bells, doves..."

Iris scoffed. "That's...too tame and so unoriginal!"

"Right and pen...uh, I mean...male body parts are unique hen party decorations."

"You have me there, Meira, but I don't care. I'm putting these boys up!"

"Iris!"

"Stop both of you," said Ce Ce. "I have a solution. The space downstairs is huge. Why don't we put the more...wild aspects of the decorations..."

"You mean the vulgar parts," said Abby.

Ce Ce nodded, "We'll put those closer to the stage area, where the stripping will be. Further back, towards the break room where Jess may hide..."

"She is so sweet," said Iris, a little condescendingly.

Ce Ce continued, "We can make that area a little less...racy."

"Sounds good," said Abby.

"Whatever," said Iris. "Downstairs, you said?"

Ce Ce nodded. "Let me show you." She took Meira and Iris down while Abby stayed upstairs.

Emily and Matt arrived, bringing Connor. "Hey, how's it going?" asked Abby's husband.

"Iris is taking over."

"No, she is not," said Emily. "We are running this party, not her."

Abby's eyebrow shot up. "Yes, ma'am. Did you guys get everything?"

"Yep, we got the sandwiches, crisps, pretzels, biscuits, soft drinks and the harder stuff," said Matt, smirking.

"We also picked up the special chocolates in the wedding shapes," said Connor. "Cause you know Iris has chocolate pen...I mean, body parts."

Abby giggled. "I'm sure she does. Thank you guys. You can take the stuff downstairs."

They all descended the stairs and toward the bottom they were smacked in the head by several strings of male body parts.

"Iris! Not so close to the stairs! Your space is by the stage, stick to it!" yelled Abby.

"Spoil sport!"

Matt and Connor snickered, shaking their heads.

"Ah, good, you've got the party food," said Ce Ce. "Over here." She waved the men into the large break room that had several chairs and tables, a microwave, refrigerator, even an oven. It also had a sort of living area with a TV, lots of entertainment equipment, color-coordinated yellow and green rocking chairs and two love seats. A large green rug and several potted plants added to the homey feeling.

"This is nice."

"Thank you Connor, it's my family's home away from home," said Ce Ce. "Actually we spend more time here." She laughed.

"This is perfect," said Abby. "Jess may not want to leave."

Ce Ce laughed. "In that case, I'll charge her rent."

"So...Ce Ce," said Connor, a blush creeping over his face. "This show you have planned, I hope it can follow those smashing routines you did for my party."

Ce Ce laughed. "Dancing for Becker and Jess is a big challenge. I know them so well. I really want to do them justice and give them a good show. I'm not too worried, I've got all my fellow dancers to help me. Debra came up with some good routines, as did your friend Vale."

"Oh, God, I can imagine," said Abby, her face in her hands.

Ce Ce chuckled. "Don't worry, we've tried to keep it clean. Debra and I even made some of our costumes more modest. I tell you, having a lingerie consultant who works part time as a dancer sure saves time."

"Oh, boo," said Connor mildly. "I mean, the costumes were great last time."

"You won't be disappointed," said Ce Ce, "I promise. We just wanted to keep Jess in mind, plus the fact that we all feel like Becker's a big brother does make us want to be...respectful."

"I think it will be fine," said Matt. "Come on, Conn. Let's put this stuff away." He looked to Emily and Abby. "You two better keep an eye on Iris."

"Right," said Abby, stepping back out into the larger room. "Iris! Take those giant blow-ups down!"

"Abby!"

"I mean it, Iris, or you'll be sent home!" cried her boss. "Before the strippers arrive."

"You mean the male ones, though, I assume," said Ce Ce with a wink.

"Yeah," said Abby, chuckling.

"You are seriously cramping my style, Abs!"

"Sorry, Iris but you are not the bride."

She glared at Abby.

Connor came out to see the blowups. "Wow, those are big," he said, looking at several two-foot, vinyl, air-blown male body parts that were hanging down over the chairs set up in front of the stage.

"I can't believe you bought those repulsive things," said Abby.

"You weren't this big of a prude at your hen party," said Iris.

"That was for me. This is for Jess, and she isn't comfortable."

"I like them," said Iris.

"Can we at least put the blow up pen...body parts," said Meira, "somewhere less...in your face?"

Iris smirked. "Nice choice of words, there Mer."

"How about in the corners?" asked Ce Ce. "People can still see them but they won't be in the way."

Iris reluctantly agreed.

"Thank goodness you're here," said Abby to the studio owner. "I need someone to calmly deal with this lunatic."

Iris stuck her tongue out at her boss.

"Also, Iris, think about the stage," advised Ce Ce. "We'll be dancing. We really can't have decorations up there."

Iris was standing on the stage, between two nearly naked, overly buff, plastic depictions of males, each about six feet tall.

Matt laughed. "If we're having real male strippers, why do you need male blow-up dolls?"

"It's for ambiance, Anderson!" yelled Iris.

"You're going a bit overboard," said Meira, sitting on the stage and laughing.

Iris sighed, but moved the dolls off the stage. She found places for them in the corners with the other blow-ups.

"I'm just going to check the things you brought," said Abby, going through Iris' bags. "You've got me worried. OK, you can put up these streamers and these signs."

"Oh, thank you," said Iris sarcastically.

"You can put these...anatomy...rings and necklaces on the tables, only the ones on this side! Nothing naughty goes in or near the break room! The same with the vulgar candy."

"It's not vulgar! It's a hen party! It's not my fault the bride is a goody-two shoes!"

Abby giggled. "Look at it this way, whatever I don't let you use, you can take home."

Iris stared. "Oh, my gosh! I can! I'm so stupid, I didn't even think of that silver lining! OK, I'll abide by your rules, no matter how out of date they are," she said, with a cheeky smirk.

Abby chuckled, shaking her head. "Everything else is fine," she said, leaving the bags.

She walked to the other side of the room where Emily was stringing several streamers of different colors, producing rainbows. Abby hung paper doves, wedding bells, and roses of all colors around their side of the room.

Between the two sides were several large tables filled with food, drinks, party favors, and the naughty items that passed Abby's inspection. Several tables and chairs were set on on either side of the food tables, so people could sit and eat.

"What do you think?" asked Abby.

Connor and Matt nodded.

"It's boring!" cried Iris. "My half however..."

"Is raunchy," said Abby.

"Yes! Thank you," said Iris. "Mission accomplished."

Abby shook her head.

End of Chapter Twenty-Four 


	25. Chapter 25: Bachelorette Party, part 2

1783 Words this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Five 

"Jess will be OK with it, won't she?" asked Meira.

"She is OK with it," said a happy voice as Jess skipped down the stairs. Right behind her was Becker.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" she cried. "I mean your side is, Abby and Em." She giggled. "Iris' side is naughty, but it's OK. Thank you for giving me a safe side."

Abby hugged her. "It's our pleasure."

"If you require a further sanctuary," said Emily. "We have designated this room."

She ushered Jess over to Ce Ce's break room. Inside the room had been further decorated in the rainbow wedding theme. They even placed fresh colorful roses on the tables.

Jess squealed. "Thank you! I have the best matrons of honor!"

Abby giggled. "I'm glad you like it. We put a bit of all the party food, drinks, and the more respectable party favors inside."

"Yes," said Emily. "In that way if you desire not to venture out, you shall be well supplied."

Jess giggled. "Thank you. I may not venture out: tv, video games, movies, rocking chairs, and if I have company, a love seat to cuddle on."

"Only if I approve of the company," Becker said, eyebrow raised.

"Duh," she said, standing on her tiptoes and stealing a kiss.

"You're really going through with it?" he asked. "You're going to stay in here and let Iris be the pretend bride?"

"Only while the guys are taking it off," said Iris.

"Yes, only then," said Jess. She walked over to a table and picked up a strawberry jam pastry iced with pink frosting flowers. "Hmm. I'm very happy," she said. Then she saw a plate of chocolate doves, roses, rings, and bells.

"Ooh, chocolate! Yay! They're wedding candies and not those naughty things I don't want to stick in my mouth."

Iris got a wicked smirk on her face and she looked at Becker, then Jess. "Are you sure about that, Jess? You never..."

"Iris!" Abby screamed.

Becker turned bright red. Jess nearly choked on her pasty.

Iris had broken into a laughing fit, gasping for breath as she pointed to the groom and bride. "Oh, God! Your faces!"

Abby smacked her. "Do you want to be exiled?"

"Sorry," said Iris, still gasping. "I'll behave."

"She will," said Meira. She walked to her best mate. "Iris, stop," she said firmly. "Sometimes you go too far. This is Jess and Becker's party. Please, be good."

Iris nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, I get...excited."

"No kidding," said Abby.

"I'll behave."

"Thank you," said Jess.

"I say throw her out."

"Easy, Becker, it is a hen party," said Jess. "We're all here for fun, right?"

"Right, Jess," said Iris. She walked up and hugged her, a little to Jess' surprise. "You really are a sweetie," said the wild menagerie worker. Jess giggled.

"Jess! Becker!" cried Ce Ce, coming out of the office. "You're here!" She ran to them both and hugged them.

"Thanks for having us," said Becker.

Ce Ce shrugged. "Abby and Emily did all the work. I just opened my doors. Jess, I hope you'll be comfortable in the break room, if you choose not to watch the dancing."

"Comfortable? Ce Ce that room is nicer than my house!"

They all laughed.

"I do want to watch your dances, Ce Ce. Thank you." She looked around at all her friends. "You're all so considerate."

"It's the least we can do," said Meira, elbowing Iris. "Isn't it, since she's bending her sense of ethics for us?"

Iris chuckled. "Yeah, it is. You're right."

Jess giggled. "You know, this party looks very girly. It's supposed to be a bachelor party too. Where's all your stuff?"

Becker looked at Connor and Matt and they all smirked. They each nodded to the boxes of liquor and said in unison, "We're good."

Jess broke out into a giggle fit.

"Typical," said Abby.

"Well, we need strippers too," said Connor. "I'm relying on Ce Ce for that."

"Well, until then," said Jess. She walked up to one of the food tables and grabbed another pastry. "These are so good! Ooh, this one has chocolate cream! Delish!"

"Watch it, you have a dress to fit in, remember."

Jess stopped chewing and stared. She then walked over to the idiot who made the comment. "Excuse me, Groom, but I have been following some psycho's exercise regiment for years."

"Please, that regiment is so relaxed it could be for children," Becker said with a teasing grin.

"You do realize that I have been shopping up a storm with Debra in anticipation for the honeymoon," she said softly.

Becker's eyebrow raised up. "Debra? You mean...lingerie shopping?"

"Yep," she said, drawing out the 'p.' "Are you sure you want to make me angry, Becker? I mean, I was going to start wearing the lingerie I've decided not to save for the honeymoon."

Becker's eyes grew wide.

Jess walked closer and let her fingers run along his chest. "It would be a shame if I wasn't in the mood."

He gulped. "Yes, yes it would." She smiled seductively. "Go ahead, Jess. Have fun. Eat what you want."

"Thank you."

"But if you can't fit into the promised lingerie, Jess, there will be a revolt!"

She turned at the door of the break room, puckering her lips as she smiled. "Don't worry. I won't just fit, I'll look...sensual and alluring." She smiled again, then went inside.

Becker stood still looking at the now empty doorway.

"Well, that backfired, didn't it?" asked Connor. "You didn't get into her head, she got into yours."

"Shut up, Temple."

"So...when's the party start?" asked Meira.

"As soon as the strippers get here!" cried Iris. "I mean the manly ones!"

"Actually, they won't get here until about an hour in," said Abby. "The guests should be arriving any minute. Do you want to go upstairs and start hosting, or handle things down here?"

Emily eyed Iris. "I will remain down here."

Abby laughed. "No blood please."

Emily scoffed. "I can manage perfectly well without causing visible injuries of any kind, Abigail."

Abby shook her head. "Yeah, well, limit the damage. She works tomorrow night." She started to go upstairs but was prevented from doing so as several women swarmed down the staircase.

Ce Ce smiled. She opened the break room door. "Jess, could you come out please?"

As soon as she did the women saw her and started squealing. She ran to them and they collided, hugging Jess and giggling.

"Who are they?" asked Emily.

"They're Ce Ce's instructors," said Becker. "Jess and they have become good friends thanks to the classes here."

"Ooh, they're the strippers?" asked Connor.

Ce Ce nodded. "Jess kindly invited them early to join in the fun before the show."

"I'm going to say hello," said the groom. As he walked over they cried, "Becker!" and hugged him.

"Is Jess OK with that?" asked Iris.

Ce Ce laughed. "They're like his sisters. They've known him for years, as have I."

One of the dancers looked a lot like Jess. She was the same height, build, and had Jess' long brown hair.

Jess suddenly grabbed her bag.

"Jess, that's rude!"

The Jess clone just laughed. "It's alright, Becker. She knows what I carry in there."

Jess nodded. "Yep. Her brochures and she promised me new ones."

"I've got them."

Jess giggled, hugged her and ran for the break room.

Becker looked at the woman. "Brochures, Debra?"

She nodded, smirking at him. "Don't you want to go and...help?"

He suddenly got a goofy smile. "Indeed I do." He then left, went in the break room and shut the door.

A short time later, Jess was curled up on the sofa, trying to read the brochures. Becker was making it hard by nibbling on her neck.

She giggled. "Stop! I'm ticklish."

"Then put down the brochure," he whispered.

She turned bright red. "Our friends are right outside the door!"

"I'm willing to risk it."

"I'm not! Besides, I have...oh...um, outfits to look...ooh, right there," she said as he got to a sensitive spot. The brochure fell out of her fingers.

Then the door burst open. "Ew!"

"Temple!"

"You guys are worse than Iris! Well, no, she probably wouldn't be clothed still. Thanks for that."

Jess giggled and stood up.

"See what you did!" cried Becker.

"Sorry, Abby sent me in for a bag of favors she forgot," he said.

"Aren't we lucky," said Jess. She glared at Becker. "You get me in so much trouble."

"It would have been more if Temple hadn't burst in."

She giggled.

"Stop, I'm trying to find the favors as fast as I can, just spare me more icky stuff til I do, please!"

Becker laughed.

"Hello," said a fit, blond body. The man smiled, dazzling them with his white teeth.

"Oh, you showed."

Lieutenant Vale smirked. "Of course, I did, Cap." He looked at Jess. "I hope you're ready. We've got quite a show."

Jess shook her head. "I'm scared."

"You should be, honey," answered the groom.

She giggled. "You're with Ce Ce, right?"

"Oh, yeah, in fact I'm doing a special duet with Debra."

"Then I will watch, I guess," she said. "I don't like the idea of watching a guy I know strip. I don't suppose you'll be wearing long, long shorts, huh?"

He winked.

"That's a 'no,' Jess," said Becker. "You and Debra, huh?"

Vale nodded.

"Jess, you do know who she looks like, right?"

She looked at Becker, frowning. "Huh?"

Becker got up and walked to her. "I'm just saying...Vale, doing a dance with a girl who is a dead ringer for you...the mind reels at the disturbing images that come up. I'd be petrified if he didn't look so unlike me."

Vale scoffed. Actually, they were close in height and both being soldiers they were fit. Becker was a little more buff and older. Still, they weren't that far off.

"I could manage," said Vale. "Brown wigs are easy to fine." He smiled at them and left.

Jess' eyes grew wide. "He wouldn't. They wouldn't let him. Would they?"

Behind them they heard Connor laughing. "I think we might get a show equal or worse than the one I walked in on," he said, walking out.

"Oh, Lord! I'm not leaving this room!"

"Me either, Jess."

End of Chapter Twenty-Five 


	26. Chapter 26: Bachelorette Party Part 3

1238 Words this Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Six: Bachelor/ette Party, Part 3

Guests began to arrive. Jess peaked out of her room and as more of her mates arrived, she did venture out. So did Becker.

Becker greeted his soldiers Carlson, Thompson, and Lt. Flowers as well as others. Jess hugged Kim and Beverly and several old mates from her youth. They both hugged Chef Bernie.

"Ah, this looks nice," said their boss, his eyes on the first half of the room. "I was expecting vulgarity," he said, then his eyes met the blowups in the corner. "Good Lord."

His wife giggled, hugging Jess and the Captain. "Thank you so much for inviting me, my dear."

Jess nodded. "We had a good time at Abby's," she said. She then giggled. "Though I don't remember it all."

Mrs. L. giggled. "Yes. Those drinking games were potent."

"Which is why they were banned for tonight," said Becker. He heard Iris boo from a few chairs away.

"So...a women's party and a men's party put together," said Lester. "Won't this be a disaster?"

"James!" cried his wife, poking his ribs with her elbow.

Jess giggled. "Here, let me lead you to your favorite part," she said walking him to the liquor. "Pace yourself. You want to be awake for the show."

Lester nodded. "Connor told me you hired his...entertainers. I was quite impressed during his stag party. They're the only reason I'm here." He poured a drink. "Maybe not the only reason."

Jess laughed and went back to her guests. A woman in a smart leisure suit of jade and wine colors walked down with a man wearing a simple red polo shirt and khakis.

"Eleanor!"

The minister's wife hugged her. "I'm so happy for you my dear! And so touched that you remembered and invited me!"

Jess giggled. "You're hard to forget." She then turned to the man with her. "Thank you for coming, Sir."

"Hush. Tonight I'm just Reggie."

She smiled. "We owe you and your wife for so much. If that silly anti-fraternization policy had continued...well, we wouldn't be here," she said, glancing at Becker.

Eleanor hugged and kissed her. "That would be a grave injustice. You two were made for each other."

Jess blushed. "I think so."

"I so hate useless policy," said the minister. "Happy people make for happy jobs and a happy nation. I happen to think marriage makes people happy."

His wife smiled. "You are so well trained." They laughed and she kissed him.

Lester bustled over, shaking the minister's hand and stealing him away.

"I do like the idea of a co-ed party," Eleanor said. Jess nodded. "But, um...you're having male strippers? Have you...warmed up...to them?"

Jess smiled. She would always remember how kind and protective Eleanor had been during the stripper routine at Abby's. "I'm fine. I have a solution."

"Oh?"

Mrs. L. came over, hugging Eleanor.

"Yes, I've appointed a stand-in bride," said Jess. She giggled at their faces as they stared blankly. "It's perfect. She'll be out here, hooting and pawing at the men while I'll be hiding in a room that has loads of food and hopefully a frisky groom."

They laughed.

"Jess always was a sharp one," said her boss's wife.

"I'll come out for Ce Ce's routine," she said. She saw Vale and frowned. "I think. I'm a bit worried about a particular dance, but my curiosity is killing me."

"It does that," said Eleanor. "Well, should be fun. See you later." she walked off with Mrs. Lester.

"Jess!"

She turned to see her sister Melissa. "I can't wait!" she cried. "Finally I get to see strippers!"

Jess shook her head. "I can't believe Mum OKed it." Her eyes grew wide. "You did tell her, didn't you?"

Her sister smirked.

"Missy!"

"Relax, I'm kidding. Besides even if I hadn't, those two matrons of honors took care of it. They both phoned and even emailed Mum to make sure she knew. Jeez, it's likes having four mothers."

Jess giggled. "They are very efficient."

"Hey, there pretty lady," said a smooth voice. A tall, black-haired man walked up, smiling at Melissa.

"Hi, Ashley," said Jess. "Please don't flirt with my sister."

"Ew!"

Jess grabbed his collar. "I'm sorry. What?"

Missy giggled at the sight of Jess physically intimidating her brother-in-law-to-be.

"Did you just insult my little sister?"

Ashley rolled his eyes. "Of course not! She's lovely. I'd be all over her if..."

"If what? And you better be very careful with your words," threatened Jess.

Lionel stood behind them and laughed. "If," he said, "she didn't look so much like the woman our brother idolizes with all his heart."

"Yeah, I'm not suicidal" said his younger brother. "Besides, you're going to be our sister. Chatting up Melissa would be like hitting on a relative. Gross."

Jess blushed, chuckled and let Ashley go. "Oh."

Missy chuckled. "That was...flattering?"

Lionel laughed. "Let's get a drink and let them...continue."

Missy giggled.

"Watch the alcohol consumption!"

"Thank you, Mum, I will," said Missy, sticking out her tongue as she walked away with Lionel.

Jess looked at Ashley. "Sorry."

"For manhandling me?"

"Yeah."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "You were protecting your sister, don't be sorry."

She smiled.

"Did I just see you kiss my woman?"

Ashley rolled his eyes again. "Who knew pre-wedding parties were so dangerous? Yes, I kissed her, Hil, but it was on the cheek and as a thank you for not killing me!"

"Why, what did you do?"

"It was me," said Jess. "It's a long story and I misinterpreted something, but it's fine now."

Becker looked at them both and raised his eyebrow.

Ashley sighed. "You can't ever expect Hil to let something go. I expressed a lack of interest in her sister and she called me out on it."

"Apparently Missy looks too much like me and it would be 'gross." Jess made a face.

Becker laughed. "Yeah, I can see why you misinterpreted it."

Ashley looked around at the guests, specifically the women. "You rat!" he cursed at his brother.

"Excuse me?" asked Becker.

"Look at these beautiful women! You work with them and never set me up!"

Becker smirked. "It's my job to protect my co-workers, Ash, besides I don't work with them all."

Just them a tall dark-haired woman in a handsome jean dress walked by. "Hi, Captain."

"Hey, Beverly," he said with a smile.

Ashley watched and shook his head.

A shorter woman with long hair, wearing a knee high skirt and blue sweater approached his brother.

"Congrats, again," she said.

Becker smiled. "Thank you, Kim."

Ashley leveled a glare at him. Becker laughed. A young blond woman in a bright pink dress passed by next.

"Nice party."

"Isn't it, Sara?" asked the Captain. "I'm glad you came." She nodded.

He looked over and Ashley was glaring at him. "I hate you."

The Captain just chuckled. "I do work with some of them though."

Then a tall gorgeous statuesque blond walked by and gave him a mock salute. He laughed and returned it. She smiled and walked away.

Ashley glared at him with hate. "You can die, for all I care," he muttered, making Becker laugh out loud.

End of Chapter Twenty-Six


	27. Chapter 27: Bachelorette Party Part 4

1924 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bachelor/ette Party Part 4

"Who is she?" Ashley asked, looking at the tall blond goddess.

"Easy on the drool, Ash. That's Nicole Bilson. She's brilliant, funny, mature..."

"Yes," Ashley said, watching her every move.

"And deadly. Seriously, Ash, look away."

"Why?"

Becker sighed. "She's a sergeant in my command."

"Don't care."

"She's a good friend and it would be awkward."

"Too bad for you."

"She may...have her eye on someone."

Ashley looked to his brother. "May?"

"Excuse me, Cap," said a voice. "I think I should warn you there may be trouble brewing."

Becker winced and groaned. "I know there is." He turned and looked at the newcomer. "Lieutenant Vale meet Ashley Becker, my younger brother who I promised would return home safe and sound to my mother."

Vale stared at Ashley. Then he broke into a weak grin. "No problem, Cap."

Ashley stared back. "You said something about trouble?"

"Yeah, I thought I spotted a medical emergency happening."

Becker shook his head.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Some guy's eye was in danger of popping out of it's socket."

Becker groaned.

Vale continued. "Granted, the sergeant has a nice look, but...I'd watch the eyeball, Mate."

Ashley glared at him. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

"And I want it kept that way," said Becker.

Vale smiled.

"Ashley, why don't we...um, mingle," said Lionel. He had seen the stare-down and came to aid both his brothers.

"I'm fine here, Li, thanks."

Becker sighed. Vale and Ashley were like bucks sizing each other up.

"Should I introduce you to the Sergeant?" asked Vale.

Becker raised his eyebrow. "Should you what?"

Ashley smiled. "By all means."

Becker watched incredulously as Vale walked Ashley over to Nicole. She smiled and shook his hand.

"So, you serve under my brother, huh?" She nodded. "I don't envy you, he can be a real hard ass."

"He's a fine officer."

"One she fell in love with at first sight," said Vale, smirking.

"What?" asked Ashley.

Nicole stared at Vale in horror, her face turning red.

"But he was gone on Jess and I had to pick up the pieces of her heart."

"You...did what?" she yelled. She quickly blushed and looked around at the stares. "Vale, shut it!"

His smirk grew into that cheeky bright smile.

"Hil's a lady killer alright," said Ashley. "Don't feel bad. You aren't the first. Won't be the last."

Nicole shook her head. "I...um..."

"So, since you have a thing for the blood line, why don't we get together and chat?" asked Ashley with a slight leer.

She stared at him. "A thing for the blood line?" she repeated as Vale chuckled. "I...uh, don't think so."

"Oh, come on, give the lad a break," said Vale.

"I'll give you a break, in both your legs!"

Ashley laughed. "I see you're a lady magnet."

Vale flashed his smile. "Oh, I am, and do I recognize a kindred spirit?"

"You do! I love women!"

"Of course you do!" cried Vale. "What's not to love, right?"

The two guys joked and laughed. Nicole stared from one to the other. She shook her head. "Well, since you're getting on so well, I'll just butt out."

"No! Don't go!" cried Ashley.

"You can't desert now, Bill."

"Watch me, Sir." She stomped away.

Ashley laughed. "That was a bit harsh, calling her out on a crush."

Vale chuckled. "She expects a hard time from me." He looked over at her. Her shoulder slumped and she had her head down. He sighed. "I might have gone a bit far though."

"You like her."

Vale reddened. "So, Ashley Becker. Who'd have thought the Cap would have someone worthy of me in his gene pool."

Ashley chuckled. "I envy you and Hil. You certainly work with some lovelies."

"We do indeed," said Vale. The two sat down, chatting and drinking.

"How about a tour?" asked the youngest Becker.

Vale laughed, looking around. "OK." He looked at Iris. "She's fun, but she'll wipe you out."

He looked at another woman. "The one by the stage, that's Beverly. She's married. The redhead by the chairs is Cherry. She's divorced, multiple times, by the way. I steer clear of multiples, they could be man killers."

"Oh, I've found that out the hard way," Ashley said, nodding his head. "Loads of fun at first, but you need stamina."

Vale nodded. "Plus they can be bitter. I like Cherry, though."

"That's nice," said Ashley. "Why do I feel like it means more, though?"

Vale smiled. "Because it does. It means: don't hurt her."

Ashley laughed. "What about the young lady inspecting the food?" He noticed her earlier when she spoke to Becker.

"Oh, that's Kim. She's a no."

"Why?"

"She is too sweet and has an awful ex-husband. She doesn't need potential heartache. I never go for girls I think might get truly hurt."

"Yeah."

Someone stood behind the pair of ladies' men now. They didn't notice her. She heard the last comment and smiled.

"The one going up to Iris is Meira. She is a lot of fun too," Vale said. "She's Iris' best mate, so she has a wild side. Between you and me, I do like the wild ones." He smirked.

The figure behind them shook her head.

"I'd be careful with her though," said Vale. "She has a vulnerable side. I can't go much into it, it's classified, but while we were...going out, we were in a bit of a tough situation. She was so scared, so was I, but I was the security officer in charge and I couldn't let her know. We got through it but it shook her."

The figure looked at Vale and her face softened. She even smiled.

"We were still at an early stage, so I figured it wouldn't hurt her to call it quits," continued Vale. "I didn't want to take the chance that she became more emotionally attached then she was already. She was actually relieved, I think. It was a clean break and we're good friends."

"So Meira is definitely worth a shot if you're looking for casual fun," he said, winking at Ashley. "But if you break her heart, I will break your face."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah. I understand. I don't like crushing girls either. I'm a lover."

"In that case," said Vale. "You definitely should chat up Veronica, Claire, Zoe, and Nina. They don't do more than one night, if you get my meaning."

The figure stifled a groan. They still weren't paying attention to her, and frankly she was enjoying eavesdropping.

"I'm not much into one-nighters anymore," confessed Vale. He sighed. "I...think I'm getting old, and mature," he said with a bit of disgust. Ashley laughed. "I'm actually thinking of...(he gulped) settling down."

The figure stifled a gasp.

"Say it isn't so!" cried Ashley.

Vale chuckled. "I wasn't sure that I could do it, but now that I've met the right person, maybe it's time."

"Since you've met Nicole," said Ashley.

The figure smiled and blushed.

Vale smiled then it turned cheeky. "No. Since I've met you! Finally, I've found the perfect candidate to pass the torch. There are plenty of women inside the ARC and out that I never took a crack at. I hated the thought of leaving them unloved. Now though, I can groom you to take my place!"

"You...disgusting, chauvinistic, egotistical, perverted...cad!" cried the person who'd been standing behind them.

Vale just stared. "Oh, hi Nicole. Didn't notice you there."

"Obviously not!" she stomped away.

"What was that?" asked Jess, running over.

Ashley was laughing. "I think I accidentally helped derail a romance."

Vale chuckled. "I think it was mostly me." He looked at Jess' scowling face. "Nicole is a bit upset with me, no big deal. It happens enough."

"It is a big deal, Bobby," she said. "And you better figure that out. You should apologize and better yet, stop being an imbecile! Or...the date to the wedding and any other hopes you may have with her are through."

She walked off, joining Nicole.

"Sorry," said Ashley.

"Ah, don't be. I'm not sure it will work anyway. We're both officers and in the same command." He sighed. "Nicole will get over the little dust up we just had though." He grinned. "Especially when she sees my stripping act."

"What?" asked Ashley.

Vale laughed "Oh, I'm very good. I just love spreading the joy of...me...to the ladies."

Ashley laughed. "OK, you win. You are more full of yourself than I am," he said. Vale laughed. "And maybe more of womanizer."

Vale chuckled and looked at Nicole. "For now."

"I don't know. I'm not sure that taking your clothes off in public is the best way to win a woman's affections. I do admire your bravado though."

Vale laughed.

Suddenly there was a big commotion as Iris and Ce Ce got into a bit of a scuffle outside the office.

"Iris get back!" yelled the studio owner.

"You have the strippers in there!"

"Iris pipe down!" cried Meira, pulling her best mate back.

"Control yourself or I shall restrain you," said Emily forcefully.

"Iris! Stop! You promised to behave!" cried Meira.

"I just want a little peak!"

Abby stomped over. "That's it! You're out!"

Iris turned white. She ran over and sat quietly in a chair. "No, Abby, please. I'm fine. I"ll be good. Besides, you need me. Carlos is here and expecting a bride. It's me or Jess, and you know how timid she is."

Abby sighed. "And how homicidal Becker can be." She looked at Emily.

"We do have the alternative action of canceling the show," said the Victorian.

"And risk a riot?" Abby asked with a chuckle. "Iris, I shouldn't have let you talk me into choosing Carlos."

Iris smiled. "But you did. He's here. Let's just...go with our plan."

Abby looked at Emily who shrugged. "Fine."

"Yay!" cried Iris. She pulled out a crown that said "Bride" from her bag and set it on her head. Then she tied a large purple sash around her chest that said, "Naughty Hen Number One."

"Jess, we're getting the show ready," said Ce Ce.

She nodded. Then she spotted Iris. "Nice accessories," she said.

Iris smiled. "It's for the ploy."

Jess giggled. "Fine, but when the guys are gone, I want the crown."

"Absolutely! I was giving them both to you anyway, after the show." She winked.

Jess giggled. "I just want the crown, thank you."

"It's yours," Iris said. "You sure you don't want the sash? I don't want any evidence that I was ever engaged in any way, even fake!"

Jess giggled. "I think a sash that labels you the "number one naughty hen" won't tarnish you rep, Iris."

"Good point, Jess."

The bride shook her head and chuckled. "Have fun," she said, and walked to the break room.

Iris nodded and gave her two thumbs up. "Let the naughty times roll!"

Jess giggled. She saw Becker waiting at the break room door. "You ready?" he asked.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Yep. Let's get...barricaded in."

He smirked and shut the door behind them.

End of Chapter Twenty-Seven


	28. Chapter 28: Male Stripping, Part 1

1556 Words this Chapter. Author's Note: I worked all day on the next three chapters only to realize I hadn't put up the last two! So, you're getting a total of 5 chapters today, sorry. (Chapters 26-30)

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Male Stripping, Part 1

The guests took their seats, interestingly, it was a heavy female crowd in front of the stage, with Iris front and center. The tables and chairs on both sides of the food tables had a mixture of genders. More chairs were set up on the tamer side, and those had mostly men. Still more guests stood along the walls or sat on the stairs.

Large screens were set up to the right of the stage, shielding the audience from the performers and keeping their acts secret.

Ce Ce called for quiet. "Welcome to Becker and Jess' bridal and groom shower!"

They all whooped and hollered.

"We seem to have lost the groom," she said, "but this is for the bride anyway. " She winked at Iris and those who were in on the switch, which was everyone. "Now, before we begin, I want everyone's promise that they'll behave."

There were loud boos.

"OK, fine. Promise not to accost the dancers."

There were louder boos. Then there were wolf calls as one of Ce Ce's dancers, modestly dressed in a sweat shirt and pants, brought a chair on stage. Ce Ce nodded to her and she left.

"The first act has politely asked that the bride stand up."

Iris grinned from ear to ear and stood. There were large amounts of giggles, screams, and calls of "Jess."

"Could you come up on stage please?" asked Ce Ce. "Use the left stairs." She pointed to the side away from the waiting strippers.

Iris grinned widely and obeyed. Then Ce Ce took her leave. As soon as she was gone, a military officer walked onto stage. The crowd whooped.

The officer was a lean, black-haired, dark-skinned man of Spanish ancestry. He had dark hair and piercing brown eyes. He wore a tan uniform with bright red stripes on the trousers and patches on the sleeves that said "H.O.T."

Connor and Matt smirked.

The real soldiers scoffed and booed lightly, but the women in the room drowned them out with their shouts of approval.

Iris stood still, grinning even wider. She turned a bit red but looked very happy.

"Everyone, please welcome HOT Officer Carlos!" cried a male voice from off stage. Iris began to giggle as Carlos advanced, shaking his hips.

"Apparently the bride has been quite bad," said the announcer. "She must be...punished!"

Iris screamed, "Yeah!" The women whooped and hollered.

Carlos gyrated around her, jutting his hips and thrusting at her. Then he slowly began frisking her.

"Yeah!" cried Iris. "This is what I'm talking about!"

He barely touched her actually, mostly making a pantomime of running his fingers down her shoulders, arms, around her waist, and down her legs. He made rather obscene facial expressions to the delight of the crowd.

At one point Iris began to frisk him, but Carlos jumped back.

The entire room burst out laughing.

"Naughty bride," said Carlos. "Do not touch, Senorita."

Iris sucked in a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "Right. Sorry. Please don't stop dancing."

He smiled. "Everyone loves to see Carlos dance."

Iris nodded.

He jutted in front of her, doing some deep knee bends. Then he grabbed his pants, one hand were leg, winked at the crowd and pulled them off. Everyone screamed.

"And I get a close-up view!" screamed Iris.

Carlos shook his hips and wriggled his shoulders. He danced to the left of Iris, then the right. Then he stood in front and faced her. He flexed his muscles and ripped off his shirt.

Iris screamed. So did the crowd. Carlos turned around, facing the crowd, and gave a wicked smile. "I must...interrogate you further, Senorita. Sit, please."

Iris nodded and eagerly sat down.

The announcer said, "In honor of her nuptials, Pecs and More offers the bride a lap dance."

Iris screamed, smacking her feet on the floor.

"Do you accept, Jess?"

Iris screamed, "You better believe I do! Bring it on!"

"You must choose your interrogator," the announcer said and more military officers strutted out. There were four now, including Carlos.

Iris looked like her eyes were about to pop out. She was deliriously happy.

The crowd went wild, shouting "Jess!"

Inside the break room the real Jess giggled. "I hope she's having fun."

"You don't feel jealous that she's getting your cheers?"

"Nope," she said, sitting at a table, marking many boxes on Debra's order form with 'X's. Becker sat beside her, a brochure opened in front of him.

"And this black number, and all the new camouflage baby doll sets, and this new version of the naughty nurse uniform and this scandalous barely-there feathered bikini set in red, wait, no in green, forget it, just get them both, and..."

"Becker slow down!" cried Jess, giggling. "I can't write that fast! Honestly, I thought I was the one with the shopping problem."

He looked at her and smirked. "I haven't even gotten to the guy stuff yet."

Jess giggled. "This is going to cost us."

"Some things are worth paying for," he said. He looked at the stack of order forms. "Deb didn't bring enough."

She laughed harder. Then another loud shout went up and a few screams that sounded like "Iris or Jess." She couldn't tell which.

"Should we take a peak?"

"No," answered Jess.

Outside the troops were strutting, shaking their hips and jiggling around.

"Which trooper do you choose?" asked the announcer. "Private Paul?"

One of the men, a tall, well-defined brawny brunette man stepped out, to shouts and cheers. He flopped down doing a handstand, then popped back onto his feet.

"Wow!"

"Or would you prefer Sergeant Scott?"

The second man, a red-haired, slightly shorter and more stocky man jiggled out. He did a back flip then stood still, making his muscles on his chest dance.

"Oh my God!"

"Maybe you want Captain Ben?"

A tall blond man, thin but well built danced out. He shimmied down to the ground then shimmied up, smiling brightly the whole time.

"Yay, Ben!"

"Or do you dare stay with Officer Carlos?" Carlos, the only one in a state of undress wearing tight khaki bikinis, gyrated wildly.

Iris squealed. "Carlos! Carlos! I want Carlos!"

He smiled. "Of course, all the women want the dance of the lap from Carlos."

She giggled wildly as he approached, gazing into her eyes as he jutted his hips in front of her. She watched hungrily as he got lower, his crotch nearly in her face.

"Lordy, lordy, lordy."

Everyone giggled.

Carlos bent lower, his bum over her lap. He rubbed and wiggled a few inches above her.

"Oh, let me die! I would die happy!"

They laughed again.

Meanwhile, the other three officers danced to the side in formation, all shaking and wiggling in unison. They turned around at the same time and put their hands on their butts.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly the shouts were very loud in the break room as the door opened. "Heads up Mate," said Matt. "You should see what some of your...military co-horts are up to."

Outside the door Temple stifled a laugh.

Becker groaned. "Don't tell me Vale is causing trouble."

Matt just smirked. "Come take a look."

"You're bad," whispered Connor.

Becker stuck his head outside. "Oh, lord."

"What?" asked Jess.

"Nothing, I'm just being mocked," he said, watching from the door

"Oh, there's a soldier strip act?" asked Jess. "I thought they'd do that. Cindy asks about the couple when she's putting the acts together. They probably told them you're an officer."

He sighed. "They're confusing me with police. We don't frisk people!"

"You do occasionally," said Connor.

"Stay out of this, Temple. I'm insulted."

"Then come back and play footsie with me some more," said his fiancee.

"Hang on, I need to watch this."

"Why?"

He scoffed. "Professional integrity, Jess."

"Sh! Don't say my name!"

He chuckled watching the 'troops' finish their routine.

"Who the hell does exercises in their underwear? And no one would do them in shorts that skimpy."

"It's amazing we're not seeing anything," said Matt.

"Close the door!" cried Jess.

"I see Carlos is still a ham. He's lucky that isn't really my woman he's practically licking."

"Ew! I don't want to know. Close the bloody door!" yelled his bride.

"OK, they're done," said Becker. He smirked at the lads and shut the door.

"Get over here and warm me up," she said.

"Now that I'm done watching the mockery of my profession," he said sitting beside her. "I will make your skin tingle," he whispered.

She giggled. "You better."

The crowd cheered as the troops ran off the stage. Carlos took a deep bow. It was a bit too deep. Iris smacked his behind.

"No touch, Senorita."

"Sorry," she said, but when he turned Iris shook her head at the crowd. They giggled. She walked off the stage. "That was so worth the fake engagement," she whispered to Meira. Meira shook her head.

"Give us a few moments," said the announcer, "and we'll be right back with Ben."

They whooped and hollered.

End of Chapter Twenty-Eight


	29. Chapter 29: Male Stripping Part 2

2042 Words this Chapter

Chapter Twenty-Nine, Male Stripping Part 2

"In the meantime, if you'd like to express your appreciation," said the announcer, "Paul and Scott will now accept tips."

The women screamed, digging in their purses and pockets for money.

Paul and Scott, still in their khaki bikinis came out. They went along the rows of chairs. They danced and jiggled and the women, mostly orderly, stuffed bills in their underwear.

"My favorite part!" cried Meira.

"It used to be mine," said Iris, giggling. "It's been replaced." She still stuffed a few bills anyway.

They went around, getting all the ladies and a few men. Lester rolled his eyes as his wife tucked a few in. She smirked at him. "Do you want a couple, darling?" she asked, waving several bills.

"Very funny. No thank you. Wake me when the women are dancing, dear." He slumped in his chair.

"I do love a hen party," said Eleanor.

"Just so a picture of you with your fingers in a bloke's unmentionables does not end up in the Times," quipped her husband.

She laughed. "Don't worry. Although, if it does, you won't be surprised." She winked at him.

"I get my turn when the women ask for tips."

"I don't believe they do this."

"What?" asked the minister. "How sexist!"

After the dancers made their way around, they went back behind the screens.

"Did you...uh, tip them, Abs?" asked Connor.

She smirked. "Maybe."

"I did," said Emily unabashedly. "If they do not mind their state of dress..."

"Or lack of," said Matt.

"Yes," said Emily. "Then neither shall I."

Matt laughed.

"I promise I am not in the habit of approaching strange men and offer money into their underwear."

"Thanks for that, Em."

"You are welcome."

Abby got up and knocked on the door. She then poked her head in. "Hey, Jess. Ben's up next. He knows you don't like all this, but he did ask me to give you a message. He appreciates that you specially requested him. He made up this routine for you."

"Aw."

"It's also a bit toned down he said, in case you do want to watch."

"OK," she said, pulling Becker along.

Jess sat beside Em, with her fiance standing above her.

"Alright ladies!" cried the announcer. "A big hand please for Ben!"

They cheered as Ben came out. He winked at Iris, knowing she wasn't really the bride. He looked up and when he saw Jess, his eyes lit up and he winked at her.

She waved back and smiled.

He just stood there, wearing a normal outfit of blue pants, a yellow button-up shirt and blue vest. He shook his hips a little and then his head. He sighed dramatically.

Ben walked around, then suddenly he whipped out a cell phone. He chatted and chatted, mostly repeating, "Blah, blah, blah."

Then he put his phone in his pants. Or so it seemed.

"I don't get it," whispered Jess. "This act is for me?"

"You're in communications," said Abby.

"Oh, of course!" cried Jess happily. "I do love my phone too."

"Boy, do you," said Becker, making her giggle.

Ben smiled, dancing around, then his phone began to beep. He patted around his clothes, looking for it. He got in a big panic when he couldn't find his phone.

Jess giggled.

Ben began to strip off his clothes as he looked for the phone. The vest came off first. Nope, no phone. Then he searched his pants. No phone.

He began to stomp around the stage, wiggling and jutting, frantically going nuts.

"Yes, it's a lot like Jess now," Becker said with a smirk.

Jess giggled. "I do go insane when I lose my phone, but I've never stripped trying to find it."

"Pity," said Becker. "You should start."

"I think we'd be too distracted to find the silly thing," said Jess with a giggle.

Becker smirked. "Definitely, we would."

They giggled together.

Meanwhile, Ben continued to panic, slowly pulling the pants down as the crowd whooped and hollered.

Then they burst out laughing.

"He's wearing bright pink boxers with pictures of different colored shoes!" cried Iris, laughing hard.

"Not only that, they're women's shoes!" yelled Meira.

The crowd laughed loudly.

"How did he find a pair of shorts like that?" asked Connor.

"And where can I find a pair for Becker?"

"Don't you dare!"

Jess giggled harder.

The pants came off and Ben held them upside down, but no phone. He smacked them on the sage, and no phone.

Finally he began to pull at the shirt. He looked like he was about to cry as he slowly unbuttoned it. He popped it open revealing his naked, smooth chest to the cheers of the crowd.

"Yeah, baby!"

Then he teased the shirt backwards over his shoulders and down over his biceps. He held the shirt over his head, shaking it. Then he screamed with despair as it still revealed no phone.

He dropped to his knees, crying in agony as the crowd laughed loudly. He jumped back up, kicking his heels in mid air.

"Nice!" cried Ce Ce.

Then he did a nice little two-step, some hip hop, and ended with a grand ballet twirl. In other words, he did real dancing.

"Ooh, impressive!" Ce Ce clapped appreciatively.

Finally he hung his head in defeat.

"Aw!" cried the crowd with sympathy.

"Poor boy," said Mrs. Lester.

"Interesting way to look for his mobile, though," said the minister as his wife laughed.

Lester yawned. "Are the ladies on?"

"Not yet dear."

"Oh." He snuggled back in his chair. "Wake me...when they...are," he mumbled drowsily.

On stage, Ben did a leap, stomping his feet angrily on the floor. Then there was a plop.

The cell phone had dropped out of his underwear.

The crowd howled and clapped. Ben smiled widely and bowed.

"Oh, no! You're not done! Take those off too!"

"Iris!"

Ben thanked them and smiled widely. At the back Jess stood, clapping and blowing him kisses. He waved and gave her a little bow.

She giggled. "I'm glad I came out. I loved that!"

Abby laughed. "He's certainly creative."

"It was good," said Connor, "but his mad scientist routine trumped it."

"Oh, well, yeah, but that was a stroke of genius," said Abby. She looked at Jess, "You may want to hide now. Carlos is next."

"Oh, bye," Jess said quickly and she ran back inside. Becker chuckled and followed her.

"Thank you, Ben," said the announcer, "and now it's time for another brief intermission. Before the final act, let's show our appreciation to Ben and Carlos!"

"Yes, finally the time to grope...I mean tip Carlos," said Iris blushing.

"Behave yourself," said Meira, getting more money ready.

"I shall be watching you," said Emily.

Iris scoffed. "While nearly naked men are begging for your cash, really?"

"I am not as obsessed with the male anatomy as you," said Emily.

Meira giggled. "No one is, Emily."

Ben came out, dancing among the tables in a tight blue bikini. The ladies cried, yelled and stuffed his underwear. Then Carlos jumped out in front of the rows of chairs. He grinned from ear to ear as the women tipped him. He dipped low and gyrated a bit more than Ben.

"No touch," he kept repeating.

Ben was watching him, shaking his head. He danced his way over to Carlos who was dancing dangerously low over some ladies. "Watch it, Mate," he said softly.

"All the ladies like Carlos."

"I know buddy, but you're getting a bit close..."

"They like it close," he said smiling wickedly. He then gyrated in front of another menagerie worker. She reached up at his body.

"Oh, no touch."

"Maybe you shouldn't make it so easy then," said Ben, who finally pulled Carlos back.

Carlos smiled and pushed away, dancing to the back tables. Ben sighed and followed. Again Carlos danced really close to the women then reprimanded them with a 'no touch' when they acted on the close proximity.

He was dancing back by the break room and his eyes narrowed on a pretty little brunette. "You."

The woman eyed him. "I'm sorry?"

"Carlos remembers you," said Carlos

"No, I don't think so. This is my first...hen party."

His eyes lit up. "First time? Come, we must dance."

He gyrated toward the young woman who backed away, shaking her head. He had her pinned in a corner, his body a few inches from hers. Her face was bright red and she looked for a way to escape.

"You like?"

"Um..."

Suddenly Carlos felt a persistent tapping on his shoulder. "That's enough, Mate. She's a little..."

"Shy? Carlos likes the shy ones."

"I was going to say young," corrected Matt. He pulled the woman, Melissa Parker, away from the stripper.

"Thank you," she whispered. He nodded and protectively pushed her behind him.

Ben grabbed Carlos. "Man, why do you do that?" He looked at Missy. "Sorry, Miss."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's...OK."

"See? She likes Carlos."

Ben shook his head. "That's enough. Back to the stage."

"But..."

"I'm in charge. Back...to...the stage," he said firmly. He gave him a shove toward it. Then he said loudly. "Sorry, that's the end of our tips. Thank you!" he cried. Both the crowd and Carlos booed. Ben continued to push the sad stripper until they were back at the stage.

Matt turned to Missy. "You OK?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't prepared for that," she said. She kissed Matt's cheek. "Thank you."

Matt laughed. "Well, I did promise your sister I'd keep an eye out for ya."

"And on Carlos," said Connor.

"That guy seems to have a thing for Parker women," said Abby, with a chuckle.

"Looks like it," said Melissa. "I'm going to see about crashing the break room."

"Knock first!" cried Connor.

Missy laughed and nodded, then she knocked.

"Come in!" cried her sister.

Melissa stepped inside to see Jess and Becker cuddling on the sofa. "Hey, can I hide in here?"

Jess looked concerned. "Why?"

Missy laughed. "I had a close encounter."

"With who?" asked Becker, his big brother mode kicking in.

"Um, I'm not sure I should say, for his protection."

Jess' eyes grew wide. "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just danced awfully close."

"Danced?" asked Jess. She groaned. "Please tell me that Carlos didn't..."

Missy made a face.

Becker jumped up from the couch. "I knew it! The guy is trouble; he's leaving!"

Missy giggled and stopped Becker halfway to the door. "It's fine. Honestly. The other dancer, Ben, he took care of him and Matt stepped in and protected me. I'm OK, really. He didn't even touch me, I'm just...a little..." She sighed. "Stripping sounds wild and exotic, but...it makes me nervous."

"Yeah, I get it," said Jess, walking to her and putting an arm around her. "It must run in the family."

Missy blushed and nodded.

"Stay in here with us," said Becker.

"You don't mind?"

"We insist," said Jess.

Missy nodded, taking their place on the sofa. "Oh, catalogs."

"No!" cried Becker and Jess, too late.

"Lingerie?" she asked, looking at them. They blushed. "I'm an adult, you guys. It's OK. What's this one?"

"Missy, do not..."

"Fun bedroom products for the modern, romantic couple..." Missy stopped reading and her mouth dropped open. The couple was very red now. "I'll just set this right back down. There are some things you don't want to think about in conjunction with your sister and almost brother. No."

Jess shook her head. "Nope. Not at all," she said turning away.

"Let's see what's on Telly, shall we?" asked Missy, picking up the remote.

"Yes, let's," agreed her sister. "Becker, get rid of these." She handed him the catalogs. He chuckled.

End of Chapter Twenty-Nine


	30. Chapter 30: Male Stripping Part 3

1353 Words this Chapter

Chapter Thirty, Male Stripping, Part Three

Back out in the party, the announcer called for quiet. "And now the final act, Senor Carlos doing a routine recommended by an anonymous admirer."

"Who recommended it, Iris?" asked Connor.

Abby chuckled and checked to make sure Becker was gone. "No, Jess did."

Emily, Connor, and Matt all looked shocked.

Abby laughed. "It was his audition when she picked the strippers for my party. It was her first time seeing a stripping act. It...made an impression."

"I bet."

Abby chuckled. "She told me about it, said it was hot." She grinned. "She also said Becker almost tried to kill him before he finished."

Matt smirked.

"Why was Becker at the audition?" asked Emily.

"Jess was embarrassed," Abby said. "She wanted to do her job as matron but didn't want anyone else to know she was...shy."

"Becker may not have been the best choice as chaperon," suggested Emily.

Abby chuckled and nodded. "It's a miracle that Carlos survived. To this day Becker is still a bit jealous of it."

"He should not have concerns," said Emily. "Jess is in love with him and she is faithful."

"Definitely," said Abby.

"You know Becker, though," said Matt. "It doesn't have anything to do with her faithfulness."

"Yes, he is a man," Emily said, making Matt and Connor look at her with eyebrows raised. She just smiled.

"Plus Carlos turned out to be a bit of a diva," said Abby. "And he's aggressive. You saw him with Missy. Guys like that are not the kind of men Jess fancy. Becker has nothing to worry about where Jess is concerned."

"She just can't forget about this routine," said Connor, smirking.

"I'd forget about what I said," said Abby, "For your own good. Becker still gets...warm over it."

"Not going to say a word," said Connor. "May barricade the break room door from the outside though, until the dance is through. You know, for precaution."

Matt laughed.

Carlos was on stage, doing a sultry, sexy dance to a Spanish style song. He was dressed in black, tight, and clingy pants, a low cut black and red top with billowy sleeves and a large red and black Sombrero. He danced around, clicking his heels, and doing a few Flamenco style stomps.

Then he threw out the hat.

"Yay! I caught it!" cried Iris.

He jumped onto the floor, acting like a bull.

"Oh...my...God!"

"Iris, calm down."

Carlos teased the shirt down, his eyes locked on Iris' eyes. She began to drool. He ripped it off his body and whipped it around his head in circles.

"I...need that man!"

"Iris, control yourself!"

Then Carlos stood up, put his hands on his hips, jutting and thrusting toward Iris.

She screamed.

He pulled the pants, taking one leg in each hand and ripped them off.

There was a crash, several screams, and Carlos stood still his eyes wide like he was caught in headlights.

"Iris, no!"

She had jumped out of her chair, knocking it over and leaped onto the stage.

"Oh my God!" cried Abby.

Carlos shook his head, backing up in panic as she surged at him, making gestures like she was an oversexed bull.

"No, Senorita. Please, off stage."

She didn't listen, chasing him around the stage as the crowd laughed and people screamed her name. Finally she caught him.

He screamed as she plastered him with kisses and ran her hands over his chest.

"Iris!" cried Meira, jumping onto the stage. She grabbed her, trying to pull her off.

Ben and the other men came out and finally they were able to pull her off of him.

Carlos ran, spouting Spanish as he escaped into Ce Ce's office, locking himself in.

Abby was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" cried Meira. "What if he presses charges for assault?"

Iris looked embarrassed and shrugged. "Sorry."

"Sorry? Iris, you're not the only one who could be in trouble," said Meira. "It happened in Ce Ce's place. She could be liable."

Iris turned pale. "I...didn't think."

"You never do!" cried Meira.

Ben ran into the office. Finally he came out, laughing as he walked to the group where Abby, Ce Ce, Iris and Meira all stood.

"First off, he's not going to report this," said Ben.

Iris and Ce Ce took deep breaths.

"I am sorry," Iris said.

Ben chuckled. "Believe it or not, it's happened before, and not just to Carlos."

"It's an occupational hazard, unfortunately," said Ce Ce. "I am glad that he's not pursuing action."

"Yeah, me too," said Iris.

"I suppose he's leaving," said Abby.

Ben nodded. "He's also quitting."

"Iris!" screamed the group.

That's when Jess sand Becker came out.

"Goodness! What' is the commotion?"

The whole crowd talked at once.

"She did what?" asked Jess, staring at Iris. "Oh, Ben, I'm so sorry."

He just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Will Cindy be angry?"

"Nah. The lady did her a favor," he said, looking at Iris. "Cindy's been wanting to sack him, waiting to the end of the pay period. He was too friendly with the customers."

"How is that possible?" asked Iris.

Jess shot a look to Missy who shook her head.

"Poor Carlos," said Becker, heavy with sarcasm. "He deserved it."

"Becker," said Jess, with a mildly scolding tone. She sighed. "Iris, apologize."

Ben shook his head. "Bad idea. He'll go into a tizzy. Just let him leave."

That moment Carlos came out, glaring at them all and running up the stairs.

Abby shook her head. "Iris! You gave me so much grief over last time. At least I didn't maul him!"

"You just tried to kidnap his reptile."

They all laughed.

Iris blushed. "I can't resist a beautiful male body."

"You better," warned Jess.

"I mean any one other than Becker's. I can resist him. Yes, I can." Jess giggled.

They apologized again to Ben, who laughed. "God, I love this group."

They all cheered.

Ben went into the office with the others and they changed and gathered their equipment. As the others left, Ben handed Jess a card.

She looked surprised, but opened it. She had tears in her eyes and looked at Becker. "It's congratulations from Cindy," she said. She looked back at Ben. "I'm so touched. Please thank her for me."

Ben nodded. He looked at Becker. "Permission to kiss the bride on the cheek?"

Becker laughed. "Permission granted."

Jess giggled and accepted his kiss. "Congratulations. I hope you two are very happy," he said.

They nodded and thanked him.

He turned to leave but Ce Ce walked up and introduced herself. "You have real talent as a dancer." He smiled widely. She handed him her professional dance and studio card. "I may be able to help you with some contacts, real dancing ones, if you're interested."

"Wow. Thank you. Yeah, I am. Definitely."

"Good. Give me a call or stop back by here sometime."

"I will." He looked back at Jess and Becker. "You may be the best clients I've ever had."

Jess giggled. "You're my second favorite male stripper."

"Yeah? Who's the first?" he asked.

She looked at Becker and they both blushed.

He chuckled. "I see. I can live with that then. Congrats again. Thank you Ce Ce. I'll be in touch." She nodded. He waved to the crowd who yelled back and he left.

"Boys' turn!" yelled Connor. "Ce Ce get the gals ready!"

Lester stirred. "What? Huh? Are they on?"

Mrs. L giggled. "Not yet dear, but soon."

He grumbled and fell back asleep.

Ce Ce laughed as the crowd chanted, "Ladies, ladies, ladies."

"Very well. Let us set up!"

Everyone cheered.

"However," said Ce Ce. "I want no more mauling!"

"Hey, I won't hardly even watch."

"I wasn't speaking to you, directly, Iris, but thank you."

The crowd laughed.

End of Chapter Thirty


	31. Chapter 31: Ce Ce's Turn Part 1

2246 Words this Chapter. Author's Note: It's long but all goes together. This chapter is heavily influenced by Japanese comics called Manga. I am not a reader of manga, but I researched online and I do have a friend who read this book series, called Fruits Basket, in English. This is not intended to be a faithful depiction of the books. I do not own Fruits Basket. This is all just for fun.

Chapter Thirty-One: Ce Ce's Turn, Part 1

Ce Ce and the girls got ready. Jess, Becker, their siblings and the team all sat at two tables close together toward the back of the basement. As they waited Iris walked up and put the crown she'd been wearing on Jess' head. Then she wrapped a sash around her.

"I told you I didn't want that naughty hen sash!"

"It's not that one," answered Iris.

Abby was watching. "No, I think you might approve of this," Abby said, with a smile.

Jess looked down and squealed. The sash was bright pink with purple printed letters that read, "The Bride, Jess and Becker," and then the date of the wedding. "Aw...Iris, how sweet!"

Iris blushed. "Yeah, well. You did do this party because of my...hissy fit. I got ones for the bridesmaids and matrons of honor too." She then went around and tied a sash on each Abby and Emily that were identical to the bride's except for the words "Matron of Honor" in place of "Bride."

Iris also had one for Missy and Nicole, in the same style but with "Bridesmaid."

"Very nice," said Abby.

Jess smiled warmly. "Thank you. These are lovely mementos of our wedding."

Iris shrugged, looked embarrassed and left to sit back by Meira who was beaming at her with pride.

"I confess that I did not expect such a sentimental gesture from Iris," said Emily, fingering her sash.

Abby chuckled. "Yeah, well, she's full of surprises. Luckily, this was a nice one."

Jess nodded. "Ooh, Ce Ce's ready!"

Ce Ce took the stage, wearing a robe. The crowd whooped, especially the men.

"James, dear," whispered Mrs. Lester. "Wake up, the ladies are about to perform."

"Hmm? Oh, jolly good," he said, stretching and sitting up. He smiled widely and squeezed her hand. "You're a very good wife." She giggled.

Ce Ce called for quiet.

"For our first number, I need to explain a bit. As some of you may know, our lovely bride-to-be, Jess, is a fan of Japanese comics called Manga.

Jess giggled.

"Manga again!" cried Connor. "Sailor Scouts?"

Ce Ce laughed. "Sorry, we don't repeat numbers."

Connor's face fell.

"There are some Manga," said Ce Ce, "That tend to be aimed at girls. These are called Shoja and feature strong females, magic, and of course romance. We shall now do an extremely loose interpretation of a Manga called Fruits Basket."

Jess jumped up, squealing. She looked around, blushing as everyone laughed. Becker pulled her back down.

Ce Ce laughed. "At least it seems we have bridal approval."

"You do!" cried Jess, popping up again. "I love those books!"

"Jess, sit!" cried Becker, pulling her down again.

"I hope you'll forgive the changes we made. As a brief description, our show is based around a family that is cursed. When they are touched by someone of the opposite sex, they turn into animals, specifically the ones that correspond with their zodiac sign."

"Bummer," said Iris.

"As I said this an interpretation, not a faithful representation or reenactment of any specific story line. In fact, since we are all female..."

"Fine with me!" cried Connor. Abby shook her head.

"I second that."

"James? You're actually joining in audience participation. I'm so pleased."

"Don't be, dear. I'm just excited," said Lester.

Ce Ce laughed and continued, "As I said, we are female however we do have a special guest who will be joining us for tonight's show."

"Vale!" screamed Iris.

The women of the ARC started to chant, "Vale, Vale, Vale!"

He came on stage briefly and gave a cheeky grin as they cheered and hollered.

"Such a ham," said Becker, chuckling.

Once he backed off, Ce Ce said, "Anyway, since the characters in question are mostly all male, we've taken the liberty on changing some of the characters to women."

"Again, fine with me!" cried Connor.

"Here, here!" yelled Lester.

The men in attendance all applauded.

Ce Ce laughed. "I'm glad you don't seem to mind. And now...on with the show!"

Everyone screamed.

"Yay!" screamed Jess.

Ce Ce walked off.

"She's doing the Mishmash family it sounds like," said Jess. "They're the characters that turn into animals and most of them are guys," said Jess.

The stage was set with a small round dining table and one chair in the middle of the stage. A young woman wearing a short, white and blue sailor-like top with a matching mini skirt came out. She had long black-hair and was carrying a broom. She began to sweep under the table.

"That must be Tohru," sad Jess. "She's the heroine."

"What animal does she turn into?" asked Becker.

"She doesn't. She's a normal human. She keeps house for the ones cursed though."

Tohru swept, then began to shimmy, wriggling down to the floor as she did.

"I like this housework!" yelled Thompson.

She twirled, smiling as she swept. She did a few twirls and once as she was sweeping she slid into the splits.

"Yeah," cried Ashley.

Suddenly a young man stomped on stage wearing a black collared shirt trimmed in white and black pants. It was his hair that commanded attention.

"Vale, you even look hot rocking an orange wig!" cried Iris.

"A messy orange wig," said Becker. "That won't fly at the job, soldier!"

Jess giggled. Bale just winked. Then he went back into character, stomping and being mean to poor Tohru.

"He has a bit of temper," said Jess. "He's playing Kyo. They fall in love and Tohru works to break the curse."

Tohru kept dancing, trying to appease the newcomer. She smiled at him, sat him at the table then danced away. She came back holding a plate and set it in front of him.

Vale smiled timidly and pretended to eat.

She smiled back and went ahead with her work. Vale continued to watch her, then danced close to her. They danced apart, but in unison. She smiled at him and he blushed. She reached out for him, but he drew back.

Tohru twirled closer, but Vale pulled back again. Then the girl tripped and fell into his arms. Vale screamed, knocking over the table. Then he appeared a few seconds later, wearing orange cat ears on his head.

"He turns into a cat."

"Thank you, Jess," whispered Becker.

Tohru gasped and danced away. Vale leaped from under the table after her.

He clawed at his chest, howling in pain. He then clutched at his shirt. As Tohru watched in horror he pulled the shirt off, sending buttons flying and girls in the audience screaming.

Vale growled and flexed his muscles,revealing a tight tiger striped tank top.

"I thought this was female stripping?" asked Lester.

"Yeah! Boo!" cried Connor.

Suddenly another young girl danced on stage. She was dressed like the first girl, in a sailor midriff top and skirt, but hers were brown with white trim. She had short black hair with a brown bow. She stared angrily at Vale. The two hissed and pranced around each other.

"They do not seem to care for one another," said Emily.

"No, that's probably Yuki. They hate each other. Yuki is a rat, and the rat tricked the cat from being in the zodiac. So Kyo, Vale, hates her, I mean him. Yuki is a guy in the books."

Becker chuckled. "Even when explaining, you babble."

She smiled.

The new girl was dancing back and forth in a duel with Vale. As the heroine, Tohru, danced with concern after her man.

Suddenly the new girl cried out and ducked behind the table.

"Oh, she's going to change I bet," said Abby.

"But...no one of the opposite sex touched her."

"Ce Ce said it's a loose interpretation, Jess, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"I don't care, as long as someone who is a girl gets to stripping," said Connor.

Suddenly the girl jumped onto the table. She wore a rat's ears and nose. She hissed and scratched at the air.

"See, told you, Yuki, the rat."

"Thank you, Jess."

"You're welcome, Sweetie."

The girl screeched again, jumping off the table and lunging at Tohru, knocking her down. Vale came to the rescue, but not before the rat had grabbed a hold of Tohru's skirt, pulling it with her as she was pulled off.

"There we go!" cried Thompson.

Then the rat did several somersaults in succession.

"Oh, tally ho!" cried Lester, making his wife, the minister, and Eleanor all laugh.

Vale protected Tohru as the rat went into some sort of frenzy, kicking wildly and doing several fast spins.

"Nice," said Abby. "I like the kicks."

Then the rat grabbed her skirt and ripped it off, revealing a furry pair of white boy shorts. Then she yanked off the top, revealing an equally furry white tank top. Her middle section was still bare.

She screeched and clawed at the air again.

Vale roared, going after the rat, but Tohru stopped him, running into his arms. He caressed her cheeks and calmed.

Meanwhile the rat hissed, about to start more trouble when Ce Ce twirled onto stage. She still wore the robe of earlier. She stood in front of the rat, staring at the girl. Then she turned to the audience and yawned.

Everyone laughed.

Ce Ce lazily pushed the rat away from the table and sat at it. She took out a pen and began writing.

Jess giggled. "Oh, she's Shigure! He's also not a girl in the Mangas. He's a writer, he does respectable novels under his own name and trashy romances under a pen name."

The other three characters just watched, then shook their heads and went back to their business, Tohru was sweeping and the other two began to fight.

Then Ce Ce kicked the chair back and she leaped onto the table. She smiled at the crowd and twirled the robe's belt seductively. She undid it as the men in the crowd yelled.

Then she teased the robe top down over her naked shoulders.

"Is she wearing anything?" asked Lionel Becker. Beside him, his brother Ashley grinned.

Then the robe revealed that she was clothed, wearing a white lace teddy with brown spots.

"She looks like a sexy dalmatian," said Connor, wearing a huge smile.

Jess giggled. "Yeah, she's the dog."

She let the robe fall off making a mock gasp of surprise. Then she kicked it to the floor amid cheers. She shimmied on the table, gracefully rolling onto her back as she kicked her long legs up.

"She's definitely channeling a romance character," said Matt, laughing.

Ce Ce then rolled onto her knees slowly wiggling her way into a standing position. She smiled again and did a back flip, turning herself over and landing on the floor behind the table. She wiggled down, concealing herself for a moment. When she reappeared, she wore puppy dog ears. She crawled onto the table, wiggling her hips like a sexy puppy.

"I like her," said Ashley.

Then she got on her knees and pushed up with her hands, doing a handstand that she rolled into another back flip, this time twisting her body so she landed in front of the table.

"She's awesome!" cried Connor.

"Indeed," said Lester.

All four characters got in a line. They shimmied to the left, then turned and shimmied to the right. Tohru took off her top. She was wearing a modest pink and green polka dot bra and matching brief, not a bikini.

Vale pulled his pants off, revealing shorts with the tiger stripes.

Then all four clapped and twirled in unison. Then Vale fell to his knees and Tohru somersaulted over his shoulders.

"Wow!"

"Like it, Connor?" asked Abby. "Does it live up to last time?"

"I do! It does!"

His wife giggled.

Ce Ce and the rat lined up, their backs against each other. Then they locked their arms together. Ce Ce gave a pull, and the rat, who was quite smaller than her, flipped over Ce Ce's back.

"Extraordinary!"

Vale then stood up and Tohru jumped into his arms. He pushed up her up, supporting her weight as she kicked up, doing a handstand off his chest.

"Oh my lord!"

She fell back down into his arms and he twirled around with her. He let go of her legs and released the arm that held her back. She was now hanging onto him around his neck, his arms were free of her. As they spun she spread her legs out and they span around them like an elegant spider.

"Wow!"

Vale slowed, held onto her waist and then she let go and she twirled away.

The dancers formed a line again, twirling and moving in unison. They looked at each other, then the audience, held hands and bowed.

"Oh, bravo!" cried Lester, standing up.

The rest of the crowd stood too. Becker whistled, Jess squealed, and Connor clapped so hard he hurt his hands.

Ce Ce blushed and bowed. The others left the stage, Vale waving and smirking.

"Thank you," said Ce Ce. "Allow us a brief pause, and we'll be back."

The group hollered and applauded.

End of Chapter-Thirty-One


	32. Chapter 32: Ce Ce's Turn Part 2

2090 Words this Chapter. Another long one, sorry.

Chapter Thirty-Two, Ce Ce's turn, Part Two

As everyone waited, large screens were moved in front of the stage.

"What's going on?" asked Jess.

"Maybe Ce Ce has something she wants to be a surprise," said Becker.

Finally one screen was removed, showing one side of the stage, however, all that could be seen at this point was a sheet.

"What?" asked Jess. "Why hide it twice?"

Becker shook his head. "Just wait."

Ce Ce came out, in a robe again. "Are you ready for Act Two?"

They screamed and shouted.

"Here we go!" she moved behind the screen. Upbeat pop music played and the last screen was moved.

Lights came on the stage revealing a short cat walk.

"It's a fashion show!" cried Jess, with glee.

The cat walk lit up and Ce Ce without her robe, walked down.

"Ooh, I like the outfit," said Jess.

Ce Ce wore a stylish emerald green, just above the knee skirt, brown ankle boots and a belted heather blue blouse.

She smiled and worked the runway, walking off.

"What...where's the stripping?" asked Connor.

Another girl started down the runway.

"I like her outfit too!"

She wore a short white wrap dress, splattered with what looked like multi-colored confetti. It had three quarter sleeves, a plunging neckline and was accented at the waist with a gold beaded belt. She wore red, peep-toe platform heels.

"Again, where's the stripping?" asked Connor, as the girl left.

"I'm about to revolt," said James Lester.

Then the sheet came off the other half of the stage. Ce Ce stood in front of several desks, mirrors, and racks of clothes. She was joined by the other girl. They each began removing their outfits.

"Oh, it's backstage," said Connor, grinning like a happy bird-eating cat.

Abby just laughed.

Ce Ce pulled off the boots, tossing them to the crowd. Lionel caught one, Chef Bernie the other.

"No, me! Toss them to me!" cried Jess.

The other girl, Justine, slowly removed the belt, flinging it around her fingers, then flicked it onto a desk. Ce Ce slowly unbuttoned her shirt as Justine began unwrapping the dress. They smiled and wigged and danced around. Then they tossed their clothes onto several of the desks.

"Save them for me!"

Everyone giggled at the bride's insistence that she get the clothes.

Then the lights started on the runway and Debra walked down. Jess squealed. "I need that outfit!" She jumped up and ran toward the stage.

Becker got her before she reached the raunchy half of the basement. He had to physically drag her back to her seat.

"No mauling, remember?"

"I was only going to maul the outfit, Becker, I swear!"

Debra was trying to maintain a straight face as she finished her walk, but found it hard while Jess was carrying on. She should have known that the outfit she wore would drive Jess crazy.

The outfit consisted of a tight, straight mini skirt in a blue green plaid and a short sleeve tangerine top decorated with a large turquoise flower along the low-cut collar. She finished the look with green high heel sandals accented with little blue bows. Finally she had tied her long hair back with a shocking red ribbon.

She joined the two girls backstage. The other two were shimmying along the racks searching for their next outfits. Ce Ce wore a pink sports bra and a modest red and pink brief while Justine strutted her stuff in a yellow and purple bra and panty set.

Debra leaned against a rack, wriggling her hips as she pulled the skirt down.

Jess held her breath. "Don't rip it!"

Debra giggled. She then undid the buttons on the shirt, slowly peeling it off, holding it beside her as she twisted her hips.

"Yes!" cried Thompson.

Ce Ce finally picked an outfit, then somersaulted over to a desk where she began to slowly dress.

"Ooh, reverse stripping," said Connor, making the crowd laugh.

She smiled teasingly as she stepped into a short, bright yellow jumpsuit. Slowly she zipped it up. Then she tied a sapphire blue sash around her middle and added a big chunky red necklace to fill up the in neckline.

"Nah, it's not as alluring going the other way," said Carlson.

She strapped on gold sandals, running her fingers along her legs.

"Ooh, I like that though," said Ashley.

"Yeah," agreed Lionel

Then Ce Ce pranced out toward the catwalk in her outfit.

"Seriously, did they pick these clothes just to torment me?" asked Jess.

As Ce Ce strutted and Debra finished undressing, Justine had found her next ensemble. She began dressing in a short camouflaged black and pink tennis dress.

"Ooh, my turn to rush the stage and grab a dress," said Becker.

"I beg your pardon?"

Becker laughed. "You'd look stunning in it."

Jess smiled. "Yes, I would. You may confiscate it, Sweetie, but only after it falls completely off the woman. Understand?"

He nodded with a salute. She giggled.

The fashion show continued, with dressing and undressing until they hit a bit of snag. As Debra and Ce Ce looked for new outfits their eyes landed on the same outfit.

"Uh-oh," said Jess.

The dancers looked at each other, than Debra hit Ce Ce in the stomach.

"Whoa, that's a foul!" cried Connor.

"Nice fake punch, though," said Becker. "I taught her well." He turned to Jess and flashed a cheeky grin. She shook her head.

Ce Ce composed herself and as Debra pulled the dress off the hanger, Ce Ce kicked at her legs, making Debra fall. Ce Ce then grabbed the outfit victoriously.

"This is a bit rough," said Matt.

Abby scoffed. "It's probably true to life."

"Oh, I'd take them both out for that baby," said the bride.

The article of clothing in contention was a purple evening gown with large silver crystals along the neckline. It was slinky and looked form-fitting.

Ce Ce ran toward the mirror, but Debra did a flip over a desk and landed on her shoulders.

"Yes!" cried Lester.

Ce Ce tried to get her off, finally falling to the ground so Debra could roll off. They both grabbed the gown fighting for it like a tug-of-war.

"No! You'll ruin it! Truce, I call a truce!" screamed Jess. "Give it to me!"

Everyone laughed.

"Get ready, Becker," said Matt, watching as Jess looked ready to make another run for the stage.

Becker nodded and in fact, Jess jumped up at that moment, but he was ready and he grabbed her.

"Stop! Let me go! I have to rescue that gown!"

Ce Ce pulled Debra's hair, releasing her hold. Then Ce Ce jumped up, pulling the gown over her head. Debra wasn't done. She took advantage of Ce Ce's loss of sight to belly-flop onto her, knocking Ce Ce over.

Finally a whistle was heard and Vale and the other dancer came on as police officers. They pulled the ladies apart, removing the gown.

"The show must go on," said Vale. "Do we have a model in the house?"

Several women volunteered, but the other 'police officer' had moved off, finding someone to model the gown. She escorted the delighted and smug figure to the cat walk. Vale pulled the screen back into place, shielding the new model as Ce Ce and the others helped her dress.

Then the screen was removed and the model took to the runway as the crowd whooped and hollered her name. "Jess! Jess!"

Jess Parker worked the runway like she was born to it.

Becker watched proudly, clapping and looking at her with love and desire. The gown clinged to her curves as she moved. The purple color looked breathtaking on her light skin with her golden brown hair.

She posed at the end of the runway, her hands on her hips and her head held high.

"Yay!"

Then some cheeky jerk said, "Now take it off."

"Lester!" screamed Jess, red faced and shocked.

"We'll be looking for a new director if she does," said a calm, deep voice in the back. "He'll be retired. In the local morgue."

"I was making a joke, Captain."

"I wasn't."

Mrs. Lester giggled.

"Here now, try to look like you are in fear for your husband's life."

That just made her laugh more. Then Jess started and the rest of the crowd.

"I am offended!" cried Lester, but he traded smiles with Becker.

Vale escorted Jess off the runway. She walked back to her seat, still wearing the gown. "I'm not taking it off, you know."

Becker chuckled.

Meanwhile the police officers started stripping, ending the second act.

"Um, Jess, I need the gown," said Ce Ce. "It was on loan."

Jess shook her head. "I'll pay for it."

Ce Ce giggled. "How about an exchange?"

Jess shook her head again.

Debra and Justine walked up carrying shopping bags. "Give me the gown," suggested Ce Ce, "and we'll give you your bridal present from all of us at the studio."

Jess' face looked bright. "What...present?" she asked, interested.

Debra giggled. "All the other outfits from the fashion show."

Jess squealed. Everyone nearby grabbed their ears in pain. She ran to the bags and began digging. "Oh my gosh! You aren't joking! It's all the outfits! The jewelry, boots and shoes too!"

"Wow, Ce Ce, you don't have to do that."

"Shut up, Becker!" cried his bride.

Ce Ce just laughed. "We had it planned this way. We got duplicates of all the things we wore in her size, just to give them to her as gifts."

Jess lunged at her. "I so love you!" She then ran to Debra and Justine and back to the stripper who was cleaning up the stage with Vale.

She giggled, running back and hugging Ce Ce again. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Jess. We love you too."

Becker looked at all the clothes. "I still think its too much."

Jess stared evilly at him.

Ce Ce laughed. "It isn't. I had an ulterior motive for offering to host this thing. It worked the way I planned too. I already have tons of people signed up or looking into classes."

"From our guests?" asked Becker.

Ce Ce nodded.

"In that case, do I get a present too?"

"Becker!" Jess exclaimed.

"What? It's half my party, half my guests!"

Ce Ce was laughing hard, so it was Debra who answered. "Of course we got you something, you big lug," she said. She handed him a card.

He opened it and smiled. "Wow. We can afford all those lingerie outfits now, Jess."

She squealed. "Credit?"

He nodded. "Way too much credit."

"No, it isn't," said Debra.

He handed back the card. "On top of what you just gave Jess? It is. We can't accept."

Ce Ce shook her head. "Yes you can. We did pitch in some cash, Becker, just a little. Not all of that credit is a direct gift though."

Debra shook her head.

"Becker, you don't know how lingerie parties work," Jess said.

"Uh, we didn't have one of those, yet."

Jess giggled. "We did, but a brochure party. Debra had so many established costumers from Abby's lingerie party, that I just sent out emails and catalogs and they sent in the orders."

"More orders, more free stuff earned for you," said Debra.

"Free stuff, free stuff," sang Jess.

"Most of this is free stuff, seriously?" asked Becker.

"Well, points you earned from things they bought during your brochure party, yeah."

"The ARC family is a frisky bunch," Jess said proudly.

They all giggled.

Becker sighed. He looked at them, then smiled and hugged them. "Thank you."

"Thank you!" they cried. "We're getting so much business," said Debra. Ce Ce nodded.

Jess was looking at the credit amount. "I'm really impressed though. That's a lot."

"It is, you guys may win 'the most earned' prize this month," said Debra. She smirked. "And if you do..."

Jess gasped. "More free stuff!"

Deb nodded and laughed.

"I need to look at the catalog again," Jess announced. She ran to the break room.

"Um, Jess, I still need the gown!" called Ce Ce.

Jess called back. "Seriously, I'll pay you for it!"

End of Chapter Thirty-Two


	33. Chapter 33: Ce Ce's Turn Part 3

1880 Words this Chapter. This chapter had to be broken up because it's just too long.

Chapter Thirty-Three, Ce Ce's turn, Part 3

"And now for the grand finale," Ce Ce announced as the crowd cheered.

"I hope we see more of Vale," said Meira.

"Yeah," said Iris with a big cheeky grin. "A lot more."

"That's not what I meant," Meira answered with a chuckle.

Iris began chanting his name which started the whole room chanting for him.

Mostly.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Lester. "You've had your men. It's our turn for the ladies."

"You tell them, Lester."

"I just did, Connor."

Vale strutted out, cocky smirk firmly on his face.

The women cheered, as the men booed. Then Vale turned to them all they all burst out laughing.

'Becker' was written conspicuously across his chest.

"It looks like a child wrote it," commented Becker. "One with bad penmanship." Jess elbowed him.

Suddenly 'Becker' was joined by members of his command.

The men yelled with delight. The troops were very, very curvy.

"Yes, lady soldiers," said Connor.

"They've made modifications to the uniform!"

"Becker, hush!" yelled Jess.

The crowd giggled.

"I don't mind the changes," said Private Thompson.

The new ARC uniforms were all black, but very tight fitting, the pants stopped at the knees and the tops...

"I like them!" cried Connor. "I'm all for the low necks and midriffs!"

Becker shook his head and scoffed loudly.

Meanwhile the other 'Becker' stuck to business. First he led the troops through warm up exercises. It started off normal, but soon they were doing deep knee bends, tantalizing stretches across the floor that earned a lot of wolf calls, and some nearly scandalous jumping jacks.

"Never mind, I'm warming up to these soldiers," joked Becker, smirking at Jess who shot him a glare. She was slightly smiling though.

Vale's Becker them got more serious.

"Uh-oh, it looks like hand to hand combat," said Becker.

Vale began leveling mock blows at the soldiers. They evaded his moves by leaping, rolling, and just dancing away.

"Wow, it's like looking into our sparring room," said Fred Flowers with a chuckle. All the soldiers chuckled loudly.

"I wish!" cried Thompson.

Becker smirked. "You should have it so easy."

Then it was time for inspection. The soldiers lined up. 'Becker' walked up and down in front of them.

Then the inspection went in a direction different from military protocol.

One soldier took off her hat. Another began to unbutton her shirt. Another was slowly shimming out of her pants.

"Um...is this normal procedure, Becker?"

"No, we don't do that in inspections Temple, don't even suggest it."

Everyone burst out laughing as Connor gave him a smirk.

'Becker' however seemed not to notice. He peered at them, making comments like "suck in that gut" and "tie back that hair." When the cheeky soldier removed her pants, showing low but respectable shorts, he turned to the audience and yawned.

Jess giggled. "I like that."

Her Becker laughed.

No, the Becker on stage was not interested in the shapely soldiers. They danced off, one by one until Ce Ce, the cheeky one in the shorts stopped, looking at the audience.

She said sadly, "Nothing will sway Soldier Boy's heart."

The crowd giggled and cries of "Aw..." went up.

"That's so sad!" Jess.

Fake Becker stomped across the stage. He disappeared for a moment and came back with a chair and file folder. He sat, reading the folder.

"All business," said Connor. "It's so lifelike."

Jess giggled as Becker just smiled.

Then there was a lot of action on stage. A desk and another chair was brought out. There was a short pause as the stage cleared, leaving just fake Becker, reading quietly.

Then Debra came out, carrying a laptop. She wore a slightly low-cut, bright purple shirt paired with a short, tight emerald green skirt. Under that were sheer knee-high hosiery in a light purple. Of course she wore high heels, these in bright blue.

Several shouts of "Jess!" went up. She turned to the audience and smiled.

"Here we go," mumbled the real Becker, looking at his bride.

She made a slightly worried face. "Yeah. Hold my hand." He chuckled and did as she asked.

Fake Jess strutted past Fake Becker earning an exaggerated eyebrow raise and a shake of the file folder. She looked at the crowd and winked.

Matt chuckled. "I think someone is about to sway Soldier Boy."

Real Jess giggled.

Stage Jess sat her laptop on the desk, accidentally dropping a pen in the process. She covered her mouth and gasped. She smiled and bent over, fanning her hair out dramatically.

The folder shook violently as the crowd laughed.

'Jess' then went to her chair. 'Becker' continued to watch her from behind the file. Jess glanced his way, licking her lips. She then kicked her leg up seductively.

'Becker' lowered the file. The crowd laughed.

"Work it, Jess!" cried Iris.

Real Jess giggled and blushed.

Then stage Jess kicked off a heel. She slowly rolled down one knee high. The crowd "oohed."

"You little vixen," whispered real Becker. Real Jess just laughed.

Fake Becker's hand shook as he watched, mesmerized. Stripping Jess smiled wickedly as the hosiery came down over her ankle. She teased it slowly off her foot then gave the thing a soft kick and it shot across the stage, followed by 'Becker's' gaze.

'Jess' smiled at him and he looked away. Undaunted, she started on the other leg, pulling the sock slowly down, over the foot and kicking it off. This time it sailed at Vale who caught it.

The crowd hooted.

Vale smiled wickedly at Debra who looked away, but then glanced back. Vale walked up and handed her the sock. She giggled and took it with a soft, "Thank you."

'Becker' nodded and went back to his seat as the crowd booed.

'Jess' however wasn't giving in. She stood up, bending seductively over her laptop.

"Ooh!" cried Iris.

Stage Jess stuck her lovely derriere up and out. Stage Becker dropped the file, making the crowd laugh. Jess then jumped up on the desk, sitting toward the handsome security officer.

She slowly flipped her hair around seductively.

Real Jess exclaimed, "I don't do that!"

Everyone giggled.

"Dramatic interpretation," Abby said, chuckling.

Stage Becker slowly dragged his chair over by the desk.

"He's hooked," said Matt.

Then Jess came off the desk and sat beside him in her chair. They scooted closer, making the group laugh until 'Jess' made a bold move.

She bent over backwards over him.

"Whoa!"

"I wish you'd do that," said Becker. Jess elbowed him.

Stage Becker reached out for but she jumped up, backing away teasingly.

This made our soldier jump up so forcefully that the chair kicked over. He moved forward, as she giggled and backed away.

Fake Becker flexed his biceps and fake Jess swooned.

Real Becker smirked. "You do that."

She giggled. "Yes."

"Though stripper Becker's biceps aren't up to the real deal."

"He's not stripping though!" cried Iris. "Strip!"

Vale looked at her and smiled. That's when the stripping began.

The stripper versions of the engaged couple finally stopped teasing and drew close. 'Jess' whipped her hair around as she undid each button on the shirt. Then she blushed, looking at 'Becker.' She slowly peeled the bright purple fabric down her back and shoulders.

"Wow," said Jess.

"Again, I wish you'd do that."

Jess blushed and eyed him. He laughed.

Stripper Jess continued bringing the blouse down and finally pulled it off. She was now wearing a light pink tank top, decorated with tiny white roses.

'Becker' moved toward her, jutting his hips and strutting. He began to tease his top up.

"Yay!' screamed the crowd ladies.

Vale smirked as it went up his abs and toward his shoulders. Debra giggled and turned away as he pulled it off, waved it above his head and tossed it down.

Fake Becker was also clad in a tank top, but it was gray.

The two dancers moved back and forth, teasing, twirling around and shimmying. Then Vale grabbed either side of his pants.

"Here we go!" cried Iris.

"Get ready for the ducky boxers everyone!" yelled Becker, making them howl.

Vale looked at the crowd and pulled. Debra squealed with delight. Vale thrust his hips dramatically and shimmied downward toward the floor.

"You liar!" cried the real Jess. "You are in long shorts!"

He was wearing black modest shorts but working it like he was in something much shorter.

Debra whirled around moving toward him with long swirls of her legs. Then she smiled and began to shimmy the green skirt down, revealing a short, pale blue slip.

Fake Becker licked his lips, leering.

"Actually, they aren't being too risque," said Jess.

"No, they're just disrobing in what is implied to be my facility," snapped their boss. "How inappropriate. This better not be true to life you two."

Everyone giggled. Jess blushed as Becker smirked.

"Yeah, Jess is right," said Iris. "This is kind of tame."

Just then fake Becker ran toward Jess, who squealed and backed up to the desk. He lunged, bending her backwards over it.

"Whoa."

"You were saying?" asked Abby, chuckling as the real versions turned red.

"My Lord!" cried Lester. "This better the hell not be true to life!"

"That depends on whether or not the desk is a stand in for yours."

"Becker!" screamed Jess, slapping his arm while the crowd roared with laughter.

Lester turned white as his wife and the minster giggled.

"Sh!" said Eleanor.

"Dear, they aren't talking," said the minister.

Vale Becker was thrusting.

"Oh...my...lord..." said Connor.

"I...uh, don't think I want to watch this," said Ashley. "Even if it is pretend."

Lionel nodded, turning green.

Jess had looked away. "Um...where is this going?" she whispered.

Becker looked at her and smirked.

"That's what I'm concerned about."

Debra was just sitting, her legs on either side. She had her hand on his chest, but she wasn't making any movements. She looked a bit startled actually.

That's when a man in an ill fitting suit interrupted.

"Lester!" screamed 'Jess.'

The audience broke into loud giggles, guffaws, and belly laughs as the couple flew apart. Lester, aka Sergeant Carlson, opened his mouth with exaggeration and started spouting gibberish.

"I beg your pardon! You can't be me!" cried the one and only James Lester, jumping up in indignation. "Look at that inferior suit! You don't need to worry about flood waters in that thing! And the sleeves ride up just as high!"

The group was gasping for breath they laughed so hard.

"When was the last time you wore that thing, soldier?"

"1994, Sir."

The studio actually shook with laughter.

"Carly, you're a treasure," said Becker, finally able to breath.

"Thank you, Sir," said the Sergeant, bending over to bow, causing a ripping sound as he blushed.

The crowed roared even louder.

Debra and Vale, aka Becker and Jess hastily dressed. Then they held hands with Carly and bowed.

End of Chapter Thirty-Three


	34. Chapter 34: Ce Ce's Turn Part 4

1200 Words this Chapter

Chapter Thirty-Four, Ce Ce's Turn, part 4

After everyone calmed down. Vale ran over to the couple. "Well?"

Jess looked away.

"What?"

"Vale!" cried a clearly angry voice. Debra stormed over, still wearing just a tank and slip. "You went off script! You were NOT supposed to bend over me and..." She looked at Jess. "I'm so sorry. That was not the plan. He was supposed to just kiss my hand."

Vale scoffed. "That was so unbelievable, Deb."

"It's Deb...ra!" she screamed, accenting the syllables.

Behind them was soft laughing. Vale caught Bilson's smirk. "Shame on you," she said.

"It's a hen party! I was...spicing it up."

"It didn't need it!" cried Debra.

"I agree," said Ce Ce. "We discussed that we wished it to be on the modest side. We only agreed to this little...play-acting...if it was respectable. It was not."

Vale shook his head. "They're fine with it, aren't you?"

Jess looked at him. She was not smiling.

"Jess?"

She hung her head.

"Oh, um...jeez, I'm sorry," Vale said genuinely. "Jess, I didn't mean to insult you, honestly. I'm so sorry. You're the sweetest, kindest person on this planet..."

He was cut off by a giggle. And another and another. Jess lifted her face to reveal that she wasn't angry at all. She was smiling.

"What?" asked Vale. He looked to his Captain who smirked. "Oh, you were just teasing. Nice."

She giggled more.

"Dang it, Jess! You scared me!" Vale cried, making those around them chuckle.

She laughed "You deserved it! That was a tiny bit...personal, you know."

Vale sighed. "Yeah. I"m sorry."

The Captain hit him on the back of the head. "You're an idiot."

He nodded.

Ce Ce chuckled. "You have some...mild...dancing ability," she said. "But I'm sorry, you won't be asked to dance with me or my staff again any time soon."

Bilson laughed loudly. "Serves you right!"

Vale nodded, chuckling a bit himself.

Jess walked up and hugged him. "I know it was in fun, but maybe you should consider other people's feelings a tiny bit more."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Am I forgiven?"

She nodded. "Now, let's get to eating and drinking!"

The crowd cheered.

Becker handed Vale a beer. "You were just trying to be me, admit it," he said.

Vale laughed. "Right."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, not the part about wanting you, Jess," he said, and immediately he winced. "Not that I wouldn't want you." His eyes grew wide. "I mean you're very desirable." He cursed and closed his eyes. "If you were available which you won't ever, ever be and I know it."

Bilson chuckled and shook her head. "Dig yourself a deep grave, Vale. Keep going."

"Yeah, when I started, I was wondering how far he'd fall into it," said Becker, chuckling. "I figured he would."

"You set me up, Sir."

Becker just smirked.

The lieutenant sighed deeply. "Just let me die, please," he said.

Jess giggled. "I get what you meant. I suppose it was a compliment."

"Yes."

"Maybe, but it was badly done," said Nicole Bilson.

"I was in fear for my life, Bill. I still am," he said, eyeing Becker.

He laughed. "I won't kill you, Bobby. I need you. I'm going on honeymoon soon."

"Right. Thank the Lord for that."

The party went on a while longer. It calmed down significantly. There was some amateur stripping going on, mostly by Iris, Meira, Carly and Thompson.

There was a lot of talking, giggling, and of course, drinking.

As the guests began to leave, Jess and Becker gave many thanks.

Nicole was just about to say goodbye to Jess when she noticed Vale with three very pretty young women. Jess had introduced them to her earlier as old school mates.

The foursome were very chatty, flirting, joking, and even touching.

Nicole sighed. Vale would never change. She didn't want to walk past them, but she had no choice. They were between her, Jess, and the stairs. She maneuvered herself so he wouldn't see her.

"So, what do you say?" asked one of the girls. "Want to leave here and go somewhere private?"

Nicole heard Vale chuckle. "With all of you?"

Bilson shook her head, typical.

"How many of us could you handle?" asked the girl brazenly.

'Here it comes, the cheeky bravado,' thought Nicole. 'Or worse.' She moved faster, she didn't want to hear the reply.

Vale chuckled. "Oh, I'm a man with a big appetite."

Bilson shook her head. The creep was back. She sighed. She couldn't help it; she stopped to watch.

One of the girls, a shapely Asian with a blunt angled haircut, caressed his cheek. "I wouldn't mind just one on one," she said.

Bilson waited for his yes.

"Not that you aren't lovely and very tempting, but...I have other plans," he said.

Nicole was stunned, then she watched as he turned and stared at her.

She turned red.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said. "It was a pleasure."

He walked away from them and right to Bilson. "Hey."

She smiled nervously. "Hey. You feeling alright? You just turned down a probable sure thing."

"That depends on your definition of a sure thing," he said. "Because mine is changing."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, in fact, I'd rather take a chance on a quality maybe." She blushed. "Nicole, I know I can be a bit, well, dumb." She nodded. He laughed, then continued, "I'm sorry for the stupid, sexist, and just plain rude things I say. I'd never hurt you or anyone on purpose."

"I know. So does Jess."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I know I don't deserve value company such as yours but...would you like to have dinner?"

She smiled. "I think I can handle that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure you can. I'll be on my best behavior."

She smiled. "Good. I...I like you, when you're on your good behavior."

He smiled back.

"Well, I'm hungry!" she cried, making him laugh.

"I'm ready, if you are," he said.

She nodded and turned to find Jess. "Hey, we...um, I'm leaving now," she said.

Jess hugged her. "It was so much fun!" the bride cried. "Thanks for sharing it with me."

Nicole nodded. "I'll call you later."

"Bye, Jess," said Vale.

"Oh, are you leaving too?" Jess asked. "Thanks for coming, and even for the dance."

He chuckled. "You're welcome." He nodded to Becker. "See you guys later."

Bilson smiled at them. Then she turned and walked up the stairs with Vale as their commanding officer watched them leave with a little trepidation.

"You OK?" asked Jess.

He nodded. "Yeah. Fun night."

"It was," she said, leaning against his chest. "I won't mind wrapping it up so we can go home. I have plans."

He smirked. "Me too," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Yeah," she said, winking. She pulled away. "I can't wait to try on all my new clothes!"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, Jessica."

End of Chapter Thirty-Four


	35. Chapter 35: Honeymoon Plans

825 Words this Chapter

Chapter Thirty-Five: Honeymoon plans

Jess was being driven crazy. Becker and her made a deal, she could make most wedding decisions, with help from her matrons, if he planned the honeymoon.

"Why did I agree?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"Please, please, where are we going?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Beckerrrr," she whined. "The suspense is killing me!"

"I know."

She wrinkled up her nose, crossed her arms and tapped her toes with annoyance. "You really want to go on a romantic holiday alone, do you?"

He laughed. "You'll survive, I have faith."

"Give me a hint!"

"Fine," he said, He pulled her into his arms and smiled softly. She looked up, her eyes wild with anticipation. "The place we're going..."

"Yes?"

He smiled, kissed her nose and whispered, "You'll...love it."

"Oh, you!" she cried, hitting him in the arms and breaking free as he laughed.

Finally a few short weeks before the wedding he finally put her out of his, uh, her misery. Jess watched him, perplexed as to why he was setting the table for tea using six place settings. "Is the team coming over?"

"No."

"Um...our parents?"

He smiled. "Good guess. Actually, they are."

"Oh. That's nice," she said, then she frowned. "Unless of course I forgot about it."

He chuckled. "You didn't. This wasn't planned. They just all have time to come over."

"Oh. OK," she said.

Shortly after, the kitchen was filled with people. Jess giggled between the mothers, nibbling on chocolate biscuits.

Suddenly Becker stood up, went to the closet and dug around for a bit. "What are you doing, Sweetie?" she called.

He was quiet. He walked up behind her and threw a large envelope in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

The parents all chuckled.

Jess opened it and promptly squealed. "Fiji Islands! Becker, we're going to Fiji?"

He nodded and chuckled and staggered back as she full-on tackled him. He laughed as she squealed again, and murmured over and over, "I love you, I love you!"

"Love us too!" cried her father.

Jess pulled back, panting heavily.

Becker chuckled. "Yeah, we owe them all a big thanks. They're helping pay for it."

"You are? Aw..."

"Not entirely," said Mum Becker. "Since you wouldn't accept help financially with any part of the wedding..."

"We decided we'd add to the honeymoon budget," said Jess' mum.

"That way it will be really smashing," said Becker's dad with a wink.

Becker chuckled. "I had planned on Fiji, but with their help we can get something truly extraordinary."

"Oh, gosh! Thank you!" she cried, running around and hugging them all. Then she sat down and looked at the brochures.

"We're going to a top of the line resort," said the groom, "with our own private bungalow."

She screamed.

Everyone laughed.

"It opens onto a private beach..."

Another scream.

"Where we can be alone."

"Oh my...God!" she yelled.

He laughed. "It has a private garden, it's own small swimming pool and hot tub, a private pier that opens to the sea..." Jess gasped after each new description. "And even a kitchen for cozy, romantic dinners."

"Which you do not have to use," said her mother. "You are fully entitled to eat at the five star hotel restaurant."

"To avoid food poisoning," joked Jess' dad, who got a poke from his wife.

"The hotel itself," said Becker, "will be a short walking distance away from us, down a cozy beach path."

Jess giggled.

"The hotel has several restaurants, bars and nightclubs, nightly entertainment, a spa and sauna, beauty parlor, gym, it's own snorkeling, surfing, sailing, and..."

"And?"

"Hold on to your ears," cautioned Becker. The parents laughed but did just that.

He looked at her and took her hand. She could feel her heart thumping. "Jess, it has its own set of exclusive shops of all kinds and varieties, including several fashion boutiques."

She squealed so high that Becker was sure a glass would shatter. Then she jumped into his lap, snogging the heck out of him.

"Ahem, you're not alone," said the general.

After a good thirty seconds, the couple broke apart.

"Oh, it sounds..." said Jess, panting heavily again. She looked at Becker, her smile so big it could blot out the aurora borealis. "Perfect, Becker. It sounds simply perfect."

He smiled back. "It does."

They kissed again, this time with a bit more caution. Finally Jess pulled away and turned to their guests. "Oh, it was so kind of you."

The parents nodded.

"I can't wait."

"Me either, Jess."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I guess we can't go right now, huh?"

They all laughed.

"We should probably get married first, honey," said the groom.

"Yeah, you're right. "

End of Chapter


	36. Chapter 36: Countdown

1358 Words this chapter

Chapter Thirty-Six: Countdown

Jess was giddy. She could barely keep her excitement in control. "Here are the requisition forms, Jess," said Sara. "I'm sorry, but Lester says they need to be reclassified. He wants them listed by date, not in alphabetical order."

"Okie dokie," she said with a smile. Sara giggled.

"Jess, that monitor on level 13 is acting up again," said tech Cherry. "I think it's a software issue. We may have to strip the whole program."

"No problem."

"Oh no," said Epstein, "that jerk reporter showed up at another incursion this morning. Security wants him arrested, but Lester wants a low profile, so what the hell do we do?"

"We'll handle it, Eppy, honey," she said, blowing him a kiss. "Don't stress!"

Ops giggled. "Nothing is fazing her today," whispered Sara.

Epstein nodded. "Wonder why?" he asked with a wink.

Sara giggled and smiled. "Right."

A security officer, Private Insen, walked in. "Miss Parker, I have the casualty list for this month," he said solemnly handing her a file.

"Fantastic!"

The private stared at her. She just smiled.

"You're a bit happy over something so morbid."

She went pale. "Oh. It's horrible, of course! I'm..." She sighed and hung her head. "I apologize."

He laughed. "Don't sweat it. You are leaving on holiday tomorrow. I suppose that makes you happy, especially considering why you're going on holiday." He winked.

She smirked. "Yeah, that makes it a bit special."

"Future Mrs Becker!" bellowed her boss. "Get on the horn to my dry cleaners, stat! They have lost my suits!"

"Do you want me to do that before or after all the other work you gave me?"

Lester stared at her. "Well, considering the fact that if they don't find them I'll be attending your wedding festivities in ducky boxers and a lovely white tee shirt, I'd say move it to the top of your list. However, if you don't mind my attire..."

"Not as much as I mind mine," she said cheekily as Ops giggled.

Lester stared. "Fine. Boxers and t-shirt it is."

She giggled. "Calm down. I can't have you looking anything less than posh. I'll handle it."

"Thank you, Miss Parker."

She gasped loudly and glared at him. It was the first sign of any distress anyone had seen from her all day. "What...did...you...call...me?" she asked, barely audible.

He rolled his eyes. "Good heavens. I beg your pardon. I meant...future Mrs. Becker," he clarified.

She smiled brightly. "That's better. You've been calling me that for months, no point dropping the habit now."

"Especially since we're in the homestretch."

She nodded. Her smile got wider. "Sixty-Eight hours and twenty-three minutes."

"Oh good Lord."

"That's all the time left!" she cried.

"Until what specifically?" asked the Private.

She looked at him like he was daft. "Until I finally, legally, wonderfully, romantically become Mrs. Captain Hil...ahem, Becker!" she cried.

Ops broke out laughing.

"And you're handling it so well," said Lester dryly.

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever, just get me properly attired. Now...I must go pack."

"Pack what? I'm getting your suits."

"My scotch, vodka, brandy..."

Jess shook her head. "Of course..."

The soldier laughed. "Don't fret, the Captain's almost as elated as you."

"Really?"

He laughed. "He hasn't hit, kicked, maimed, threatened or put anyone on report today."

Jess giggled.

"He even canceled our hike and the hand to hand sparring."

Ops gasped.

"It's love," said Epstein.

"It is," Jess said proudly. She sighed happily. "This time tomorrow I'll be happily roaming the romantic rose gardens of Rainbow Estates with my soon-to-be-wed hubby." She giggled, kicking her heels and squealing softly.

"Congratulations," said Private Ibsen. "We'll hold down the fort while you're gone."

"I know you will."

He nodded and left.

"Come to think of it, Jess, who will be holding down the place while most of us are having fun on the outskirts of London?" asked Sara.

"Well, since all of Becker's senior staff is invited, he asked Sergeant Daxter to take over Security and the missions."

"Dax, is a great choice," said Epstein. "He hates weddings...and love."

Jess giggled and nodded. "Becker found enough of his soldiers that feel the same way and they were only too happy to volunteer. As for our little section, it was so sad! I wanted everyone to come!"

They giggled.

"Finally, with Becker's help I split my section into those people who simply, absolutely had to come or I'd cry my eyes out and everyone else."

Sara laughed. "I'm surprised you could do that."

"I know! Anyway, those who qualified as the 'have to come' list were given Saturday off and some even tomorrow and/or Friday."

"Like us," said Epstein winking at Sara.

She giggled and nodded.

Jess laughed. "Yeah, like you lucky people. The others were politely asked which they'd prefer to attend: the bachelor/ette party or the wedding."

"How did that go over?" asked Sara.

"Very well!" cried Jess. "I was pleasantly surprised. It split perfectly in half, along gender lines."

Epstein laughed loudly. "The guys asked for the party?"

Jess nodded. "The girls preferred the wedding. I'm not sure that would have worked in the menagerie. Some of those gals definitely would have insisted on the party."

Sara snickered. "Definitely."

"Anyway, the Ops gentlemen who attended our party will be working on Saturday." She sighed wistfully. "Saturday!"

Ops burst out giggling again.

"Sixty-Eight hours and Eighteen minutes!"

Becker was finishing up in his office. He looked around as he shut off the lights. He strolled out, going to Ops. He took the lift and walked out into Ops but lingered.

He stared at a specific place. He sighed deeply, a dreamy look on his face.

He was standing in the exact spot where he first saw Jess Parker.

Slowly a smile spread across his face.

"Big day coming up," said Lester, coming out of Ops.

"Yep."

Lester smiled. "Well..."

Becker looked at him.

"Um..." began the director.

Becker smiled.

Lester was as good at emotion as he was. "It's about bloody time," he said finally.

Becker laughed. "Yeah."

"It's a fine thing."

Becker looked past him to a big red chair sitting in front of a row of monitors. He broke into a smile of pure, warm love. "It's a very good thing, the best thing ever."

Then they heard a squeal followed by "Sixty-five hours and no minutes!"

Lester shook his head, chuckling. "I will see you tomorrow, Captain, and it will be my pleasure to join you two as you embark on this new adventure."

Becker smiled. "Thank you, Sir. Neither of us...well, we wouldn't do it without you there."

Lester cleared his throat. "Well, um, quite right." He then smiled again and hurried out.

Becker smiled and watched him go before he finally entered the main hub.

"There you are, my gorgeous hunk of engaged man!"

Becker laughed as a small, soft bundle jumped onto him and kissed him breathless.

"Hi," he said.

She giggled. "We're getting married!"

He chuckled. "We are."

"In Sixty-Four hours and 48 minutes!"

"Is that a fact?"

"It is!"

He laughed. "Well, what do you say we go home and pack?"

"Becker, don't be silly. I've been packed for weeks!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know, but we have a big couple of days coming up. I just..." He stopped and smiled. "I want one last, quiet evening at home, me and you."

She smiled softly back. "Before we're really truly owned by each other."

"Ouch."

She knocked his head gently with hers. "Don't get cold feet on me now Mister!"

He laughed, still holding her in air. "Never. What do you say we pick up Chinese and head back to the flat?"

She blushed and giggled. "Any specific reason you want Chinese?"

He smirked, blushing a bit himself. "Yeah."

She smirked back, kissing him softly. "I say that sounds perfect."

"Good."

End of Chapter Thirty-Six


	37. Chapter 37: Rainbow Gardens, Part 1

1372 Words, this Chapter

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Rainbow Gardens Part 1

The next morning Jess and Becker were the first to arrive at the wedding venue: Rainbow Gardens. It was just outside London, in a quiet part of the country.

"Well?" she asked when they got out of the car.

"It looks the same as the day we checked it out."

"Yeah, but you weren't really paying attention."

He laughed. "I just wanted you happy. Although, I do remember you saying they had hunting available."

She giggled. "And you are signed up for the quail shoot later today, I promise."

"That's my bride!" he cried, sweeping her into his arms, making her giggle. "Looking after me so well!"

"Put me down! Before that though, we're going to relax, walk through at least one of the extensive gardens and maybe have a swim or a game of tennis."

"You don't play. Neither do I."

"True, but I have the cutest little tennis outfit," she giggled, thinking of the one she got from Ce Ce and crew. "I can just stroll around the courts wearing it."

Becker laughed.

"Then we'll meet Abby and the others for dinner and maybe catch one of the movies the hotel shows," she said.

"You've got the day planned out."

"Yep, well that was the point in coming down two days early: relax and enjoy ourselves."

"It sounds great, Jess."

"It does," she said, slowly kissing him.

"So...how far is the local shopping?"

"Excuse me? Did you forget something Becker?"

He narrowed his eyes, with an amused grin on his face. "Jessica, I know you. There is no way that your perfect wedding venue is not close to some sort of shopping district."

She giggled. "Well, I have to have something to do while you're on the hunt."

He laughed. "True. I hunt my way you hunt yours, huh?"

She laughed. "Exactly! Come on, let's find our room."

He leered. "Ooh, now you're talking."

"Did I mention that our suite comes with it's own hot tub?"

"You did not."

They checked in, getting congratulations from the staff and a personal escort to their room.

"So...we have how many hours til a planned activity?"

Jess giggled. "A while."

"Great. Let's try out the hot tub."

"Ooh, sounds good. I don't know which bikini to use, though. I brought several."

Becker smirked. "You didn't need to bring any."

"Becker! You're right, though." She giggled. "I may not need a suit for the hot tub, the pool however..."

"Oh, you should be very covered at the pool, sweetheart. How do you feel about wearing a hoodie?"

She giggled again. "Stop! I'm going to get the hiccups!"

"Sorry." He pulled her into a deep hug and began to kiss her slowly when the room phone rang.

"Don't answer it."

"I have to, Becker, only like five people were given access to this number. It may be important." She ran to the phone. "Hello, Jess Parker."

"Hello, Miss Parker, this is Sunny, you're fabulous venue coordinator!"

"Oh, Miss Gates! Hello!"

"I heard you checked in early. If it's not too much of an inconvenience, I thought we could get some business out of the way: a quick tour of the wedding site and a private run-thorough of the festivities, just you, me, and the groom."

"That sounds great."

"You sure I'm not interrupting your plans?"

Jess bit her lip. Becker would shay she was. "Nope. Not at all."

"Fine, meet me down in the lobby."

"We'll be right there, Sunny." Jess hung up the phone.

"We'll be where?"

"We're going on a tour of the grounds with the venue coordinator who's going to give us a quick run-through of the wedding ."

"Isn't that what the rehearsal tomorrow night is for?"

"Yes, but that's everyone. She just wants to go through it, you and me, so we know the plan."

"We do know it, Jess."

"I do, because I came back for all the final tweaks. You just said," and she made a deep voice imitation of him, "Whatever sounds good to you, Jess.' No wonder I became a bride-osaurus."

"Oops, yeah, I did that. I guess I am a bit responsible."

"A bit."

"We have to go now?"

"Yes, Sunny Gates is waiting."

He stared at her. "You're joking. That's the woman's actual name?"

She giggled. "Yep, and it suits her. She's bright and cheerful, like her name."

"Lovely. Just what we need another uptight, overly concerned wedding planner."

"Nah, she's not as bad as the one at Abby's. Sunny's sweet. Come on."

In the lobby they saw a woman with a clip board, clearly waiting. She saw Jess and waived. She was around thirty, taller than Jess, shorter than Becker, and she flashed a blinding white smile.

Becker tried not to wince at her bright yellow head-to toe look. She wore a knee length skirt, floral top and jacket, along with a scarf and bandanna all in shades of sunny yellow.

"How are you? Don't answer that," she said with a giggle. "I know. You're so wonderful because you're about to commit to each other!"

Jess nodded.

"Um, I forgot something in my room."

"No you don't!" cried Jess. "It's our wedding holiday! You are not abandoning me."

"I'm not! I just have to get..."

"Your sunglasses, right?" asked Sunny.

Becker stared at her.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, I know my outfit is loud. Let me take off the jacket." She did, and threw it to the chuckling desk clerk. "I can lose the scarf too." She now wore just the yellow skirt, the floral top and the hair piece. "Does it help?"

"Um, yeah, actually."

"Becker!"

Sunny giggled. "It's fine. The staff here is so used to my outrageous, blinding ensembles that they ignore it." On cue, the lady at the desk nodded, giggling.

Sunny winked at her. " I forget it's a bit much on ordinary humans. You can still get your sunglasses if you want."

"I'm fine," Becker said, with a grin.

Sunny smiled. "I blame my sunny disposition as well as I my horribly loud taste on my parents. They did name me. Boy, they were so disappointed when I cam out a brunette and not a blond."

Jess laughed loudly.

"They don't get credit for the 'Sunny Gates' fiasco though. I swear, my husband's last name was nearly a deal breaker."

Becker smiled. "You know, Sunny, I think you may be the perfect person to handle our crazy event."

Jess nodded. "Told you, honey."

"Yeah, I should learn to trust you."

"Aw, thank you," said Sunny. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."

"OK, right behind the hotel itself are the swimming pools. The little one is for the kiddies, then we have the middle one, and finally we have the wave pool for more advanced swimmers. We also have midnight movies in the wave pool every Friday and Saturday night. It's adults only."

"Ooh," said Jess.

"No shenanigans, please," said Sunny with a wink. "Me and hubby got kicked out."

"You did not!"

Becker just smiled. "You just get better and better, don't you Sunny?"

She giggled. "This way. To the left of the pools are the tennis courts and the miniature golf course. Then down here," she said pointing down across from the courts, "is the entrance to the horseback riding."

She turned to Becker. "I understand you're a hunter?"

He nodded. "Kind of."

"He's signed up for one this evening," Jess said.

"Good, it is fun. You just go down that way, Captain, past the stables. You'll see the sign for the hunting lodge. It's easy to find."

"Sounds good. Thank you."

"Hunting lodge?"

Sunny laughed. "It's really just a shack, Jess. It sounds sexier to say Hunting Lodge." Jess giggled. "OK, let's backtrack a little. We'll go back to the hotel and go the other way. That's where the gardens start."

End of Chapter Thirty-Seven


	38. Chapter 38: Rainbow Gardens Part 2

1408 Words, this chapter

Chapter Thirty-Eight, Rainbow Gardens part 2

They walked over a rocky path lined with pots of rainbow colored roses. "We call this the garden path since it leads to our famous gardens. I'm sorry, Jess, I'm doing all the talking. I know you spent several visits with us before you chose us to host your day. Would you like to give the tour?"

"Oh, no. You're the expert."

Sunny smiled. "Very well. I hope I'm not repeating too much."

"Becker here missed all the informative bits."

He smiled. "I'm a guy, sorry."

Sunny laughed. "It's OK. Our gardens here are all a bit different. Our first garden is the oldest. It kind of started everything." They walked into a large area of roses, lots and lots of roses, arranged by color. And there was every color imaginable.

"Welcome to Rainbow Garden, our namesake."

"I love it," cried Jess. "It's more lovely than I remember."

She ran inside. The garden was arranged in circular rows, making the whole thing one large circle. Inside the circle was a large patio made out of light gray river stones.

"As you can see they're setting up for a wedding."

On the patio were several chairs. At the end of the patio was a permanent wooden arbor that had several colors of roses growing along it.

"It's kind of small for us," said Becker, looking at Jess doubtfully.

She smiled. "We aren't getting married here."

"No?"

Sunny smiled. "No, the wedding they're planning for is tomorrow night and it's much smaller than yours. This is primarily a space for small events."

"Yeah, I was a bit bummed," said Jess. "It would have been perfect with my theme." She smiled. "Then I saw our space."

"Come on, next garden!" cried Sunny. She led them past several: a garden dedicated to local indigenous species, another that showcased and preserved endangered plants, and one that was inside a large greenhouse and was temperature controlled. It housed exotic flowers.

"This is my favorite," said Sunny, leading them into a busy area. "It's our only edible garden," she said. "We grow vegetables and herbs here. We feed the hotel as well as local restaurants, charity kitchens and schools."

"That's wonderful," said Becker.

Sunny nodded. "Today is a special day for this garden, local school kids are learning about growing their own food. They're picking their own salads for lunch!"

"Oh, that is so...sweet!" Jess cried. "Can we pick something?"

"Jess, you just ate."

Sunny laughed. "Don't worry, Jess. If you eat anything here at all, you'll be eating from this garden."

"Goody."

They walked past more gardens. One garden had unique, strange plants along side works of art by local artists and students. Another had cushions strewn all about and a large tented area with comfortable outdoor seats. Sunny said it was the reading garden where the resort put on poetry readings, library events and some small plays.

Then they passed a brightly colored garden with wind chimes, balloons, small chairs and tables, large signs, and an area that looked like it was replanted often.

"This is our Children's Learning Garden where we teach young children about garden basics, how plants grow, and just to appreciate the outdoors."

"How sweet," said Jess.

Sunny nodded. "Come on, next up is the ceremony site."

"Yay! It's also my favorite garden."

"No kidding," said Becker.

They walked down the Garden Path. Finally they reached a large open, well manicured...lawn.

"This is it?"

Jess slapped him on the elbow.

Sunny laughed. "Wait."

She led them down the large flat area. "Here is where we'll have the reception," she said. "See that building behind us? That's this site's secret weapon."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "She said weapon, Jess."

She giggled. "Not that kind, soldier. You're off duty."

Sunny giggled. "This is our newest garden and was built exclusively for large events."

Jess giggled. "Like our wedding!"

Becker laughed.

"That's where the weapon comes in," said Sunny. "Inside that building contains dressing rooms, storage areas, even a kitchen."

"They don't use the one in the hotel?"

"They do, they cook the majority of the menu there. This kitchen is basic and small, just a place to keep food at the right temperature, finish preparing it, then get it ready to serve."

"So we eat here, huh?"

"Yes," said Sunny. "I know it's large and barren now, but believe me, we'll get it rainbow spectacular."

Jess giggled.

"We'll even have music and dancing," said Sunny. "I also understand we're doing cocktails."

"Or there will be a riot," said Becker.

"Don't worry, we'll calm them all. Now down here," she said, leading, "is where the true nature of the garden is revealed."

Jess broke off running. She squealed and jumped up and down.

"What on earth is up here?" asked Becker. As he caught up he saw that the garden broke away into small sections, at first he thought they were just squares full of plants. Then he realized.

"Welcome to the Water Garden."

Several squares were arranged on either side of a long grassy aisle. Inside each square were pools, containing floating plants. Alongside the pools were plants growing out of the moist ground.

The first square had pink and white water lilies drifting along the gentle blowing water. Around the sides were bushy green plants and then rows of tall purple stalks, containing tiny flower blooms.

"Ajuga Reptans Rubra," read Becker of a small plaque.

"Huh?"

"They're the tall prickly purple things apparently," said Becker. "The floating things are water lilies in different varieties."

"Oh, sorry. I don't feel educated. They're just pretty!"

Sunny laughed. "We do have some people interested in the scientific names and classes."

"Yep, not us," said Becker as his own petite flower shook her head.

The next square had purple flowering plants drifting in its pool with some white water lilies. Beside it were delicate pink flowers growing in the soil next to some larger ones.

"So what impossible to pronounce names do these have?"

Becker replied, "The little pink things in the dirt are Schizosylis Coccineas Mrs. Hegarty."

"Whoa, that's a mouthful," said Jess.

"And the larger ones are the Schizo Cocci things Sunrise."

"I like them, they look like pink starfish."

Becker burst out laughing. "Yeah, except they're not tan and bumpy."

"No, they're delicate and smooth. What are the things in the water?"

"More water lilies, at least the white ones are. The purple things are water hyacinth."

Sunny chuckled watching the couple.

"Hmm. Still just pretty," said Jess. She ran over to the next two pools. "More water lilies, I guess."

Becker nodded. "Yellow and red ones."

"Ooh, I like the ones in the dirt! They look like little white stars and clusters of pink!"

"They're Rodgersia Pinnata."

"Ooh, they do look like a pinata."

"They do not! Pinatas look like stars or donkeys!" cried Becker.

Sunny giggled at their banter.

Beside the last pool grew a large non-flowering plant of large green leaves mixed in with red ones.

"Hmm, not my favorite of the moisture plants," said Jess. "That's what they're called, the ones that live in the damp soil."

"Yeah, I'm the one reading, Jess, thank you."

She giggled. "I read a little too, honey. What are the ugly Christmas plants called?"

"Can't you read?"

"Becker!"

He smirked. "They're Rheum Ace of Hearts."

"No, not girly enough."

"Yeah, that's kind of why I like them."

"You would my manly man."

He chuckled. "This pond is the odd man out. No water lilies."

"Shocking."

Becker read the plaque and smiled widely. "This is my favorite floating plant too."

Jess peered over his shoulder, then giggled loudly. "Of course it is. Stratiotes Aloides or..."

They said together, "Water Soldier" and laughed.

"Sorry, babe, not my favorite," Jess said, wrinkling up her nose at the long spiny spikes of green that floated along the pond.

"That's OK, you have three girly ponds."

"Yep, and one for you." She reached up and kissed him. "It's perfect."

He nodded.

"Well, the first four mini gardens were a hit," said Sunny. "Shall we continue on?"

End of Chapter Thirty-Eight


	39. Chapter 39: Rainbow Gardens Part 3

1251 Words this chapter

Chapter Thirty-Nine Rainbow Gardens, Part 3

The large grass aisle grew wide as they walked they saw one large oval pool in the middle of the aisle.

The focal point was a gently cascading water fountain in the middle, surrounded by all types of plants.

"Ooh, what lovely little white flowers," said Jess, pointing to plants floating around the fountain. "I like the yellow centers."

"Frogbit."

"Excuse me?"

Becker chuckled. "They're called Frogbit."

"Ew! Yuck!"

"Or do you prefer Hydrocharis Morsus Ranae?"

"Yes, I prefer it. I can't say it, but I prefer it."

"What's the floating green stuff?"

"Duckweed, three kinds apparently: large, common, and ivy leaved."

"Nah, don't like them, not enough color. I like the yellow and purple flowers growing out of the soil though."

"They're two varieties of Sissyrinchium."

"Why are the pretty ones hard to say?" she asked. "I don't like the little green spiky things next to them. Oh wait, yes I do!" she cried. "They have little lavender flowers hiding under them!"

He smiled cheekily. "They're on my favorite list too."

"Really? I'm surprised. I guess it's the spike huh?"

"Nope. The name."

She rolled her eyes. "OK, let's hear it."

"Wound wort," he said with a teasing grin.

"Ew! Why do they name them icky things!"

Sunny was laughing. "You have the most interesting responses to the plants that I've heard in a long time."

Jess giggled. "We aren't plant people. Oh, my Lord, when Matt sees this whole place he's going to die!"

Becker laughed. "He kind of has a thing for plants," he explained to Sunny.

"He should enjoy our place then," she answered. "We'll start the chairs for the wedding guests here, on both sides of the pool."

"Nice place for them," said Jess. "The guests will have a great view!"

"Then we'll continue with rows of seats on down the aisle, leaving the middle clear for the bride and her party to walk."

"Where do we get married?" asked Becker.

Jess stifled a squeal.

Sunny chuckled. "Up ahead."

Becker frowned. All he saw was a large rock wall. When he got closer he heard a soft gurgling. That's when he realized what the wall was. "You're kidding! There?"

Jess giggled. "Yes!"

"How?"

"Come on!" Jess ran toward the last area of the water garden: a water fall.

Becker shook his head. "We'll get drenched in the middle of our vows!"

Sunny laughed. "You won't be right up next to it." She walked up by Jess, who was standing on a small patio, this one made with rocks that matched the tan and white glistening rocks of the waterfall.

"You and your party will stand here," said the coordinator.

"You can barely feel the mist."

"We'll have microphones set up by the chairs so the guests can hear the vows. The owners were careful when they built the waterfall, ensuring that any event taking place close to the waterfall wouldn't be drowned out. In any way!" She laughed at her little joke.

"Well?" asked Jess. Her eyes were wide.

Becker laughed. "It's...incredible."

Jess squealed. "I know! I love it!"

"It's amazing Jess," he said softly. "How do you find these incredible places?"

"I am an awesome shopper."

He laughed. "You are."

She ran into his arms and they stood there, just basking in the sight and each other. "Wow, there are even plants on the water fall," said Becker.

"Yes, again, they were careful to make sure the plants would thrive. These were specially chosen to live on the rock cliff. The big green plants are ferns, we have different kinds of moss as well. You can see more water lilies floating in the pond base along with cattails, bamboos and rushes growing in the soil."

"I like the vines along the rocks," said Jess. "They have pretty orange and red flowers."

"Those are climbing hydrangea," answered Sunny.

"Amazing," said Becker. "This is truly a brilliant spot."

"We're getting married before a waterfall!" cried Jess, bouncing a bit.

Becker chuckled, smiling with much affection at his little woman. "Are you sure you won't be risking your dress?"

"Oh, I have all kinds of assurances." She smirked. "I even have a contract."

"Contract?"

Sunny laughed. "She made Legal cry."

"I did," said Jess. "If if I incur over 200 pounds of damage to my dress, they will pay for all cleaning and repairs."

"Wow."

"Believe me, that deal is unusual," said Sunny.

"Oh, I'm proud of how I negotiated on that one."

He laughed.

"You should be," said the venue coordinator.

"It helps that two of our guests are the minister and his wife," Jess added. "Plus Lester is always good to stick on people, but I haven't had to yet. He did offer."

"He would, it's like a hobby for him." Jess nodded in agreement.

Sunny got a phone call. "I'm so sorry."

"That's fine, go ahead and take it," said Jess. "I'll show him the water fall close up."

"How close?" asked Becker.

Jess giggled. She pulled him closer. They could see the paths of the water, and feel the spray.

"Very nice, Jess. It's a lovely spot to promise my life to you."

Jess smiled, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jess."

"Ooh, let me show you something."

"Here? Sunny's awful close to us."

"Becker! Not that! I meant," she said, pulling him down along the waterfall "Over here. There is a secret room!"

"Wow," he said, peering into a small, water proof room big enough for a couple chairs and a small table.

"It's even got a mini fridge in case the groom needs a nerve-steadying drink," she said. "Cool, huh? This is where you'll wait."

He made a puppy dog face. "All alone?"

She giggled.

He grabbed her. "How about I sneak you in?"

"Sorry, I'll be getting beautiful."

"Waste of time."

She elbowed him. "Beker!"

He laughed. "You're already beautiful, it comes naturally."

"Aw," she said, kissing him. Then she pulled back. "You won't be alone. The officiant will be with you."

"As much as I like Father Tim, I'd rather have you."

She giggled. "I'll be walking down to you."

"And I'll be watching your every step."

She smiled in his arms. "So you like it? The garden I mean."

"Very much."

She smiled.

Sunny walked back over. "I'm so sorry. I have to head back to the hotel. I've got another meeting."

"That's fine, Sunny, go ahead. We may hang out here."

"You do that. I'll be in touch."

Jess nodded.

"Nice meeting you."

"You as well, Captain. Congratulations again." She smiled, then left the couple.

"Darn, I had an important question," said Becker.

"What?"

He grimaced. "I don't want to start something, Jess, but uh...is there a back up plan, in case it rains?"

"Yep. We'll get married in the Rainbow Ramba Room."

"Uh...OK. Sounds like a playroom at a children's school though."

She giggled. "It is colorful, but you'll like it. I'll show you, when we get back to the hotel."

"I'm in no hurry."

She giggled, cuddling with him on the patio in front of the waterfall. "Me neither."

End of Chapter Thirty-Nine


	40. Chapter 40: Wedding Holiday Day One

1626 Words this Chapter

Chapter Forty: Wedding Holiday Day One

They finally headed back to the hotel and found some familiar faces.

"Hey!" cried Jess, running at Emily.

She hugged her. Matt nodded to them.

"This location is as beautiful as you described," said the Victorian. "I am quite pleased, though you did procure it by yourself."

Jess giggled. "Yeah, it was a pre-Bride-osaurus Jess decision."

Matt smirked. "Rainbow Gardens, huh? Is that just a name or are there actual gardend?"

Jess giggled. "Wait until you see. You'll go crazy."

Becker chuckled. "It's amazing, Matt. As someone who likes the green stuff, you'll be in heaven."

Jess nodded.

Matt smiled great big. "Sounds awesome."

A car suddenly honked and a hand shot out of the passenger side and waved.

"Connor and Abby!"

They all went inside the hotel and the team checked in.

"You're all on the same floor," said the desk clerk.

"Not too close to the marrying couple, I hope," said Matt with a smirk. Becker chuckled but Jess blushed.

The clerk laughed. "We have the marriage and honeymoon suites set off a tiny bit. They're close enough for you all to visit, but not so close that you'll be disturbed."

"I wouldn't count on that, not with these two," said a voice.

"Lester!" cried Jess. She ran up and hugged him.

"Please, Mrs. Future Becker, you just saw me yesterday," he muttered.

"I'll take his hug."

"Mrs. L!" cried Jess, running to her and giving her Lester's hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"So am I, dear. Finally, you and the Captain. It's marvelous."

"I know! I can't believe it! It's actually here! We're getting married!" squealed Jess.

They all laughed.

"Why don't you guys relax?" suggested Becker. "I'm going on a hunt after while, so is Jess." He winked at her. "We'll meet up for dinner."

Abby smirked. "You guys are going to separate? Really?"

"I'll believe it when I see it," muttered Connor.

Jess blushed. "We have lots of time to be together," she said.

"And I have to go shoot something," said Becker.

"Yeah. I need to buy something."

Their friends laughed and shook their heads.

"Oh, well, as long as it's important," joked Lester.

They all took off, finding things to do. Abby and Connor went horse back riding, Matt and Emily ventured into the gardens, Mrs. Lester hit the hotel spa, and James Lester stretched out in the lobby, reading the Times.

Jess and Becker went to the outside pool. Jess giggled as Becker kept trying to wrap a large towel around her whenever any type of man walked by.

"Jess, cover up, please."

She just giggled. "I think I'm fine."

"I don't like the look that bloke is giving you."

She collapsed onto the lounge chair, laughing hard. "Becker! He's like...eight years old!"

"He's drooling, Jessica!"

She giggled and gasped for breath. Then she looked at the boy. "Oh, my. He is staring at me," she said with discomfort. Then she realized why and broke into giggles. "He wants my ice lolly, Becker!"

He looked at the way the boy stared at her hand, the one covered by lime sherbet, dripping from the treat. Then the Captain turned bright red. "Oh."

She giggled, licking up the mess. "You're too jealous, sometimes."

"It's not jealousy, it's...alertness."

"Right." She ate her lolly, then went over to the boy's mother. The woman smiled and nodded. Jess then made Becker quite angry by picking up another man. Actually, she just walked the boy to the pool snack bar and bought him his own ice lolly.

She then bought another for Becker. He glared at the frosty treat. "Trying to buy back my affections, you two-timer?"

She giggled and watched him unwrap the strawberry iced confection. "Well?"

He took a couple big licks. "It's working."

She giggled, and snuggled up to him on his lounge chair. "Good. He's very handsome but too young for me. I like my guys older."

"Hmm. He's just lucky that I'm occupied." She giggled.

After an hour, they left the pool to get ready for their few hours without each other. They said a long goodbye just outside the hotel's front door, kissing slowly as the bus driver kept honking for Jess. Finally he took off and she had to run after it, just a bit down the driveway though.

Becker chuckled and walked towards the hunting lodge, looking after the disappearing bus. "Yeah, this sounded easy this morning," he muttered, wondering why he'd agreed to anything without Jess.

A couple of hours later, Jess was very happy to arrive back in their room first. She was laying in bed, with a sheet over her when he walked in.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

He broke into a wide grin. "I see you wore yourself out shopping."

She smiled. "Maybe a bit. How are you?"

"Very happy. The hunt was awesome."

"You aren't covered in blood and sweat are you?"

He laughed. "No. Why?"

She bit her lip. "I just don't want to waste any more time." She pulled back the sheet to show one of her new purchases, a bright blue baby doll nightgown.

His eyebrow twitched. "Well, I did work up quite a hunger," he said, walking over and crawling up the bed. "We spent way too much time apart."

She giggled. "That's what I thought," she said, gasping as he rubbed her legs gently. "As you...can...see," she said through breathy pants, "I was thinking of you...the whole time."

He smiled as he reached her lips, slowly, passionately kissing them. "How long have we got until dinner?"

"Do you really care?"

He shook his head.

By some miracle they made dinner only a few minutes late. Their friends did tease them of course.

"Why were you late?"

"Why do you think, Abs?" asked Connor.

"Did the...uh, hunt...run a bit long?" asked Matt, getting a poke from Emily. He chuckled.

Jess smiled with a slight blush.

"You look wonderful, Jess," said Mrs. Lester. "She's glowing."

"That could just be sweat."

"Connor!"

Matt chuckled with him as Becker and Jess ignored the teasing, both studying the menus. They each ordered a large meal and Connor and Matt smirked.

"Any reason you are both so hungry?" asked Matt, making Connor laugh. "Expend a lot of energy lately?"

"Cease and desist this teasing at once."

"Thank you, Emily," said Lester. "I intend to enjoy my food and I would rather not lose my appetite. Matt and Connor, bloody well shut it!"

They giggled.

Jess blushed but when Becker patted her hand she forgot why she was embarrassed.

Later that evening, just before sunset, Becker and Jess took a quiet stroll through the rose garden.

"Hmm, perfect day," whispered Jess. Becker nodded. They walked past the different color co-ordinated sections of roses.

"That sun is awfully bright for the time of day," Becker said suddenly. Then he got awfully quiet.

"You know, you're right," she said.

He took a deep breath and said in a very calm, almost scared voice. "Jessica, that's not the sun."

"What?" she asked, then her eyes grew wide and she lost the color in her cheeks. "Oh...no!"

"It's an anomaly," Becker said stoically.

"Shit!" cried the off-duty field co-ordinator. "On our wedding eve-eve, seriously?"

Becker looked around. "I don't see any creatures."

"I just knew it! Darn things crashed Abby and Connor's, of course they'd get ours!"

"Come on, back to the hotel," he said, pulling her along at a slow run. He kept alert, watching for anything deadly.

"I hate our lives!"

"It's fine, Jess. We'll take care of things and get married in a blissful, boring manner."

"Right," she said, running along.

"Hold it," he said, just reaching the exit. "Feel that trembling?"

She nodded. Then she heard the unmistakable trumpet of a dinosaur. They turned to see something large emerging through the anomaly. She gripped his arm tightly, panic setting in. She felt her heart beating fast.

"It's OK."

"It is not! It's a dinosaur, a big freaking dinosaur, two days before my wedding!"

"It's big, but not predator big. I think it might be an herbivore, four legs, big size, but I've actually seen larger..." said Becker.

"I don't care what it is! It's here...at my wedding venue!"

"Sh," warned Becker. "We don't need it's attention on us."

She winced, "Sorry," she whispered.

He waited a few moments to see what it was doing. There was a large pool of water at the far end of the garden, thankfully very far from the couple. The dinosaur had found it easily and it seemed very thirsty.

"OK," Becker whispered. "Be slow, extremely quiet, and stay low, in case it is a predator."

"Right. Let's go."

"Not me, just you."

"Becker no!"

"I have to stay here and make sure no one gets too close. You go get help."

She sighed. She knew it was the right thing to do, that even now they had to think of the public. Lord, she hated leaving him though. "Fine, but I hate this."

He smiled softly. "I know, Jess."

"I am marrying you, do you understand? Dinosaur or no dinosaur!"

"Yes, you are." He kissed her. "Nothing will stop that, I promise. Now go."

She nodded and taking one last look at her groom-to-be, she ran through the exit, leaving him alone.

With a doorway to prehistoric time and a dinosaur.

End of Chapter Forty


	41. Chapter 41: Off Duty?

1669 Words, this chapter

Chapter Forty-One: Off Duty?

Jess reached the hotel and ran immediately to the first room that held an ARC member. It happened to be Matt and Emily's. She pounded on the door as hard as she could.

"What the hell?" asked Matt, opening to Jess' white face.

"Anomaly," she said through gasps.

Matt's eyes doubled. "Where?"

"Rose garden. Dinosaur." She took a deep breath. "Becker's still there."

"Emily, get the others."

She nodded and went next door.

"Is he armed?" he asked, as he ran to his closet, grabbing EMDs

She shook her head. "He thinks...it's herbivore," she said, bending over and gasping.

"Dinosaur ID isn't his strong suit."

"No, but it's big and four legged," said Jess. "He stayed behind to watch."

"Right."

Emily came back with Abby and Connor, both holding EMDs.

"I should...boot up communications," Jess said, moving toward her room.

Matt smiled. "You do that. Don't worry, we won't let Becker get hurt."

She smiled. "I know. Can you find the rose garden?"

"We can," said Emily. "We were enjoying it earlier."

"We got this, Jess," said Abby.

"We've got Comms?" asked Matt.

Everyone nodded, putting them in their ears.

"I'll coordinate," said Jess, as she reached her door at the far end of the floor. "I'll rouse whoever is already here for the wedding."

"Bilson and Vale arrived while you were out," said Emily.

"Great. I'll notify Lester. Now go and save my groom!"

They nodded, smiled and ran down the floor to the lifts.

Jess took a deep breath. "Calm. Everything is OK," she said to herself as she prepped her laptop. She shook her head. She had work to do. First, Vale and Bilson. She phoned using the emergency code word.

"Please tell me this is a joke," said Vale's voice.

"No. Dinosaur, confirmed sighting. Rose Garden, possibly herbivore. Groom on site, do you copy?"

He chuckled ruefully. "I copy. Of course he is. On my way."

"Are you armed?"

"After Abby and Connor's Wedding, considering what we do, and that this is 'Action Man's' wedding, are you kidding me?"

"That's a yes then. Please hurry."

"I will. He'll be fine Jess. Where is it?"

"Rose Garden. I've sent the hotel map to your mobile."

"On it."

She switched lines. "Nicole?"

"How big? How dangerous?" asked the Sergeant, "and please tell me no one from the wedding party is involved."

"Huge, possibly an herbivore, and of course they are: the groom and nearly all the bridal party. Rose Garden, please hurry."

"On my way."

"You have weapons?"

"Are you seriously asking?"

"Right. Sorry. Be careful."

"Don't worry, Jess. It'll be fine."

She nodded and barely switched Bilson off when a new line buzzed into life.

"Jess, do you copy?"

She nearly fainted at the sound of that voice. "Yes, my big beautiful man! Are you fine?"

"Yes, I got reinforcements, a comm, and most importantly my favorite wedding accessory: a huge gun."

"You are so getting smacked for that comment when you're with me and safe."

He chuckled. "Connor confirms it's an herbivore."

"Vulcanodon, at 6.5 meters, (20 feet,) it was relatively small and one of the earlier sauropods," said Connor, interrupting the couple. "It's one of the long necked, small headed, with tree trunks for legs kind of dinos. Kind of a gentle giant. We finally got a break."

"Connor, are you joking?" asked Jess. "We're in a garden paradise, you idiot! Do you know how 'garden paradise' translates if you're a gigantic herbivore? All you can eat buffet!"

She was met with chuckling and giggles.

"This is not funny! We have gardens full of exotic and endangered plants, educational opportunities, food for restaurants, schools, charities, and wedding feasts. They must be protected!"

"You're right, Jess," said Matt.

"Not to mention some poor bride whose wedding is less than 24 hours away and currently the non-dangerous herbivore is snacking on her decorations and rampaging over her wedding and reception site!"

"We'll handle it, Jess," said Abby.

"That poor woman," said Jess. "I'm worried and I have over a day and a half!"

"Don't mean to sound rude, Jess, but we have more important things to worry about at the moment," said Matt.

"Yes, yes," said Jess. "Sorry. At least this place isn't as remote as Abby's wedding site. I can get backup here in less than 15 minutes."

"What about video?"

Jess smiled. "I would not book a place that had poor surveillance feeds, Matt. The grounds are all hooked up. In fact I have camera angles in the stables, the tennis courts, the little golf castle, even into the waterfall."

Becker chuckled. "You're brilliant, Jess."

"After Abby's wedding, not to mention our entire lives? You bet your cute butt I'm prepared." She had the laptop transmitting several areas at once. "I have the creature on video, as well as the anomaly. Checking for further incursion..."

"Good, we've got the Vulcanodon contained," said Matt. She heard several zaps over comms.

"Have you?"

"It's trying to bolt, but we have enough guns here to contain it."

"Watch it! It's making a run for it!"

Jess' stomach knotted. It had been Becker's voice issuing the warning.

"Watch your back, Bilson!" cried Abby.

"Don't get caught under it, that thing will pulverize you!" warned Connor.

"It's charging, Vale!"

"Becker, move!"

Jess' heart did a flip flop as she saw the monstrosity charging straight at her soon-to-be husband. There was so much commotion, and the thing was so charge, that she couldn't see what happened or where exactly Becker was.

"Please, please," she chanted softly.

At that moment her door rattled from someone knocking rapidly. "In!" she screamed.

Lester ran inside. "What the devil is going on!"

Jess willed herself to be calm. "Vulcanodon incursion, Rose Garden, team is engaging." The she gasped and turned pale. She shook. "Becker is..." she started to say in a shaky, barely audible voice.

"Oh my God, what?" he asked, running to her side. He saw on the monitors that the groom-to-be was on the ground. He grabbed her shoulders.

She whimpered.

"I'm OK, Jess," said a weak voice.

She sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God, Becker."

"It came faster...than I expected. I fell...and knocked the wind...out of me. I'm OK."

"I've got four more officers on the way," said Jess.

"By foot or car?"

"Foot," said Jess, chuckling. "They just arrived and I pushed them into service." She saw them on the monitors arrive in the rose garden at that moment.

"Good work, Jess," said Matt. He ordered the new troops to fall in with them and ten EMDs all fired at once, taking the gentle giant down.

"Thank goodness," said Jess.

"Any other creatures?"

"None detected. I've monitored the anomaly while your attention was diverted, nothing else has come through."

"Got an anomaly device handy?" asked Jess.

"In my room."

"I would ask as to why you brought it along, temple," said Lester. "But never mind. I was at your wedding after all. I'll bring the thing to you. Stand by."

"How will you get in my room?"

"Are you serious? I am James Lester. I can certainly wrangle a room key under the circumstances." He scoffed and ran out of the room.

"Please keep any further visitors, from the past or future from coming through," Jess said. "They did not RSVP and are not allowed to attend any wedding festivities."

They all giggled.

"It made a bit of mess," said Vale.

Jess sighed. Several rose bushes were crushed, more eaten. Half of the indigo section was decimated, the yellow section had a bald spot in the middle, and the red section had scattered a significant amount of rose petals onto the arbor and reception site.

It had survived luckily so the couple could be wed but the tables and chairs were scattered or destroyed.

"That poor bride," said Jess.

"They have time to fix it," said Abby.

"She'll be fine."

"Have you forgotten the hell a bride's stress can cause, Becker?"

He chuckled.

"This is bound to stir up another dinosaur sized bunch of nerves!"

"She'll be fine," said her groom. "Once she remembers that she's fine, the groom is fine, and so are the bridal party and guests."

Jess sighed. "Keep reminding me of the important things, sweetie."

"Hey, you do it for me."

"Well, let's shove this thing through," said Matt. All the ARC staff, excluding Lester dragged the dinosaur to the anomaly. They groaned and pushed and shoved it through.

"So, how do we explain this?" asked Lester, looking around at the destruction, the shocked visitors, and the startled staff. One woman in an overly yellow outfit looked particularly upset.

"I dunno. I'm off duty," said Jess. "That's for my sub to handle. Becker, get up here. We have a date."

"We do?"

"Yeah, remember what we planned to do when Sunny interrupted us?"

"Oh, right. Vale, you're in charge until the backup arrives."

"I got it, Cap."

Becker smiled and ran out of the garden. "What do you think the date was?" asked Matt.

"Something adult rated I'm sure," said Lester.

They all laughed.

Vale smirked and looked at Bilson. "I'm a bit envious."

"You promised to leave the creep at home," she said.

He looked at her and smiled. He walked a bit closer. "I did. When we're free, how about a little walk through the undamaged gardens?"

"Only if you realize that all you're getting is a walk."

"I can live with that."

"Good."

End of Chapter Forty-One


	42. Chapter 42: Aftermath

1097 Words this chapter

Chapter Forty-Two: Aftermath

Becker walked into their room and couldn't find Jess. He looked in the closet, the balcony, and then thought maybe she was waiting in the hot tub. He opened the door to the tub room and there she was.

She sat in the hot tube, wearing a pink and blue bikini with her hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were leaking mascara. She was crying.

"Aw, honey," he whispered. He crawled in, fully dressed.

"I thought. I saw you... on the ground," she sobbed, hanging onto his chest, "and I thought...I was going to be a widow before I was a wife!" She collapsed in his arms, hysterically crying.

He rubbed her back, kissing her head. "I'm so sorry."

"I was so scared that thing was going to trample you to death."

"Ah, Jess."

"It was...horrible."

"I know."

"I hate.." She stopped herself. "I was going to say I hate our lives," she said, sniffling. "That isn't true. I just hate parts."

He smiled, rubbed her eyes. "Me too."

She nodded. They lay in the tub for a while, holding and kissing each other. Then Jess said, "Not this part. I like parts like this."

He laughed. "Oh, me too. Are you going to be OK?"

"Do you think we can actually make it to the wedding with no anomalies?"

"We'll give it one hell of a good try."

She sniffled. "Yes."

"I'm stubborn, Jess and when something is important I never give up." He lifted her chin up. "It's crucial that I marry you."

She gave a light chuckle. "It is." She took a deep breath. "I won't give up either."

"That's my girl."

She nodded. "Do you think you can make me forget the last hour?"

He smiled. "Do you think you can get these sopping, water-logged clothes off me?" He raised his eyebrow.

She smirked. "If it's fashion-related, I can do it."

"And if a situation is Jess-related, I can do it." She smiled. "I will make you forget."

"Good. Let's start now," she said, pulling off his shirt. "Dang. It weighs a ton!"

"Do you concede defeat?"

She scoffed. "Never."

"Me either."

She smirked. She did get his outfit off him, and he did make her forget. By the time she fell asleep in his arms that night, she believed.

She would marry Hilary Becker.

Jess awoke to a sunny day. Becker was asleep, his head on her chest. She giggled softly and gently stroked his hair. She felt so much better. Last evening had scared the hell out of her, but true to his nature, he had saved her, pulling her out of panic and despair.

She wriggled out of his embrace, but woke him up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm hungry!"

"So am I," he said with a leer. "That's why I need you back in bed."

She shook her head. "No! I need food!"

She pushed him back and was a bit surprised that he gave in. Until she stood and he launched a sneak attack, bending her over his shoulder and tossing her onto the bed like a sack of potatoes.

"Becker!" she screeched.

After a lengthy wrestling match which she lost, they spent another strenuous thirty minutes in bed. Then they showered—alone. Jess insisted or they'd never get breakfast and now she was completely starving!

Finally they made it to the restaurant where they were surprised to find the team, the Lesters, new arrivals Sara, Epstein and Lieutenant Flowers and his wife. They were talking about the excitement they missed.

"I'm so glad we waited until today to come," said Fred flowers. "I hate being off duty and still working as if I'm on."

His wife laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I suppose it's classified."

"Yes," said Lester. "Pester the hotel staff all you want. They're under threat of heavy prison sentences."

His wife just stared at him. "Do spare us the joys of your work while we eat, dear."

Everyone laughed.

Jess sighed. "I want to forget that part of yesterday, please." A waitress placed her food in front of her. Jess gasped. "This is a good start," she said with a smile.

"What is that?"

"Chocolate French toast," she answered her groom. She took a bite and nearly squealed.

As she ate she saw a woman who looked a bit like a bright tangerine. Her pale face made Jess not recognize her for a minute. "Oh, hi, Sunny!"

Sunny stared, then saw Jess and broke into a wide smile. She came over, but avoided Lester with a terrified glare. "I, uh, just wanted to assure you that despite the...mutated rhinoceros...that...wandered onto the premises..."

The team dropped their forks.

"Mutated rhinoceros?" asked Connor.

Matt chuckled and shook his head.

"That's...what we were told," said Sunny.

Jess stifled a laugh. "Um, you know...mutants...can look weird?" She looked helplessly at Becker.

"Anyway, I just want to reassure you that your event will proceed without any complications."

"I know, Sunny, but thank you."

Sunny nodded.

"How is that poor Rose Garden bride? Will her affair go on as planned?"

Sunny sighed. "Yes, we've managed to fix the damage to the roses, as well as we can. The tables and chairs can be easily replaced. Luckily she and her bridal party were off the estate when it occurred." She gave a weak laugh. "I'm more frazzled than she is!"

Jess gave a sad, compassionate smile. "You're doing fine."

"Thank you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jess nodded and watched as Sunny glared at Lester and moved off. "What did you do to that poor, sweet woman?" she asked with a hushed snarl.

"Nothing, "said Lester calmly.. "Other than my job."

"Who came up with a mutant rhinoceros?"

"You do know Vul..." began Connor, then stopped when he saw Mrs. Lester and Mrs. Flowers looking at him. "The...um, thing...didn't have horns and was longer."

"That's the mutant bit," said Lester.

Connor hit his head with his hand. "Incredible," he moaned.

"I never claimed to be an expert."

"Good, cause you're not," said Connor.

"Should we leave?" asked Mrs. Flowers, gesturing to her and Mrs. Lester.

"No, no," said Lester. "We're done with the 'shop' talk, aren't we?"

They all nodded.

Silence.

"We can talk about the wedding, if you like."

"Let's go back to 'shop' talk," quipped Lester

End of Chapter Forty-Two


	43. Chapter 43: Rehearsal, Part One

1458 Words this chapter

Chapter Forty-Three: Rehearsal

They spent the day enjoying the resort. At one point, several of the men decided to challenge each other at water polo. Bilson and a few females joined in. Jess, Emily, and Abby were content to watch.

"You guys suck!"

"Becker, that's rude," scolded his fiancee.

"We do not suck," corrected his brother Lionel, who was on the other team along with the other Becker son, Ashley. "It's just the Captain's team consists mainly of his soldiers. Of course they've got a rhythm going!"

Flowers, Carlson, Vale, and Bilson all smirked and nodded.

"In comparison, we've got a plant guy," said Ashley.

"Hey!" yelled Matt. "I'm new to this bloody game!"

"We also got a science nerd," continued the youngest Becker. He looked over at Connor. "You've made him cry!"

The eldest Becker smirked.

"I'm not...crying. He hit my head!"

"That was a cheap shot, Becker," said Abby.

"I say it's a foul!" cried her hubby. "You hit me on purpose!"

Becker smirked. "I don't need to do it on purpose, Connor. We're winning. I's not my fault your head is so big and misshapen. It's easy to hit."

"Cut that out!" cried Jess. "You behave! It's a friendly game after all."

The soldiers booed, making Becker smirk more. "We are being...friendly," he said. "No one's been injured permanently."

His teammates snickered. The other team booed. Jess glared at him.

Despite the unsportsmanlike behavior of her man, Jess was having fun. Becker looked hot. She grinned like silly as he punched the ball, flexing his gorgeous muscles. He was the obvious star, making more goals then anyone.

Plus he was enjoying himself. That made Jess very happy, to see him at ease for once.

Then she noticed that he was getting attention from other female guests. They hooped and hollered and gasped whenever he stretched. The way they all stared at him made her twitch.

When Becker came out to wipe his eyes, Jess ran over to give him a kiss.

She was blocked.

"Hi, you're amazing," said a scantily clad, tall, and brazen brunette. "I'm Tawny."

Becker smiled, looking behind her at Jess. "Uh, Becker."

"It's so wonderful how athletic and...fit, you are," she said, actually stroking his abs.

Becker jumped back.

Jess growled, pushed the woman out of the way and ran to him.

"Who the hell are you?" cried the woman. "You pushed me! Rude much?"

"Oh, you haven't seen rude!" cried Jess.

Becker chuckled, making Jess look at him with a horrible glare. "Um, Tawny, let me introduce you to Jess, my fiancee."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," said Jess.

"In fact," said Becker. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Here," said Jess.

Tawny's face fell. She blushed. "Sorry," she said, moving off. "Um...congratulations." She then moved quickly away.

Becker laughed. "Wow. You are scary."

She looked at him. Then she laughed too. "Yeah. You're mine!"

He hugged her close and kissed her. "I am."

"I want everyone to know it too!"

"Fine with me," he said, pulling her into another kiss.

"Cap! We need you!"

"Yeah, get in the pool!" cried Ashley.

"You're holding up the game," agreed Lionel.

Becker smiled, holding Jess close, despite the fact that he was dripping on her. "I think I'm quitting guys."

"No! We need you," cried Flowers.

"They'll defeat us without you, Sir!" cried Carly.

"Sorry, Jess is more appealing," he said, walking off with her. She smiled smugly at them from over her shoulder.

"Boo!" cried Becker's team.

"Yay," cried Connor and everyone else on the other team. The game continued and despite the loss of their star the Soldier Team still won.

Later that day they all had dinner, making the restaurant rather loud as they all giggled and talked and teased each other between tables.

After dinner, the bridal party went to the Water Garden for the official wedding rehearsal.

"Ooh, they're already setting up," said Jess. Tables and chairs were stacked in the large reception area. Down by the pool gardens, rows of chairs were set up. "It's a bit bland though, no rainbows in sight."

"Tomorrow dear," said her mum. "It's not your concern, though. Let the site planners worry about it."

"Right," said Jess, biting her lip. "I...can do that."

Becker chuckled. "You don't sound too convincing."

She blushed. "Don't worry, bride-osaurus Jess will not be back, I promise."

"Thank the lord," said Connor.

"I second that," said Abby, chuckling.

"I'll be fine. I trust Sunny."

"Thank you, Jess," said a brightly colored woman in lime green. "Hello!" Everyone nodded or said hi. "I am Sunny Gates."

There were a few stifles of laughs.

"Let's get started with the rehearsal!" She looked the group over, saw Lester and paled. She seemed to recognize other faces too. She looked ill. For a moment she just stared, like she was in a bad memory.

"Sunny?" asked Jess.

She looked at her bride and physically shook her head. "Sorry," she said with an awkward smile. Jess saw her take a deep breath and turn her sunny disposition back on.

"All right everyone," she said cheerfully. "If I can have your attention, with a minimum of goofing around we can get through this quickly and you can get back to your holiday." She smiled again. "You have a small bridal party which should make it easier."

She looked around and frowned. "There are considerably more people here then you had indicated."

There were. Several more people had come to the rehearsal. Both set of parents were there. The Lesters and the Flowers, Sara, Epstein, Private Thompson, Chef Bernie, Kim, Beverly, Carlson and Lt. Vale had all come along.

"They walked, we followed," said Lester with a shrug.

Jess giggled.

"I'm sorry, we can leave," said his wife.

"No, no, that's fine," said Sunny. "As long as you are quiet and not in the way. Why don't the ones not in the bridal party have a seat?"

The tag-a longs nodded and sat in various places.

"Now," Sunny said, "I need the groom down at the water fall."

Becker and Jess looked at each other. "I guess I have to leave," he said solemnly.

"I will miss you," Jess replied sadly.

They stared longingly at each other.

"Oh, brother," whispered Ashley.

"You do realize that he's not sailing off to war or something."

"James Lester, hush!" cried his wife.

There were giggles and laughs, but the couple seemed not to notice.

"I'll miss you too, Jess," said Becker, his eyes on hers. She nodded and they moved into each others' arms, kissing slowly.

Abby chuckled. "Yeah, guys you're putting it on a bit thick."

"All couples do this," said Sunny, with a grin. "Don't you two fret, you won't be apart long. Now, get a move on Groom."

Finally Becker pulled away and walked down towards the waterfall.

"Aw..." said Jess, watching him leave.

"Some basic tips before we practice," said Sunny. "One, everyone lines up with their procession partner and waits, quietly. On cue, the first couple goes. I want you to walk slowly with good posture and smile! When each couple reaches the first pool, that's when the next couple starts."

"Jess, I need you to pair them up in the order that they will walk."

"Right. Ashley and Melissa."

They walked up, smiling at each other a bit awkwardly.

"Good. Fist to walk, first in line. Next?"

"Lionel and Nicole."

As the sergeant stepped up to Lionel, he smiled. "Oh, you are real."

The tall blond giggled. "Yes, she finally chose me to fill the last spot. I hope you're not disappointed."

"Not at all," he said, smiling. Then he heard a growl and looked over to Vale, who glared.

Nicole blushed and everyone stared at Vale.

"Sorry," Vale said. "Something...in my throat."

"Right," said Jess, chuckling. "Then Matt and Emily, and finally Abby and Connor."

"Good," said Sunny. She looked at all the pairs. "Well, that was easy. Some rehearsals don't go so smooth. People talk, joke and don't listen. I've even had drunk shenanigans going on."

"We're mature," said Ashley.

"Becker threatened to kill us if we made Jess have a fit," added Matt, with a smirk.

"I don't throw fits!" she cried stamping her feet. There were stifles of laughs. "Not any more! I'm over it."

They giggled.

"Thank you for that," said Sunny with a smile. Jess giggled. "Now let's walk it."

End of Chapter Forty-Three


	44. Chapter 44: Rehearsal, Part Two

990 Words this chapter

Chapter Forty-Four: Rehearsal, Part Two

The venue coordinator looked at Ashley. "Offer the lady your arm. Good. Now start off on your right foot. Good. Slowly proceed."

They started walking, Missy holding onto Ashley's arm.

"Slower! That's better." Everyone watched as they walked. "Remember," Sunny said to the next in line, "When they reach the first pool, you start."

They nodded. Lionel offered Nicole his arm and they started.

"Slower! Miss, you're walking like a soldier!"

The soldiers watching all chuckled. Poor Nicole turned white.

"You're doing fine," whispered Lionel.

"I...um, forget sometimes." She began to make daintier steps and wiggle her hips a bit more.

"Oh, that is better," said Lionel, chuckling. She giggled.

"Much better, you look like a girl now!" cried Sunny.

Then Matt and Emily went, followed by Connor and Abby.

"Less wiggling, Best Man!"

Everyone laughed.

"Alright. When they reach the oval pool this time, we send out the bride. Everyone will be asked to stand." Sunny looked to the small group and made a motion to stand.

"See, you did need us," said Lester.

"Now, Dad, take your daughter's arm and slowly start on the right foot."

Jess giggled as they began walking. "Oh, I'm feeling butterflies."

"Me too," whispered Andrew Parker. She giggled. "We'll make it."

"We will."

They walked down, following the dwindling procession as the others joined Becker in front of the waterfall.

"Excellent! That's the smoothest walk down I've ever had! Bravo!"

They gave themselves a round of applause.

Sunny followed them to the waterfall patio. "You're not quite in the right spots, but we'll handle that now. The first couple should be the furthest out. A good rule of thumb is to line up parallel with the edges of the wall. Boys over here by the groom. He will be out already."

"When you finish the procession, you stop here," she said, standing in the middle, at the edge of the patio. "You let go of each other and slowly walk to the appropriate side. Place yourselves about three stones apart from each other."

"Let's line-up behind me, just off the edge of the patio, and practice splitting apart and lining up." They all nodded and walked behind her, pairing up again. "First couple, go," commanded Sunny.

Ashley and Missy lined up, hooked arms, then split and walked to the edges of the wall.

"Good. Next couple."

Then Nicole and Lionel did it.

"A little further away," she said to Lionel who took a large step away from Ashley. "Good. Next."

Matt and Emily, then Connor and Abby. "Excellent. Now, when the bride gets here, it's a bit different. When they reach the patio, the groom steps out. Then the dad smiles, says a few words if he wishes, keeping it short, then he puts the bride's hand into the groom's. Shall we try it?"

They nodded.

Jess and her dad stood at the patio and Becker walked to them, smiling. Jess broke into a wide grin. Her dad smiled. "Here you go, you get her cheap," he said.

"Daddy!"

Everyone giggled. Becker took her hand.

"Great! Now turn toward the waterfall," ordered Sunny, "the officiant will be directly between the two groups. You'll face him. He'll lead you in the ceremony. You've met with him or her?"

"Yes, he's an old friend," said Becker.

"That's good, it always helps if there's an established rapport," said the venue coordinator. "Well, that is the wedding procedure. You all did very well!"

"Yay, let's hit the bar!"

"Not yet, Best Man. Now that you know what to do, I want to see it again. We'll run it all the way through from the procession, through the split, and to the hand off of the bride."

"Like I'm a baton or something," said Jess with a giggle.

"Let's go everyone. Groom, you can wait where you were, at the end of the wall. The officiant will lead you out tomorrow."

"Got it."

They ran through it again, without a hitch, and Sunny complemented them again. "I've never finished with a rehearsal so early! You're the best!"

"Yay! Bar now!"

"Yes, but do not get sloshed!" yelled Jess. "No one is allowed to get intoxicated, guests included."

"What? Are you insane? Why the hell did I come then?"

"Stow it Lester!"

"Bride or no bride, I am still your boss, young lady!"

The group was laughing as the young petite woman stared down her posh employer.

"Relax. You can get buzzed after the wedding."

"Do I have your word of honor, Captain?"

"Yes, Lester."

"Very well, but the future Mrs. Becker owes me an apology."

"I what?"

She took several large stomps toward him, but Becker ran after her, swung her around, and kissed her firmly.

Sunny laughed. "The power of love."

"Yay! To the bar."

"Why bother?"

"James, don't be that way. Besides, you promised me you wouldn't overdo it at all this weekend, after the wedding included."

"She doesn't need to know that, dearest."

Mrs. Lester laughed. "Behave and she won't."

He chuckled and took her hand. "You're a good wife."

"Yes, I know."

Meanwhile, the engaged couple was still kissing.

"Oi, stop it you two! We want a drink!" cried the antsy best man.

Becker released Jess, who wobbled a bit. "Go on, we'll catch up."

"I love you, Action Man."

"Thanks Connor." He smirked. "Best man buys the first round."

There were cheers.

Connor glared back at his smirking face. "I take it back."

Becker laughed. He started to walk away and Jess pulled him back. "Continue what you were doing."

"Making you breathless?"

She blushed and smiled. "Yes."

He chuckled and went back to kissing his bride.

End of Chapter Forty-Four


	45. Chapter 45: Last Night

1046 Words this Chapter

Chapter Forty-Five: Last Night

Jess and Becker were just about to turn in that night, after a moonlit walk through the gardens and a late night snack with friends.

She was standing at the door to their room when someone grabbed her. "Ah!" She looked up to see her parents. "What are you doing?"

They smiled.

"Kidnapping you, baby," said her mum. "Say goodnight to your groom."

"What?"

"You will not see him until the day of your wedding."

"Mum, that's like...less than an hour away!"

"Ha ha. I mean not until the proper morning. You are spending the night with us. Do not argue!"

Becker giggled. "Time to surrender, Jess. The first rule of soldiering is to know when you can't win."

"No! I'm a grown woman and..."

Her mum yanked her arm.

"Stop it!"

"Jess, it's fine. Just go," said Becker.

"But...I can't leave you all alone."

Her dad chuckled. "We thought of that."

They heard laughter and looked up to see Becker's brothers strolling down the floor. They carried pillows and blankets. "Sleep over!"cried Ashley. "Won't be fun though, Mrs. Parker has banned alcohol."

Becker chuckled. "We'll manage. Maybe," he said, looking at Jess.

"Oh...I won't!" She ran at him and jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately. "Don't let them take me!"

"I refuse to fight the people who made your existence possible."

"Good answer," said her mum.

"Tomorrow, though, no one will take you from me ever again."

She smiled. "No, they won't."

They kissed again, until the Beckers pulled the groom and the Parkers pulled the bride and they were wrenched apart.

"Til tomorrow," Becker whispered as she was led away.

"So...porn channel?"

"No way in hell, Ashley."

Lionel laughed. "How about a good old-fashioned horror film?"

"How about we go to sleep?"

"You are such a killjoy," said Ashley.

Becker threw a pillow at him. They compromised, watching half of a slasher flick until it was clear that Becker had enough and they switched it off. They all lay down, but Becker had trouble falling asleep without a soft, small body to hold.

Jess had similar problems. She lay next to her mum, who was a sad substitute for her tall, muscular teddy bear.

She sighed.

"Not long now, honey."

"Too long."

"Try to sleep."

"I can't, too excited."

"Try."

"Fine," she said, rolling over. She closed her eyes and thought of nothing but her fiancee. Less than an hour later, Jess crept out of the bed and tip-toed across the room. She stifled a giggle as she silently pushed open the door.

She was free. She waited for the lift, keeping her attention on her parent's door. Thankfully it didn't open.

Finally the lift arrived. She ran inside...

And into a tall, muscle-y body.

"Jess?"

"Becker?"

They looked at each other, then ran into each other.

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I busted out of my prison and came to break you out of yours."

She giggled. "That's what I was doing!"

They laughed, backed up into the lift and began heavy kissing.

"Hmm. Where do we go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He chuckled. "Maybe we can get the front desk to give us another room."

"We could sleep out in a garden."

His eyebrow went up. "Or do other things in the garden."

She blushed and giggled. "No...we can't," she said reluctantly. "If we got caught...I refuse to be tossed out mere hours before I become Mrs. Becker."

He laughed. "Yeah." He sighed. "It's no use, Jess, wherever we go they're bound to come looking for us."

"Yeah, you're right," she said, leaning onto his chest. "It's only for a few hours."

"A few long, lonely hours."

She nodded. "I guess we should go back."

"Yeah," he said. Then he pulled her back for another kiss. "In a minute."

Eventually they snuggled up on a love seat just outside the lift on her parent's floor. They knew they couldn't stay out forever, but they weren't ready to part.

Then they heard the lift ding.

"I told you he'd run for it."

"It's your fault, Ash. It was your watch."

"It was not! It was yours! You're the oldest."

"Hey," said Becker, smirking. "You guys suck as prison guards."

His brothers looked at him. "Seriously? This is as far as you got?" asked Ashley. "Dude, I'm disappointed."

Lionel laughed. "Don't be, he's got his woman."

Jess giggled. "And he's holding on tight."

"Ew," responded both brothers.

Becker chuckled. "We were thinking of running away."

"But we're both in our jammies," said Jess with a grin.

They heard more commotion down the hall. "I told you we should have laid booby traps!"

"I didn't think she'd run for it, Andrew!"

"Don't worry. She's got to be with him."

"She is," said their daughter. "Hi, Dad. Hi, Mum."

"Jessica!"

"Bad form!" cried her dad.

She just chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just...I had to see him."

"And I needed to see her," said Becker. "We give in though."

"No more running away?"

"No, Lionel," said Becker, yawning. "I feel better. I can sleep now."

"Me too," she said, hugging him. "I needed one last hug from my teddy bear"

"Ew," said Ashley, turning green. "Seriously, stop. I'm getting sick."

"Come on, young lady," said her mum.

Jess kissed Becker than surrendered to her parents and went back to their room.

"Shame on you," said Ashley, chuckling. "You should be punished. Just for that, I'm so ordering a dirty movie."

Becker laughed. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"No kidding," said Lionel with a shake of his head.

Becker crawled into his huge, largely empty bed and rolled over, stuffing the pillow over his head. Despite the fact that his brothers lay on his floor watching an adult film, he fell asleep.

He dreamed of brown hair, short skirts, high heels, and having a warm body to fall asleep with for the rest of his life.

End of Chapter Forty-Five


	46. Chapter 46: Wedding Morning

1656 Words this Chapter

Chapter Forty-Six: Wedding Morning

Jess woke up in her parents' room, next to her mother. Dad was sleeping on the love seat. "Good morning, baby," said her mum.

Jess giggled and hugged her. "Morning."

"Big day."

Jess nodded. "Wonderful day."

Amelia smiled. "Yes. What would you like to do?"

"Um...marry my man?"

Her mum laughed. "Obviously, sweetheart. I meant before we do that."

Jess groaned. "I don't want to think about anything but the wedding."

They heard a chuckle. "That's my little girl," said her dad with a yawn. "She's always known what she wants. Why don't we do breakfast, hmm?"

"I don't think I can eat."

He laughed again. "Trust me, we stick those chocolate toast things in front of you again, and you'll eat."

Her mother nodded, giggling.

Jess smiled. "They are delicious. I don't know though, I'm so excited."

"Let's try it," said Amelia.

"Can Abby and Emily come?"

"Of course. Anyone you want."

Jess dressed and called a few mates, then they all met in the restaurant. Jess was distracted, thinking of lovely black hair, smoldering eyes and a damnable smirk.

She didn't seem to be in the room at all. Until the magical chocolate French toast arrived and she came to life, eating happily.

She kept looking around though.

"Don't worry, you won't see him," said her mum. Jess stared at her as she smirked. "I coordinated with Grace, who'll make sure her son doesn't come into the restaurant while we're here."

"Mum! You're taking this whole 'don't see the bride' thing too far."

"Maybe," said Amelia. "Too bad."

Her father laughed. "You're taking rebellion a bit far, Jessie." He looked to Jess' friends. "She busted out last night."

Abby choked on her coffee. "She did?"

Emily smiled as she daintily broke off pieces of a scone. "I am impressed."

"I was desperate," said Jess. "Becker broke out too."

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, but he's a soldier," said Bilson. "I don't expect that behavior from you."

"Hmm, I fear she has been in the company of the Captain too long," said Emily, with a grin.

Jess shrugged. "I'm going to be more in his company too. After today, I don't intend to ever leave it."

They all laughed.

"I'm curious," said Bilson. "Who let the Captain sneak out on their watch? I hope it wasn't a soldier." She giggled.

"Good point. It wasn't Connor," said Abby. "Which is good, cause Becker would tease him forever."

"He was with his brothers," said Mrs. Parker.

"That's OK, then," joked Abby. "They're used to the teasing."

Everyone giggled and nodded.

"It's a good thing they aren't pursuing military careers as yet," said Mr. Parker. "A disaster like last night could tarnish the family honor."

Jess giggled. "I'm pretty sure Lionel isn't going into the military. I don't know about Ashley. I think he's too cheeky to be a soldier."

"We don't need another Vale," said Bilson.

Jess giggled. "No. One's enough, right?"

Nicole looked at her, blushed and then turned away.

"Well, this was fun," said Jess. "I think I'll just go..."

"Sit down, Jessica." Everyone 'oohed' at Mrs. Parker's scolding tone. "You are staying with us."

She sighed. "Yes, mum," she said, muttering under her breath about stupid wedding traditions.

After breakfast they decided to head to the spa. "I'm just going to...check...something out in the hall."

"No you don't, young lady, get in this room!" cried Mrs. Parker. "

"You are persistent," said Emily with a laugh.

Jess frowned. "I just...want my man," she whined.

Abby chuckled. "You won't see him anyway. The guys have him guarded."

"He's good at sneaking away," said Jess, chuckling. "Hopefully, his brothers are on duty again."

"Not this time," said Becker's mum. "His father is personally taking charge."

Andrew Parker chuckled. "With several soldiers eagerly backing him up. Personally, I think they're enjoying having a bit of control over their boss."

Jess sat down, pouting. Until a spa worker walked over, picked up her legs, popped of her shoes, and stuffed her feet into a pedicure pool. Another worker stuck her hands in little dishes for manicures. A third stuck cucumber slices on her eyes.

"Hey, sis," said Missy's voice. "Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"I've got something to settle your nerves."

"I don't want any alcohol! Yet."

Emily laughed. "But you reserve the right to partake of it later?"

Jess giggled. "Yes, if need be."

"It's not booze," said Missy. "It's better."

"I don't want any drugs either!"

"Jessica!"

"I meant over-the-counter sedatives, obviously, Mum! Jeez!"

Missy chuckled. "I wouldn't give you either! Trust me, Jessie. Open." Jess reluctantly did, and Missy slid a brown square in her mouth.

Jess smiled and chewed. "Hmm. I'm sorry I doubted you. That's very nice chocolate."

"You are the bride."

"Thank you, Missy." She opened her mouth and Missy popped in another one. Jess sagged into her chair and sighed. "OK, this is...good."

Abby chuckled. "It looks good."

"Perhaps we could have a turn?" asked Emily.

"We've earned it."

Jess nodded. Before they could say anything, Mrs. Parker maneuvered Abby into a chair and Mrs. Becker took Emily and they were both treated to manicures and pedicures. Everyone was eventually. Not all the guests joined them that morning, but all four bridesmaids, as well as several friends and family members were all there.

While the ladies were being pampered with manicures, pedicures, and massages, Becker and the boys were having a very competitive battle in the mini-golf area.

"Quiet! I need to concentrate!" cried the golfer currently up.

There were snickers. "You're going to miss again!"

"Pipe down," said the dark-haired man. He kept his eye on the little ball and swung. He missed it completely. "Argh!"

Everyone giggled. "Nice one there Becker," said Matt.

"I never miss!"

There were loud laughs.

"I guess you're distracted," said his brother Lionel.

"Thinking of high colored heels and lovely pale skin, are we?"

"Shut it, Anderson," said Becker, taking another swing. He missed. Again. "Ah! I give up."

His father chuckled. "It must be wedding day jitters. I've never seen you miss any target, Lad."

Becker just frowned.

"Don't worry," said Connor, taking his place on the mini green. "We won't talk about it." He swung and hit. The ball rolled up to the game field, inside a miniature lighthouse. Then the ball went inside the cup, making the goal in one stroke. He smiled smugly. "Much."

"This is a stupid game, anyway. It's not even golf."

Everyone snickered. Becker watched as everyone else surpassed him, each one hitting close to the cup. Everyone but him, who kept striking out, over-shooting the course, or landing in the traps.

"We could go get a drink," suggested Mr. Parker.

"No, thanks. I want to remember every minute of this day. Well, after this dodgy game, that it is."

"I'm winning!" cried Connor. "I can't believe it! I'm up against Matt, the Becker family, with their long military history, and a couple of soldiers. But it is I, the science geek, who is winning!"

"Shut up Temple!"

"Take it easy, Son," said General Becker. "Let him have his moment."

Becker watched as Connor ran around the little course, smiling with glee. Until he stopped watching where he was going and tripped, right into the ocean of the Titanic course.

Suddenly Becker felt a lot better.

As the others pulled Connor out, teasing and drying him, Becker's dad stayed back.

"You know, Hilary, I uh," he said, pausing a bit. "I don't tell you enough..."

Becker looked at him.

"I'm very proud of you," said the General. "You have a great, if secretive career, soldiers who respect and care for you, and co-workers who are willing to share in your joy and sorrows."

Becker hung his head.

"You've done well," said his dad, tearing up. "I couldn't be more proud of you. I...I love you, son."

Becker straightened up and looked at him. "I love you too, Dad. Thank you."

General Becker nodded. "I am very happy that you've found someone like Jessica. She's lovely, sweet, very compassionate, intelligent, and," he stopped to laugh. "She's a fighter, and you'll need that."

Becker chuckled and smiled. "She is. I'm glad you approve."

"Of course, I do. She's top of the line."

"She is."

His father smirked. "And your little soldiers should be strong, intelligent, fearsome, not to mention quite handsome."

Becker blushed. "Dad..."

He laughed.

"Oi, get off me! I'm fine!" screamed a dripping Connor as he pushed the others off him. "I don't need help."

"You were about to join the poor departed victims of the most famous shipwreck in history," said Vale, giggling.

"Stop it," said the scientist. "You're just trying to distract me from my lead. I got this," he said, lining up the shot, as he dripped on the deck of the ill fated ship.

"I'm all for calling it quits right now," said Becker.

"That's because you're racking up nothing but goose eggs," said Ashley Becker.

"Yeah, but I...need a drink," said the groom.

"I thought you wanted to remember everything," said his dad.

"I do, I will, but I've..." he swung his arms about, "got the jitters."

Flowers belly laughed. "It takes a brave man to admit it. Come on, let's find something to settle the nerves." He put his arm around his captain and the led the group away from the mini golf course.

Almost everyone. "But...I'm winning!" cried Connor. Eventually he gave up, following after the rest, heading to the restaurant bar.

End of Chapter Forty-Six


	47. Chapter 47: Let's Get Married Part 1

1722 Words this chapter

Chapter Forty-Seven: Let's Get Married, Part 1

By early afternoon, it was time to start preparing.

Jess ran to her room, giggling and squealing. The hotel staff were there to move anything needed to the wedding building at the water garden. Jess handed her things over happily, except the gown. "Sorry, no one carries this baby but me," she said with a polite grin.

Then the wedding party gals headed off to the wedding site. Jess squealed as she reached the manicured lawn. The plain empty reception site was set up with the chairs and tables, decorated in the red linens and white lace overlays.

A large rectangular table was set up at one end, with place settings and several large candle holders, each one with candles the colors of the rainbow. Jess could picture herself seated beside her recently married groom. Beside the table were two large pale pink columns, wrapped with large rainbow ribbons.

It was nearly perfect. Nearly.

"The roses haven't arrived yet," said Jess with concern. "Why haven't they arrived?"

"Breathe, darling," said her mum. "That's not your job. The hotel staff will worry about it. You have enough to do to turn yourself into a bride."

"Right," said Jess. She took a deep breath. "Thank you, mum." She hugged and kissed her.

"Let's go," said Abby, pulling Jess' arm.

"But...I want to see the rest of the site," whined the bride.

"Jess..."

"Just one second," she said. "I just want to see, please?"

Her bridal party laughed and nodded.

Jess ran up the lawn. A few seconds later they heard her squeal. The chairs had been added by the oval pond, as promised. At each row of chairs, on both sides, a tall trumpet-shaped light yellow pot had been placed. Along the curved top was a large rainbow ribbon. Inside each pot was a large display of roses, all one color. Each pot held a different color, and they alternated down the aisle, then repeated the sequence, pink, blue, purple, yellow, red, orange and white.

"It's a rainbow!" screamed Jess, giggling and clapping.

The path that she would walk was lined with a long pale blue runner, printed with a long vertical rainbow. It ran all the way down to the waterfall. The sides of the runner were sprinkled with rose petals, alternating colors in the same sequence as the rose pots.

The waterfall itself was not decorated, but on the edges of the little patio where they would stand were two large soft pink pillars, tied with large rainbow ribbons. They matched the ones at the reception site. Unlike those, these pillars each held a large spray of roses in all colors on top.

Two more pillars were set in the middle. These had the same colorful rose sprays on top, but also had roses wrapped around the length. A soft lavender fabric hung at intervals between each pillar, enough to create a back drop, but allowing the waterfall to peak through. This was where they would actually stand facing the minister.

Jess squealed again.

"I think she is satisfied," said Emily with a chuckle.

"She sounds more than satisfied," said Nicole Bilson. There was another squeal. "She's giddy."

"Jessica! Come along!" cried her mother.

"You should see it!" cried the bride. "The roses have arrived up here and they're gorgeous!"

Abby laughed. "Well, that's good news."

Jess continued yelling. "It's fantastic and rainbow-y!"

"Jessica, do you wish to get married, or not? Come on!" yelled her mum back.

The bride ran toward them. "Of course I want to get married!" She skipped down the garden, back to the group. "Let's go!" She led the way, still skipping, toward the building where they'd get ready.

Meanwhile the groomsmen gathered in Becker's parents' room.

Becker was losing a video game to Connor, who was loving it. "You are so off today, man."

"Shut it."

Matt laughed, watching the carnage. "This proves the vital role concentration has in any task."

Becker groaned.

"Dude, you're going to die again and I'm going to save the universe," said Connor.

A few seconds later, Becker groaned, threw the controller away and Matt and Connor laughed. "Want to go again?"

"No."

"Ooh, no threats of death."

"Just...stop."

The two ARC men looked at each other than back at Becker. He was pacing, his veins were out on his forehead, and he was sparkling with sweat.

"You, uh, having second thoughts?" asked Matt.

"No. Not at all."

"Good," said the Irishman.

"I'm just..." Becker sighed. "Nervous and excited and...scared."

Connor laughed. "So was I, when I married Abby. I understand. Of course you're all revved up. You're getting married. It's great but...it's a big step and something totally unlike anything you've done before."

Becker nodded.

"I get it," said Connor.

Becker looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, I know you do." He sat down and took a deep breath. "I am ready. I want to do this. I want to marry Jess."

"Of course you do," said Matt, "but it's bound to be a little...weird."

Becker laughed. "Yeah." He took another breath. "I'm OK. I can do it." He winked at Connor. " I mean, if you can..."

Connor laughed. "Yeah, don't let me show you up Soldier Boy."

"I won't."

Matt picked up a large dress bag. "Let's get this show started."

Becker nodded and took the bag. "Right. Let's get married."

Sunny Gates walked along the the Event Preparation building. The kitchen was humming, the food had arrived and was in preparation and storage. The chairs and tables were out and ready. The decorations were all in place. Everything was proceeding without complication and on time.

She knocked on the changing room door. "Come in," said a happy voice.

She walked in to find five women: the bride and her maids. Two of them were sitting and talking, another one was on her phone and the bride was sitting in her chair as the matron of honor, or one of them, curled the bride's hair.

"How are you, Jess?"

"I'm brilliant!"

The others chuckled.

Sunny smiled. "Good. I'm glad to see you don't have any jitters. You aren't tipsy, are you?" she asked with a wrinkle in her brow.

Jess giggled. "I've had a fair amount of chocolate but nothing alcoholic. I'm just happy."

"Good," said Sunny. "Well, if all is going smoothly in here, I'll just check on other things." She walked away but hit a couple of bags with her foot. "Goodness, what's in here?"

The woman called Emily quickly picked the bag up but not before it opened.

"Are those...guns?"

Everyone looked at her.

Only the girl on the phone, the bride's sister Sunny thought, looked surprised.

The blond woman, who Sunny believed was a soldier, looked at Emily. "You don't need to know," she said firmly but politely.

Sunny turned pale and turned to Jess. The venue coordinator looked like she was about to lose it.

The bride smiled, and nodded to the other woman, Abby. "Give us a minute?"

Abby nodded.

Jess took Sunny outside the room, into the hall.

"This, this is too much," ranted the venue coordinator. "I've tried to pretend...that the other night didn't happen, but now...guns? Why do you all have guns?"

Jess frowned. "Um...well, you know that...mutated rhinoceros?"

"Don't!" cried Sunny, throwing her hands up. "Please, I've been trying to forget!" She looked at Jess. "I know you work for that...man in the suit, the one with the papers and the threats."

Jess nodded.

"I know you're all keeping it...hushed. I know what I saw. It was no rhinoceros, mutated or other wise."

Again Jess nodded. "I know it's...unbelievable, and you have questions..."

"Which you won't answer."

"I can't, other than...it's our job to handle things like that, things that make no sense. We did handle it."

Sunny stared, frowning. Slowly she nodded.

"We're here and we won't let you or your guests come to harm."

"It...won't be back?" the venue coordinator asked with alarm.

Jess shook her head. "No." She almost said, 'well, not that one probably,' but bit her tongue.

"Then why do you have those guns?"

Jess chuckled. "We're always prepared. We were that day, remember?"

Sunny shuddered.

"We took care of the situation. No one was hurt."

Sunny took in a deep breath. "I suppose...that is true. The...people with...guns...were there quickly."

"Yes," said Jess. She gave a soft laugh. "Besides, if I'm anything it's a 'pack everything and the kitchen sink,' kind of bride."

Sunny stared at her. "I'm sorry, I don't feel much better."

Jess nodded and chuckled. "I know. It's difficult. We do our jobs. We need everyone else to do theirs. Including you."

Jess sighed. "We have days like Thursday," she said. "Days that are much worse. We need you to forget as much as you can. Then we need more. We need you to help us have a good, happy day away from the weirdness. Can you?"

Sunny looked at her. She let the words soak in. "If that's what your daily job is..." She sucked in a breath. "You truly need a holiday."

Jess giggled. "We do."

"Yes. You came to me to celebrate your special day," Sunny said. "I may be...a bit rattled and I don't think that will go away soon, but...I promise, Jess, I won't let you down."

Jess smiled. "I know."

Sunny laughed. "I'm supposed to give the pep talks!" She smiled softly. "Thank you."

Jess nodded. "I'm going to finish getting beautiful."

"You don't need much help, but go ahead. Uh...you won't be carrying those in place of bouquets?"

Jess laughed. "No, I promise. We're just hanging on to them until we find a suitable place to stash them. We may leave them here, as a precaution."

Sunny nodded.

Jess smiled and opened the door.

As she did, Sunny spoke up. "Jess? Everything will be lovely and fantastic."

"I know. I trust you, Sunny. Thank you."

She closed the door leaving Sunny outside. She sighed. "I pray to the wedding gods that we don't have any more mutated party-crashers."

End of Chapter Forty-Seven


	48. Chapter 48: Let's Get Married Part 2

1267 Words this chapter

Chapter Forty-Eight: Let's Get Married, Part 2

Some time later, the groom and his party arrived in the Water Garden.

Matt was practically pulled toward the garden pools. "Oh look, Ajuga Reptans Rubra," he said.

"Huh?"

"Prickly purple plant things," translated Becker.

"Wow! They have Rodgersia Pinnata, Sissyrinchium, and Stratiotes Aloides or Water Soldier too!"

"Fascinating, Anderson," said Ashley.

"It is."

They shook their heads at the sight of the large Irish man running around the pools like Jess Parker soon-to-be Becker in a fashion boutique.

"A grown man getting giddy over flowers, weird," said Ashley. "Where are all the women at?"

Becker laughed. "Ash, remember you're here for me and Jess."

"I know, I know. Jeez, I don't have to play dead do I?"

Vale chuckled.

Ashley looked at the soldier. "Why are you here anyway? You aren't even in the bridal party."

"Ouch," said Vale. "Afraid I'll steal some spotlight from you when ladies do arrive?"

"Hardly. I was just wondering why you're crashing the pre-wedding waiting. It's not that fun."

"We are practicing," said Lester, trying out various seats. "And choosing the perfect spot."

Mrs. Lester stood beside the groom, both of them watching the grown man playing musical chairs. "He's very keen on this you know," she whispered to Becker. "He loves you and Jessica."

Becker smiled. "I know, but out of respect for him I pretend that I don't."

Mrs. L. smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're a good boy." She then joined her husband, sitting a few rows away from the waterfall. "What a lovely spot," she said, looking at the rock wall.

"Hmm, it should be for how many seats my rear end had to plop into."

She laughed. "You're a trooper, darling."

Over in the prep building, there was a knock on the ladies' door. "Jessie dear, let me in."

"Um, sorry, Mum. No."

"No? Jessica, let me in to help my daughter dress on her day!"

Jess opened the door a tiny crack. "Please, let the girls do it."

Amelia Parker gasped.

Jess bit her lip when she saw tears in her mother's eyes. "Oh, mum, I'm sorry, but I have my reasons. Just, let me get the dress on."

"But..." Her mother's face fell even more, and the tears began to drip.

Jess hadn't anticipated this. Of course her mum wanted to help, but Jess had a surprise to hide. "Hang on." She shut the door and Amelia listened as there was whispering behind it. "OK, Mum," she said, opening the door back up. "Come on in."

Jess was in her robe, her makeup and hair done. She had a partial up do: some of her hair piled in a bun of top of her head, some cascading down in ringlets. All over the sides and in the ringlets were tiny multi-colored roses.

Amelia tried to smile. "If it's...that much...of an imposition," she said through sobs.

"No, mum. Of course it isn't. I'm sorry. I was a bit dumb," she said, wiping her mum's eyes, "and cruel. I didn't intend it. I just...was preoccupied." She smiled. "I love you. Of course you must help me dress. Please forgive me, Mum."

Amelia sucked in a breath. "I do. I just want to be with you, today of all days."

"I know," Jess said. "I want you here." She hugged her. "You OK now?"

Her mum nodded. "Yes," she said taking another breath and smiling.

"Good. Let's get this dress on!"

Everyone cheered. Abby and Emily brought the dress to her.

"Mum, you hold my hair, don't let it snag."

"Yes dear," she said, beaming with joy.

"And don't touch the dress, at least not at the waist."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

Abby giggled as she held the gown up, and pulled it over Jess' head, as Jess' mum held the hair, keeping it out of the way. She then smoothed the dress down over Jess' body.

"Pull down the skirt will you, Em?"

Emily grabbed the fluffy skirt, straightening it over Jess' waist, hips and legs.

"Mum, will you do the honors of lacing up my corset back?"

Her mother nodded, tears coming as she carefully tied up the dress. "Oh...my dear..." she said, gasping. "You...look lovely."

There was silence in the room as they all stared at her. "You really do," said her sister.

Emily and Nicole nodded.

"Nearly done," said Abby with a smile. She held a pair of bright pink, sparkly high heels.

Jess giggled as Abby set them down. Then she slipped her feet inside. "Let me see!" she cried, turning to look in the mirror. She squealed. Everyone laughed.

"Missy, grab the veil."

Her sister came over with the long, pale pink veil, accented by a dark pink floral embroidery. It matched the bodice of the gown. Missy held it on top of her head, pushing the hair comb gently into Jess' hair.

"Nicole, could you bring the rose garland wreath please?"

"You bet," said the sergeant, bringing the colorful headpiece that matched the belt on her dress. She was taller than Jess so she had no problem placing it on the bride's head as she stood. "Wow. Jess, you're gorgeous!"

The women all nodded. Missy, Abby, and Emily wiped away tears.

Jess' mum blubbered and sobbed. "Oh my baby!"

Jess hugged her. "Thank you for insisting you help. It wouldn't have felt right without you here."

Her mother nodded.

"Knock, knock," said a voice as the door pushed open slightly. "Are we nearly ready?" asked Sunny Gates, stepping into the room.

"Nearly," said Jess. "I just need my earrings," she said, picking up a pair of white crystal dangles, "and my necklace."

"I have someone who'd like a few words," Sunny said. She smiled as she stepped out of the way, revealing the person.

"Daddy," said Jess.

He stood still, staring at his daughter. "Oh...Jessie." He began to cry. "You look...honestly, I haven't seen such a breathtaking sight since your mother wore her wedding gown."

"Oh," murmured her mother, crying more.

"Aw, Daddy!" Jess cried, running to him. They hugged each other, each wiping away tears.

"I...um, your groom asked me to give this to you."

Jess gasped. "What has he done now?" she asked softly as she undid the box, wrapped with rainbow paper. She gasped again. "Oh! That sweet, wonderful man!"

She pulled out a pair of earrings. "They're perfect!" Each earring had three dangling clusters of tiny roses in pink, yellow and red. "How did he know? They not only go with the theme, but with the roses in my dress. Seriously, someone must have tipped him off." She looked around the room.

"I didn't," said Abby. "Emily?"

"I offered no assistance," she said.

"Me either," said Jess' mum. "Missy?"

"Nope."

Jess looked at Nicole who shook her head.

"I guess he just knows you," said Abby smiling.

"There is...a necklace too," Jess said, her hand shaking as she pulled the delicate three stranded necklace up. Like the earrings it was made of clusters of different colored roses. "That man is perfect."

"Well, he has his moments," said Abby with a smile.

"He does," said Jess. "Someone help me. I'm too gobsmacked."

They laughed. Emily put one earring in her ear and Missy the other. Her mother fastened the necklace around her neck.

"I'm ready," Jess whispered. "Let's get married."

End of Chapter Forty-Eight


	49. Chapter 49: Walk Down the Aisle

1552 Words this Chapter.

Chapter Forty-Nine: Walk Down the Aisle

Becker paced in the tiny waterfall room. Connor was chuckling. "I'm supposed to be soothing your nerves."

"I'm not...nervous," he answered, still pacing.

"Right."

Then an older man arrived. "Father Tim," said Becker, nodding.

The tall, gray haired man offered a kind smile. "Hello, Hilary. Are you ready?"

The captain nodded.

"Good, good," replied the minister, taking one of the seats.

Becker went back to pacing, and Connor laughed. Then Sunny appeared. "It's nearly time. Connor, head on down with the ladies."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Connor. He turned to Becker. "Uh..."

Becker stood, looking at him then smiled and hugged him.

Connor laughed. "I'm so honored to be standing up with you, Mate."

Becker nodded. "See you in a bit."

Connor nodded back and left.

Sunny smiled. "How are you?" she asked Becker.

"Good," he answered, but his hands were shaking, he looked everywhere but at Sunny, and he felt slightly ill. "I'm...good."

She smiled at Becker. "Some jitters are to be expected. You'll be fine."

He frowned a bit but then breathed in a slow, deep breath. "Right."

"Would you like a drink? The mini fridge is stocked with water...and slightly stiffer stuff if you need it, but just a sip or two, OK?"

"No, I don't need it. I am fine, sort of."

He heard Father Tim chuckle. "If he says he's fine, you can trust his judgment, I assure you. I've known this lad all his life."

She gave a soft chuckle. "Let's get you married to your lady, hmm?"

Becker nodded, sighing with relief. "Yes, let's." Sunny gave him one more smile then she left.

The minister looked at Becker. "Well, Hilary, won't be long now."

He nodded, sitting down.

"Just follow me out, respond when I prompt you, and try to remember your vows. Do you have notes in case you forget?"

"I won't forget, not one word," he said seriously.

Father Tim chuckled. "I still remember that mischievous boy who used to get in trouble in church."

Becker chuckled.

"I watched proudly as he grew into a powerful, athletic teenager and then became a fine soldier and an even finer young man."

Becker smiled and blushed.

"I have faith that you'll be a good husband and father."

"Thank you."

A short time afterwards the minister stood. "Let's go, Captain," he said, leading Becker out to the waterfall.

At the other end of the garden, Sunny had just retrieved Jess and the women from the wedding building.

Jess squealed. "It's time. It's really time!"

Abby laughed. "I'm so glad we're here, to this point. Sometimes I doubted. You know, Becker's kind of slow."

Jess giggled. "But we made it."

"Yes, you did," she said, hugging Jess.

"I am very...pleased...for you," said Emily, wiping tears.

"Thank you, Em," she said, giving her a hug.

Then it was her sister's turn and finally her mother. "Jessie, oh, my baby," she whispered as she held her. Jess giggled.

"I love you. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, mum."

Sunny watched the emotion, smiling all the while. Once they all let the bride go, she said softly, "Let's begin."

The bridal party lined up in pairs just past the reception area. All the guests turned in their chairs toward them.

"Here we go," whispered Missy.

"Yep," said Ashley. He smiled and together they took their first step. Melissa wore bright yellow heels and tiny yellow roses in her hair matching the 3D sunflower on her belt. Around her neck was a gift from the bride: a sunflower pendant.

Next was Lionel and Nicole, who wore orange heels and orange roses in her hair, with an orange carnation pendant, also a gift from Jess.

Matt walked Emily down. She wore bright red shoes, a little lower heel than the others, and tiny red roses in her hair. Again, she had a pendant around her neck that matched the flower on her belt. Hers was a red rose.

Finally the best man walked the remaining matron of honor down. Abby dazzled with purple heels and light purple roses in her hair. Her gift from Jess was a purple Iris necklace.

All the men wore shirts, socks and cummerbunds that matched their lady's color. It was a rainbow of colors and flowers. Only their smiles were brighter.

"It's time," whispered Jess. "I can't believe this is happening."

Her father chuckled. "Believe it, honey."

Her pulse increased as the the crowd of seated bodies stood, all looking at her. Her dad squeezed her arm. "Here we go," he said.

She nodded. "Let's do it."

He smiled and they took their first steps.

Jess glided down the aisle, her face beaming as she looked ahead of her. She drank it all in: the beautiful day, the lovely gardens, the tons of people in all their best fashions, the décor, the faces of friends and family, and Becker.

She saw him and felt like she was floating.

When Becker saw her he broke into a wide smile. With her floral accents, she looked like she belonged in the garden.

To Jess, Becker looked amazing, his blue uniform standing out against the pale rocks, clear water, and the greenery of the plants, as well as the rainbow decorations.

Finally she reached him and he stepped forward, taking her from her father. She smiled at him, brighter and warmer than she ever had.

Becker didn't want to take his eyes off her, even when they turned to the minister, he kept stealing glances. Jess did the same.

The minister said a few words, a couple prayers, then announced that the couple had prepared their own vows.

"Becker has?" whispered Lester. His wife elbowed him. "I'm just surprised. The captain is a man of very few words."

"James...hush. I want to hear."

Becker started. "Jess, when I met you I was closed off. I had lost too many people," he said. "Then you strutted into my life on those ridiculously high heels."

She giggled.

"You brought me out of my darkness, literally brightening up my life like a rainbow."

She smiled brightly.

"You've changed my life, you've changed me, made me a better man. I've never loved someone as much, as deeply, or as passionately as I love you. I can't imagine undertaking this life without you, and I don't want to try."

She began to tear.

"I love you Jessica."

The tears flowed and she smiled.

She took a deep breath. "Becker, believe it or not, we're a lot a like. People dismiss us both. They see me and see a silly, bright, fashion forward girl who rambles. You seem like nothing more than a big, scary intimidating hunk of man."

The guests giggled.

"You looked past my heels and skirts," she said, making his eyebrow rise, "and saw me. You let me in. I know you're the kindest, most wonderful man I've ever met. We balance each other. You lend me your calm, strength, and good sense. I hopefully make you laugh and remind you that things aren't always so serious or hard."

He smiled.

"Plus nearly everything you own is black so you always coordinate with me!"

Everyone giggled.

"I love you. I can't wait to spend my life with you."

They smiled.

The minister spoke. "Jessica Parker, do you take Hilary..."

Their were gasps, whispers and a definite "Hilary?" from the best man.

"To be your husband?"

Jess' face took on a bright, dazzling shine as she smiled. "I do."

He smiled back, echoing her brightness.

The officiant turned to the groom. "Do you, Hilary Becker, take Jessica to be your wife?"

"I do."

She smiled.

The minister looked at the crowd with a big smile. "I now pronounce you Captain and Mrs. Becker. Please, kiss your bride."

The crowd cheered and howled as Becker pulled her into a dipping embrace. The team screamed their names. Both mums wiped their eyes as their husbands clapped. Lester broke into a soft sob. Nicole stole a glimpse of Bobby and smiled.

Becker returned Jess to her feet as she giggled. They kissed again then broke apart to look at their friends and family. Becker was laughing and Jess smiled so widely that it looked like two suns were shining.

Suddenly there was movement in the crowd. Becker's soldiers, all in their dress uniforms, moved from their seats. They formed a line, with Carlson, Vale, and Flowers at the lead.

"What?" asked Becker.

Flowers smiled. "Soldiers!" he cried.

The troops stood to attention.

"Prepare arms!"

Each soldier produced a rifle.

"Aim!"

They all pointed the weapons to the sky.

"Fire salute!"

Jess was startled as about twenty guns fired. She giggled.

Becker beamed proudly.

The crowd clapped and yelled.

"Soldiers, release arms!"

They all put down their rifles, and stood back at attention.

"Thank you," said their Captain. He saluted them and they all saluted back.

Flowers smirked, winked at Jess who giggled, then quietly moved them off and they all re-took their seats.

Becker then walked his wife down the aisle.

End of Chapter Forty-Nine


	50. Chapter 50: Reception

2308 Words this Chapter

Chapter Fifty: Reception

The reception began immediately after. The bridal party was whisked off toward the building to make a grand entrance. Meanwhile, the guests were settling in: taking their seats, mingling, or partaking of several bars that lay in the area. Thankfully the roses had arrived and the entire site was rainbow ready. The only thing missing was the happy couple and their party.

The DJ called for quiet and James Lester stood at the front of the reception area.

"Calm down you miscreants!" cried Lester.

Finally there was relative quiet. He cleared his throat. "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, finally after a tediously long, frustrating period of them mutually denying their rather obvious feelings, followed by an equally frustrating, down right annoying period of prolonged courtship..."

"Lester!" screamed the bride's voice.

"Fine..fine," he said as the crowd laughed. He broke into a wide grin. "I give you Captain and Mrs. Becker!"

The crowd screamed.

From behind two large shrubberies, Becker and Jess appeared. They were truly beaming. He held her out by her hand, allowing her to flow around him. As she glided, she waved and giggled.

Then she let go and stood a bit in front of him. She looked at him and winked.

He gave her a confused grin.

Then she put her hands on her waist and looked at her mum. She gave a quick tug to the belt and her skirt came off in her hands.

The crowd gasped, oohing and awing. Then they cheered.

Jess stood in a short version of her dress. The top hadn't changed, obviously, but had been sewn onto a shorter skirt, of the same shiny white material of the pull away original skirt. The new skirt was tighter at the hips, then flared out in a flirty a-line, flowing down halfway to her knees.

She looked at her mum, who shook her head, laughed, then gave her the thumb's up sign. Her sister screamed, "Jess!" Apparently she approved.

Amelia Parker happily ran up to her daughter. "You're tricky, aren't you?"

Jess giggled. "I'm sorry. You said one dress, it's still one dress. Technically."

Her mum giggled, the same cute little sound her daughter made. "You look fantastic and it is you."

"Now you know why I was reluctant to have you help me dress," the bride said. "I didn't want you to discover the surprise!"

Her mum laughed.

"I love it and I'll have both looks forever in my pictures!" cried Jess. Her mum giggled. Jess handed her the tear off skirt. "Keep this for me?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. "Of course I will dear, safe and sound."

Jess kissed her cheek. Amelia nodded at Becker and went back to her table.

Jess looked at her groom. "Well?" she asked, posing with one leg kicked out in front. "What do you think?"

In answer, he pulled her to him and plastered her with an electrifying, breathtaking kiss. The crowd roared. "I think I missed your legs," he whispered.

She giggled. "You should have trusted me. I had you covered."

"At least you didn't have yourself totally covered."

She giggled and kissed him more. "I love you."

"I love you, my sexy, sexy bride. I even loved you with the longer skirt."

"I know. You're perfect."

"I'm so lucky, cause your the perfect one."

They were escorted to the head table, sitting with their bridal party. The candles were lit and Jess beamed as she heard Becker's mother gasp with delight. They caught each others' eyes and Grace nodded to Jess. Becker took his wife's hand and kissed it. She stroked his lovely hair.

Then dinner began. It was a bit of a collaborative meal, mostly Bernie's menu, but with some additions by the restaurant, to keep the hotel happy. Bernie and his staff were honored guests, so it was being served by the hotel's staff.

The first course was a chilled cucumber soup; spaghetti noodles served with a lobster and mussel sauce; fresh garden salad from the restaurant; and a side order of prawn crackers.

"Prawn crackers at a wedding?" whispered Becker. Jess giggled. "I wonder where the chef got that idea?"

Jess shook her head, winking at Bernie. He smiled and winked back. "I wouldn't know," she said. "Do you like them?"

"Mmm," he muttered, his mouth too full of the crackers for more intelligible words.

"This is fantastic," said Abby, shoveling in the lobster and mussel sauce.

"Bernie outdid himself," agreed Matt.

"I hope I have room for the main meal," said Nicole Bilson.

"Oh, trust me, you want to have room," said Jess.

The main meal came out and consisted of filet mignon served with a truffle sauce; fire-roasted potatoes; grilled vegetables from the garden served with endive and crumpled goat cheese; and fresh baked bread with homemade butter. All courses were served with a complementing wine.

The third course was different local cheeses; homemade crackers from the hotel; Greek yogurt and fresh fruit.

Then coffee was brought out and an announcement was made that the couple would soon cut their wedding cake.

"Hey, love birds," said Kim, followed by sous chef Ryan and Chef Bernie.

"Oh my Gosh!" cried Jess, jumping up. "You guys were amazing! That was the best meal...ever!"

They laughed and she hugged them.

"I am delighted that you were pleased," said Bernie.

"More than pleased," said Jess.

"You made an amazing meal, Bernie. Thank you," said Becker.

"If you can spare a few moments," said Kim. "We'd like want to show you the cake we worked so hard on."

Jess squealed. "Yes!"

Ryan and Bernie chuckled. "This way," said the chef, pulling her in front of the tall confection.

Instantly Jess' happy face fell.

Kim frowned. "Jess...What's the matter?"

It was wrong! Bernie had gotten the letters on top of the cake wrong!

Becker stood beside her. "It's OK."

"It's not," whispered Jess. She looked at him. "I'm so sorry! Honey it was supposed to be 'B and J,' not 'H and J.' I know how you feel about the 'H.' I...I don't know how this happened!"

"Jess, easy," he said, rubbing her back.

"But I wanted it perf...I mean..." She stopped and looked at Kim. "It's my fault. I drove you all crazy. I must have confused Bernie."

"Jess, stop," said Becker. He smiled. "It's exactly the way I told him."

"What?"

He chuckled. "Jess, I changed it."

She blinked. "What? You...You did?"

He smiled. "You're a Becker now. It's silly to only have one 'B.' Since 'J' stands for your first name, my letter should stand for mine."

Jess blushed and smiled.

"I have the good fortune to be 'H.' He gets to spend his life with 'J."

Jess smiled widely, tears forming.

He continued, "I'm Hilary, married to Jess, and proud of it."

"Oh...Hilary." She pulled him to her and kissed him with everything she had.

Kim laughed and watched them. "You guys are so cute...but boy am I glad we're done with your wedding."

The couple broke their kiss, laughing. "So are we!" cried Becker.

Jess nodded, giggling. "I apologize again...to everyone!"

Suddenly there was loud sobbing. They turned to see Becker's mum. "It's a miracle! He's finally accepted his name! You are a marvel, my dear, sweet Jess Becker!"

She then grabbed Jess and hugged her tightly as Jess giggled. The chefs and Hilary Becker watched and laughed.

"Mum, will you tell the DJ to announce that Jess and Hilary Becker would like to take their first dance now?"

His mum stifled a squeal. When she was composed she laughed. "The new DJ you mean? The first one's been sacked." The couple looked over to the music booth and laughed as they recognized the new man.

"He's such a rascal," said Jess.

Mrs. Becker went to Lester, the new DJ, who made the announcement. The crowd grew hushed as the bride and groom took to the center of reception area where a large temporary dance floor had been laid.

La Vie en Rose played. Jess smiled as Becker took her in arms and they began to dance.

Jess' mum sobbed softly, with joy, her husband's arms around them. The Beckers looked equally choked up, watching their oldest son with the love of his life.

Jess stared at her husband's eyes and his never left her beautiful blue ones. They danced, not noticing when the other couples joined them. Abby and Connor were first, then Matt and Emily. Epstein brought Sara onto the floor. Lionel danced with Missy. Ashley danced with Iris. The Flowers danced alongside Vale and Bilson and Mrs. Lester danced with Chef Bernie since her husband was occupied.

Finally the couple cut the cake. Becker shot her smirks and she timidly guided the knife with him.

"You're going to attack me with this cake, aren't you?" she asked.

He kept still.

"Bec...Hilary, you know how I feel about wasting precious edible masterpieces!"

He chuckled.

"Don't you dare do it! Don't you dare smash..."

Her words were cut off as they pulled the knife out and she felt soft, decadent cake being ground into her face.

"I hate you!" she screamed. Through the icing she could see his stupid, handsome, cake-less face leering at her.

That did it. She had no choice. She really didn't want to but she couldn't stop herself.

She burst into tears.

The crowd gasped.

Becker stood frozen for a minute, then quickly drew close, wiping the cake from her. "I'm so sorry, Jess."

She backed slightly away, toward the cake. She continued to sob.

"Boo!" cried some of the guests.

Becker looked very concerned. "I'm so sorry, forgive me, honey," he said.

Jess' hand went out.

She grabbed a fist of cake and pounced. Mushing it into his unsuspecting, off-guard face.

"Ah!"

"Take that! You...you...husband!"

He laughed, backing away as she came at him with the cake that was left in her hands.

"Go Jess!" cried her sister.

"Get him!" screamed Nicole. "Teach him a lesson. He deserves it!" She laughed alongside Vale and the other soldiers who were enjoying their captain get his comeuppance.

The couple ran around a bit until Becker caught her, both of them laughing. "I thought you didn't approve!" he cried.

"I don't! I hate hurting such a time-consuming, love inspired, delicacy like that! It goes in your mouth, for crying out loud!"

Becker laughed.

"But you deserved it!"

"Yes, Jess I did and I have to say, I'm really proud of you. You totally ambushed me," he said, then he kissed her.

"You're strange Bec...Hilary. Hilary. Hilary," she said, until he kissed her again. She giggled. "Can we now please treat this cake the way the good Lord intended?"

He laughed. "Yes, Jess."

"Yay! Let's eat!"

Thanks to the dainty size of Jess' hand, hardly any of the cake was ruined, besides the first piece. Bernie cut them a second piece, making sure Jess had all the chocolate, panache, and chocolate cream filling. Becker got his strawberry cake with light strawberry jam filling and fresh strawberries. The top of the cake, with the B and H was saved for the couple for later.

They abandoned the main table this time and sat in a group that consisted of Jess' sister, Hilary's brothers, Vale and Nicole, the Flowers family, Epstein and Sara. At the next table sat Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, Beverly, Bernie, Kim and Carlson. On the other side sat the minister, Eleanor, and the Lesters, as well as both sets of parents.

It was a loud, happy, joyful dessert sharing time.

Then they opened a few of their gifts.

Jess threw the bouquet and Nicole caught it. Then Becker, after an almost x-rated performance, got the garter off a very ticklish and giggling Jess. He threw it and to everyone's delight Vale caught it. He and Nicole turned bright red.

Becker and Jess both noticed how the two soldiers stuck together, dancing and talking the rest of the night. At one point Bilson even gave Vale a soft kiss.

Jess giggled. "Oh my God!"

"Yeah, she kissed him," said Becker.

"Maybe they're next."

Becker sighed. "I hope not, could be messy."

"Hilary!"

"Jess, honey, they're both in my command. He's her superior officer. It won't be easy."

Jess frowned for a minute and broke into giggles. "That's what you said about us. Not the superior officer part. I'm not in your command, obviously. I meant the not easy part."

He chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her. "Jess," he whispered, laughing. Then he sighed. "Right. Maybe they'll make it work too. It would be cool. They obviously care each other."

"They'd be awesome together."

"Like us," he said.

Jess giggled and kissed him. She looked over to the other couple and saw Vale caressing Nicole's hand. Jess sighed with joy. "I think it's great."

"I hope so," said Becker. "I really hope it works out."

Then he watched his lieutenant lean over and give his sergeant a long, tender kiss. "Oh, boy."

Jess giggled. "Don't worry. They're both adults."

"Yeah," he said. He looked at her and smiled. "Take my mind off them, huh?"

She giggled and kissed him passionately.

Finally the party began to wind down, as they danced, talked, and just enjoyed their family and friends.

Jess was giddy. She couldn't stop looking at her husband.

The captain, for his part, was so happy that he didn't even try to hurt Connor for calling him Hilary all night long.

End of Chapter Fifty


	51. Chapter 51: Wedding Night

1250 Words this chapter. There is at least one more chapter to go. I am writing the honeymoon.

Chapter Fifty-One: The Wedding Night

That night, when they finally made it back to their room, Jess squealed as Becker picked her up, carrying her over the threshold. "Where should I put you?" he asked with a smirk.

She giggled. "Gently on the bed."

"Oh...yeah!"

He laid his delicate cargo carefully on the bed and then stretched over her. They laid together smooching and fondling until she finally pushed him off. "Not in this gown," she said.

"Then take it off."

She giggled and nodded, running to the bathroom.

"You can do it out here you know! We're married!" He heard her giggling. He chuckled and got up. "Tell me what color to put on so we match."

"Ooh, you brought options? Bec...Hilary, I'm so proud!"

He chuckled. "So...white?"

"Hardly."

"Hmm, red then."

"Nope."

"Pink?"

"Keep trying, Sweetie."

His eyebrow shot up. "You're not...in black, are you?"

"No!"

"I give up, Jess."

She giggled. "No, you can figure it out. What kind of bride am I?"

He smirked. "Sexy, sweet, alluring, chocolate-filled..."

She giggled.

"Currently less of a dressed bride, I hope, grr..."

"Becker..."

"I don't know."

"I'm rainbow bride!"

"Oh, right."

"So, did you come prepared, rainbow groom?"

"I asked you not to ever call me that!"

She giggled loudly.

He smirked, pulling out the appropriate outfit.

Finally the door opened. He stared at her, smirk on place, words lost. "Jess..." he whispered, looking her over.

"Becker!" she cried, stamping her foot. He wore a simple black robe. "How is that first night appropriate?"

He smirked. "Wait until I...disrobe."

She widened her eyes. "Ooh." She took several steps forward. She wore a long multi-colored gown, that had one button at the bottom of the plunging neckline, and a thin ribbon belt below it. It draped easily, showing plenty of leg.

"It's a bit longer than I expected," he said, "but I like..." He gave her a wicked grin.

"Oh, wait until I disrobe," she whispered, giggling. "I couldn't decide if I wanted to be elegant and tempting..."

"Oh, you are," he said.

She giggled again. "I am, now," she said, "But if I do this..." She pulled a red drawstring just under her breast.

His eyebrow went up.

She laughed. "I become sexy, daring, and brash..." He smiled widely as she opened the gown to reveal a bright rainbow corset with a very thin matching bikini, garter belt and stockings.

"Oh...my...God," he whispered with deep gasps.

She giggled. "Your turn," she said and reached out to untie the belt to his robe as he watched her with a smile. She opened the robe and squealed. "Lord!"

He wore the tiniest rainbow bikini she'd ever seen on a man.

"Only for you," he said.

"Damn straight!"

He laughed, picking her up and taking her to bed. "Mrs. Becker."

"Hilary."

He kissed her slowly, then moved down her body. She tingled as he moved back up to kiss her again. "I love you Jess."

"I love you too." She stroked his cheek and he rubbed her hair. "Make love to me, my husband."

He smiled, kissed her even more slowly. "With pleasure, wife," he whispered.

The next morning, Jess was giggling. She sat on a suitcase, on the bed, and it was rocking as Becker tried to close it.

"How did you get it closed at home?"

"I was determined. If it didn't shut, I wouldn't get married!"

"Well, if we...don't get it shut...this time," he said, grunting and puffing as he tried to shut the blasted thing, "we won't...get to Fiji...and the honeymoon!"

"Then put your back into it, Man!" she cried.

He looked at her, gave one last shove, an the case closed.

"Yay!" she yelled, hopping off. "My hero!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Fiji, here we come."

"Oi!" cried a voice as rapid knocking rattled their door. "Get a move on or you'll miss your honeymoon!"

"We're coming Abby!"

"Put some clothes on first!"

"Thank you, Temple!"

"We have clothes on!"

"Sure you do, Jess. It's the morning after your wedding night," yelled Connor. "I don't trust you. We all know what you've been doing."

Becker opened the door, causing Connor to fall over. The groom smirked. "Actually, Temple, we were wrestling with an overstuffed luggage case."

Jess giggled. "Yes, we'd stopped wrestling with each other a bit before."

Her captain shot her a glare as the others laughed.

"We are here to escort you off safely to your honeymoon," said Emily.

"And to make sure we're present to throw stuff at ya," teased Matt.

Abby ran at Jess and hugged her. "Have a wonderful time, Mrs. Becker."

Jess nodded. "I'll miss you, Mrs. Temple. I'll miss you all."

"Nah, you won't," said Matt, with a smirk.

Emily hugged her next. "It shall be a lonely two weeks until your return."

"Be safe and careful, all of you," said Jess. "I expect to see every one of your faces when we come back, understand?"

They nodded.

"Good. Come on, hubby, Fiji Islands await."

Becker nodded, handing the luggage to Connor.

"What the hell did she pack!" he cried, as it weighed him down to the floor.

They followed the couple down to the lobby where a good portion of their guests had gathered. They clapped, hugged, kissed and wished them a good time.

Jess and Becker hugged both sets of parents. Then the captain gave his lieutenants last minute instructions as Jess did the same to Sara and Epstein.

"Well..." said Matt.

"Yeah," Becker answered.

Then they both smiled and quickly shared a hug.

Connor ran into his arms. "Come here you big lug."

The Captain laughed. "Don't blow up anything or change time while I'm gone, K?"

"I'll try not to."

"Take care of them," Jess told Matt. Connor got, "Be good." She hugged them both.

Then they stood in front of their director. "Well, off you go on another excuse to bilk the administration out of money on 'paid leave," he said with air quotes.

They chuckled and shook their heads.

"You...uh," he sighed. "Balderdash. Just have a good time, you miscreants."

Jess hugged him. "Take care of the crazy place for us, huh?"

"Indeed, I shall."

Becker looked at him and saluted. Lester cleared his throat and saluted back. "If I get in trouble for saluting when I'm not military, I'll get you."

The captain laughed. "Understood."

The couple turned and looked at all their guests, smiled, and walked outside to the limo.

Then they were pummeled with rose petals. "Show the Captain no mercy!" yelled Vale. "Take it easy on the Mrs."

Jess giggled and ducked as Becker was creamed. "You look like me now!" she squealed. Becker was covered with all colors of delicate petals.

"You'll pay for this," he said, but he laughed. Then his troops: Vale, Flowers, Nicole, Carlson, and Thompson along with others all saluted.

Watching all this from inside the hotel were several staffers.

"Luckily we didn't have to pick the petals," said Sunny Gates. "The rhinoceros did it for us." The deck clerk giggled.

Then the newly wed couple were driven off to the first days of their married lives.

End of Chapter Fifty-One


	52. Chapter 52: Paradise

1571 Words this chapter. Note this is slightly adult. It's not too bad, mostly suggested. All research was taken from the web. I've never been to Fiji.

Chapter Fifty Two: Paradise

Jess giggled. She sat in an open air car, beside her sat a handsome, kind man who was all hers.

"A whole island! We're staying on an entire island?"

Becker laughed. "Yep, one of only fourteen couples too." She squealed. "We're in our own villa, or bure. No one else around us."

She giggled and fell into his lap. "I can't wait."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. "Me either."

Their driver continued along the Island roads along lush tropical plants and huge palm trees. Birds tweeted in the air. It was a beautiful day, just the right temperature, warm but not hot.

"Oh, we should have brushed up on the language though. I'm going to want to venture out. Shopping, you know."

Becker chuckled. "We will eventually, but not for at least 3 days," he whispered with a smirk, "but I don't think language will be a problem. They speak English here, officially."

"Ooh, that will make things much easier."

"Not that we'll be meeting another living soul for a while."

She laughed and kissed him. "Well, we will have to venture out for food."

"All I need is you," he said, making her giggle and kiss him more.

Finally they arrived. The building was rather large and round. It looked modern, with fresh brown paint, large clear windows, and black columns that matched the roof. There was a long gray stone path leading to the villa, lined with delicate pink and yellow flowers.

They walked into their new home for the next two weeks. Jess gasped. She walked into a large, circular room. Light brown wood panels covered the floor, walls, and ceiling. The living area was framed on two sides with large wall-length windows covered by light tan shades. The living room was broken up by a layer of stairs that went to the open bedroom area.

It was a homey residence with a light, airy feel. The living room was filled with two light yellow couches, a wood and glass table, a desk with a computer, a large bookcase filled with books, several large ceiling fans, large potted palm trees, and a large green palm print rug covering the floor.

"It's lovely!" cried Jess.

Becker nodded. "It is." He winced as several men carried in Jess' many luggage bags "Sorry, she likes her clothes."

"They aren't all mine, Becker!" She quickly shook her head. "I mean, Hilary. Boy, that's going to take a while to get used to."

He chuckled. "Right. She is correct about the bags," he said to one of the men. "I had one luggage, she had four."

The two dark-skinned men laughed. "It was our pleasure, Ma'am."

She smiled, glaring lightly at Becker. "Thank you."

One of them, his name was Hernon, nodded. "Be sure to check out the informative brochures located in the top drawer of the desk. There's lots of information about the resort's facilities, as well as information on the surrounding Islands."

"Great," said Becker.

"You also may want to venture into the kitchen," Hernon said. "You'll find a few special surprises."

"Ooh!" said Jess. "Where?" she asked, looking around the large circle.

Hernon laughed. "Past the bedroom area," he said. "See that door?"

Jess nodded, ran to the door, opened it and disappeared. They heard a large squeal a few seconds later.

"I guess she found it."

Hernon laughed. "Yes."

"Thank you for everything," said the groom. He offered them a tip.

"No thank you, sir. It's included in your final bill."

"Really? Too bad for you guys I guess, no over-tipping."

They laughed, politely nodded, and left.

"Becker! Dang...Hilary!"

He chuckled, moving toward the kitchen door.

Something, or someone ran into him. "Oof!"

He smirked. "Ooh, room service bride. I love it." He scooped the giggling bundle into his arms and kissed her. "Mmm, you found chocolate."

"I did! It's to die for!" she cried. She pulled him into the small kitchen. Like the main room it was light-filled and airy. It didn't have the wood panels, but was framed with bright, yellow walls, and a soft pale green floor.

The counters were darker green, filled with a few appliances: a coffee maker, microwave, dishwasher, toaster, and of course a stove and refrigerator. In front of a wall of windows sat a small white acrylic square table and four matching chairs.

On the table were a basket of fresh produce and a large box that had been ripped into. Becker could see the opened chocolates, several bottles of wine, some crackers, nuts, jams and spreads, bread, and coffee.

"Nice," said Becker.

Jess nodded, stuffing two more chocolates into her mouth.

"I do think the wine should be chilled, however," said Becker. He picked the bottles up and carried them to the fridge. "Ooh. Uh, Jess, you should come here."

"What?" She looked over his shoulder into the fridge and squealed again.

He chuckled. "I love this place."

"So do I!" She pushed him out of the way to look better into the refrigerator. "Champagne, cheese, sausages, fish, oysters..."

"Oh, we can use those right now."

"Stop it!" she cried, giggling. "What's in this huge box?" She screamed as she opened it. "Lobsters!"

He laughed. "There's a card, Jess."

"Who can read now? I'm too excited!"

He chuckled and took the card. "It's a phone number."

"For what?"

He smirked. "Ahem," he began to read, "Welcome, newlyweds! We offer our congratulations with this intimate, private feast. Just dial this number when you are ready, and we shall send out an accomplished Chef to cook it for you inside your private kitchen."

"Ooh! I like that."

He nodded. "You must use this box within three days for freshness. You may of course, cook the ingredients yourselves. Congratulations and we look forward to serving you." He turned to her and smiled as she giggled. "There's fine print," he said. He read, "We are not liable for any sickness or harm resulting from failure to use the ingredients within the allotted time."

"That's romantic," joked Jess.

Becker laughed. "Hmm...private lobster dinner, just you and me," he whispered, with a smile.

She nodded, edging closer to him, and kissing him. "Makes me hungry."

He smirked. "Not me, my appetite goes another direction." He slammed the fridge door, scooped her up as she squealed and carried her back to the bedroom.

"But...I want to see what else is in this place!"

"Later," he said, dropping her on the bed.

"What about our private beach!"

He was shrugging off his shirt. "Later," he said, bending down and kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her bright blue shirt.

"Mmm...I guess," she said through pants as he kissed down her flesh, "later...works. Oh, yes, it...definitely works...for me." He then planted a long, passionate kiss on her.

"Let's break in this honeymoon suite in the proper way," he whispered.

She giggled, pushing down his pants. "Yes. Let's," she said, as he was tugging of her skirt.

He smiled and whispered, "Mrs. Becker."

"Hmm. Mr. Becker."

Soon they were naked, stretched across the bed, moaning and breathing hard as they made the bed shake.

"Good...thing," she said, panting, "we're...secluded."

"Definitely," he whispered. He began to breathe heavily. "I intend...to make...you... scream."

"Hilary!"

"Like that," he said with a chuckle.

"Your...your turn," she said, moving her hips.

"Jess!"

"Good boy."

Then they were both screaming, but fortunately, their closest neighbors were birds who didn't seem to mind.

A few hours later, Jess relaxed inside their private hot tub. She hadn't bothered to get dressed. She figured when Becker finally woke up he'd soon have her out of whatever clothes she was wearing anyway.

She laid back and sighed. The hot tub was located on their large patio, just off the kitchen. It had a thatched roof over it, keeping away sun and rain. She could see their private back yard from the tub. It was lush and green, lined with thick trees and bushes, keeping it private. Orange, red, and yellow flowers bloomed all around the edges.

The patio held a glass picnic table and four chairs. The lawn held two lounge chairs and a hammock, which Jess could not wait to use with her hunk. Off the edge of the yard was a little hole, which led to a sandy path and their own beach.

She'd try out the beach later, once they'd had enough of each other. Jess smiled, like that would ever happen.

"Hey, you abandoned me."

She giggled, looking up to see an also-not-clothed Becker walking to her. "Well, I thought I'd let you rest up in peace. I wore you out."

"Hardly, Jessica."

She giggled as he climbed in beside her. "Lovely view, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, it's my favorite."

"Yes, you can't get much lovelier than Fiji."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the tropical vegetation, sweetheart," he said, leering at her.

She laughed. "You charmer."

"I can't help it if you are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

"Aw..." she cooed, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. She then sighed happily. "This is perfect."

"It is," he answered. He pulled her up, onto his lap. "Let's make it even more perfect."

She giggled. "That's what I was thinking," she whispered.

End of Chapter Fifty-Two


	53. Chapter 53: Food of Love

1314 Words this chapter

Chapter Fifty-Three: Food of Love

Late that night, Jess was rummaging through the food gifts from the resort. She smiled as Becker strolled in. He chuckled and said, "Sure was nice of them to supply us with a bit of nutrition so we don't have to leave, huh?"

She giggled. "Champagne, strawberries, and chocolate," she said, "It's all we need."

"Yep. As long as I get an inexhaustible supply of lovely young brunette."

She slipped a strawberry into his mouth. "Hmm. I promise you, it'll be enough for a lifetime."

"Oh, good," he replied, taking her in his arms. "Shall we go try out the hammock?"

"Yes." She jumped into his arms and he carried her outside.

After a workout on the hammock time, Jess laid in his arms, swinging gently. "We still haven't made it to our beach."

"Don't you worry, we will. I promise," he said with a yawn. "I want to see what it feels like to roll around naked in sand."

"Bec...Dang! Hilary!"

He laughed. "I love how you can't remember my unfortunate first name."

"Oh, I'll get the hang of it."

He kissed her nose. "I don't care what you call me as long as it's not some other bloke's name."

She giggled. "Like that would ever, ever happen," she said.

"I know it wouldn't."

She smiled, put her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. He stroked her hair, yawned, and joined her in slumber.

Jess awoke in bed. "That's funny. We were in the hammock, weren't we Becker?" There was no answer so she rolled over to find she was alone. "Bec...dang it. Hilary!"

She sat up to look around the living area. No groom. She then got up and slipped on one of her new robes, this one a satin white, clingy number with pearls on the bodice and a row of feathers on the bottom.

"Hilary?" Then she smelled coffee and sausage. "Mmm. I love when my man cooks." She skipped into the kitchen and there he was, toiling over the stove top.

He was dressed too, mostly. His top half was bare but he wore a satin green pajama bottom. She bit her lip as she watched his back muscles flex. He was so sexy, from any angle. She tiptoed in, putting her arms around his waist.

"Watch it! I'll burn breakfast!"

She giggled. "I'll risk it. I need you in my arms."

He laughed, turned around and held her. "Oh, I understand."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're cooking?"

"Well, we've been...active...lately."

She laughed. "And there's only so many calories and nutrients in fruit, champagne, and chocolate."

"Hmm. I'm not worried, we can hold out at least another day."

"Only one more day before we have to go out for food? I'm sure we can survive longer than that," she said.

"We'll eventually have to face the world, Jess. Besides, if we don't use the seafood feast by tomorrow, it goes bad."

She sighed. "I suppose we can let one little ole cook in here, for lobster."

"Yeah, we'll let him cook for and serve us, maybe let him clean up, then out the guy goes!"

Jess giggled. "We're mean."

"Nah, we're newlyweds."

She squealed. "I never get tired of hearing that!"

He scooped breakfast onto two plates and put them on a tray, along with two cups and a coffee pot. "Follow me, Wife."

She giggled, giving a salute. "Aye, aye, Hubby."

They then walked out of the kitchen, into the bedroom area, and crawled onto the bed. Becker carefully held the tray until she got comfortable, then arranged the tray between them.

"You have the best ideas," she said, feeding him a piece of toast.

He held the coffee cup as she sipped. "I did marry you, after all," he replied.

She giggled. "I like honeymoon Hilary, he's smooth."

He laughed. "He's a bit tame. He's even starting to like his name, well, when you say it."

She smiled.

"Say it again."

She bit into a piece of sausage then complied. "Hilary. Hilary. Hil..."

He cut her off with a kiss. "I said I was starting to like it."

She giggled.

They finally made it to their private beach. The sand was white and warm to the touch. It was secluded, hidden by trees and large bushes, but they did have a private pier and found some fishing tackle by it.

Jess wrinkled up her nose. "Who wants to ruin a honeymoon by smelling like fish?"

Becker laughed. "Good point. I love to fish, but not this time. Besides, I already caught a haunting mermaid."

"You are so...flirtatious!"

He smirked. "And you love it."

She bit her lip, looked at him and nodded. He took her in his arms and they kissed, hot and heavy. They ended up in the sand, making out. Finally, Jess pulled away. "I'm going to get a sunburn, and in areas that would not be comfortable."

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Let's take this inside."

She nodded. She stood up, brushed the sun from her sundress and smiled. Then she yelled, "Race you!" and scampered off.

"Jess," he said, standing still and watching her move far ahead. Then he smirked and took out after her, easily catching her. He swept her into his arms as she squealed and ran with her into their bure/villa.

They spent the afternoon mostly horizontal.

Around dinner time, Jess sighed. "I guess we have to come out into the world."

"Yeah."

"I knew it couldn't last, just you and me forever."

"No," he agreed.

She sighed again. "Yeah, it's come to this. I just ate the last chocolate."

He laughed. "Lobster?"

She nodded. "Lobster." She ran to get the card and grabbed the villa phone.

"Hold it," he said, putting the receiver down. "You need to change."

"What? Why?" She was wearing the same sundress she had on earlier. It was knee-length and very modest.

"I can see too much skin, Jess. Go put on a big fuzzy robe."

"I didn't pack one!"

"No problem, the resort left free ones on the bathroom counter."

"They're too heavy! I'll suffocate."

"It's either that or you be a party to assault, because I promise, I'll put the guy's eyes out!"

"Yuck! Becker, you're being silly! Besides, I wore a shorter skirt when we checked in!"

"Don't remind me! I've been fighting the urge to go to the main hotel and find the guys who checked us in and drove us over!"

"Are you serious?" She stared at him and burst out giggling. "What am I saying, of course you're serious, cause you're insane!"

He just smirked.

"You know, the 'guy' coming to cook could be a woman."

"Good point. Let's both wear fuzzy, too hot to wear robes."

"Hilary, no!" She cried, grabbing the phone back. "I'm calling. I'm not changing. I'm eating lobster, and..."

He raised his eyebrow. "What?"

She kissed him lightly. "Never taking my eyes off you, dummy."

He chuckled. "Fine. Order the chef."

She giggled and dialed the number. "He'll be here in two hours."

"Good."

"Yes," she said. "I want your solemn promise that the Chef will leave this bure in the same condition in which he entered."

He stared at her. "Or..."

"Or...you'll be leaving here much, much sadder than when you entered."

"Hmm. Fine. I won't touch the man."

"Thank you."

"You on the other hand..."

Jess smiled, grabbing his head and pulling him closer. "Oh, you can touch me all you want."

"Good," he said, kissing her breathless. "It's a shame we only have two hours."

She giggled.

End of Chapter Fifty-Three


	54. Chapter 54: Romantic Dinner

1289 Words this chapter. Again, it's a little adult in places.

Chapter Fifty-Four: Romantic Dinner

There was a knock on their door. Becker opened it, scowling.

"Hello. I am Chef Etienne," said a tall, light-haired man with a slight French accent. "I will be preparing your succulent Lobster feast this evening."

Jess pushed Becker out of the way. "Oh, thank goodness, I'm starving!"

The young man chuckled. "Newlyweds, huh?"

"Yes. I am her very married husband. By the way, I'm a soldier."

"Hush! I'm so sorry, he's a bit...crazy."

"And big," said the chef, eyeing the Captain. "I promise that I have no problem respecting the bonds of matrimony, Sir. I am married to my cuisine."

Becker smiled and opened the door wider. "Then you're welcome."

Jess giggled. "I am so sorry, Chef."

He laughed. "Ce n'est rien. It's nothing. If I may begin."

"Oh, please! Did I mention that I'm starving?"

"Oui, you did. I shall fix that as quickly as I can."

"Thank you!" she cried, as the chef walked to the kitchen.

"I don't trust him," whispered Becker.

Jess shook her head, turned to him and jumped on him, knocking him over as she snogged the hell out of him. "Now do you trust him?"

"Trust who?" he asked, grabbing her lips again.

Less than an hour later, Chef Etienne excused himself as he walked out the front door.

"Where's he going? Where's the food?"

"Calm down, Jess. He probably just had to retrieve something."

"I hope so."

Etienne did return, will a large box. He then walked past them, not to the kitchen, but out the patio door.

"What?"

Becker shook his head.

About twenty minutes later the Chef reappeared. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh thank the sweet lord!" cried the bride.

"Follow me, please."

"Um, Etienne, this isn't the way to the kitchen," said Jess as they walked outside.

"No. Dinner will be served on the beach."

Jess squealed, making the Chef jump.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, she does that."

The young man laughed. "It catches you by surprise, no?"

Jess blushed, as Becker laughed. "Yeah."

He led them to their beach, where a table and two chairs set. The table was laid with a gold tablecloth. The chairs were covered with white fabric and gold bows tied around the backs. On the table were two white plates, silver dinnerware, two crystal goblets and a pair of lit candles.

"Oh...my," whispered Jess.

Etienne laughed. He sat Jess, then Becker. "First, we shall have the wine," he said. He took a chilling bottle from a bucket of ice on a much smaller table set off to the side. He poured them both a glass.

"And now, for the main course," he said. He went back to the side table and picked up a large covered dish. He then removed the cover revealing steaming Lobster, a rice and taro root dish, steamed vegetables, and home baked rolls.

"It's fantastic!" cried Jess. Becker smiled and nodded.

"Mercy," said the Chef. He served them both, then returned the dish to the side table. He gave a deep bow. "Mr and Mrs. Becker, please, enjoy."

"Thank you," said Becker.

"We shall, I promise."

Etienne nodded. "I will return in a while, to check on you and replenish whatever you need." He retreated back to the villa.

Jess took a dainty bite of lobster and moaned in pleasure. "Oh, Lord! It's so good!"

"I don't know."

"What?" she asked, looking up with disbelief. "You don't like it?"

"I haven't tried any yet. I can't stop looking at you."

She stared.

"I'm serious. Your skin is bathed in candlelight, your hair gently blowing. I swear, you look like an angel."

Her hand shook and she felt tears. "I love you."

"I love you, Jess."

They just looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry. I have to eat."

He laughed. "Me too." He chuckled as he watched her go after the meal with enthusiasm. He ate too, but a little slower. "You were right. It's delicious."

"Told you."

Etienne returned, bringing more wine. "Do we need seconds?"

"Oh, no. I'm so full," Jess said. "You are such a good Chef."

"She's right."

"I'm honored, merci," he replied. "So...no dessert?"

Jess' eyes grew. "Um...well, if you went to the trouble..."

Both men laughed.

Etienne smiled. "I will bring it immediately."

Jess giggled.

"I thought you were full."

"And I thought you knew me, Hilary."

He laughed.

Etienne returned with another covered plate. He set it down between them. As he lifted the cover he said, "Chocolate cake with guava custard filling and fresh raspberry sauce served with a light cassava whipped cream and a homemade guava ice cream."

"Holy..."

"She likes it, I think," said Becker.

"She hasn't even tasted it."

"She doesn't need to. I know that look. She's in love."

Jess dug in. Her eyes rolled up, her feet stamped the sand and she squealed.

"Yep, definitely in love."

"I am!" she cried.

Chef Etienne laughed. "C'est bon. That is good."

"Good, it's heaven on this earth!" she cried. "Please, please tell me there is more of this in the kitchen."

The chef chuckled. "Oui, all left overs will be properly wrapped and stored inside the kitchen for your use."

"Good, neither of us will have to harm you then," said Jess. "I'm glad. I like you Etienne."

"Thank you, Madam. I like you both too."

She smiled. Then she sighed happily. "I love this honeymoon."

"I shall return in a few moments with coffee." He bowed again and left.

They ate, holding hands and staring at each other. "Are you sure I'm not being replaced by dessert?"

"Don't worry, Bec...Hilary, I have room in my heart for both of you. Which is good, cause my stomach can't take much more."

He laughed. Etienne came back, pouring coffee and clearing plates. "I am nearly done," he said. "I have cleaned the kitchen. If you'd like I'll store the table and chairs now in the shed."

"That's fine, Etienne. Thank you," Becker said.

The Chef bowed.

Jess got up, ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "It was lovely."

"It was a pleasure, Madam."

"Jess, want to walk down our beach?"

She nodded, taking her husband's hand and they walked away, along the beach. They returned a while later, and the chairs and table were gone.

"Is he gone, do you think?"

"I hope so," said Becker. "Because I don't want a voyeur."

"For what?"

He smirked, pulled her close then kissed her. Slowly, gently he laid her in the sand. "Guess."

She giggled.

After another lengthy amount of time, Jess laid, sweaty and spent beside him. "I don't mean to insult the bed, the couch, the tub, the floor, the hammock, the kitchen counter, or all the other places where we...you know," said Jess, "but...I just have to say...making love on the sand in the moonlight is simply the best ever!"

He laughed, taking several deep breaths. "It is. I like it so much, I want to do it again."

"Oh, definitely."

He looked at her. "I meant now."

"Now? So soon? Becker...guys can't..."

"This guy can."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, Jess...I'm always aroused for you."

She giggled as he rolled over her. "Wow, you're not joking."

"Nope."

"I really hope the Chef has left or this could get embarrassing."

"Don't care," he said, kissing her.

"I...don't...oh...either," she said.

End of Chapter Fifty-Four


	55. Chapter 55: Resort Fun

1564 Words this chapter

Chapter Fifty-Five: Resort Fun

Sometime later, Becker awoke, rolled over and opened his mouth to yawn. "Ugh!" He got a mouthful of sand. "What the..." He looked around. Jess was asleep, in the nude, beside him...on their beach.

He chuckled. "I love this beach."

He heard giggling. "I do too, but I didn't expect to sleep on it."

"I guess we wore ourselves out."

"I really hope we're as secluded as we seem. If I run across pictures of us on the internet, I'll kill you."

"Me? You were just as...motivated...as I was."

She giggled again. "True. Can we go inside though? I want to sleep on a soft mattress."

He chuckled and stood. "Sure."

They gathered their clothes, Jess dressing hurriedly. "I don't know why you're putting the dress back on. You'll just be taking it off."

She grimaced. "I need sleep, honey."

He laughed. "Sleeping in your sundress, are you?"

"No, but I'm done being naked," she said. He raised his eyebrow. "Today," she corrected with a giggle, then pranced down toward their home away from home. Becker followed her, strolling in the buff.

He crawled into bed, watching with amusement as his wife dug through her suitcase. She was just going to bed after all, not out on the town. With great care she finally selected a bright orange nightie. Then she settled into bed, nestling inside his arms.

They slept until morning. They ate leftover lobster for breakfast.

"Well, what should we do today?"

Becker smirked at her across the kitchen table.

"Something other than that, Sweetie."

"I know you aren't complaining," he said, with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled. "Of course not, but we came all the way to Fiji. Let's take advantage."

"I guess. Well, any ideas?"

"Check out the hotel?" she suggested.

"Alright." Becker walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, then turned around. "Um...Jess?"

She wasn't with him. Instead she ran to the desk.

"I thought we were leaving."

"We are."

"You don't look like it."

"I'm doing research."

He laughed. "For what? The hotel's just down the path."

She rolled her eyes. "I want to be informed."

"Why? We can just go and look around."

"Not really. What if you want to go to the gym? You need work out clothes, maybe an appointment. Same for me if I want to go to the spa, I'll certainly need an appointment, and I'll need to wear something I can get out of easily."

"Hey, I don't like the idea of you shedding your clothes 'easily' if I'm not around."

She giggled. "It will only be in the interest of beauty, I promise."

"Well, if you put it that way," he said with a kiss. "Actually, the gym sounds good."

"See? Let's do that, let's call for appointments to the gym and spa. Then we'll meet back here and I can change to go shopping."

"Sounds good."

"There is one drawback," she said, biting her lip and looking at him, longingly.

"Time apart," he said.

She nodded, kissing him again.

"How badly do you want to get more beautiful?"

She giggled. "How badly do you want to get more fit?"

He smirked. "I liked my current fitness regime, but you seem to think we need a break."

She laughed. "There are other activities you know."

"Not as fun," he said, holding her and grinning.

"True." She kissed him again, running her hands through his hair. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back gently.

"Do we really have to go?"

"Well, think of it this way," she said, "we'll really enjoy our favorite activity after some time apart."

"A short time apart, Jess."

"Obviously," she said.

They called the hotel, made appointments and walked over. The hotel was huge, modern but with tropical accents: thatched roofs, Tiki torches, lots of palms, bright red and orange flowers, and native decorations made by local artists.

Both the spa and gym were on the first floor. They were across from each other, so the couple kissed goodbye then separated. Becker spent the hour working hard, feeling the burn and getting sweaty. First he lifted weights, then he jumped rope at a dizzying speed, and finally he threw some punches against an enemy punching bag. He smirked as a small crowd gathered. He wasn't even trying, really.

Jess lounged the whole time, first in a mud bath, then on her stomach as a lady gave her a massage. (She insisted it be a woman to insure the safety of hotel staff.) Finally, she relaxed in an outdoor patio, an herb rub on her face and cucumbers on her eyes as she sipped a tropical drink.

"Ah, this is the life," she whispered.

Becker strolled into the bure, wet from a quick shower at the gym. He was wearing a clean warm-up suit, provided by the hotel. It was nice, tan with little palm trees over the small logo on his chest. Jess might want to 'borrow' it away to London, he thought with a chuckle.

He'd just changed into his own casual clothes: khaki shorts and a light blue tee shirt when Jess strolled in.

"That was delightful!"

He laughed, ran over to her and swept her into his arms. "Ooh, so was that," she said after a long kiss. "How was your hour?"

"Torture."

"How many people did you maim?"

"Just one punching bag."

"Good boy," she said. "I'm proud of you."

He laughed. "So...what now?"

"Shopping!"

"Obviously."

She ran for her purse. "Just be glad I came back for you, buddy," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"I am, believe me."

After three hours of shopping, Becker was exhausted and glad he'd spent the day toning his muscles. They got quite a workout, carrying Jess' bags.

"That was even better than the spa!" she cried, jumping on the bed and rifling through her loot. "That was so fun."

"It was?"

"Yes! Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

He looked at her, the smile on her face, the pinks of her cheeks, the absolute joy she was exuding. "I did, Jess. It was fun seeing you in your element."

She giggled.

"But, I think it's my turn to pick an activity."

She shook her head. "I'm not in the mood right now, Becker. I'm too busy with my purchases."

He chuckled. "Actually, I wasn't thinking of _that_."

"You weren't? You're joking."

"Nope."

"Oh, well, what would you like to do?"

He thought a moment. "The resort's golf course looks good."

"OK. You go golf and I'll sort through my new stuff."

He walked over, and pulled her face away from her shopping. "No, Jessica. I want you to come with me."

"Golfing? I don't golf, Bec, ugh...Hilary."

He laughed. "I'll teach you."

"But..."

"Jess, I endured shopping for you."

She giggled. "You're right. OK, let's golf. But...I'm not carrying your bags."

He chuckled. "Of course not."

"Let me change." She picked out white shorts and a soft pink shirt. "OK. I'm ready, and I hope you appreciate how much I love you."

"I do. Tell you what, you can drive the golf cart."

"Oh, yippee!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Just don't drive into any ponds they may have, OK?"

"Don't worry. This is a brand new outfit. You're safe."

He chuckled as he and his wife left for the golf course.

After finishing their game, they ate sandwiches at the golf club's restaurant. "I don't get why you like that game," she said

He chuckled.

"It's stupid! You just walk and walk..."

"We drove."

"Yeah, fine. You drive and drive just to get out and stand at a little ball, then try to hit the tiny thing with a weird looking stick."

"It's a club."

"It's hard!"

He smirked. "You'd like it if the objective was to use as many strokes as possible to hit the ball."

"Ha ha."

He laughed as their food was brought out. She had a roast beef sandwich while he ate a sardine one. "You were adorable, though, stomping your foot, yelling at the club for not working right, and trying to throw the ball when you thought I wasn't looking."

"Oh, shut up."

He laughed as she grumbled on about how stupid it was.

"So, I guess you won't be partnering up with me in the future, huh?" he asked.

"No thank you. How about we find a golf course at home that's close to a shopping district?"

"Sounds perfect, Jess."

"Yes, it does."

"Thank you for trying it."

She sighed, nibbling on her sandwich. "You did lug my shopping around for me, so I guess we're even."

"We are." They ate quietly until he said, "I'd avoid anyone with a resort golf shirt though. They probably won't be happy to see you after running around for hours trying to find all your missed golf balls," he teased.

"If they didn't want so many misses they should make the darn things bigger."

End of Chapter Fifty-Five


	56. Chapter 56: Taveuni

1072 Words this chapter. Taveuni Island is real, as our the parks. I've never been there, so research is from the internet. I did the best I could feel free to correct me if you have more experience with Fiji. The animals and food dishes are also from the internet.

Chapter Fifty- Six: Taveuni Island

"Becker, what are you doing?"

"Reading."

She just stared at him. "Are you getting bored with me already?"

He laughed. "I just didn't want to wear you out completely. Besides, you left this brochure to Taveuni Isle open. One look and I was hooked."

She laughed and sat down beside him on the living room couch. "It's amazing, isn't it? It's like one huge nature preserve."

"Yep, at first I thought it sounded like a geek paradise, with over a hundred species of birds. I mean, bird-watching, how boring."

"You're just too macho."

"But look Jess, they have hiking, snorkeling, sailing, and cliff jumping."

"We are NOT doing that!"

He laughed. "No, I don't want to die when I just got myself a real goddess for the rest of my life."

"Oh, brother."

They both giggled. "Want to go check out Taveuni?" he asked

"Sure!"

They took a boat ferry to the Island. It wasn't as developed as other Islands. It did have some resorts, but it was mainly a place for day trips. First, they went to Bouma National Heritage Park. It was breathtaking. It was a lush, green paradise of vibrant tropical plants, flowers and trees with many high cliffs and peeks.

They walked along well worn trails and long wooden bridges, some suspended in air. Some paths took them by splendid waterfalls.

"I have to admit it, this place is a paradise, even with the birds," Becker said.

"I love it!" Jess cried.

When they first got to the Park, she rented some high quality binoculars. He rolled his eyes at her and gave her a classic Becker grimace. Soon though, he found himself looking through the lenses and enjoying the up close beauty.

The birds themselves were quite interesting. There were the parrots and toucans, and other island birds you might expect. Then there were some wild ones. There was a white snowball with a black face which the guidebook said was a Red Footed Boobie.

One white bellied bird looked normal til it puffed up it's body making it's black head look like a small fuzzy ball. That bird was the "Commons Betty." There was a gray and white Goshawk which gave Jess the creeps by looking at her with it's steady gaze and following her every movement.

Finally they pulled themselves out of the park to explore more of Taveuni.

They made their way to the Great White Wall, one of the cliff-jumping sites. It was an amazing drop off on top of soft white coral bluffs. They did not participate personally, but watched the divers. It was amazing. Becker enjoyed the raw energy and danger and the fact that Jess clung to him and gripped his shoulder when it looked particularly dangerous.

Not far from the site was a farmer's market and little diner where they got lunch of crab cakes, local cheeses and fresh casaba melon, bananas, and coconut slices. They washed it down with a taro root tea. They sat in a beautiful little glade at the top of one of the cliffs.

Afterwards, they went snorkeling at Marine Park located in the area of Waitabu. Jess was delighted as they swam past hundreds of different, colorful and amazing fish. She loved the soft pink and cream coral that teemed with marine life. The water was warm and very clear, making her feel like she was swimming in an aquarium.

Becker was amazed how at ease with people the sea creatures seemed. He didn't try to pet anything, but he couldn't believe how close they got.

She was giggling as they ran out of the water, Becker chasing her. Despite their swim, he had lots of energy and tackled her onto the wet sand. She was afraid they'd get hauled off by police or something, but she was able to push him off before they went too far.

They turned in their gear and walked around the docks of the marine park. That's when Becker got a brilliant idea.

"What would you say to a Sunset Cruise?" he asked, pointing to a sign at a small building.

She squealed and nodded. "It's been a long day," she said. "It was fun, definitely, but we could use some time to settle down."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," he said.

They set up the cruise. It would be just them and a captain on a small boat.

They walked around the small shops of the park for an hour or so until it was sunset, and they then boarded the boat. It took them out of the park and around the whole of Taveuni Island. The Captain gave them a small informative talk, pointing out spots as they sailed. It was personal and fun. He pointed out where he grew up, where some big chains had set up resorts, and some spots the locals kept to themselves.

Jess felt like she was learning island secrets. The Captain recommended a place for dinner in a a small cove. It was one of the places that locals knew but most tourists never saw unless they were clued in by someone.

They went to a small, cozy restaurant where the Captain joined them for dinner. He knew the owners by name and got them some of the local delicacies and dishes. He recommended Kokodo, a local dish made with raw Mahi-mahi fish and 'Miti' dressing made of coconut cream, onions, lemon juice and chile peppers.

After dinner, the Captain went back to his boat, but told the couple to walk around the small town if they wished. He said there were a few shops that they'd enjoy. He was right. Jess loved it there. The items were reasonably priced, made by hand, and sold mainly for local clientele but there were a few souvenir things for tourists.

She bought a pair of incredibly well made leather sandals, a small bird sculpture of a bird they'd actually seen for Matt, a sculpture of a local reptile for Abby, and carved flower earrings for her sister.

Finally it was time to sail back to the marina and then go home to Turtle Island. They thanked the Captain, Jess with a kiss on his cheek and then headed back to catch the ferry after a long but wonderful day.

End of Chapter Fifty-Six


	57. Chapter 57: Nadi

1525 Words this chapter. Note: Again, I've never been to the Fiji Islands. The descriptions I found for Nadi were a bit confusing. I think it is both the name of a town and the largest Island. Please correct me if you know this is incorrect. Thanks. I made the club up, but the instruments are real.

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Nadi

They stayed in their bure the next day, resting up from the previous day on Taveuni. They happily relaxed, lounging on the beach, splashing in the surf and just lying in each others arms. They ate the last of the leftover lobster for lunch but did make the walk to the resort for dinner.

After another day lounging at their island home, they decided to check out another Island.

"How about Nadi?" Jess asked. She read, "Nadi, our largest island, is the cultural center of Fiji. This vibrant town is the main hub for international travelers. Enjoy shopping, tennis, hiking, golf." She stopped and made a face. "No, I don't think I'm ready for another round with my new nemesis."

He laughed. "We'll pass on the golf."

"Thank you." She read on. "Stroll Nadi's main street for classic Hindi and Fijian music in our many clubs and nightspots. There are many restaurants catering to just about every taste imaginable."

"Sounds great. Want to try out Nadi?"

"Yes!" she cried. "I don't know what to wear though. Do I dress for shopping, art galleries, clubbing, or adventure?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Anything would be fine, Jess, as long as it's not too short or enticing."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I don't already know that, Hilary."

He smiled. "You said my first name without any trouble that time."

She beamed. "It's getting easier, Hilary," she said, rising from the love seat and joining him as he stood by the desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "My Hilary."

"You bet I am."

She giggled. "I'll be right back." She ran up the steps to the bedroom and pulled off her short little sundress. She put on a knee-length, light green skirt, a yellow top with pink and purple flowers and slipped on light blue flats. She then tied her hair back. "Well?"

"Practical, respectable, and lovely."

"Thank you. Let's go."

They went to the hotel, booked the boat to Nadi Island and waited in the coffee shop for the announcement that it was time to head to the docks. They then sailed away to their next adventure.

Three hours later, Becker stood in a street in the town of Nadi, on Nadi Island. He sighed. He was hot, thirsty, and tired. "I'm not having that much fun, you know, following you around from shop to shop."

There was no reply.

"Jess?"

She didn't answer, her attention on the palm tree shirts in front of her.

"Are you listening?"

"Which color, do you think?"

"You're not listening," he said with a sigh. He flexed his fingers, trying to get feeling back in them. It was hard with each hand holding six bags. "And I don't need any more shirts."

"Not for you, for Connor."

He scoffed rudely. "Why? Does he want a tourist-looking palm print Island shirt to wear around cold, rainy London?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Becker, he does."

He laughed. "I doubt it."

"What...did...you say?"

He shook his head. "Fine. Get him one. Just so we can finally move, please."

"You're a lot of help."

"And you're doing a lot of shopping."

"Obviously."

"You know we have to drag all this stuff home, right?"

"Yes, yes." She grabbed a shirt, then went over and grabbed a pair of palm printed flip flops.

He shook his head. "Someone needs tourist foot wear too, huh?"

"Yes, now, hush!"

After several more bags of stuff Becker didn't think anyone would want, he finally mutinied.

"Let me go!" she yelled, as he pulled her away from yet another shop and into an open-air cafe.

"I need a drink and food or I will die!" he cried.

"You're impossible!"

"So are you. You...shopaholic!"

"I am not!"

He ignored her, dragging her to a table where he dropped the bags onto three chairs, a table and the floor.

"Watch it! This stuff is valuable."

He scoffed, even more rudely than before. "I very much doubt that."

She glared at him. She gave him the silent treatment all through ordering. He didn't care. He was finally sitting, out of the hot sun, and had a nice ice cold drink in his hand.

She continued to pout until the server sat a bowl of in front of her.

"What's this?"

"A traditional Fijian dish," he replied. "It's called Palosami. While you were whining about your shopping being called to a halt the waitress said you'd love it."

"I was not whining!" she cried. He just chuckled. She looked at the dish and sniffed. Then she took a small forkful. "Hmm!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's good. We got good advice."

"What's in this?"

"Corned beef, rice, coconut and it's cooked in Taro leaves she said."

"I like it!"

"Am I forgiven for dragging you away from your binge shopping?"

"Yes," she said. Then she turned back to the dish, finishing it eagerly. "Yummy." She smiled at him. "Thank you for forcing me to eat."

"You're welcome."

"After all, I need the energy for more shopping."

"Jess!"

"What?"

"Aren't you done for the day? There's lots more to do here. We haven't even checked out the beaches, or the music..."

She sighed. "Fine. We'll go to the beach."

On the way though, she found a shopping open-air plaza that she just had to run into it. Becker followed, groaning.

Luckily they arrived just as a group of tribal style dancers took the stage in the pavillion at the heart of the plaza.

Becker was able to convince her to sit down and enjoy the show. When they arrived several men in bright pants and white shirts were playing small, hand held drums. They hit them with the palms of their hands. Then several women in color co-ordinated grass skirts joined, dancing around.

"They're really good," Jess said. "Except those are not real grass skirts, I can tell."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think the guys are wearing authentic costumes either." He sighed. "We're in a tourist trap. They're catering to people like us, who get caught up in the allure of the island. Well, people like you," he said with a smirk.

"You may be right, but I don't really care. I'm enjoying the show."

He smiled at her. She was clapping and happy and at least she wasn't shopping, he thought with a chuckle. Plus the dancers, despite catering to the out-of town tourists, were good. "I suppose you're right."

The women twirled, smiling and dipping, swirling around to rhythmic music, obviously being piped into the plaza center. The drums were real and the guys playing them were good, even doing some stunts. Two guys rolled on their backs, still playing as two more, also still playing jumped over them.

It was entertaining.

They watched the whole show. Then there was another show, a guy playing some sort of keyboard while a lady with long black hair wearing a long blue dress, in a kind of mu-mu style, sang.

Becker was getting bored, but he knew if they got up, Jess would head straight for a shop. So they listened to her whole set. It wasn't bad, but it was kind of one note.

Finally, it was beginning to turn into night. They decided to hit a few clubs. The first one that caught their eye promised authentic folk music. They went into a small, jazz-like club. It was dark, a bit smoky, but kind of homey.

They sat down, ordered some drinks. Jess had a cocktail made with cassava and taro root. Becker stuck to beer, but had a local blend with a bit of coconut. Then they were given a small booklet that explained the music they would see.

"Now this does look real," said Becker.

The band were middle-age men wearing different shirts, not all matchy-matchy. They played ukuleles, mandolins, guitars, and special drums called lali drums. They had small ones they carried and larger stationary ones that took huge mallets to play. Jess read that they these drums were often used to communicate over distances.

"What are those pole like things?" she asked.

"Those must be the derua," answered Becker, looking through the booklet. "They're bamboo tubes they stamp on the ground or on a mat." Several men began to stamp them, just as he said. "Yep."

"This is so cool!" she cried.

They were treated to several songs. It was loud, rowdy and boisterous. It was also a bit spontaneous, some apparently regular customers chanting out song selections. The performers would joke and tease each other. It was an informal but lively good time.

Jess leaned back in her chair. "I'm so glad we came here!" she cried over the noise.

He chuckled and nodded.

"It almost beats shopping!" she cried. He stared at her. "I said almost, honey."

"You scared me for a moment, Babe."

End of Chapter Fifty-Seven


	58. Chapter 58: The Real Fiji, part 1

1461 Words this Chapter

Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Real Fiji Part 1

"So, where are we going today?" Becker asked.

Jess was curled up on their bed. "Well...I'm reading about the Coral Coast."

"Ooh, sounds cute."

She chuckled. "Unfortunately it's not peach or apricot colored. It's a long stretch of beaches, coves, and bays. It tends to be less developed. It's billed as the "real fiji," a place to experience real life of the locals."

"I thought we were here to get away from real life."

She giggled. "We'd still be tourists, honey."

"As long as I don't have to work."

"Right." She bit her lip.

"What's wrong, Jess?"

"Well, there are a lot of rules."

"Rules?"

"Yeah, so we don't offend the locals," she said, handing him the book. He read and looked at her, smirking. "Can you do this?"

She put her arms on her hips. "I beg your pardon?"

He laughed. "It says here you have to, and I quote, 'Dress more conservatively in the villages, away from the resorts."

Jess frowned. "I can do that. I think."

He laughed. "It also says we should be careful with hats. They recommend not wearing them in the villages."

"What's their problem with hats?" she asked. She saw his smirk. "Not that it's a problem for me. I can go without head wear."

He chuckled. "Maybe, I know you can't do this." He read, "If you go into someone's house, remove your shoes."

"OK, that's going a bit extreme," she agreed.

He laughed. "We'll just stay away from indigenous personal habitations."

"Yes, let's do that," she said, giggling. "You're so funny."

He chuckled. "So...we're going to the Coral Coast?"

She thought a minute. "We are. Let me put on something conservative, boring and plain."

He laughed. "Do you even have that?"

She smirked. "I could borrow your clothes, honey."

He laughed. "No you can't. They would fall off you then we'd really have a problem."

She giggled loudly. "Good point. I'll manage." She chose a pair of tan slacks, a soft blue shirt with a collar that buttoned to the bottom of her neck and she wore her hair loose without a hat. She also wore navy blue flat shoes. "Am I plan and boring?"

"Not even close," he said with a twinkle in his eye as he kissed her, "but I don't think you'll offend anyone."

"You're just biased. I am plain and boring, and I'm a bit embarrassed to be seen like this, but when in Rome..."

Becker laughed. "While you were dressing, I read a bit more," he said. "Going to see the real Fiji may not be such a good idea. It gets really involved Jess. It seems that there is a custom of giving a yagona to the village's Turaga Ni Koro."

"What? Are you speaking actual words?"

He laughed. "I said that we may have to give a gift to the traditional head of the village."

"Oh, well that's no big deal." She smirked. "We will have to go shopping again."

He shook his head. "You would be up for it."

"I am! Besides, we have to sail to Nadi to reach the Coast anyway. We'll just hit a shop or two."

"Right. It will be more like eight or ten."

"Whatever we have to do to keep from creating an international incident, Sweetie, we will do."

He laughed. "Right."

They sailed to Nadi and Jess went right to a shop, intent on finding something inexpensive but respectable.

She had found one shop with tons of small animal sculptures crafted in wood. "These are perfect!" Among the animals she grabbed were: the Fijan monkey-faced bat, a brown creature with frightening red eyes; the Golden Dove, a light green-yellow bird with fluffy yellow plumage; and the Fiji Forest Gekko, a small brown lizard. She also bought many fish and birds in colors of the rainbow.

"You have enough there for a miniature wooden zoo," Becker told her. "How many villages do you think we're going to stop in?"

"I want to have plenty on hand, Sweetie," she answered. "Besides, should we have leftovers, they'll be perfect for friends and family gifts. Not to mention I wouldn't mind keeping a few."

He laughed. After the shop, they went to the Nadi Visitor Center for tips to follow on their 'real Fiji' adventure. They were given a list of top villages to visit, some to avoid, and guidelines on how to behave. They also got a map. Then they rented a car and set off.

The Coral Coast stretched from the town of Nadi to Suva, the capital of Fiji. Both towns were large international hubs, where lots of people passed through. It was between the two cultural centers where locals found peace and solitude, living their lives away from the commotion.

Unlike the larger, more polished shopping areas in Nadi, village shopping consisted of small stalls or huts. In comparison to the mass-marketed, large quantity items of Nadi stores, village items were carefully made and hand-crafted.

Jess was discovering the joy and art of bargaining. She was a born haggler apparently.

"How much? Really, are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, I'd go as high as forty, but seventy-five? Don't get me wrong it is a nice bag, but come on it's no Marc Jacobs."

"Marc Jacobs?" asked a man with a thick Fijian accent.

"Never mind."

Becker shook his head, chuckling as the tiny woman haggled with the large burly vendor.

"Seventy-Five is a very good price," said the man. "I should go no lower than one hundred to be honest, but I like you," he said with a toothy grin.

Becker chuckled.

"Thank you. I like you too," she said, smiling sweetly. "But I'm sorry. It's too steep. Oh, well, there are lots of other places I can go."

"Fine, fine. Sixty-five."

"No. It's still too much," Jess said. "I don't really need another purse anyway," she said.

Becker, of course knew better. Maybe she'd fool the little shop owner, but her husband knew that she was not leaving the Islands without that bag.

"Of course you do," said the vendor. He gestured to her purse. "That thing has seen better days."

Jess eyed him. He was playing with her. Her purse was exactly two days old. "No, I think I'll make it do," she said smiling. "Thank you." She began to walk away.

"Sixty! For you, lovely lady, I'll go sixty."

Becker laughed. She had him. He was too eager.

She sauntered back. "Well, I do love the delicate hand painting." She stared at the bag with a frown. "You're a nice man. I tell you what, I'll give you fifty-five."

The guy sighed and hung his head. "You look so sweet, but you're a shark, aren't you?"

She maintained her sweet smile and paid him. She walked back to Becker with a smug grin.

"You're scary," he said with a chuckle.

She giggled softly until they were well away from the vendor. She broke into a huge smile and jumped up and down. "Boo-ya! I love haggling!" she said with a squeal, handling her new purchase.

"You were amazing."

"Thank you, honey," she said. She sighed happily and dropped the bag into a larger shopping bag. "Now...let's see...what other bargains can I make using my skills of negotiation?"

He laughed. "Don't go overboard."

"Oh, don't be like that." Her eyes landed on a new shop. "Come on Hil!"

He chuckled. "So we've gone from Hilary to Hil, have we?"

"Yes, we have. Ooh, there's a little jewelry shop!" She gave an evil chuckle. "Time to go to work. I feel bad. They won't know what hit them."

He shook his head, smiling widely as Jess marched off to take no prisoners.

After they left those vendors reeling, they got back in the car and drove. "I really love village shopping," she said.

"I'm not sure they love you," he said. "Don't you feel guilty, talking them into a lower price?"

"No! It said in the tips we got from the Visitor Center to be sure to haggle in the villages. They expect it. The asking price is far too high. Only true uninformed tourists would pay it. I'm informed. I'm also a good negotiator."

He laughed.

"Plus, I'd much rather give money to the local people than big market chains."

"You're a shopper with a conscience, Jess."

She giggled and smiled at him. "Anyway, I do frequent plenty of heartless, greedy big businesses, believe me."

End of Chapter Fifty-Eight


	59. Chapter 59: The Real Fiji Part 2

1377 Words this chapter. "Johnny Cakes" was taken from a food show I watched a long time ago about Caribbean cooking. They may not make them in the Fiji Islands.

Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Real Fiji, Part 2

Jess' stomach rumbled. "Oh, time to refuel."

"I was talking to some of the merchants earlier," he said as he drove, "before you conned them out of their merchandise."

"I did not con! It's a skill!"

He chuckled. "Anyway, the next cove supposedly has a couple of small restaurants that specialize in cooking the day's catch, straight from the local fisherman."

"Ooh, that sounds promising."

"Yeah, it does," said Becker. They drove along until they saw signs for restaurants. "Well, that's quite a few. Which one should we try?"

"Hmm. Oh, Neptune's Net and Grill. It sounds cute."

He laughed. "Neptune it is."

They drove to a small, plain building. It was wooden with a faded paint job, but the place was hopping. Lots of people sat at outside tables, bicycles and cars were parked around, and a large dock held lots of boats-small ones that probably contained customers as well as several larger fishing boats.

The restaurant itself was a large room with a long counter and a few tables. Behind the counter, several women dished out from many pans of piping hot food. As the Beckers stood in line, several cooks came and went, constantly replenishing the dishes.

The clientele were mainly locals, from young people to workers to whole families.

"Hmm, smells really good," said Jess, She finally got up to the counter. "I don't know what to choose." Finally she chose some lovely salmon steaks. Her meal also came with a fresh salad and johnny cakes, which were small circles of corn meal bread. "Yummy!"

They decided to eat outside, choosing a table overlooking the sea. "This is nice."

"It is," agreed Becker.

It was a perfect warm day, with a soft breeze that lightly tousled Jess' hair. "I'm so glad we decided to drive down the coast."

Becker nodded.

"I can't wait to hit more village shops."

Becker chuckled. "I can't believe you still have money."

"Oh, I prepared," she said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me," said a young woman with a small boy beside her. She held a large tray of food. "The other tables are filled. May we join you?"

The couple nodded and Jess moved over. The little boy crawled up beside her. His mother sat on his other side.

"You're pretty," he said.

Jess giggled. "Thank you. My name is Jess."

"I'm Badri," the boy said, taking a piece of fish and chewing on it.

"You are obviously not from here," said the mom.

Becker chuckled. "No. We're from Britain."

"Oh, that's nice. Have you been around the Islands?" asked the mom.

"We went to Taveuni," said Jess. "It was so pretty!"

"I like the waterfalls there," said the boy, nodding.

"Me too!" cried Jess, nibbling on Johnny cake.

Becker chuckled. "We went to Nadi too, but mostly got stuck shopping."

"Sweetie, we did more than that. The clubs there are amazing."

"Yes, they are," said the mother. "My father plays at one. He's a folk musician."

"Ooh, we might have seen him!" cried Jess. "He doesn't play one of those tube things that they smack on the floor, does he?"

The mother giggled. "The derua. Actually, he does," she said.

"Becker, we saw him!"

"Maybe," he said, chuckling as he ate a piece of cod.

"I'm gonna play the derua too when I get big," said Badri. "I'm taking lessons."

"Ooh, that sounds fun," said Jess. "Is it hard to learn?"

He nodded. "Grandpa says I'm going to be good as him."

His mother laughed.

"I bet you will be," said Becker.

"You know what? You should go swimming," said the boy. "Swimming is the best."

"Yep, we went snorkeling," said Becker, "and it was incredible."

They continued to eat together, chatting and enjoying themselves until it was time for all of them to leave. Jess waved goodbye to Badri and watched as he and his mother boarded a small boat with other people and sailed away.

"Not your average taxi ride, is it?" asked Becker

Jess shook her head. "It must be so cool, living here."

"It's probably as boring to them as London is to us."

"Probably," she said.

Becker and Jess continued on their village tour by car. At one village they were greeted by a group of villagers who welcomed them. Thanks to the tips they'd read, they weren't surprised when the villagers wanted to shake hands and asked them personal questions.

They answered the "are you married" question with "Yes, just." They politely accepted well wishes and marriage advice. Jess was a bit embarrassed at the questions about how many children she wanted, and just said that it was a bit early to think of that, but yes, she did want kids.

The villagers were very sweet but did tease them gently. Then they were asked to meet the head of the village, the Turaga Ni Koro. They were a bit nervous, but the old man, dressed surprisingly in jeans and a plain green shirt, greeted them kindly and shook their hands.

Jess then presented him with a sculpture of the Fiji Crested Iguana, a blueish green lizard with white streaks. He seemed very happy with the gift, showing it off to everyone they saw.

They decided to make that village their last stop, turning the car around to drive back. When they got back to their resort they headed to the restaurant for dinner, having the house seafood sampler of fried prawns, scallops and shrimp. They then sat on the outside patio watching the sunset as they drank cocktails.

Finally they returned to their room and relaxed in the hot tub before turning in.

They stayed mostly close to their resort for the rest of their stay. They went to several farmer's markets and a fish market and got some groceries so they could cook. They stayed mostly in their villa, rolling around in the sand of their private beach, lounging in the hammock, or sometimes strolling the grounds of their resort.

Eventually they made return visits to the gym and spa. One day Becker went fishing, so Jess was happy to spend time in the resort shops. They made another trip to Nadi to make sure they got everything they needed for souvenirs and visit their favorite night club again. During one break, Jess asked the men on the bamboo tube instruments if any of them had a grandson named Badri.

One tall man with a laughing face nodded. She jumped up and down. "Becker, it's him!" She then explained how they ran into his daughter and son as they were touring the island. He talked with them and even joined them for a drink after his last set.

One morning Becker woke up, but Jess was not in bed. She wasn't in the living area or the hot tub. Finally he found her sitting on their beach, still in her peach nightgown.

"Hey, you alright?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's the last day."

"Oh."

"We fly back to London tomorrow."

He took her hand. "It's been a lovely time here."

"Lovely? Hilary, it's been the best two weeks of my life!"

He laughed and kissed her. "It has."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Actually no. Want to know why?" She nodded. He gently rubbed her cheek. "Because as great as this time has been, it's only two weeks. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He chuckled and held her tight. "I'm not anxious to see Lester and the other lunatics in the asylum though."

She giggled. "Stop it. You love them, and you know it."

He laughed and nodded. "Since it is our last day, let's spend it...just the two of us."

"Yes," she said, kissing him soundly and pushing him gently onto his back. Then she slowly pulled her nightgown down.

"I am going to miss this beach though," he said. "A lot."

End of Chapter Fifty-Nine


	60. Chapter 60: Home, Conclusion

1549 Words this Chapter. Thank you to everyone who stayed through this. Seriously, you deserve a medal! I can't believe it's so long! I hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter Sixty: Home, Conclusion (Finally)

Becker and Jess strolled into Ops. Jess just stood there, looking around. She waited for someone to make a fuss, or at least say hi.

No one did.

The longer nothing happened, the more agitated Jess got. Becker chuckled as his wife began tapping her foot, then crossing her arms.

"You know, you can say hello," he whispered.

"Of course I could," she whispered back, "but that's not the point."

"What's the point then?"

"We've been gone for two weeks and they don't seem to have missed us at all."

He laughed.

She glared at him, but continued to stand, waiting for someone to notice.

Lester walked by. "Ah, jolly good. I can forget tracking down Epstein since you're here. See to these, will you?" he asked, handing Jess a pile of papers. "Also call maintenance. It is entirely too cold in my office. Chop, chop, Mrs. Becker."

He walked off, leaving Jess dumbfounded and Becker laughing. Then Lester stopped. He turned around and looked at them. "Jess."

"Yep."

"Captain."

"Hi," said Becker to him.

"You're back."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Obviously. No one seems to care."

"I care, finally my facility can get back to normal."

"It is still standing," said Becker, "I'm a bit surprised."

"How arrogant! We can function without the two of you, you know," Lester said. "We are professionals."

That moment Epstein and Sara walked in. "Jess!" cried Sara, hugging her.

"Finally!" yelled Epstein. "I was afraid you decided to stay in your Island paradise!"

Jess giggled. "No, unfortunately." She looked at Becker. "This is more like it." He laughed.

Ops woke up then, running to their leader and hugging her.

"Good Lord, there goes all productivity for the day," said Lester.

Becker laughed. "Well, all seems fine here. I'm going to the armory, Jess."

She looked over at him. "Homesick?"

"Yes," he said, gently kissing her. "See you at lunch."

She nodded.

Before he got out of Ops, four people ran in. "Jess, Becker!" cried Connor, running into the Captain and squeezing him. "You're back!"

"Way to sneak into the country without a word, you two," said Abby. "You didn't phone or text."

"Sorry, Mum," said Becker. "Blame my wife."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings!" cried Jess.

"We stood at the airport for nearly an hour while she tried to decide who to phone," he said, making the others chuckle.

"I couldn't call my folks because that would hurt his folks!" she explained. "I would have called his brothers..."

"No way," said Becker. "They'd tease us about our honeymoon or Ashley would complain the whole way home how we were cutting into his girl chasing time."

"I couldn't call my sister," Jess went on, "because I just know a few of my new clothes would magically disappear."

Abby shook her head. "I'm sorry I said anything."

"Right," said Becker.

Jess continued rambling, "I couldn't call you or Connor, it would have offended Matt and Em."

"Not really," said Matt.

"So I finally called a taxi," said Becker. "We'd still be at the airport if I hadn't."

"Ha, ha," said Jess.

"I am glad you finally arrived back here," said Emily, hugging her.

"How was Fiji?" asked Matt.

"Lovely," said Jess. "I have all kinds of pictures and souvenirs..."

"Which you will show at lunch," ordered Lester. "This is still a place of business..."

"Cap!" cried Lt. Vale, one of several soldiers walking in.

"And we're back to wasting our work time," complained Lester.

"Welcome back!" cried Vale. He smirked. "I hope you still have a bit of energy left."

Bilson elbowed him.

"I can still pummel you," said the Captain calmly. "Don't worry about that, Vale."

The lieutenant laughed.

"Permission to hug the missus, Sir?" asked Carlson.

Becker nodded.

Jess gigged as Carly grabbed her, sweeping her around.

Lieutenant Flowers shook hands with Becker. "I'm happy to turn your command back over to your Sir, and also to report that it is still in tact."

"Glad to here it," Becker said with a chuckle.

"So..." said Jess, biting her lip. She looked at Bilson, then Vale and with a big smile she asked, "How are other things?"

They looked at each other and said in unison, "Fine."

Becker shook his head. "Oh, Lord."

Jess giggled. "I'm glad."

Vale shrugged. "It's getting a bit boring, actually."

Bilson elbowed him. "Believe it or not, the ARC's former ladies' man is a homebody."

"Former?" asked Becker. "Is that a fact?"

Vale blushed. "So...how was the trip?"

Jess laughed loudly. "He's changing the subject!"

Bilson giggled. "We're fine, right?"

Vale looked at her and smiled. "Yes, actually, we are." She smiled back. "But...we've decided that at the ARC we're just Lieutenant and Sergeant."

Bilson nodded. "Absolutely."

"That's good to hear," said Becker.

"And away from the ARC?" asked Jess.

The Lieutenant and Sergeant looked at each other and blushed. "We're still figuring that out," Bilson said softly.

"And when we do, maybe we'll let you know," said Vale with a cheeky smile.

Becker laughed loudly. Jess giggled.

"Enough of this," said Lester stuffily. "We are a government facility, it is time to get back to a boring, routine day."

"Here?" asked Matt, making everyone chuckle.

"Yes, here," said Lester.

Just then Chef Bernie arrived rolling in a cart filled with cups and sparkling juice. "To the return of the happy couple!"

"Here, here!" cried several voices.

"I beg your pardon!" cried the Director.

"For you Sir," said Bernie, handing Lester a bottle of Champagne.

"Oh, well, I suppose it is appropriate to welcome the newly-weds home," he said, taking and opening the alcohol.

Ops cried out with joy, and they all had a small, impromptu party.

"Very nice," said Lester after a while. "However, we do have a quite serious job to do."

"He's right," said Jess.

"Yep," agreed Becker.

"I'm glad you agree," said Lester. "I suppose all this...coupling...is wonderful."

Connor chuckled.

"But it's interfered with ARC business too long," said Lester, looking towards Becker and Jess. "I expect the excessive goo-goo eyes to now be over."

"Nope," said Jess, looking love-struck at her husband.

Lester sighed. "I can dream. At least you two aren't revolving around one another like planetary bodies anymore."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Jess, hands on her hips.

Everyone else laughed.

"I want to get back to normal, unemotional, nothing in our way, ARC business! Now!" Lester exclaimed, turning and walking to his office.

"Right," said Abby. She looked at Connor and they both chuckled. "Uh, before we all split up for the day, we have something to say."

"I'm not listening, " said Lester, just about to walk into his office.

Abby smiled. "I'm pregnant." Emily gasped. Jess squealed.

"Yep, get ready for the second ARC generation, Lester," said the father-to-be with a cheesy grin.

Lester stopped cold, right inside his office door.

"Abby! That's so brilliant!" screamed Jess, hugging her.

"It is indeed," agreed Emily, waiting her turn.

Becker chuckled. "Brilliant but a bit scary."

"Yeah, another Temple on the way," said Matt. They both chuckled but slapped Connor on the back.

"The poor kid is doomed for sure," said Lt. Flowers, grinning.

Everyone gathered around the couple, giving hugs and congratulations.

Lester just stared. "Another..." he whispered, looking about to faint. "Good Lord."

Abby laughed.

Lester finally moved, toward the couple. He hugged Abby. "Congratulations, my dear." He then looked at Connor. "I need to buff up hazard pay and start a trust fund for the child. Immediately."

Matt and Becker chuckled. "Good idea," said the Irishman. "The sooner the better."

"Kid needs to be protected, with a father like this," added Becker.

"I'm beginning to get offended," said Connor, but he chuckled.

"Sorry to add more drama," said Abby.

"Don't you dare apologize!" cried Jess. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

Becker laughed.

"Oh, we have to get a nursery going!" Jess announced, bouncing up and down. "And get you maternity clothes and baby supplies..."

"Here she goes," said Becker with a chuckle.

"I love babies!" Jess looked at her husband.

"We just got hitched! Can't we wait a while?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Of course, Hilary," she said, kissing his lips gently. "There's no rush."

"Thank you."

"I mean, we'll wait until Abby delivers. I don't want to steal her moment," she said. Abby giggled and looked at Becker, who'd gone pale.

"Wait...until when?" he asked, his voice going up with disbelief and panic.

"Too soon, Mate?" asked Matt with a grin.

"Yes!" he cried.

Jess giggled. "I was teasing. Mostly."

"Don't do that," said her husband. "You nearly made me faint."

"First marriages and now babies," said Lester with a sigh. "This facility will never be the same again, will it?"

Every head in Ops shook at once.

The End


End file.
